Naruto a new era
by Shinatouzumaki
Summary: Naruto a new era is the follow up from my story Naruto a new twist this story has new characterless the plot thikens from Naruto a new twist as the era of peace is shattered by the antagonists of the past. please read Naruto a new twist first. M rated
1. Chapter 1

Naruto a new Era

Disclaimer

OK this is the follow up story of Naruto a new Twist 

So if you have not read Naruto a new twist you might not understand this new story or where some of the plot and characters are coming from so please read Naruto a New Twist in order to get it because I don't want people getting in a twist about what the hell I'm on about ok.

Also I realize I have not placed I don't own Naruto on some of my chapters but this is for all of it I don't and own Naruto or any of the real story characters

The Original characters I have thought up in this story and Naruto a new twist are mine.

Now we have that out of the way lets enjoy Naruto a new Era don't forget to review

Fifteen years later

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1: A day of the Uzumaki

Naruto

Naruto slowly woke up to see his wife Hinata sleeping next to him he moved his hand and ran it through her hair accidently waking her up. Suddenly there was knocking on the door

Naruto said, "come in."

Hiroko asked, "Are you dressed? Remember last time."

Hinata giggled and answered, "Yes."

In walked Hiroko he had spiky hair like his father but the colour was from his mother his face looked like Naruto's but his eyes pale with light blue showing he had the Byakugan he was as tall as Naruto at his age quite well built he was dressed in his ninja uniform already. Which consisted of black short pants and orange shoes that covered his feet up completely. He wore a black shirt with the Hyuga symbol on one arm on the other arm was the Uzumaki symbol. Over the black shirt he wore a leaf village Chunin jacket.

Hinata smiled and said, "You look very nice."

Hiroko smiled and answered, "Thanks mum sorry but I have to go and meet with Neji sensei and my team members Yahiko and... Kagami."

Hinata grinned thinking, "He looks just like his father but acts like me around Kagami Uchiha... he must like, like her."

Hiroko said, "I'll meet you at the academy for Kohana's graduation at two."

Suddenly someone ran past pushing Hiroko out of the way and jumped on the bed causing the three to laugh.

Kohana and long hair like her mother but the colour was yellow her face was nearly identical to Hinata except her Bright blue eyes. She wore a light blue shirt and red pants.

Kohana asked, "Who are my teammates Dad who are they Please tell me?"

Naruto smiled at Kohana's antics and answered, "Not telling you will find out like everyone else."

Kohana pouted and looked at Naruto while Hiroko laughed and said, "See you at the Academy."

Naruto said, "Ok Hiroko... Kohana that doesn't work anymore."

Kohana pouted harder and said, "Daddy."

Hinata said, "enough how about I make your favourite breakfast."

Kohana instantly smile and shouted, "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen."

Naruto cringed as Hinata looked at Naruto only for Naruto to move Kissing Hinata on the lips pushing her back onto the bed. The two erupted in laugher as they noticed Kohana race past the door ecstatic over ramen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as he arrived at training ground seven to see Kagami she had long red hair her eyes were a bright blue that nearly matched Naruto's eyes she wore a Red Shirt and black shorts. he quickly blushed hiding as quick as it came he looked at his other teammate Yahiko who had short red hair and wore a white jacket and long green pants.

_Flashback_

Hiroko stood at the training field Neji and himself along with his teammates were about to become Genin all they had to do was take the bells as Neji put it.

Hiroko made a few hand signs quickly trapping Neji in a small tree Hiroko continued and sent a small Inferno ball Jutsu towards him forcing Neji to substitute out and onto a tree only for the older Hyuga to realize several paper Kunai were coming at him Neji jumped away and onto another branch. Only to reel Kagami behind him holding a Kunai to his throat as she moved a hand over to the bells only to for Neji to spin around with Rotation pushing her away.

Neji stopped Spinning looking at all three of them as they smirked.

_Flashback end_

Neji said, "I have a present for all three of you."

Kagami asked, "What is it Neji Sensei."

Neji smiled and said, "But first a test... you have to take the bells off me and one of my friends."

Yahiko asked, "Who?"

Sasuke said, "That would be me... Naruto wants me to test you all and if you pass you will become Jonin... you will not be taking a Genin team this year but will in the future."

Hiroko snapped, "Bring it!"

Kagami retorted, "Prepare to lose Uncle Uchiha."

Yahiko said, "This is going to be fun."

Sasuke smirked thinking, "Confidence is there alright."

Sasuke jumped away as the three faced Neji who activated his Byakugan Hiroko activated his Byakugan while Kagami activated all three dojutsu. Yahiko moved his hand using Almighty pull he pulled Neji towards where Hiroko while Yahiko and Kagami moved back.

Hiroko smiled and was about to strike with a gentle fist only for Neji to substitute with a log. Hiroko moved his head and looked at the branch right where Neji appeared he sent a barrage of Inferno fire balls towards him only for Neji to dodged once again and landed on the ground. Kagami emerged behind Neji and used her almighty push to push Neji towards Hiroko Neji stopped himself from colliding with Hiroko who was making a hand sign as Neji became trapped in a dome of wood with a small hole in it Neji looked at Hiroko who was making another Jutsu. He sent a jet of hot inferno flames at Neji who was forced to substitute once again with a log he emerged on a tree and watched as the flames built up inside the small dome and explode.

Neji said, "Hiroko I see you have grasped both your parents abilities Inferno release and Wood release."

Hiroko smiled as he stood behind Neji with a Kunai next to the older Hyuga's neck and said, "those two spent a lot of time teaching me them... Kohana is better than me in her Chakra armour ability and sealing along with using the rasengon. Were both good at using shadow clone jutsu... I even went as far to test her elements she has water and wind."

Neji said, "So you know her abilities that well... and yet when you two spar you let her win your just like Hinata was against Hanabi."

Hiroko taunted, "Do you know where Kagami and Yahiko are?"

Neji looked around with his Byakugan to see the two closing in on Sasuke.

Hiroko explained, "This entire fight you thought you were against all three of us we split up after the two used almighty push the best part is Sasuke won't expect it."

Neji said, "Your three might put the old Sanin to shame if you keep it up like you are Naruto picked good selecting you three to be on the same team."

Hiroko smiled and asked, "Guess what Neji I know who has been seeing your daughter?"

Neji expression darkened he asked, "Who?"

Hiroko taunted, "I don't know but I do know this Kasu (Rin and Kakashi's child) has been exchanging letters with Gaara's daughter in the sand... those two want their relationship secret. As for your daughter I don't know... maybe some fighting will help me remember."

Neji sighed thinking, "Dam you Hiroko why must you take over from your mother's somewhat Sadistic side she learnt from Mira."

Hiroko continued, "My eyes remember they can see twice as far as a normal Byakugan user along with picking up on people who hide their Chakra but it reads their emotions which nobody can hide both... the two put out something different and I notice it right away... right now your pissed off because I'm not telling you what you want to know Hyuga can't hide everything even though they tend to act it."

Neji laughed and said, "So why don't we continue the sparing match then."

Hiroko smiled as he moved the Kunai as Neji jumped forward only for Hiroko to throw it at Neji who dodged it with ease.

Hiroko taunted, "I guess you listened when Tenten taught your daughter Hanako about weapons."

Neji retorted, "I was on Tenten's team so I knew already!"

Hiroko laughed and said, "Its fun when people get angry they lose there focus for example... Tree prison!"

Neji was quickly trapped inside a prison that formed into a tree only for the old Hyuga to spin around freeing himself. Neji dashed forward and struck Hiroko in the chest with a soft gentle fist only for him to realize it was a wooden clone.

Hiroko smiled standing on the tree prison and taunted, "I even learnt how to trick the all seeing eye of the Byakugan you didn't even notice the change."

Neji suggested, "Its nearly lunch time shell we stop and get ready for your sister's graduation."

Hiroko smiled and said, "Sure... its Shikamaru's kid."

Neji sighed as Hiroko jumped down.

Neji said, "This was a test for something else."

Hiroko asked, "What was it?"

Neji grinned and answered, "Spoilers."

Hiroko sighed and said, "Right."

Sasuke along long with Kagami and Yahiko all arrived each holding a grin on there face.

Sasuke said, "They got passed you, all three of them."

Neji face went from smiling admiration for his students to confusion. He looked at Hiroko to find him grinning as he changed into a wooden stump as the real Hiroko emerged from the tree. And landed behind his teammates.

Neji thought, "Naruto you have taught your son very well."

Neji said, "You three are all now Jonin and your first mission is... you will be this year's Chunin exam proctors think of good challenges to weed out those who don't deserve Chunin Kagami you will be taking the first round have fun with that and try not to scar them to much... Hiroko you can take the second exam and Yahiko you will take the third exam proctor spot good luck to you all."

Sasuke thought, "This year should be interesting depending on the teams Naruto has selected."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he looked at Lym Uzumaki, Hanabi Hyuga and Asuma ( I don't know Asuma's child name but I thought of naming him Asuma in honour of Asuma who died) the three stood at attention waiting for orders.

Naruto smiled again and said, "You three will be team leaders... Lym your students will be Kohana Uzumaki, Sakumo Uchiha and Chibi (Zabuza and Anko's son)."

Lym thought, "This should be fun."

Naruto handed Lym a file and she nodded stepping back. as Naruto continued, "Hanabi your students will be Baku Aburame, Ketsu Inuzuka and Jasmine (Lee and Haku's daughter)."

Hanabi nodded as she took the file from Naruto hiding her annoyance as she thought, "Dam I have to teach Kiba's son... I still don't forgive Kiba for doing that stuff to Hinata... ill drill him into a fine ninja or into dust whichever one he is best at."

Naruto smiled and said, "Asuma the second you team will be Shin Yamanaka, Renji Akimichi and Rise Naara."

Asuma thought, "Ha-ha same team as my dad In a way except this time the Naara is the girl... very funny Naruto..."

Naruto smiled as the door opened and in walked Konohamaru Naruto said, "Good your hear Konohamaru you team will be Tenzo Inuzuka (son of Yamoto and Hana), Sharron (daughter or Ricky and Theresa) and Mizune (Son of Iruka and Shizune). Also I am going to make this a challenge the prize will be two weeks of paid vacation and a hundred thousand Ryo the challenge is to get your teams into the Chunin exam and the team that passes with the most members making Chunin wins... you can't tell them though that's the secret. That's all you three are dismissed."

Hinata smiled and said, "so in a way your making a new generation of our old teams as it used to be in the old days."

Naruto said, "Could be."

Hinata smiled and Kissed Naruto on the face. She then whispered, "We should go and start the ceremony... also bribing them with money from an S rank mission to make sure they go in the Chunin exam don't you think your pushing them a bit hard."

Naruto smiled and stood up and said, "Hanabi needed that mainly she looked like she was going to destroy Kiba's kid or make him a good ninja in the process this will point her to not destroying him."

Hinata kissed Naruto and whispered, "Smart move... It seems Hiroko still calls Kiba the Master of D rank missions."

Naruto laughed and said, "6589 D rank missions completed over the span of five years 18 D rank missions per day."

Hinata said, "lets go."

Hinata and Naruto both flashed away and arrived at the academy to see all their friends standing around. Naruto walked over to where everyone was looking he stood up and waited for silence.

Naruto said, "Well done to those that graduated and will become promising young genin of the leaf though there are many trails ahead if you train hard enough and have good friends to back you up there is and will be nothing that can stop you so carry on the will of fire and become the best Shinobi you can be and carry on the will of fire and pass it on to the generation to follow."

Everyone applauded at Naruto's speech as Iruka said, "fell free to go with your families now I'm sure they have a lot to celebrate now remember be here at 8'o'clock and meet your new sensei."

Everyone slowly disbanded with there family Naruto smiled and whispered, "Since last years Gennin selection was a bust we adding an extra team of three that should pass….. you will never guess who your son has to put up with."

Iruka asked, "Who is it?"

Naruto said, "Konohamaru he still acts a bit like a jiriaya so have fun Iruka."

Iruka thought, "You little Shit Naruto."

Naruto smiled as Hiroko walked over with Hinata and Kohana along with Hiroko's grandparents.

Minato said, "So Naruto what kind of teams have you set up for this year."

Naruto said, "How about we go to the Ramen shop as the entire family."

Neji arrived and said, "Naruto can I have a word with you."

Naruto smiled and nodded he said, "I will meet you at the Ramen shop… Neji follow me."

Neji nodded as Naruto flashed away with Neji behind him the two arrived in the Hokage office.

Naruto snapped, "Silence seal!"

Neji said, "my team you gave me five years ago are all Jonin and I think with their popularity and strength they could put the old Sanin to shame."

Naruto asked, "So what your saying they should be dubbed as the new Sanin?"

Neji nodded and answered, "Dojutsu Sanin would be more appropriate."

Naruto smiled and sat down and said, "But still Hiroko lets his sister win always…. Just like Hinata….. I see what you mean that there skill is worthy of the Sannin even I would struggle against all three of them if they were going 100% all out at me."

Neji nodded and retorted, "Also someone has slipped out of the sound village and is somewhere in the land of fire three ANBU have been sent out to look for them and other villages have been notified so border patrol is being increased."

Naruto nodded and said, "Good I want you and your Sasuke, Lee and Shinzune to be another team that will go hunt for them in the land of fire…. I would send Hiroko and his team but there needed here to make preparations for the Chunin exam I think my selection of proctors should make it every entertaining."

Neji said, "So your giving them all three months of vacation just to think of an idea to test the Gennin."

Naruto retorted, "Actually two months… this month next month they will swap with you then the third month before the exam to make the final preparations."

Neji taunted, "I heard about the bet on the sensei's for this year why scared Hanabi will turn one ninja into dog meet."

Naruto laughed and retorted, "I had to think of something because its kind of unfair on Kiba's kid."

Neji nodded and suggested, "Lets go to the ramen shop."

The two smiled and dashed over to the Ramen shop to see the entire Uzumaki, Uchiha and Hyuga clan there."

Hiroko said, "You said, the entire family and Kohana invited all the Uchiha over."

Naruto smiled and ordered, "One bowl of Pork ramen please."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru asked, "Kira so you have gathered enough chakra to attack the leaf for the Chunin exam correct?"

Kira smiled answering, "Yes Kabutomaru I will deliver the message loud and clear."

Kabutomaru thought, "The return of the Akauski is Now…. Kira take Karin with you she should be useful."

Kira nodded as the red haired Uzumaki left with him slipping through the border of the sound village into the land of fire,

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato pondered loudly, "I wonder what there up to."

Kisara said, "The return of a nightmare from the past…. I thought you killed Kira."

Shinato sighed and retorted, "I failed but I stopped him from attacking during the war effectively."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The teams are made

Kohana

Kohana woke up to the sweet smell of breakfast she slowly got dressed in a pair of gray tight shorts with two orange and blue strips down the side she proceeded to place a green shirt on that had the symbol of both her families on each arm smiling she walked down to the dinning room to see Hiroko cooking with Hinata and Kushina the three were about finished with breakfast at the table was the rest of her family.

Kohana asked, "Naruto who are my teammates and who will my sensei be?"

Naruto answered, "spoilers."

Kohana sighed and sat down at the table as Hiroko and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her she quickly started to eat them as everyone slowly got there breakfast and ate it was now ten to eight Kohana smiled standing up.

Kohana said, "Sorry I have to go by mum, dad, brother, grandmother and grandfather."

Kohana quickly ran out of the room and towards the Academy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as Kushina complained, "Why does she keep calling Me and Minato grandparents."

Naruto retorted, "Because you are to her mum."

Kushiina playfully hit Naruto over the head for his comment."

Hinata said, "Somehow she has picked up on my used to be excessively formal nature."

Minato said, "Lym I think you should go and get ready for your team."

Lym smiled and left as Minato looked at Mito his second child. As Kushina asked, "Mito are you thinking of doing some sibling protective surveillance?"

Mito answered, "one time…. Yes mum."

Naruto quickly interrupted, "Actually I have a mission for you Mito….. I need you to take a parcel to the Mizukage come by my office in an hour to get it."

Mito asked, "What rank?"

Naruto answered, "B rank mission it is important you deliver the package…. The package is a signed collection of Master Jiriaya's books the Mizukage wants them I don't."

Mito nodded and left the kitchen

Hinata quickly said, "Naruto don't you have a meeting with Sensei in ten minutes."

Naruto nodded and, ""Thanks Hinata I forgot I'll see you later."

Hinata nodded as Naruto flashed over to his office to Kakashi already there.

Naruto said, "Kakashi I have a mission for you."

Kakashi asked, "What is it?"

Naruto answered, "Mifune he has finely given me clearance to send a ninja in and kill Hun…. Will you do it…. It will be an A rank mission you can pick two people to join you if you want."

Kakashi retorted, "Zabuza is better at this so I decline and recommend you give it to Zabuza his silent killing ability has created a massive reputation even in the land of Iron."

Naruto nodded and said, "Ok I need you to go and check out the land of Rain's Kage Nagato is unable at the moment so can you."

Kakashi nodded and left the office as Sasuke came In with Hinata.

Hinata said, "Its about to start lets see Kohana's reaction."

Naruto smiled as the two left the office and went to go spy on there daughter.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kohana smiled as she arrived in the class room she quickly sat down in a seat as Iruka entered the room. Slowly it filled with silence.

Iruka said, "Ok team seven will be Kohana, Chibi and Sakumo your sensei will be Lym you three go to room 392 to meet her there."

Kohana nodded standing up she and her teammates walked out the room Kohana looked at Sakumo he had black hair that spread out more like a boll with a small part at the edge sticking up he looked like his father but had his mother's green eyes he could had just activated the Sharingan. He wore a blue shirt and white pants. Kohana smiled at Sakumo and looked at Chibi who was skinny and had a Katakana sword on his back he wore a green coat that covered the top part of his body while he wore green pants at the bottom his hair was spiky like Zabuza.

Kohana smiled as she and her friends arrived in the class room to see Lym sitting on the desk.

Lym said, "Meet me at the memorial training ground you have five minutes fail to do so will cost you a hundred push ups."

Kohana smiled as Lym vanished she along with here team jumped out the window and dashed away six minutes later they arrived at the training ground.

Lym said, "Good by the way I lied if you were ten minutes late you would do a hundred push ups…. Now why don't we sit on the ground and get to know each other I'll start."

Everyone sat down as Lym started, "My Name is Lym Uzumaki my likes are training, fighting strong opponents my dislikes are people who give up my hobbies are training, fighting and Gardening my dream is to crush my brother and stop him….. Chibi your turn."

Chibi smiled and said, "My name is Chibi momoichi my likes are training, sword fighting and looking after snakes my dislikes are broken swords and people who give up to easy. my hobbies are looking after Snakes, experimenting with poisons and antidotes, looking after my blade. My dream is to become a member of the seven legendary swordsman."

Lym smiled thinking, "Interesting I could have some fun with this one." She proceed to point to Sakumo .

Sakumo said, "My name is Sakumo Uchiha my likes are training, learning medical ninjutsu my dislike are arrogant people. My hobbies are studying medical ninjutsu and my Sharingan my dream is to surpass Sasuke and Itachi."

Lym thought, "A much better team than last year thank you Kami." Lym then pointed to Kohana

Kohana said, "My name is Kohana Uzumaki my likes are Ramen, training, cooking my dislike is sour food and arrogant people my hobbies are training, eating ramen and my dream is to become the a great leader of the Hyuga clan like my mother.

Lym smiled thinking, "That's right Hiroko loves gardening and she loves cooking he wants to be a Kage one day while she just wants to lead the Hyuga clan….. Kohana that's going to be hard for you since you were second born but since you mother is in charge and the elders always agree with her I know you will succeed."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Neji 

Neji smiled walking through the estate thinking, "Hiroko said, he was horrible at his chakra armour….. bullshit he fakes it I have seen him use it he is nearly as good as Shinato is with it in offensive combat but when it comes to defensive combat he isn't that good not yet anyway."

Neji smiled as he saw Tenten's robe outside the bath room he activated the Byakugan and looked inside grinning suddenly the door collapsed a barrage of Kunai in bedded in it Neji quickly de-activated his do jutsu.

Neji said, "I just thought I would let you know that I have to go on a mission."

Tenten taunted, "You want to put yourself inside me again don't you."

Neji looked away and said, "Maybe."

Tenten laughed as she climbed out of the bath and said, "You have a mission I will think about it later."

Neji nodded and pulled the door back up and left thinking, "Dam she has gotten better at knowing when I do that."

Neji smiled as he walked into the main room smiling as he left the estate and went to the gate to meet up with his team for his mission.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Lym smiled and said, "Ok I think that's enough for today tomorrow we will start the real Genin test so rest up tonight don't eat breakfast or you will puke and I am not kidding….last year not one Genin team passed."

Lym's grin spread as she heard a faint gulping noise from her students she remembered, "Kohana hates being put under pressure…. But she does her best work in it sometimes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanabi

Hanabi smiled as her Genin team arrived at the training ground eight all ready.

Hanabi said, "Every sit down let's get to know each other by saying there likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream….. Jasmine you can start."

Jasmine smiled and said, "My name is Jasmine my likes are flowers taijutsu training my dislikes are people who are arrogant and wilting flowers my dream is to surpass my parents by combining both their abilities…. Oh and my hobbies are running around the village with Guy and training."

Hanabi smiled and thought, "Another Guy crazed fan yay." She looked at Jasmine she was wearing green spandex all over that would show her entire figure but she had a light blue a jacket around her chest that went down to her arms she had long hair like Haku but Lee's face without the eyebrows. Hanabi pointed at Baku.

Baku said, "My name is Baku Aburame my likes are bugs my dislike are people who kill bugs needlessly my dream is to be a great leader of my clan my hobbies are I have many."

Hanabi nodded she noticed Baku wore his signature black glasses along with a massive white coat and blue pants. He had black hair with the slight tint of green. Hanabi pointed to Ketsu. Thinking, "Dam Naruto making that deal I have to put up with mutt boy."

Ketsu said, "My name is Ketsu Inuzuka my likes are the hot springs my dislikes are people who don't help me. My hobbies are going for a walks with Suma my dog And my dream is to become a great ninja like my father and find out why he gets all those D rank missions for ten years."

Hanabi took a second thinking, "Naruto if it wasn't for your law stopping me from telling people I would tell him why…. I wonder what he does at the hot spring…. I should check." Hanabi noticed that Kiba was wearing a tight black shirt along with tight black pants he had Kiba's hair and face while he had his mother's eyes.

Hanabi thought, "…. Something actually tells me that I don't want to know."

Hanabi ordered, "Ok everyone meet back here tomorrow morning at 5 if your late I will make you do a thousand press ups and that could cost you your chance of becoming a genin."

Hanabi smiled as she vanished she could still see the look of horror in two faces while Baku remained calm.

Hanabi thought, "Anko was a great sensei."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Asuma

Asuma smiled as his team arrived on the room of the academy he said, "Ok let's start by telling each other about ourselves likes hobbies dislikes dreams that kind of stuff….. Shin you can start."

Shin smiled and said, "My Name is Shin Yamanaka my likes are flowers and painting my dislikes are broken paint brushes my hobbies are painting and looking after flowers my dream is to lead the Yamanaka clan like mother is."

Asuma smiled looking at Shin he had Sai's black hair but it looked more like Ino's he wore a black shirt and black pants that had several scrolls and paint brushes attached to it. Asuma thought, "This one should be a strong ninja." Asuma pointed to Renji and smiled.

Renji said, "My name is Renji Akimichi my likes are food and training my dislikes are expired food and my hobbies are training and eating my mum's cooking my dream is to find out what happened to my mums clan and to become a strong Akimichi."

Asuma looked at Renji he was plump he wore a green coat underneath he had a white shirt with the Akimichi clan symbol on it he wore green pants and had his head band like a bandana. Asuma thought, "I thought his mother had no clan to her…. I should ask lord Hokage." Asuma pointed to Rise who had fallen asleep. Shin moved over and pulled out a paint brush only for Renji to stop him and wake up rise.

Asuma said, "Rise its your turn?"

Rise said, "Troublesome my name is Rise Naara I like watching clouds playing Shogi and Go my dislikes are people who stop me watching clouds my hobbies are sleeping, watching clouds and playing Shogi and Go my dream is troublesome to say."

Asuma smiled and said, "meet at training ground 3 tomorrow morning at eight no later."

Asuma smiled and vanished he arrived at the Hokage office to see Hinata talking to Naruto.

Asuma asked, "Excuse me Naruto do you know anything about Miakis Renji's mother and her clan?"

Naruto answered, "You might not know of the clan but Hinata does they were Kakuya clan they could use there bones as all sorts of weapons years ago Hinata and my team fought against the last one we thought we didn't know there was one more living here in hiding her name was Miakis I have done everything I can to keep her Away from the Clan restoration act or being moved back to the land the mist village for the same thing I am currently putting the final parts in it to keep those two and Choji a family that will stay in the village."

Asuma nodded and left the office only to hear Naruto speak, "Don't tell Renji of his relations to the old way of his clan I plan on telling him after the chunin exam."

Asuma nodded again and left

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata said, "So he is the last member of the clan."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

Hinata said, "So that was the real mission Mito is on."

Naruto nodded again he stood up and kissed Hinata on the head only for her to return the kiss on the lips the two embraced each other in a warm hug Naruto moved his hand down while Hinata pulled him closer she felt Naruto's fingers trace the entrance of her purple pants she couldn't help but blush at Naruto's antics.

Hinata whispered, "Maybe later Naruto."

Naruto pouted and whispered back, "I want to give you something now."

Hinata laughed and went bright red

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konahamaru

Konahamaru smiled as his team sat down at the edge of the river they were at training ground ten Konohamaru said, "ok lets start by telling everyone your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams…Tenzo you can start."

Tenzo said, "My name is Tenzo Inuzuka my partner is Kinja my likes are training, going for walks my dislike is Kiba and his family my hobbies are going for walks training and my dream is to become a great leader of the clan like my mother and grandmother."

Tenzo smiled looking at Tenzo he wore black long pants and a grey shirt with a picture of a tree on the front Konohamaru thought, "He is the only Gennin that knows of Kiba's actions." Konohamaru pointed to Sharron.

Sharron said, "My name is Sharron my likes are interrogation and torture my dislikes are people hiding secrets and my hobbies are same as my likes my dream is to surpass Ibiki."

Konohamaru nodded looking at Sharron she had a white shirt and grey pants underneath a black over coat jacket that had the interrogation and torture symbol on it Konohamaru thought, "I bet she is a nasty piece of work in that area. He then pointed to Mizune.

Mizune said, "my name Is Mizune my likes are medical ninjutsu and helping Iruka at the accedemy my dislikes are tardy people my hobbies are helping iruka and Shizune when I can and my dream is to introduce Medical teaching at the academy so everyone knows just the basics."

Konahamaru smiled Mizune wore a grey shirt and green pants his hair looked more like Iruka's but was black like Shizune his face showed itself looking like Shizune while he had Iruka's eyes. Konohamaru thought, "It should be interesting."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru walks quickly with a seventeen year old Zabimaru behink him Zabumaru wome a blank expression careful to hide his amusment from his sensei he had dark red eyes with several lines in them showing he had awakened all three Dojutsu he had red hair that was spiky he wore a dark blue shirt and long black pants. Underneath a long black cloak with red clouds the two entered a room to see several other members of the organisation she wasn't there."

Kabutomaru asked, "Where is Necro?"

Grimjow answered, "I believe she went to a village in the land of fire to test out her dolls as she calls them."

Kabutomaru snapped, "Grimjow go with Zabimaru and drag her back here she could mess up the plans?"

Zabimaru taunted, "Yes be careful we don't want snake boys plans being soiled like his snake milk."

Kabutomaru quickly hid his annoyance at Zabimaru's words as the Grimjow walked past him and felt Zabimaru's killing and blood thirsty intent seeping out of him Grimjow winced as the man staired at him. Zabimaru smirked Grimjow wore a tank top that looked like one size to small and blue pants that were again a bit tight underneath his black robe with red clouds.

Grimjow said, "We need to keep out of the eyes of the leaf Zabimaru so no we can't go have fun as you put it."

Grimjow suddenly winced as the killing intent was now focused on him instead of being thrown around carelessly.

Zabimaru grinned and said, "Lets move that Necro is going to pay."

The two left the base as Jugo stood up and asked, "Kabutomaru do you want me to do anything?"

Kabutomaru let off his own killing intent sweep around the room and answered, "Not just yet Jugo you and Kimimaru point 2 need to wait a little bit longer of your first mission."

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

Shinato said, "Now the teams are made we can test them."

Kisara said, "I feel a strange wave of chakra emerging across the five nations the chakra is trying to pull me in its weird."

Shinato smiled and looked at Kisara retorting, "you look lovely Kisara its fine."

Kisara thought, "He knows something."

Jiraiya asks, "Can I please have the Byakugan just for three days?"

Hizashi answered, "No."

Shinato said, "Hizashi give it to him a while let him experience what you have been doing to your wife since you two liked each other."

Hizashi snaps, "I did no such thing,"

Holly asks, "Didn't do what?"

Hizashi answered, "didn't love you enough you might of lived longer that way."

Shinato snaps, "If that was the case then Kisara wouldn't be dead because we made out every day and had sex every day till she was pregnant."

Saratobi agreed, "Its true he would even send unsuspecting bystanders into the mental hospital if he caught them…. and if the urge hit him he would do it and use his chakra to flick everyone away."

Kisara said, "It was fun….. especially in the academy class room when those…. You should of seen there parents faces priceless."

Saratobi said, "and here I thought Kisara was the voice of reason between you two."

Shinato said, "Silly third Hanna was always that voice… Kisara used to be the voice of reason."

**A/N**

I am going to be nice and update two chapters this week todays one and tomorrow will be the next one

If you want you could be nice back and review more that will make me smile even bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Rookie 12

A/N I have changed my mind Kohana has full Hyuga abilities as well but can only see as far as a normal Hyuga can sorry about the confusion

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana 

Kohana slowly woke up it was one hour till she had to get to the Training ground she quickly ran down stairs to see Lym cooking up breakfast.

Kohana growls, "Why are you allowed food if we aren't?"

Lym retorted, "Because I'm not the one who is going to puke."

Kohana retorts, "If I hit you I will aim for your gut and make you puke."

Lym snaps, "Chakra armour besides shouldn't you be getting over there now."

Kohana sighed and left the kitchen she slowly walked over to the training ground with her byakugan active she saw her teammates ahead of her along with her class mates and teams already at the training ground all of them were waiting for there sensei. Kohana smiled and took off in a run towards the training ground she quickly arrived to see her teammates she smiled as Lym arrived in a small plume of smoke.

Lym explained, "Good were all here now the test is to get these bells off me and since I know your parents they most likely told you the truth behind the test well I got news for you I change things instead you will be fighting me going all out using ever jutsu you have in your heads and if you can take the bells by noon you all pass you only need one bell."

Sakumo thought, "five hours against a Jonnin this should be fun but from what dad said and what she confirmed…. Genjutsu will not work on her so we have to try something else."

Chibi smiled and pulled out his sword as Kohana made two shadow clones Lym smiled and said, "You may begin."

Lym jumped back as Chibi moved his hand sending out a small stream of snakes at her that quickly pulled back. Showing Chibi running full steam at her sword at the ready he slashed it across only for Lym to catch it in her chakra cloaked hand. She smiled only for Shibi to open his mouth a snake emerged holding a blade out heading right for her head only for Lym to duck unaware that the sword she had transformed into a small amount of snakes trapping her. The blade she just dodged was now in Chibi's hand and next to her throat. Lym grinned at her predicament.

Lym asked, "I guess your mum and dad chose to let you in on my abilities…. Did they mention that I have three dojutsu and know a jutsu called almighty push that is known to break bones if I hold onto them?"

Chibi realized what was about to happen and let the snakes lose as Lym flicked him away with almighty push. She then noticed Sakumo had sent a fire ball towards her right after the jutsu Lym quickly dodged to the left she landed on the ground only for it to glow black suddenly, flicking her forwards to where Chibi was who had just finished a jutsu. As a massive water dragon was from the nearby river shot out and slamming into her pushing her towards Kohana who stood in the famous Hyuga stance with a slight grin. Lym quickly substituted herself with a log and now stood on a tree only to activate another seal as the tree lit up in paper bombs she quickly jumped away from the explosion.

Lym joked, "I'm starting to think you actually want me dead." She quickly thought, "An explosive tag seal a seal that acts like almighty push and what I guess was her about to use Rassen rotation on me I have to find her other clones quickly."

Lym noticed that she was now in Kohana's range as she jabbed at the Jonin multiple times with gentle fist only for Lym to smile substituting with another log. She arrived on another tree only for it to be swallowed up by a massive snake Lym reacted by using almighty push blowing it to pieces spraying snake blood and guts across the training field. Lym smiled as she stood on the on the grass the fight was interesting alright she tried to step forward only to realize a seal had trapped her on the ground.

Lym asked, "So now you trying to stop me from substituting with a log right Kohana? So what is the next move?"

Kohana smiled her Byakugan active she noticed that in the time Lym took to finish what she was saying she had now spread her chakra over the seal and crushed it she was acting like she couldn't move. Sakumo sent a barrage of lightning Kunai only for Lym to use Rotation to stop the attack she smiled as Chibi slashed his sword across hoping to draw blood only for the red haired Jonin to flick it away along with the sword.

Kohana said, "Sensei you can drop the act I know you can move out of the seal perimeter."

Lym laughed and retorted, "Your mother has taught you well how about dropping the chakra claw around my neck."

Kohana thought, "SHIT she noticed I thought she thought I was like my brother who could send waves of chakra out and stuff like that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Asuma

Asuma smiled as he jumped back throwing two kunai at a painted lion destroying it only for several lines of shadows to emerge coming after him forcing him to jump back even further only for him to realize Renji was steam rolling right towards him with sharp bone spikes all across the ball. Asuma jumped to the left only to feel a nasty gust of wind pushing him back into the path of Renji forcing the Jonin to substitute with a log.

Asuma smiled and said, "Shin, Rise and Renji all three of you are doing great keep going you might just get the bells."

Renji grinned jumping into the air he used transformed into a human bolder with bony spikes all over Renji landed on the ground and moved, from the top of his ball he sent a barrage of bone spikes at Asuma. Who noticed Rise Naara grin using her fan forcing the spikes to go even faster tearing apart the tree Asuma smiled he had jumped away just in time he saw Renji coming full steam ahead forcing Asuma to once again dodge the attack. Only for several paint animals to jump towards him forcing Asuma to flip back kicking one animal in the face causing it to splatter paint everywhere. As Asuma moved his Kunai knives into the other animal, causing the same reaction as before he now stood in front of Shin and he looked at Asuma. Rise sent her shadow behind Asuma catching the Jonin inside the trap.

Shin quickly created several painted lions smiling as they surrounded Asuma while Renji using his partial expansion jutsu to pin hold him in place causing Asuma to smile as he looked at Renji who suddenly let go and fell to the ground.

Rise shouted, "Shin don't let him trap you in genjutsu."

Shin nodded as he took eye contact over Asuma as he walked over to Renji he moved his hand and freed him from the genjutsu. Only for the two to be captured in Asuma's genjutsu as Asuma was freed from the shadows the lions dove at the Jonin only for him to use his chakra blades to destroy them. Asuma smiled as the three students were looking at Rise who was clearly under genjutsu.

Asuma said, "Your plan would of worked Rise unfortunately my mother happens to be Kurenai one of the best Genjutsu masters of the village behind the Uchiha clan."

Rise smiled still under the genjutsu as she made Shin make a small set of hand signs while Asuma was talking to her suddenly the Shadow possession stream changed and captured Asuma as Shin felt the burst of chakra and was seconds from using his mind transfer jutsu.

Rise said, "Your forgetting my dad Shikamaru I have the same IQ as him and he told me all about you Asuma sensei and the possibilities of your skill in genjutsu to come prepared along with my troublesome mother... Now Shin!"

Asuma thought, "Dam there good as their parents not as lazy or troublesome... what could they be up to?"

Asuma was hit with the Jutsu as Shin controlled him forcing him to throw the two bells to Rise as she pulled out a scroll summoning her fan she jumped back, as Shin released the jutsu. Causing Asuma to stumble in a dizzy state as he hears a violent gust of wind he quickly turns to see a blade of wind come at him forcing him to substitute. Asuma looked at the three, then at several trees where Rise's attack had hit causing the Jonin to wince at the power.

Asuma said, "I think that is enough for today time to see if you passed or not."

Rise complained, "About bloody time this is getting to troublesome."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanabi

Hanabi smiled as Jasmine charged at her the young Hyuga thought, "daughter of lee I should of guessed she will be great at Taijutsu." Jasmine threw her left fist at the Hyuga only for her to dodge as she spun around trying to kick Hanabi only for the Jonin to dodge once again. As Jasmine used the leg she just used to push herself forward trying to hit the Jonin again only for it to miss. As Hanabi moved in to strike the girl as a wall of bugs from Baku stopped the attack as Jasmine smiled weaving hand signs sending a bunch of ice spears at the Hyuga forcing them to use rotation to stop the attack while creating a ring of ice spears around her.

Hanabi thought, "I have to remember unlike her father she can use Jutsu." Suddenly Ketsu dove in using fang over fang only for Hanabi to dodge it by moving out of the way still in the circle.

Baku snapped, "Idiot you nearly ruined Jasmines plan."

Ketsu retorted, "Who are you calling Idiot Baka…. Your parents named you Baka."

Baku shouted, "ITS BAKU!"

Ketsu jeered, "Whatever you say Baka."

Hanabi thought, "Baku is normally quiet except when dealing with Ketsu….. this is going to make it hard."

Hanabi looked over to where Jasmine was to see she was gone she looked over by Ketsu who was slowly getting up after a nice big lump on his head while Jasmine held her fist ready to strike again.

Baku said, "Thank you Jasmine but shouldn't we focus on our sensei instead of Ketsu."

Jasmine said, "Your right lets beat Sensei with the flames of youth…. Baku."

Jasmine weaved the hand signs as there sensei still stood in the ring of ice as all the spears moved forming mirrors trapping her in a dome. As Baku moved his bugs closing off all the gaps. Jasmine smiled as she moved over into the mirrors her reflection spread over all Mirrors with Baku behind her the two smiled as the bugs started to send a barrage of senbon needles at Hanabi she was forced to use rotation.

Baku smiled and said, "I guess sensei figured out there are paralyzing poison inside each needle all it needs is one small cut."

Jasmine retorted, "very youthful of you Baku."

Hanabi grinned as she saw that each Mirror version of Jasmine had a small light blush on her face causing Hanabi to laugh. Jasmine moved out of the mirror spinning around furiously using leaf whirlwind forcing Hanabi to block each attack. Before she could counter, Jasmine had thrown herself into another Mirror effectively stopping the counter attack. Baku barraged another round of paralyzing needles at Hanabi again the Jonin to use rotation. Baku smirked at the results of the attack one single needle had gotten slightly further than the others.

Jasmine asked, "Anything yet Baku?"

Baku answered, "Yes I have found something. Top to right this should be interesting."

Jasmine sighed and whispered, "Lets humour Ketsu first."

Jasmine moved as Ketsu went in and out of the mirrors diving at Hanabi going from mirror to mirror using fang over fang effectively causing a great deal of problems for the Jonin. SMACK Ketsu had tried to go through two Mirrors at the same time destroying them for a split second as Kestsu fell out of the dome as the two ice mirrors repaired themselves. Jasmine dove down slamming her foot down only for her sensei to catch it for a second as the girl propelled herself to the right Mirror as Baku sent another barrage of paralyzing needles forcing the Jonin to use rotation. Deflecting the needles as one managed to get slightly closer Baku stopped the barrage.

Hanabi looked at the ground the needles were getting slightly closer she realized what was happening Baku was aiming for the blind spot in her rotation. Hanabi cringed at the thought she had been careless those two were a good team alright.

Hanabi asked, "What is your real target me or the bells cause at the moment I say think I am the target?"

Baku explained, "Logically we need to get you out of the way in order to get the bells and I must say that Shino was right you would make this very hard."

Hanabi asked, "Thank you so what other tricks have you got?"

Baku answered, "Look at the needles."

Hanabi looked at the needles to see Baku's bugs were on the ground closing in on them. Baku explained I sent the needles at you with bugs on them if a needle hit you there by slight un experienced ninja like me and it hits the wrong place like the base of the skull where the blind spot is we could cause you real harm."

Hanabi said, "So you mixed bug clones like spears in the needle."

Baku retorted, No the first wave of needles I sent at you had a few bugs the second wave was completely bugs they spun off the attack like they had been hit. But when in fact they hadn't after the rotation they moved slightly closer and when Jasmine attacked they were able to climb on you at the moment. I would say a few of them have arrived right at the blind spot while others have moved around other places sapping your chakra while injecting a fainter dose of paralysation poison. The third wave was more bugs but they had a different purpose they were sent to see how far I had to go in order to get pass the small gap in your defence."

Jasmine finished, "By now the Paralyzing poison should be in your system a youthful plan Baku."

Jasmine released her ice dome jutsu as the bugs moved away only to witness the Hanabi in front of them to vanish. In a plume of smoke Baku looked around to see the real Hanabi on a tree smiling as she jumped down and walked over to them.

Hanabi said, "You both did well though Ketsu needs some work." Hanabi pointed to an out cold Ketsu.

Hanabi said, "You both have done very well and your teamwork was very good."

Baku asked, "So do we pass?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konohamaru

Konohamaru smiled as he jumped back dodging the wooden spears Tenzo had sent only to be blown forwards by a hidden lightning tag he staggered up the team were working effectively which caused him to smile. Sharron sent a barrage of lightning Kunai at Konahamaru who retaliated by making several shadow clones to block the attack as looked at two members. Suddenly from the ground Mizune emerged with a blue hand striking towards Konohamaru's gut. Forcing the jonin to jump back.

Konohamaru thought, "Mifune has earth style ninjustu down already while Sharron has lightning and Tenzo has wood I see all three of them have been very well trained by their parents it should be an interesting Chunin exam alright…. I wonder what the other teams have."

Konohamaru quickly dodged as Tenzo came in using fang over fang as the small bell rang it was noon time was up.

Konohamaru shouted, "everyone gather around."

The three Genin gathered around there sensei as he said, "You three failed to get the bells…. You have talent to become great ninja but still didn't get the bells….. So that means….."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zabimaru

Zabimaru and Grimjow stood at the edge of the land of fire border they were right between the waterfall and leaf border slowly heading towards the Town Necro had hidden herself in on the border of rain and fire.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato said, "I wonder what teams will pass and which will fail."

Kisara retorted, "none passed last year it seems Naruto has made the test harder."

Hizashi said, "I heard he made the ANBU a lot stronger…. Kind of embarrassing for that group to be out run by a kid."

Mikoto asked, "Where is Sasuke?"

Shinato answered, "Mission with Zabuza."

Author shouts, "Freedom!"

Holly snapped, "Back you go or I will seriously hurt you."

Author starts sweeting and running. As Holly walks over to a tree and pulls it out throwing it she hears a scream of pain along with several screams of shock as the tree hits. The author in the middle of the village she picks up the other tree and jumps towards the area slamming it down on his head causing more screams as she picks him up by the collar and drags him across the ground across the village. Back to the Hokage mansion where she throws him in the cage as he starts to wake up. Holly locks the cage.

Shinato said, "I must say your good at writing but terrible at escaping."

Author snaps, "MY reviews won't stand for this let me go or I will stop writing!"

Shinato snaps, "They made it clear that they will not listen to you demands but just to prove a point I ask the reviews to send in at least ten reviews saying how good the story is to them and asking me to let you go author. Otherwise you stay put in the cage and keep writing in there."

Author retorts, "They will listen to my demands or else!... no not that ahhhh."

Shinato smiles as the author goes back to writing as Shinato speaks, "If you think I am being to hard on him send in reviews asking me to let the author go ten reviews is all he needs saying why you like the story and asking to let him go and I will move him to a luxury prison."

Kisara said, "Subjugation complete Shinato I doubt he will be getting out for a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First mission C rank to A rank.

Konohamaru

Konohamaru said, "Congratulations all three of you pass the test! Welcome to the team. Now first we will start by doing some training together and then maybe in the afternoon we will do a mission if I think we're ready."

All three Genin nodded at their sensei's orders

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanabi 

Hanabi smiled and answered, "Baku, Jasmine and Ketsu you all did well in the test I think you will make fine ninja one day you might even surpass the old Konoha 12 who knows you could all surpass them with the others the possibilities are limitless."

Baku asked, "So we passed?"

Hanabi smiles and answers, "You all pass! Meet me at the training ground tomorrow at eight for training."

Jasmine shouted, "We passes we passed with the flames of youth we passed."

Hanabi couldn't help laughing at Jasmine's reaction while Baku grinned and Ketsu laughed the Jonin noticed a small blush over Baku's face as he watched Jasmine."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Asuma

Asuma smiled as his team gathered around Asuma said, "You all pass meet here tomorrow morning for our first training."

Rise snapped, "Troublesome I knew we would pass."

Shin and Renji both smiled at Rise's comment she was just like her father.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kohana smiled as she moved her chakra claw away from Lym as the Jonin smiled and said, "Congratulations all three of you pass meet me back here tomorrow at six for your first team training you have the rest of the day to rest."

Kohana thought, "Prank time lets see if dad has sorted out the ANBU."

Lym smiled and vanished as Sakumo said, "I'm going to train at the Uchiha estate."

Kohana said, "Chibi can you help me with a prank."

Chibi asked, "What's in it for me?"

Kohana answered, "Dango."

Chibi nodded as the two left Sakumo at the field the two headed over to the Uzumaki estate Kohana smiled as she found the secret compartment in the wall opening it she pulls out ten cans of paint." Chibi held out his hand taking a few of the cans as the two left the Uxumaki estate and headed to the Hokage mansion. Kohana quickly made a few clones and climbed up the mountain and started to get to work painting Hiroko's face next to her fathers she then moved to paint on her father's face big uzumaki swirls she moved over to Tsunade's face and painted hang over lines under her eyes along with a message asking for free Sake. Kohana moved over to Itachi's face and painted the Sharingan eyes when she felt the presence of the ANBU Chibi had gone she jumped off the mountain and started to run three ANBU ran after her.

Kohana smiled as she ran the three ANBU were just behind her suddenly two more ANBU appeared as a bright Yellow flash shone in front of her only for Kohana to jump away now she was up against five ANBU she turned a corner only to see three ANBU standing in the way she spun around to see more ANBU were coming she now was running hard out to the Hyuga estate only to feel a paralyzing sensation in her arm as the new ANBU landed in front of her catching her as she collapsed.

The ANBU that had hit her took their mask off to show it was Hanna the other ANBU surrounded her smiling as each of them took their mask off they were Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Haku, Minato, Kushina, Mira and Itachi, only three ANBU kept there masks on.

Hanna said, "Not as good as your father Kohana he could get away."

Kohana snapped, "Well he fixed that so now I can't get away."

Mira retorted, "actually you still could of escaped we were selected to make it a lot harder though think of it as training."

Kohana asked, "What now going to take me to Naruto and Hinata?"

Minato laughed and answered, "you know what happens if we catch you even though this is the first time you have been caught yes we are taking you."

Kohana and her friends all walked over to the Hokage mansion, to see Hinata smiling at the bottom of the stairs. Kohana looked up to see hundreds of Naruto and Hiroko clones cleaning it off she smiled.

Hinata smiled and said, "Nice try Kohana now come with me."

Kohana walked up the stairs to Naruto's office to see Naruto and Hiroko. Naruto said, "good you finely arrived."

Kohana said, "You made the ANBU a lot tougher."

Naruto grinned retorted, "ask your brother why I did that."

Hiroko laughed and said, "I collected a mass of baby dippers and dropped it off at the inuzuka clan estate the assault of the smell was torture to them. While I placed laxcitive in the Akamaichi clan estate sake supply and posted adds up around the Yamanaka clan for free mind reading sessions. Snuck into ANBU headquarters and placed nontoxic glue on all the masks."

Hinata said, "Twenty ANBU chased after you Hiroko they were mad along with those three clans…. It was funny can't say it wasn't you went into the forest of death and tricked them by slipping out after they were all inside and came to Naruto."

Naruto laughed and said, "well now the ANBU is a lot stronger Sasuke has made a lot of improvements…. I think your team can take a C rank mission first thing tomorrow you seem ready from what Hiroko told me."

Hiroko interrupted, "Sibling surveillance Kohana…. I will find Lym and tell them to meet you here at eight."

Naruto nodded as Hiroko vanished in a plume of smoke. Naruto said, "run along now."

Kohana smiled and ran over to Naruto hugging him and then she moved and hugged Hinata she left the office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as her children left the office she walked over and kissed Naruto on the head the two embraced each other smiling Hinata kissed Naruto once again this time each of them explored each-others mouth Hinata sat on the table as Naruto created two shadow clones. Hinata pulled away as the Shadow clones grabbed some of the paper work that had fallen on the floor.

Hinata said, "You're doing a great job…. I want you inside me once again we haven't done that for a while."

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok tomorrow night if we get the paper work done."

The two shadow clones went to work sorting out the paper work while Naruto stared at Hinata's eyes smiling the two embraced each other suddenly there was a knock at the door Hinata pulled away as Kushina entered with Hanabi dragging another ninja in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanabi 

Hanabi smiled as she arrived at the hot spring she wandered around till she finely went in activating her Byakugan while she got changed she noticed Ketsu peeping at the women's hot spring Hanabi quickly got dressed and vanished appearing right behind Ketsu grabbing him by the neck causing him to yell in shock. Hanabi pulled out some ninja wire and tied him up before she started to drag him across the ground to the Hokage office. Ensuring she was noticed by a red haired ANBU Kushina the two moved into the Hokage office to see both Hinata and Naruto looking flustered.

Hanabi said, "Sorry to interrupt your…. Exploration of each other…. But this one was caught peeping at the hot spring."

Hanabi pulled in Ketsu who apparently had been knocked out as he was pulled up the steps.

Naruto asked, "I see what would you like me to do?"

Hinata answered, "You're the Hokage think of the punishment."

Kushina suggested, "I think he wants Hanabi to select one…. Hanabi think of your sensei Anko."

Hanabi nods and walks out with Ketsu dragging behind her she walks over to leaf village dump and throws Ketsu inside then cringing herself at the smell as Ketsu wakes up and starts howling in pain at the assault on his noise hit with full destructive force.

Hanabi shouted, "All you have to do is leave if you want help swear you will never peep at the hot spring again or look at everyone like that."

Ketsu struggled the rope Hanabi had used was tight not tight enough for him to not be able to move he could move out of the dump on his own but by then his sense of smell could do some serious damage.

Ketsu yells, "Dam you Hyuga think since your close to the Kage you can do whatever you want…. You won't even tell me why my father has done so many D rank missions."

Hanabi sighed looking around she saw Naruto who nodded giving her the signal.

Hanabi answered, "You want to know why. Its because you father used a jutsu that supress ones emotions and memories in order for them to change who they love. But he found out that wasn't love it was cold as ice he nearly killed her and her child she was pregnant at the time and for a while didn't even know who the father was it was suppressing every single memory of that man. After she kissed Kiba and Kiba realized that it was fake and cold. She was admitted to hospital because her feelings for him was strong as the will of fire…. That will power was killing her. That woman was Hinata my sister her child was Hiroko Naruto's son my nephew. The Hyuga along with the Uzumaki wanted him dead. Instead of killing him he gave him thousands apon thousands of D rank missions."

Ketsu remained silent as Hanabi continued, "My sensei would of ripped his balls out if it wasn't for Hana she was forced to take charge of the clan instead of him…. Personally every time I look at you and I see Kiba and I want to kill you… Don't give me another reason why I shouldn't got it I will train you but if you give me one reason I will kill you and become an ANBU I don't care but if you be good and use the hot springs what there meant for then I will not kill you. You could surpass your father and redeem your name."

Hanabi moved over with a Kunai freeing Ketsu from his bind and dragged him out of the dump over to the hot spring and threw him into the hot water effectively getting rid of the smell as Hanabi pulled him out and placed him on the ground as Ketsu gasped for air.

Ketsu said,, "Sorry sensei I will do better next time I promise believe it."

Hanabi couldn't help but laugh at Ketsu's words before vanishing in a cloud of smoke she arrived at the Hokage office to see Hinata laughing.

Naruto asked, "Hanabi I was just telling Hinata what you did so did you get what you wanted?"

Hanabi answered, "I think he got the message I will find out tomorrow."

Hinata said, "I hope it works Kiba and his family get enough trouble as it is."

Hanabi spluttered, "He nearly killed…."

Naruto cut Hanabi off by saying, "Hinata is being Hinata more reasons why I love her."

Hinata blushed slightly and kissed Naruto on the check causing Hanabi to turn away and walk out of the office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lym

Lym smiled her and her team had arrived at the Hokage office at eight it was now eight thirty and Naruto arrived still looking tired he yawned.

Lym taunted, "Hello Kakashi."

Naruto quickly snaps, "I'm Naruto!"

Lym retorted, "Well then don't be late like Kakashi."

Naruto sighed and explained, "Fine, your mission is to go to a village at the edge of the land of rain and fire and flush out the bandits in the town. It should take you one day to get there another day to defeat the bandits and one back it's a C rank because you will be escorting a merchant1 into the town he will lead you there."

Lym said, "Ok meet at the gate in ten minutes…. The merchant will meet us there right Naruto."

Naruto smiled and nodded as Hinata arrived. Looking just as tired. Hinata said, "Why did you have to make it so early."

Naruto said, "sort out more paper work so we can have fun later."

Kohana said, "bye mum and dad."

Hinata smiled and said, "Keep you guard up and keep out of trouble."

Kohana whined, "I will."

Hinata smiled as she pulled Kohana into a hug and let her go as her and her team left to go prepare for their mission."

The team meet up at the gate to see the merchant it was a man sitting on a cart full of supplies he wore a blue shirt and grey shorts he had a bottle of Sake in his hand.

The Merchant said, "You can call me Riaga we need to get going."

Lym nodded and said, "I will go behind the cart Sakumo to the left of the cart Chibi to the right and Kohana in front of the cart."

The group moved away from the leaf village gate and into the country down the road the group walked deep into the forest avoiding a few towns as they neared the village Suddenly the Gennin squad stopped two bandits stood on the road they both had massive scimitars.

One bandit said, "Give us the merchant and go home and nobody gets hurt."

Kohana said, "That would mean we fail the mission and I will not fail!"

Sakumo sent a fire ball at one bandit while Chibi sent a water dragon at the other. The two bandits jumped back stem erupted as the two attacks collided creating a massive plume of steam. The two bandits charged forwards and tried to bring down there blades only for Kohana to block one blade with her chakra armour Chibi blocked with his sword. Kohana moved kicking one of the bandits back while CHibi using his snakes sent the bandit crashing into the tree Kohana moved her chakra claw at the bandit she had kicked sending him crashing into a tree. The two bandits stood up and charged again only for the group to hear lightning chirping behind them Kohana smiled creating a rasengon Sakumo had the Chidori the two closed in on the bandits killing the bandits.

Lym said, "Good work you three I Riaga those two were set on getting you."

Riaga said, "We can't afford an A rank mission our town has been over run by a which she summons the dead to fight for her and we can't do anything she has the town under her fingers."

Lym sighed and said, "We should go back….. Knowing you three want to continue right."

Lym smiled as all three Gennin nodded the Jonin said, "Very well everyone keep your guard up this is now an A rank mission…. Lets move."

The group nodded and moved forward they soon arrived at the two to see a house on a mountain while the village was bellow several mountains at the bottom were mine shafts now lay abandon the houses and shops around the town were bordered up.

Riaga said, "My house is on the edge by a small mine we can all rest there tonight."

Lym nodded and said, "We get to work tomorrow. I will take the first shift Chibi second shift Sakumo third Shift Kohana fourth shift."

Riaga thought, "I hope tonight is quiet."

Lym said, "It will be ok we will sort this out."

The group walked over to Riaga's house. And found there-own bedrooms and went to while the others kept watch.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato said, "I must say your theory is pointless Author so what do you say now."

Author said, "I will get free and I will make you pay Shinato."

Shinato laughs, "sure you will now get back to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Siblings meet.

Lym 

Lym slowly awoke it was morning. Kohana was deep asleep, Lym sighed suddenly a massive explosion erupted. The three Genin awoke with a start already dressed. As they dashed out of the house to see Lym, they looked down the road to see ten bandits they looked like the ones from before. Then they noticed a woman who had black hair while the end part was white she wore a white bra strapped shirt showing off all of curves and tight shorts that reached just below her entrance in one hand she had a massive sword while the bandits had two swords each.

The woman shouted, "Run mice flee from my children!"

The Genin team charged forwards Chibi pulled out his sword while Sakumo sent a fire ball towards the woman only for the bandits around her to block. The Blocking bandits were suddenly Decapitated by Kohana as she pulled her chakra claw back only to see black threads emerge out of the bandits body and locate the head. Several more Bandits appeared from what looked like growing out of the ground. The Woman in the middle of the bandit hoard aimed her blade at the group.

She shouted, "Kill them slowly."

Lym moved sending four blades of chakra at the woman all four hitting her. The woman shouted, "BITCH!"

The dead bandits moved in as more grew out of the ground causing the Gennin team to stop in their tracks. Lym jumped into the air creating a ring of chakra around the group slicing the bandit hoard back only to watch them find their limbs and stare at the leaf ninja.

Kohana quickly made fifteen shadow clones and sent them out as Sakumo sent a barrage of fire balls at the bandits giving the clones cover as they left. Kohana quickly made another line of clones each clone creating a rasengon and charging forwards attacking the bandits sending them crash away.

Chibi quickly placed his hands on the ground summoning four giant snakes as they crashed around attacking more bandits. Lym watched people were running into the forest she thought, "Whoever that woman was she is just playing around we have to stop her and her puppet jutsu…. The merchant he said that she might be in that house up on the hill." Lym activated her Byakugan and she could see the same woman standing on the roof watching all the panic and what looked like she was laughing at it. Lym thought, "I can't leave them like this to stop her I have to help push them closer."

Lym moved her hand slicing through several bandits right down the middle. The two halves fell to the ground as black threads came out. Lym quickly threw two Kunai bombs at the bodies as they tried to reattach the explosion sent the body flying away only for two more Bandits to emerge out of the ground. Kohana sent several bandits crashing into a house with a gentle fist then sliced at them with the chakra claw.

Kohana shouted, "Seal release."

The house erupted in flames stopping the black threads from re attaching the body parts. Smoke quickly enveloped the house as several eyes emerged showing seven more bandits. Kohana quick Smoke quickly enveloped the house as several eyes emerged showing seven more bandits. Kohana quickly created seven shadow clones as the bandits charged forward each shadow clone had a rasengon in their hands and slammed it into the Bandits sending them crashing back into the burning house.

Chibi stood on top of his giant snake as it flicked away more bandits as Chibi sent a barrage of Kunai bombs down to the ground pushing the bandits back even further with little success. Chibi thought, "I need stronger attacks I cut them they repair… dam it…. If I use the mist silent killing all it will do is make it harder for Sakumo."

Chibi jumped down with his blade at the ready a kunai bomb in the other hand he sliced another Bandits arm off and placed the Kunai bomb in the arm jumping away as it exploded killing the bandit Chibi pulled out another paper bomb as he blocked another bandits attack he moved his blade in cutting the bandit's head off he placed the tag on the neck finishing the bandit off he jumped away as more bandits attacked.

Sakumo using his Sharingan dodged every attack copying there movements as he moved in throwing his fist into the bandits chest sending it crashing away while he held a chidori in his other hand. He slammed it into a bandit causing it to drop only to stand back up moments later. Sakumo sighed thinking, "Father told me not to activate it unless life threatening… well this counts."

Sasuke quickly activated his Mangekyo Sharingan he smiled as he felt Suasanoo surround him blocking several Bandits blind spot attack. Sakumo quickly cancelled it and cast Ameratsu burning the bandits he cancelled the Jutsu a bit of blood coming out of his eye he reverted back to the normal Sharingan his Chakra was a bit low but at least he had killed thirty bandits. Ten clones surrounded him all of them with Byakugan activated.

Kohana said, "Catch your breath Sakumo…. The clones will protect you."

Sakumo retorted, "Thanks…. The only way to kill them is to cut and then burn them before they reattach themselves."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ketsu

Ketsu walked out from the Hot spring he had a lot on his mind all around his father. He walked through the village solemnly he arrived at his house to see his father Kiba and Akamaru

Kiba asked, "How are you son?"

Ketsu snapped, "Why did you do it why did you hurt Hinata."

Kiba sighed and said, "I see you found out... I was foolish and stupid son I can't say anything else other than that."

Ketsu snapped, "Why didn't you tell me."

Kiba sighed and said, "This is why I was worried you would hate me."

Ketsu fumed rage as he spun around leaving the house Kiba watched his son leave pain spread over his mind thinking what terrible mistakes he had made.

Ketsu walked over to the Hokage office and opened the door to see Hinata and Naruto talking.

Ketsu shouted, "Why didn't you kill him for doing that to you Lady Hinata?"

Naruto snapped, "Don't yell at her!... Now I know it must be hard but think about it like this if I did you wouldn't be born."

Ketsu retorted, "He tried to defile women."

Naruto taunted, "Like you haven't been peeping at them from what Hanabi said in her report."

Ketsu looked at the Hokage and knew he wasn't going to back down he left the office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lym

Kohana sighed several more clones were destroyed as they used finished and activated several fire bomb seals across the road as the bandits rushed at her killing all of them she felt the strain of Chakra on her she knew she was nearly out of chakra. She looked at Sakumo and Chibi the two were fighting the bandits off with Taijutsu alone now Lym was backing all three of them up but started to show signs of fatigue.

The three Genin had their backs to each other four clones of their sensei surrounded them now protecting her genin suddenly the area was blown clear out leaving the leaf ninja Lym looked at where the attack had came from. She saw a man with red spiky hair eyes just like hers and a face that looked like Shinato. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. Lym looked around to see puppet bandits had all backed away.

Lym whispered, "When I give the signal run... We can't use any hand sign Jutsu otherwise he will copy it and send it back at us... just run."

Kohana said, "We never leave a comrade behind Lym we aren't leaving you."

Lym growled, "Fine then just get to a safe place away from here I will find you when its over."

Sakumo asked, "Who is he?"

The man goaded, "Yes tell them sister who am I."

Lym answered, "My brother."

The man said, "My name is Zabimaru... your sensei's brother."

Zabimaru unleashed a massive wave of killing intent moving his hand he sent several chakra blades at the group only for Lym to use her chakra hands to block the attack creating smoke the three Genin dashed out of the area. Lym moved forward bring up a chakra blade attempting to flick Zabimaru away only for the man to activate the Rinninagan and use Almighty push sending her crashing backwards into a house causing half of it to collapse. Lym slowly climbed out she activated all three eyes looking at her brother. She could see the enormous amount of Chakra. and her chakra was just at seventy five percent right now she was at the disadvantage.

Zabimaru taunted, "Come give your brother a hug he would want you to."

Lym dashed forwards focusing chakra into her hand intended to strike with a gentle fist only for Zabimaru to swipe his chakra arm past her. Lym quickly substituted with bits of rubble and came at another angle only for Zabimaru to spin around sending her crashing into an already collapsed house.

Zabimaru asked, "Why don't you join me? You might become stronger than staying with these weaklings."

_Flashback_

Naruto and Lym stood in the Hokage office with several other adults Naruto said, "Now Lym we are going to start training you hard, you need to prepare to fight your brother... We are not going to train you like he will be trained... his training will be as a weapon but we could never do that to you so in order to make up for that we have each other our comrades to make up for that difference."

Lym said, "So I am not going to be a weapon like he will be... which means there might be a gap but my comrades will make up for that gap... I will keep the will of fire and stop him I swear big brother Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Lym's resolve.

_Flashback end_

Lym answered, "NO brother! My comrades will make me stronger than you who has been trained as a weapon."

Zabimaru taunted, "The same comrade as the ones you told to run for it... your funny ill give you that."

Zabimaru moved his hand sending several chakra blades at Lym who dodged them all as she watched them with her Sharingan. Zabimaru suddenly moved in bringing his fist towards Lym's face only for the woman to duck bringing her own fist to Zabimaru's chin the man stepped back dodging the attack he attempted to kick her in the gut only for Lym to flick him away with almighty push. Zabimaru quickly dove forwards and slammed his knee in Lym's gut sending her crashing her away into the house before he sent a massive fireball towards her. Lym used her chakra hand to stop the fire ball as she darted forwards punching Zabimaru in the shoulder sending him back. Lym followed this by jumping in the air slamming her foot down on her brothers shoulder followed by her flipping around and kicking Zabimaru in the gut sending him crashing into another building.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as Hiroko, Kagami, Minato and Yahiko arrived in the office as Ino left after giving Naruto an important message.

Naruto said, "This is bad you four need to go to the town between the rain and fire border Akauski has been spotted... what's worse is Lym and her team is there we don't know of the situation but your to leave right away no time to get ready go. Kakashi you're in charge."

The four ninja nodded and left the office Naruto watched them dash to and out of the village gate.

Hinata said, "They will make it everyone will be fine."

Naruto said, "Dam it I should go."

Hinata reassured, "They will be ok you sent Kakashi and a team of High Jonin that has a rumour about them becoming Dojutsu Sanin it will be ok."

Naruto sighed and smiled softly even though worry was still over his face he whispered, "Thank you Hinata."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kohana smiled as she and her teammates raced through the destroyed village only for it to sour as they ran into a group of Bandit puppets, which suddenly turned on them and charged forwards at them. Kohana moved her chakra arms throwing them back giving her teammates room as they drew their weapons.

Chibi charged at two bandits moving his blade he sliced them both in the middle the body parts fell to the ground the group noticed no black threads were emerging.

Chibi said, "We just need to cut them nothing else this time."

Sakumo and Kohana nodded only to realize that hundreds more bandits had started to swarm on their location. Kohana moved her chakra claws cutting a few to pieces while Chibi went into the thick slashing away at the bandits driving them back. Sakumo moved his Kunai cutting them as much as he could stopping the puppets the three managed to make a small area where they were safe. The three jumped back and forwards killing more and more bandits as the bodies piled they noticed that more bandits were coming they weren't winning they were losing fast. Kohana had made several close saves if it wasn't for her armour things would be a lot worse.

Suddenly a eruption of flames erupted out of a building killing a lot of bandits, Kohana looked to see a man with pink hair wearing a vest showing off his body next to him. Was a red haired woman she had golden battle armour she held a massive sword her hair was red and long she looked at the scurrying Bandits and then to the three leaf ninja. Two walked over to the group of Genin while the Bandits were regrouping.

The red haired woman said, "Ryusuke I see you were right the monster has been here."

The pink haired boy Responded, "Thank you Scarlet... we will find her and find out your real name."

The red haired woman said, " So how far off are we leaf ninja."

Suddenly a man with Blue hair appeared he wore a black jacket with red clouds. He said, "Ah if it isn't no name and pink boy we were just about to leave."

Ryusuke snapped, "Grimjow Kaguya one of the last two remaining Kaguya clan members."

Grimjow moved pulling a massive bone sword out of his hand only for Scarlet and Chibi to both block the attack. Scarlet suddenly let a seal off as her armour changed. Ryusuke channelled fire chakra into his fist after weaving a hand sign and dashed forwards punching Grimjow only for the man to dodge by Jumping back.

Grimjow snapped, "You will die now happy Ryusuke."

Grimjow lunged forwards sending two bone swords out of his hands as they spun around the group with massive spikes as they closed in on the group people.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Shinato smiled and said, "I love cliff hangers."

Kisara smiled asking, "So who are the new characters?"

Shinato grinned and answered, "Time will tell my sweet."

Holly said, "its a shame that readers only like Character love life cliff hangers."

Shinato snapped, "Dam i hate it when your right."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Backup arrives!

Grimjow smiled as he closed the bone spiked dome on the Genin team when a Yellow flash went past him sending him crashing into a house as the dome crumbled for the Minato to see that the Genin were un harmed Kohana had used her chakra armour to surrounded her team and two others.

Kohana said, "Grand... um Minato sensei."

Minato looked at Kohana grinning while Grimjow staggered out of the house. He looked at the Yellow haired man and grinned.

Grimjow taunted, "As much fun as it would be fighting the Yellow flush of the leaf I can't."

Grimjow suddenly vanished much to Minato's pleasure as he looked at the Genin and the two people who looked a year older than them. One had red hair and the other one had pink.

Minato asked, "What happened?"

Scarlet released her armour to show she was wearing a red tank shirt blue pants she explained, "A woman called Necro short for Necromancer. She attacked my town when six I was one of the very few that survived when I came to I couldn't remember my name I found Ryusuke in the same village he remembered his name. We have been hunting her down for the last year we need to stop her and her friends like Grimjow we have only met them once in that year they escaped us and it looks like they did it again."

Minato offered, "I see she is in the Akauski... since you two seem like Ninja's why don't you come to the leaf village we can help you find your name and defeat Necro you could become a lot stronger."

Ryusuke said, "Let's do that we need to get stronger Scarlet."

Scarlet sighed and said, "Let's go to the leaf I guess..."

0-0-0-0-0

Lym

Lym smiled as she sent Zabimaru crashing into a house she had used water dragon hurricane and it worked she thought, "Dam it I forgot... he can't copy off those that have the chakra armour... those kids would of been a risk anyway."

Lym watched as Zabimaru stood up she recognised the jutsu it was wind release. Suddenly the ground sprouted massive trees. The trees took the wind jutsu as it came towards her taking the damage as they ensnared Zabimaru.

Hiroko shouted, "INFERNO FOREST!"

The small forest that had ensnared Zabimaru exploded with fire sending rubble and flames everywhere. Zabimaru dashed out towards the Hiroko only for the Jonin to spin around sending the man flying away. Hiroko quickly made a hand sign and sent a massive inferno wave out of his mouth at Zabimaru who was sent crashing even further back. leaving a massive trail of flames in front of him.

Hiroko smiled and made another hand sign he held out his hand as five mini fireballs emerged from his fingertips Hiroko sent the fireballs towards Zabimaru each of them exploded pushing the man even further to the edge of town with five craters in front.

Lym said, "You know he will be real mad when he gets back."

Hiroko nodded and asked, "Lym are you ok? Did you use the seal?"

Lym answered, "I'm fine... I see why Itachi told me it was a good idea to seal away 90% of my chakra and energy."

Hiroko nodded and taunted, "And you forgot that he couldn't copy your jutsu right."

Lym snapped, "Shut up he's coming."

Hiroko looked at Zabimaru his Akauski jacket had several singe marks all over causing Hiroko to smile at this fact. Zabimaru suddenly let of a massive wind bullet only for it to be pushed away. Now Yahiko stood in front of Hiroko and Lym.

Hiroko ordered, "Yahiko go help Kagami he will just copy your jutsu and attacks."

Yahiko nodded as Hiroko pointed where Kagami was Yahiko left as Zabimaru charged forwards sending in three chakra blades in front only for the Hiroko to counter with the same attack. The two closed in on each other as Zabimaru brought his fist towards Hiroko's face only for the man to spin around grinding Zabimaru into the ground for a few seconds before spitting him out. Hiroko quickly made another hand sign as two trees emerged out of the ground ensnaring Zabimaru as Hiroko finished the jutsu he created a tiny ball of flames in front of both hands. Lym realized what this jutsu was and jumped away.

Lym thought, "That's Hiroko special jutsu Bujuu inferno bomb... an attack that rivals the Bujuu ball attack Jinjurikis can use."

Hiroko sent the attack at Zabimaru while he jumped back the attack hit creating a massive inferno dome the ground around Zabimaru was instantly disintegrated along with the tree the attack made the entire town shake.

Hiroko said, "If I used all my chakra at it the entire town would of been consumed."

Lym retorted, "Shit you have been working on it."

Minato and the Genin along with Scarlet and Ryusuke arrived to see Hiroko's attack end leaving a massive plume of black smoke. As the smoke cleared, Lym saw the same woman as before a new man with blue hair. Zabimaru staggered up and had multiple burn wounds over his body. As Kagami and Yahiko arrived at next to Hiroko.

The blue haired man said, "Were leaving."

Zabimaru moved kicking the man away and shouted, "I want to kill him!"

Hiroko roared, "you don't scare me Zabimaru!"

Zabimaru swore, "Fuck another armour user three of them... fine let's leave. When I come back I will FUCKING kill all of you leaf ninja."

The three Akauski members vanished as Kagami said, "so the foul mouth is your brother Lym "

Lym snapped, "Shut up and kiss..."

Hiroko removed his hand and said, "Don't finish it."

Lym couldn't help but laugh at how red in the face Hiroko was it nearly was a match for Hinata's red face.

Minato suggested, "I think we should head back to the leaf... Hiroko that jutsu was impressive what was it?"

Hiroko smiled and answered, "Me and dad call it a Bujuu inferno bomb and its like the Bujuu ball but with the inferno as extra power to it."

Minato smiled and said, "Impressive."

The leaf ninja with the two new members walked slowly through the ruined town to see people slowly coming out of the rubble the ninja moved out to the house of the mechant to see it had been destroyed the merchant lay dead on the ground.

Lym said, "I guess this mission was a fail."

Minato growled, "It wasn't a fail you all fought off three Akauski members and held out till back up arrives Naruto will probably call it a pass since the mission was meant for A rank instead of C rank."

Lym quickly apologised, "Sorry."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as he stood next to Kagami he smiled her hair went half way down her back. She looked amazing he smiled as she moved her hand over to Hiroko's hand smiling as she watched Hiroko go red in the face causing her to giggle. Unknowing to them the group had kept moving a little and hid all around the two watching to see what would happen.

Hiroko was red in the face he asked with a stutter, "Kagami….. would…. Would you like…. Would you like to go out with me?... like… a ….. date?"

Kagami smiled and kissed Hiroko on the cheek only for him to go even redder in the face before passing out. Kagami laughed and activated her Byakugan and made sure to watch each and every person's face each of them showed happiness for Hiroko. She looked at Hiroko who was slowly waking up on the ground slowly getting up Kagami bent down and helped him up.

She smiled and said, "Sure I will go out with you… just stop fainting on me?"

Minato teased, "I must say your face was a good match for Hinata's but fainting that was a new one."

Hiroko snapped, "Shut up gramps."

Hiroko moved his hand sending a small ball of chakra at Minato who easily dodged the attack. Minato smirked only for Hiroko to jump forward trying to hit him only for the man to flash away.

Minato taunted, "Calm down or I will tell your mother."

Hiroko nodded as he spun around a tree before landing next to Kagami smiling as Minato joined the group again. Suddenly a clone of Hiroko emerged out of the ground.

The real Hiroko shouted, "Hidden leaf taijutsu thousand years of death."

The wooden clone moved his fingers at Minato's butt causing him to go flying forwards in pain. As the clone vanished Minato quickly returned rubbing his posterior.

Minato growled, "I regret inventing that attack….. who taught you that."

Hiroko smiled and answered, "Kakashi."

The group noticed the sun had set they were half way to the village. The group kept moving through the deep lush forest.

Scarlet said, "So you ninja's are clowns as well interesting."

Hiroko retorted, "Not all ninja most of them but not all."

Sakumo said, "Most of them are Uzumaki and its rather parasitic."

The entire grouped laughed as the they entered a small clearing in the forest.

Lym asked, "Shell we keep moving or rest here?"

Minato answered, "We should rest I don't know about you but all of your students are probably so tired they can barley stand."

Hiroko teased, "So that's why they have been so quiet."

Hiroko smiled placing his hands on the ground as a tree shot up and morphed into a massive cabin. Inside was three big rooms. The group walked in smiling to see it was bare exept for in one room it had a bowl like hole in the floor. Hiroko smiled sending a small fireball into the ball lightning up the cabin.

Lym said, "Boys in the left room girls in the right room."

The group nodded and split up putting their stuff in the respective rooms before coming out Minato pulled out a scroll and summoned several pots pans and several bags of food. Minato smiled as

some noodles into the pots soon they could hear the food cooking away the group smiled looking at each other.

Scarlet said, "So that man you two were fighting lym he was your brother."

Lym nodded and said, "Yes."

Kohana asked, "How come there is such a difference. In both of them."

Lym said, "Kagami do you mind if I tell the story."

Kagami smiled and said, "not at all."

Lym smiled and started, "There were two very powerful ninja that could stop a war dead in its tracks and that's what they did they were nearly as famous as the Yellow flash Shinato and Kisara were their names they only desired peace and answers…. Kagami I think you should do the next part."

Kagami nodded and continued, "My grandmother's first child was killed before it was born thanks the Hyuga and Uchiha clan both wanting a stronger hold of power In the leaf village along with what would have been Hanna Hyuga and Holly Hyuga's first born…. Shinato went into a blind rage and wiped the estate clean off the village only killing the elders his friends stopped him from doing the same to the Hyuga estate…. Now the Uchiha estate is built in its former glory before Shinato flattened it…. Minato…"

Minato nodded and said, "after that he went slightly rouge doing his own thing then the third ninja war started where I gained my title along with a lot of other ninja's gaining titles or dyeing when Shinato and Kisara finely returned it had been a year into the war. One day I was on the field and those two showed up before I could do a thing Shinato eradicated the entire enemy fortress. Then he moved to the leaf village a few weeks later Kisara was on maternity leave apparently he had gotten her pregnant when he arrived at the village he helped me turn around the tide of battle. One day Kisara went into to labour and gave birth but something was wrong Kisara died her last wish was for Shinato to stop the sand before the nation destroyed themselves…. He did this effortlessly…. Lym."

Lym nodded and carried on, "Shinato pulled out to look after Mira the leaf still won the war. Then years later just after the nine tail fox attacked. A man who had wanted Shinato's power from the start he broke into Kisara's tomb and stole some sperm sample from Shinato. That was in her cause he used a jutsu to freeze her body from rotting the jutsu slowly was wearing off in Danzo injected it into people and they were all killed except for my mother…. I understood that threat kind of power was never meant to get into the wrong hands."

Minato finished, "Lym's mother died after telling us that root had taken her brother and will train him to destroy the leaf."

Lym said, "that power has fallen into wrong hands and now we face a threat because of Danzo's greed."

The group slowly got a bowl and served themselves as silence filled up the cabin Ryusuke asked, "Sounds like you have problems of your own as well…. So are you going to kill him when it comes to it."

Lym nodded and answering, "Yes I will kill him or die trying and then I will seal up Shinato's bloodline so I can have children without passing such power on."

Kagami asked, "so you're saying it should be kept in the rightful line like my mothers?"

Lym nodded and answered, "Yes that's how it was intended Kagami and your family have more right to the power over me and what family I create."

Hiroko said, "In a way its not like how the Hyuga used to be…. I understand what you mean."

Lym nodded and said, "I feel even though Mira and Itachi have scolded me for it countless times that my bloodline is spitting on Shinato's Legacy."

Hiroko nodded and stood up noticing that most of the Genin had gone to bed along with the others only himself, Lym and Kagami was now awake. The two smiled at each other as Hiroko put the fire out and the three went into their separate rooms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he looked at three sensei's and there teams Asuma, Hanabi and Konohamaru.

Naruto and said, " on the border of the land of fire and rain a village was attacked a day ago and help with the clean up."

Hanabi asked, "Will do…. How long will it take."

Naruto smiled and answered, "A few days at best worst case you will be back before the Chunin exam."

Asuma asked, "When do we leave?"

Naruto answered, "in ten minutes."

The three groups nodded and left the office.

Hinata said, "I hope our children are fine."

Naruto smiled and retorted, "they will be I know for a fact that Hiroko hasn't released the seal holding about 40% of his chakra so the Akauski is either dead or ran away unfortunately I believe the latter on that part."

**Hope you enjoy The chapter**

Shinato smiled as he poked a stick into the cage poking the Author in the rib cage causing the man to stir.

Shinato said, "I told you nobody cares about your demands or wellbeing so now you will write the next chapter or else."

Kisara asked, "So who is Scarlet and Ryosuke?"

Shinato answered, "Spoilers my Dear blue eyed dragon."

Kisara smiled and whispered, "How about you tell me after I show you how a dragon makes a human soar."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Mission Shinato's mountain don't blink.

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as he and the group arrived at the leaf village it was still early hours of the morning they had made it on record time the group walked all the way to the Hokage mansion as they watched the village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto 

Naruto smiled at Hinata he said, "There back Hinata you need to relax."

Hinata said, "What if there hurt."

Hanna laughed and said, "They will be fine they were trained by some of the strongest ninja's of the village."

Hinata sighed, "I guess your right."

Hanna said, "Naruto I think its time we look into Shinto's mountain…. Something there might be what we need to deal with the threat from the sound….. also its about time we figured out what was in there."

Naruto nodded and said, "ok can you get me Kasu, Rin, Tsunade, Yamoto, Hiashi, Mira and Itachi…. Hinata can you get Kakashi and Kushina bring them here please."

The two Hyuga nodded and left the office as Hiroko and the others walked in.

Hiroko said, "Nobody was hurt father we fought Zabimaru Lym's brother. Along with two other Akauski members the three fled after we arrived."

Naruto nodded and said, "unfortunately I have a….. so who are the two new people with you?"

Minato answered, "Scarlet and Ryusuke both are from the land of fire and they would like to become ninja they came from a village in the land and were attacked by Akauski six years ago the woman Scarlet has lost her memory of the attack both of them want to destroy the group."

Naruto nodded and pulled out a map of the land of fire and placed it on the desk. He asked, "Point to where you are from please."

The two walked up to the desk and pointed to the far north of the land of fire. Shinato's mountain. The two then stood away.

Naruto asked, "Do you know what the mountain is called there?"

Scarlet retorted, "No I don't know."

Ryusuke answered, "I remember someone calling it Shinato's mountain the forest was thick with chakra like it was alive our village was near a cave entrance we could leave and find our home….. one day one of the people brought a woman there she killed us all six years ago that's all I remember of it."

Naruto nodded as Hinata and the people Naruto had requested entered along with Hanna and her group.

Naruto said, "Its time we find out what is in that mountain we know that to get into Shinato's cave we need five keys blood line combinations that's where Mira, Kasu, Hiroko and I think Tsunade come in…. the rest of you are here because I thought you would like to know what was hiding up there."

Itachi thought, "Hiashi, Hanna myself, Kakashi, Rin Kushina, Minato, Mira Hiroko and a few other ninja a small army at that…. Who will look after the village."

Naruto asked, "First Kakashi would you mind staying here and keeping an eye on the village for a few weeks unless you want to go and find out what he is hiding?"

Kakashi smiled and answered, "I will stay here and keep everything in line for you Naruto."

Naruto nodded smiling he said, "ok there will be three groups group one will be Kasu, Mira, Hiroko and Tsunade these will be guarded by Lym and your team…. Group two will guard me and my wife they will be Hiashi, Itachi Minato and Kushina…. Group three will be Yamoto, Hanna, Rin, Kagami and Yahiko you five will guard Scarlet and Ryusuke….. We leave in ten minutes."

Tsunade said, "I see you remember what was said about the forest around the mountain so think with chakra the Byuakugan can't see through it the only ones that can get through are wood style jutsu users."

Minato asked, "So what will be the formation?"

Naruto smiled and answered, The is no formation I think if we did that there might be panic that we might be attacking."

Minato nodded as the entire group moved out of the office and headed towards the gate leaving Kakashi in the office with Naruto.

Naruto said, "Thank you Sensei I owe you one."

Kakashi nodded and retorted, "I will keep the village in line anything to important I will send a ninja dog for you ok."

Naruto nodded and was gone in a flash, he arrived at the village gates to see the others the groups were ready they left the village gate going around the village walls till they were now heading north past the Hokage monument. The groups moved deeper and deeper into the forest passing a small village on the way they came up to a valley on the other end sat a massive mountain and half way in the valley the forest looked even thicker.

Hiroko activated his byakugan to see the nothing but chakra he closed his eyes saying, "The forest about half way into the velley is thick with chakra I can't even see through the first wall of it…. So we can't use the Byuakugan to find our way with out it."

Hanna nodded and said, "That is how Shinato made it he made sure only a wood style user would be able to get past and other than members of the village at the base of the mountain now I remember we stayed at the village never entering Shinato's cave."

Naruto pondered, "Scarlet I just remembered something six years ago I sent a team to this location to help with a baby delivery….. what team was it?"

Hinata said, "We will find out when we get back."

Naruto along with the others arrived in the middle of the valley the forest looked different darker the feeling of the chakra forest was ominous.

Hanna said, "I recommend we attach a chakra string to everyone so we can free each other from genjutsu I know Shinato put some up here that are very nasty."

Naruto nodded said, "make sure we all stay in the group no matter what we can't afford for people to get lost here and then caught in a genjutsu so we all will meet up at the town tomorrow lunch time if worst comes to worst now split up in the groups I said before and move out."

Two groups moved into the forest as Naruto smiled and entered the forest with his own group himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanna's group

Hanna smiled as she walked through the forest her group was close behind her they all held onto the chakra string as they walked through the group noticed a heavy thick fog roll in around them like it was crushing them using the ground as the rock they would be crushed on.

Hanna said, "Chakra suppression fog the only one who won't feel an effect is probably Scarlet Ryusuke and Yamoto…. The fog will stop you from being able to use jutsu this meaning if you wondered in here alone your dead."

Yamoto asked, "Why would he develop such strong defence here?"

Hanna answered, "to protect whatever is in the cave….Yamoto you should probably start using your jutsu the trees have been moving while we have been talking….. YAHIKO STOP!"

The fog moved slightly showing Several trees had moved around opening up a dark chasm the light couldn't reach the bottom so it was a massive fall."

Yahiko said, "Thank you Hanna."

Yamoto nodded and made a wooden bridge over the chasm as the group walked across the fog rolled back in as the group walked what felt like was up the mountain they felt the fog press on them it felt like a blade on their throat now it was trying to suffocate them. the group stopped as Yamoto suddenly created an wooden dome around them.

Yamoto shouted, "There's a demon lose here everyone keep quiet."

The group started to panic when Yamoto moved several restraints from the wooden dome around there mouth silencing them. Suddenly cold air went past Yamoto he opened his eyes.

Hanna said, "Its ok Yamoto you were under a genjutsu your safe no demon will get."

Yamoto's face was pale and sweety only for Rin to scream pulling out her Kunai she jumped backwards only to be pulled forwards by the chakra string she proceded to start thrashing around in fear.

Rin screamed, "Stay away from me! Help me Kakashi!"

Hanna sighed walking over to Rin and placed her hand on her freeing her from the genjutsu Rin instantly calmed down and the group slowly moved.

Hanna thought, "So he has even made the fog so thick to stop the chakra string from feeding chakra into each other I guess it will be from the village being wiped out."

Scarlet said, "This forest is a lot darker and scarier than I remember….. maybe seeing my home will help me remember."

Hanna nodded as she turned only to see Scarlet was gone. She whipped around to see the others the she felt the chakra string brake she looked around franticly. She saw a figure come out ahead of her the figure stumbled forwards. Hanna realized who it was it was Hinata she had blood coming out of one eye while the other one had been cut completely blood spread all around the girl's body. Hanna screamed as tears went to her face as she watched Hinata stop and collapsed dead on the ground Hanna looked around as she ran forwards only to fall over she looked back to see it was a dead Hiashi holding her ankle. Hanna started to cry uncontrollably as she looked around, a few meters away she could see the dead Hanabi.

Hanna screamed, "NO!... please Hiashi….."

Yamoto smiled at her teary face as she opened her eyes to see Yamoto he had his hand on her head releasing the Genjutsu. Hanna was still sobbing she realized something the genjutsu gets you when you do something so human. That it's very hard for everyone not to blink even the most trained ninja blinks that's when there guard is up at its highest.

Hanna said, "Everyone don't blink no matter what…. If you blink your caught in a genjutsu so what ever you do don't blink don't look away from the path ahead otherwise you will be captured in the genjutsu."

Yamoto retorted, "Shit so we have to get through the entire forest without blinking…. We should run then it's the only way I will take the lead if your going to blink tell us so we don't slow down to much otherwise we all might get caught."

Scarlet said, "The fog it makes you want to blink in order to bat it away it's a place that forces you to do what you can't do we just have to make sure we all don't blink at the same time otherwise….."

Kagami said, "We need to tell the others…. Summoning jutsu."

Kagami quickly summoned two small foxes and said, "tell Mira and Hinata not to blink in the forest if they want to avoid the genjutsu."

The two animals nodded and dashed out in different directions. As Kagami summoned another fox.

Kagami asked, "Can you please blink."

The fox nodded and blinked a few times nothing happened Kagami nodded and said, "ok I want you to circle us if one of us stops touch them and put chakra into them ok."

The fox said, "Yes Kagami."

The group quickly moved through the forest now racing against the temptation of blinking."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lym's team

Lym smiled she had walked through the forest her team was behind her as the fog started to roll in suddenly a fox arrived in fro0nt of the group.

The fox said, "The fog makes the humans want to blink but you can't blink because if you do you will be trapped in a genjutsu so run through the forest as fast as you can ok."

Lym along with the others nodded and ran off deeper in the forest

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata looked around in the forest smiling as she noticed the fog roll in she smiled as she looked at the other members of her group the fog felt heavy on her eyes she blinked to brush it away. As she opened them she realized she was alone she quickly activated her Byakugan to notice the forest around her finished she continued to walk out to realize she was in the leaf village. bodies lay around causing her to panic she looked at the Hokage mansion to see Naruto dead she ran towards noticing a pile of bodies below him she stopped as she saw her children's faces void of life. She fell to her knees and started to cry she activated her Byakugan and noticed all her friends her family were dead she cried even more. As she became aware of a small cluster, of survivors.

The villagers shouted, "You did this if you had done your job this wouldn't of happened."

Another villager snapped, "You dare call yourself a Hyuga you little demon whore you did this by not checking that body all those years ago."

Hinata sobbed, "Im sorry."

She closed her eyes again as more tears came out she screamed, "IM SORRY I failed!"

She suddenly felt the warmth of Naruto she opened her eyes to realize she was on the ground Naruto who held her as tight as he could without hurting her."

Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"

Hinata sobbed, "The body all those years ago Lym's mother... I failed I gave the enemy that weapon."

Naruto retorted, "So we will deal with it when it comes."

Hinata sobbed, "But he could be as strong as Shinato... he could wipe out us all he was that strong... I saw... everyone dead the villagers shouted at me for my failure."

Hiashi said, "Naruto can make it so we can speak to Shinato about this I think Hinata needs it."

Naruto nodded as Hiashi placed his hand on Naruto's head as the blond man closed his eyes opening them he stood in front of the familiar cage and Shinato was sitting down having a cup of tea once again.

Hiashi said, "Its good to see you haven't aged a bit Shinato."

Shinato taunted, "unlike you three... why is Hinata crying... oh I see... don't worry kiddo well think of something."

The fox growled, "Shinato how about giving them a hint to what you have thought about."

Shinato sighed and said, "Kurama... fine I have a special seal line that has been set up across the world that will be activating very soon I'm sure the results will help you find a weakness in Zabimaru along with the scrolls in the catacombs your trying to find."

Naruto said, "That's your name Kurama ok I will remember that."

The fox retorted, "Good."

Hiashi said, "Kurama doesn't seem that bad kind of fluffy."

The fox roared, "ITS KURAMA not FLUFFY!"

Naruto said, "I see he still hates it."

Hinata said, "Thank you Shinato I feel a bit better... Kurama but you are fluffy I mean look at all the fur you have."

Naruto smiled as the fox sat back down and drifted back to sleep. Causing Shinato to laugh saying, "Hinata it seems you're the only one who can call him fluffy."

Hinata smiled as Naruto wiped the tears off Hinata's face as the three left Naruto's mindscape to wake up finding themselves riding on the others backs they had arrived at the village with the other groups.

Hanna said, "oh dear so this is what happened."

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Catacombs of scrolls

Naruto 

Naruto smiled and said, "Good we're all here lets head over to the cave."

Scarlet muttered, "I agree."

The three groups walked through the ruined now over grown village as they headed up to the cave at the other end of the village the group walked into the cave only to find it was a dead end.

Naruto asked, "Hanna its blocked what do we do now."

Hanna smiled activating her Byakugan and walked over to the wall she placed her hand on it and said, "Seal release."

Hanna stepped back as the wall crumbled into dust to show another wall with five hand prints on it above each print was writing that said, "blood combinations."

Minato asked, "Mira, Hiroko, Kasu and Tsunade can you cut your hand slightly and place the bloody hand on the hand print please?"

The five nodded and walked forwards they each cut their hands open and placed them on the hand on the wall causing the wall to crumble to show another wall with one hand on it as the five stepped away.

Itachi asked, "another blood combination who could it be?"

**Shinato said, "Kagami."**

Naruto quickly with a smile he asked, "Kagami can you place your hand on the wall."

Kagami nodded and walked over cutting her hand placing it on the indent on the wall she stepped back as it crumbled to show a door suddenly something arose from the ground a coffins emerged. opening to show Mito Uzumaki.

Tsunade thought, "How."

Mito smiled saying, "Hello Granddaughter."

Tsunade asked, "Shinato he revived you why?"

Mito smiled as Kushina interrupted, "Mito how are you?"

Naruto asked, "Who is Mito?"

Itachi answered, "She is the Honourable wife of the First Hokage she was also the first Jinjuriki of the leaf village. she raised Shinato and Kushina for a few years before finely passing."

Minato finished, "Giving Kushina the Jinjuriki."

Mito looked at Mira and then at Kagami and said, "I see your Mira Shinato and Kisara's daughter that must mean Kagami your Itachi and Mira's daughter... I have heard a lot from Shinato I see he still keeps everyone guessing... Kushina I'm fine so who holds Kurama now."

Kushina asked, "Who is Kurama?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "Kurama is the nine tail fox's real name. And I hold Kurama now."

Mito smiled and said, "So you must be Kushina and Minato's boy... that means the one your holding next to you is Hanna and Hiashi's boy."

Tsunade asked ,"What are you doing here Mito?"

Mito smiled and answered, "I have come to see you all Shinato asked me to and to keep out intruders."

Mito closed her eyes smiling suddenly she felt two people hug her they both whispered, "We missed you... Shinato took it the hardest at first."

Mito smiled as she placed her hands around the two and asked, "What did he do?"

Hiashi answered, "He made the fox attack on the leaf look like a joke he went that nuts it took all his friends to stop him."

Mito laughed and joked, "Still as psycho as ever unfortunately I have to go now it was lovely meeting you all but Shinato kind of set a limit to this."

Mito laughing as she crumbled away with the coffin. As several torches lit up behind the reanimated ninja. To show another door. The group smiling walked through the door to see they were surrounded by scrolls Minato went forwards to realize they were on the third level of the massive catacomb at the bottom there was a massive table.

Hanna said, " I remember now Shinato and Kisara built this place and during their time away from the village with me we looked across the world collecting Jutsu and information Shinato even made a constant supply of clones that would gather new scrolls I guess the Jutsu stopped when he finely passed."

Hiashi said, "Thousands upon thousands of scrolls where do we start."

Itachi said, "There's five layers of the catacomb were on the third level... it seems this level is from the land of earth from the sign over there."

Naruto looked up to see Wind and lightning he then looked down to see water and then fire right at the bottom. Hinata activated her Byakugan to notice there was more underneath the layer with the scrolls from the land of fire she read each sign of the four layers underneath she smiled.

Hinata said, "He even gathered information from the smaller village roughly the same amount of scrolls through the door on the land of fire layer is a living area a small study with about five scrolls on the table... I think we should look there first."

Naruto nodded and jumped down onto the table and jumped off followed by the other Ninja did the same then they walked to the door only to find it looked. Tsunade quickly pushed past Kicking the door as hard as she could nothing worked.

Itachi suggest, "hop out of the way please everyone...Ameratsu!"

As everyone moved out of the way the door was engulfed in flames for a few minutes the black flames vanished to show the door was still standing. Strong the group looked at the key hole. Thinking how to get in.

**Naruto asked, "Shinato how do we got into the room?"**

**Shinato answered, "you're a ninja use your head."**

**Naruto snapped, "Helpful much today."**

Naruto said, "Shinato won't help told us to use our heads."

Hinata suggested, "Maybe the only way to open it is to find a key."

Ryusuke said, "It could be anywhere behind anyone of these scrolls."

Hiroko quickly activated the Byakugan and looked around all he could see was scrolls. He shock his head.

Kushina said, "What an old tactic he wants us to pick the lock we stopped doing it now because we have jutsu that can easily open any door anywhere. Luckily I used to be dam good at it."

Minato asked, "Are still good at it."

Kushina answered, "Nope haven't practiced since I learnt how Tsunade punches."

Hanna laughed and said, "I know he made sure the outside group knew so we can leave as little clue as possible. Just like you Kushina to wind people up like that."

Hanna activated the Byakugan as she pulled out a small bobby pin from her hair and placed it in the lock she moved it around.

Naruto asked, "Hinata when we get back can you remind me to put that back in the academy how to do this."

Hinata nodded and said, "Will do sweaty."

Hanna heard the door click as the she stepped back she opened the door only for Hiashi to shout, "Wait."

Hanna asked, "what is it Hiashi?"

Hiashi answered, "Don't you think it's weird how we haven't seen Kisara on the enemy side or being revived by Shinato to protect this place instead he asks Mito to be the one to meet us at the door."

Minato said, "Your right."

Hiashi said, "Also he said something else that he had something planed to stop Lym's brother."

Mira said, "I remember when I met him in Naruto's mindscape he hoped that I would see Kisara before I saw Him again... Not inside Naruto."

Kushina said, "I think we should just carry on and find what is in the study."

Naruto nodded as the group walked into the corridor and down the hall. They entered the study to see the five scrolls Naruto walked over and picked up a scroll and read, " The secrets of the Chakra armour...

The armour can be strengthened by focusing your own chakra, but there is a second level that surpasses the amount of chakra you put in its the will of fire. The closer you are to the will of fire the stronger the armour is... The more you want to protect those precious to you the harder the armour gets... This is noted when Shinato protected Kisara against the eight tail demon when he enraged it in the land of lightning. Also when fighting someone who is precious the armour is noticeably weaker in this case the user needs to place their own chakra in to make up for this but the difference will still be there."

Naruto thought, "That would explain when I first battled with Sasuke at the valley of the end."

**Shinato said, "Kisara was the one to figure this out I didn't know of this till she told me."**

**Naruto retorted, "And yet you still went on a rampage at times."**

**Shinato laughed and explained, "I made my own will of fire taking some of the values so it would be similar but it still baffles me is how the armour can pick up on this all these scrolls in the world and still no explanation. I know there is a lot more I need to learn but I can't know maybe you could look it up."**

**Naruto smiled and spoke, "I will have Shikamaru to look into it he is one of the smartest I knew."**

**Shinato grinned with a up to something smile and whispered, "I have an idea for when we get back….. …. …. "**

**Naruto smiled and retorted, "That sounds like fun."**

Naruto looked at Hinata as she opened up another scroll and read after a few minutes she smiled closing the scroll she handed to her father. Naruto looked around to see a small desk and a map.

Minato said, "Notice the small writing on each of the five great nations Shinato is up to something."

Kushina walked over and opened up the scroll to see it had a summoning circle. Kushina placed her hand on it and focused chakra.

**Shinato shouted, "Kushina don't."**

Naruto snapped, "Mum don't."

To late Kushina was sent crashing into the wall as Chakra pulsed from the scroll. She landed with a defining thud she quickly she slowly got up and muttered, "What was that."

**Shinato said, "just keep it open on the Hokage roof it will activate soon."**

**Naruto snapped, "What will activate… what are you planning."**

**Shinato retorted, "When I was dying I promised Mira that I would give her one final birthday present."**

**Naruto asked, "What was that?"**

**Shinato answered, "In a way the same thing I gave you."**

**Naruto asked, "What was that?"**

**Shinato snapped, "BAKA!"**

Naruto said, "We should take it to the village and leave it open Shinato said it's a present for Mira."

Mira joked, "Hope it doesn't involve the Inuzuka clan like one time."

Itachi laughed and said, "That Genjutsu was funny the entire clan was your personal servants for a whole day." 

Minato laughed and said, "It was fun."

Hanna snapped, "What! We could of flown over."

Itachi explained, "We can fly or use the Flying thunder god bode to get out getting in…. Shinato made it clear one day why not to take to the sky if he has set up traps and all he knew some Ninja could get air born so my guess is the fog would catch you and fry you with lightning jutsu there would be no escape."

Hinata picked up some other scrolls and said, "The entrance has sealed up now were trapped in here."

Minato smiled and said, "I think we have what we need I'll leave a Kunai in this room so we can come back."

The entire group smiled as they walked over gathering around Minato and placed there hands on Minato's shoulder or on top of each other's hands Minato smiled as he flashed away leaving his signature Kunai on the floor.

The group arrived back at the leaf village gate to see Kakashi smiling.

Naruto asked, "How did it go Kakashi?"

Kakashi answered, "Good you have no work for the next few days all teams are back in the village just resting now and Zabuza has Hun's head waiting for you."

Naruto smiled and asked, "Good now can you gather up every ANBU along with Sasuke please meet me in my office in five minutes?"

Kakashi nodded and left as Hinata puzzled asked, "What are you plotting?"

Naruto answered, "Everyone rest up and be prepared for an ANBU to come to visit you later on tonight and what they hold will explain everything ok."

Naruto smiled as he held Hinata and said, "For now Mission complete well done everyone."

Naruto and Hinata flashed away in blue and yellow as the two arrived at the Hokage office.

Hinata asked, "What are you up to Naruto?"

Naruto smiled at Hinata as every single ANBU along with Sasuke arrived Naruto explained, "We are going to make the very first Genin Vs Jonin day I just need a few things first I need all the Jonin to get a large supply of red and blue crystals along with five purple crystals. I will write out the invites I want you ANBU to duplicate it and take it along with one blue crystal to every Genin and do the same but give the red crystal to every Chunin or higher."

The ANBU nodded and left leaving Sasuke who asked, "What are you up to Naruto?"

Naruto laughed and answered, "A little friendly in the village competition between all of our Ninja to collect the most crystal's and you go to the second round."

Hinata suggested, "Blue is one point right that means red is ten points and then purple is?"

Naruto finished with a grin, "Fifteen points those who collect sixty of the crystals will move on to the second round and the prize is they get to make a new law within reason that the entire village has to abide by…. We got a lot of work to do if we want it done by tomorrow morning at nine."

Both Sasuke and Hinata got to work with Naruto.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

CAN YOU PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Genin Vs Jonin part 1

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he looked at the crowed of Ninja all standing below next to him was Minato, Itachi, Mira, Kushina and Hinata Minato and Mira both held there purple crystal. As Naruto stepped forwards

Naruto shouted, "Welcome to the first ever Genin VS Jonin tornument now each of you Gennin recived one blue crystal that is worth one point. Chunin and Higher got a red crystal that red crystal is worth ten points. While Mira, Minato, Itachi and myself have a purple crystal and those purple ones are worth 15 points if you collect enough crystal's to add up to sixty points you make it to the next round. And the winner of this tournament gets to introduce one new leaf village law within reason so enjoy."

Kohana interrupted, "Im so gonna take yours dad and yours as well grandpa."

Hiroko laughed and said, "Not if I get them all first kid."

Naruto roared, "Bring it you two but just so you know puppy dog eye jutszu will not work!"

The crowed erupted in laughter only for Naruto to rise above it shouting, "Beguin."

Every single ninja dashed away leaving the civilions. Naruto grinned and said, "This should be good."

Hinata said, "Try not to lose Naruto."

Hinata grinned and vanished along with the others they spread out.

0-0-0-0-0

Kohana 

Kohana smiled as she arrived at the training ground to see Chibi fighting with Zabuza she grinned as she moved closer watching the two Zabuza jumped back from parring an attack from Chibi only to realize he landed in Kohana's trap she quickly moved paralizing his arms and legs as she stepped forward to make a grab for the crystal only for Zabuza to poof away showing a shadow clone.

Kohana looked over towards the trees to see Zabuza looking at her and Kohana asked, "Zabuza Sensei can we please have the crystal."

Suddenly a voice boomed, "I have it."

Kohana jumped back and realized it was Anko who had snuck up holding her blue crystal and a red one.

Kohana snapped, "Give it back."

Anko retorted, "No."

Anko suddenly vanished in a pool of snakes Kohana glanced at Chibi remembering the rules she charged forwards. Only for Chibi to jump back.

Chibi said, "She got mine as well it seems those two are working together. so see ya."

Chibi quickly jumped away. Only for Kohana to sigh.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as he finished is fifth bowl of Ramen as he noticed three Genin jump towards him the three demanded the red crystal of Hiroko only for the eldest Uzumaki boy to laugh as he stood up placing some money on the table he looked at them.

Hiroko hinted with a grin, "Three against one seems unfair mind you I am a Jonin so I guess not... well prepare to either part from your crystals or part from here to the hospital."

The Genin team stepped back as Hiroko stepped forward only for Naruto to shout, "Hiroko I knew I would find you."

Hiroko laughed and said, "You kids are lucky."

Hiroko jumped forwards at Naruto only for him to flash onto another roof top Hiroko activated his Byakugan he was at the edge of his vision and he looked like he was heading towards the training ground. Hiroko dashed off following his father the two arrived at the training ground. The two grinned at each other.

Naruto asked with a smirk, "So got anything new you want to test on me."

Hiroko retorted, "yep you?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "Well you know how you have gentle fist well I created a similar style I call it Inferno fist... prepare yourself son."

Naruto stood in the Hyuga stance as his hands glowed red Hiroko did the same going into the Hyuga stance he taunts with a grin, "You know that when I learn that it will be a lot stronger because I will be able to seal Chakra around the area stopping the user from healing themselves."

Naruto laughed and explained, "Your mother pointed that out and I will show you later what happens to the chakra network at what I call stage two."

Hiroko charged forwards preparing to strike only for Naruto to smile and flash behind him and move his hand to Hiroko's back causing his son to feel the intense heat of the attack he spun around only for Naruto to poof away. Hiroko thought, "Dam only a shadow clone... this might be harder than I thought still should be fun."

Hiroko looked around with the Byakugan to see Naruto at the edge of his vision once again Hiroko dashed forwards only for the clone to dash away leading him towards the forest of death.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he sat on the Uzumaki estate porch with Hinata, Minato and Hanna. He said, "a clone he found a clone I wonder how long he will take to realize what I have done."

Hanna asked, "your enjoying this aren't you... and what about Kohana."

Hinata smiled and said, "A clone of me is watching her she lost her crystal a while ago and got another one and is starting to fight as many as she can for them."

Minato joked, "I think Shinato must have done something to them that day they didn't used to be this tricky... well Naruto did but not this much."

The group laughed as Hanna said, "I feel sorry for them being led on by their own parents like this... But Naruto why do this now?"

The group went dead quiet as Naruto explained, "I fear that a massive war unlike the one fifteen years ago is coming. Lym's brother will be leading one side with Kabutomaru and who knows what else. We have gathered a lot of information but it still won't prepare us for what is to come we have trained most of the Jonin now have special seals doubling their chakra in preparation for this battle."

Hinata said, "Sorry."

Naruto smiled moving a hand to Hinata's face and caressed her cheek he whispered, "I told you we all told you we forgive you that was your first time looking at a dead body like that we all make mistakes."

Minato encouraged, "Naruto is right Hinata what is done is done we can't change it all we can do is make sure we are at our best to defeat it."

Hinata nodded as she allowed one tear to roll down her face only for Naruto to move his thumb and wipe the tear off her face causing Hinata to smile at him she moved over and Kissed Naruto.

Suddenly someone shouted, "THERE YOU ARE FATHER!"

Naruto looked over to Hiroko who smiled at his father's calm face. Naruto said, "Hiroko I expected you to collide with Anko and Zabuza before you got here."

Hiroko laughed and said, "Your right I did I got all there crystal along with a few others. I must have about 40 points right now and I was thinking yours and Hinata would be a nice finish."

Naruto laughed retorting, "use your Byakugan in the middle of the village there is a Naruto clone with a entire scroll set to burst full of your baby pictures I would stop them getting out before getting my crystal."

Hiroko looked with his Byakugan and gulped his father was telling the truth. Hiroko asked in a voice mixed with fear, "you wouldn't dare."

Naruto grinned and said, "I say you have about ten seconds before the clone vanishes and all one thousand pictures are released and being a windy today they will spread... Hope nobody you like sees them."

Hinata asked, "Is it Kagami?"

Hiroko blushed furiously he turned around and left shouting, "DON"T YOU DARE MOVE!"

Everyone laughed as Hiroko dashed off to stop the clone from releasing the photo's. Naruto looked at Hinata who was struggling to hold herself up while laughing causing Naruto to move over sitting next to her he moved his head close to hers and kissed her neck then lips he pulled back.

He whispered, "I got an idea you will like but we can't do it here..."

Hinata giggled blushing lightly she nodded and said, "See ya Minato and Hanna."

Naruto made two shadow clones one transformed into Hinata as he held Hinata and the two vanished in a flash. The two arrived in there room as Hinata fell on the bed she had a small hick on her neck Naruto had nibbled her gently then pulled away as she fell down.

Naruto stood above the bed and asked, "I wonder how Hiroko's reaction will be if it was like last time."

Hinata laughed and tried to mutter, "That's mean."

Naruto pretended to be hurt and said, "after two babies are we to old to do that anymore aw but I thought you liked it."

Hinata joked, "You little shit come here."

Hinata sat up and pulled Naruto down onto the bed the two bounced on the bed laughing Naruto said, "I want another child but we should wait till we get this sorted out."

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto moving her hands into his clothing she found what she wanted she moved her fingers around it and gently tugged it bringing Naruto down. Hinata Kissed Naruto as she removed her hand from that area, she moved it around, undoing Naruto's jacket.

Naruto teased, "You want to as well but I guess we could just go a little bit."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko arrived at the middle of town to see the Naruto clone he dashed forward only for the clone to disperse showing a tag that lit up releasing thousands of baby photos. Hiroko quickly made a thousand clones and spread them out trying to catch as many photo's as possible as the wind blew Hiroko quickly swore most of his clones had caught the photo's now there was one left. The Real Hiroko dashed forwards. Following the photo as quickly as possible it landed on the ground next to Kagami who smiled and picked up the photo she laughed.

Kagami smiled saying, "how cute."

Hiroko landed right next to her and asked, "Can I please have that picture?"

Kagami smiled and retorted, "Maybe after the date if you don't faint."

Hiroko blushed and asked, Ok what photo is it."

Kagami showed Hiroko a picture it was him when he was two he was asleep next to Kagami giving her a hug while two were asleep Yahiko was next to them sleeping normally. Kagami smiled and walked over to Hiroko now she stood inches away from his face he could feel her gentle breath.

She whispered, "So where are you going to take me on the date?"

Hiroko blushed again and answered, "I was... thinking... of taking you..."

Suddenly Itachi arrived smiling at Hiroko and said, "I hope you take her somewhere nice or we will have to have a talk."

Itachi grinned as he watched Hiroko's face pale away from the red instantly he thought, "I see why Shinato found it so fun to do it to me now….. lets see if I can make him faint."

Itachi said, "It won't be plesent and im sure your father won't be able to stop me if you hurt her….. you and your family might be immune to my genjutsu abilities but I have a lot more means to teach you without that I predict you will be in the hospital for about….. a week…. Or a month im not to sure."

Itachi watched as Hiroko's face paled right back to its normal colour he grinned thinking of something else he said, "And after you get out of hospital Mira will have her fun punishing you and she is a lot worse you could be in Hospital for nearly a year."

Hiroko snapped, "Bring it on! I won't hurt her and you two don't scare me I'll kick yours and your wife's ass believe it."

Itachi couldn't help but laugh at Hiroko's response at Hiroko's retort he moved his hands to his ribs holding it in laugher as Hiroko looked at him puzzled he smiled and dashed forward grabbing the crystal he jumped back grinning at Kagami she smiled and moved over to Hiroko and hugged him she moved her hands around pulling him close she kissed him as her hand moved down Hiroko's back she found the small bag of crystals and grinned grabbing them she quickly away at Itachi's coughing with disapproval while Hiroko was frozen his mouth was slightly open ho held Itachi's purple crystal in his hand. Kagami stepped back smiling.

Kagami said, "See you on our date…. Father please don't interfere."

Itachi thinking, "Yet again she is Mira's daughter I probably don't need to protect her as much. But it was fun till Hiroko ruined it."

Kagami smiled as she vanished Hiroko regained movement he moved his other hand to his back where all the other crystals were to find they were all gone. Itachi was smiling at him.

Itachi thought,, "Hormonal war fare Kagami will have no problems with him."

Itachi laughed and said, "Good luck Hiroko you can have my crystal as a gift from me for amusing me today."

Hiroko nodded and stuttered, "I had 45 points…. Worth of crystals…. Gone."

Itachi retorted, "well good luck getting more crystals thee contests ends in about one hour."

Itachi vanished in a flock of crows as five Genin came running around the corner all five of them stopped as they looked at Hiroko who smiled at them with a sadistic grin and a look on his face saying giving me all your crystals or you will be sent to the hospital for a few days. The genin stepped back only for Hiroko to move behind them grabbing a small bag of crystals from one of the Gennin inside it had five blue crystal's and two red ones. Hiroko used his Byakugan and noticed they had no more crystals than what they had in the bag.

Hiroko smiled and said, "Thanks see ya,"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru smiled as he looked at Karin he smiled and said, 'Karin when Kira attacks with his army and delivers the message I want you to give Sasuke and tell him youz will be able to read it when you awaken from your dream."

Karin nodded and said, "Yes Kabutomaru."

Karin thinking, "If I do this Kabutomaru will give me Sasuke to have."

Kabutomaru thinking, "If my plan works it should cause enough chaos for me to move my pieces into position,"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Kisara asked, "Shinato did you make Itachi faint just by doing hat he did to Hiroko…. Also I wonder what Kabutomaru is up to?"

Shinato said, "I did something worse to Itachi…. And I to wonder what he is up to."

Shinato roars, "I NEED MORE REVIEWS! I can't keep posting like this with so little reviews so please review... until I get a lot more reviews it will be every Thursday that will have a new post."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Genin VS Jonin part 2

Hiroko 

Hiroko smiled as he landed on the ground he couldn't find Naruto or Hinata at all around the village that's when realization dawned on him his parents were still at the Uzumaki estate but he had looked there to see nobody there he looked everywhere except for the bedroom.

Hiroko sighed his parents were purposely making love knowing he wouldn't dare go in. He grinned as he thought of an idea but he had to hurry. He dashed into the estate and went through the corridor and up the stairs to his parents room.

Hiroko shouted, "Mum Dad the village is under attack come help, Its Akauski!"

Hiroko grinned as he hid himself as his dad came out Hiroko lunged forward only for his dad to dodge the surprise attack from his son causing Hiroko to land on the floor looking at his mother who was giggling she was holding the blanket up above her breasts.

She said, "That's not very funny Hiroko."

Naruto smiled retorting, "It was funny but not that good."

Hiroko looked up to see Naruto was upside down on the ceiling looking down at him with a grin. Hiroko sighed then looked at Hinata who had accidently dropped the blanket showing the purple crystal and red one were stuck right between her breasts.

Naruto asked, "I hope you don't want them now son."

Hiroko quickly passed out causing Naruto to laugh he jumped off the ceiling and grabbed the small bag of crystals he then moved his hand to his pocket pulling out two crystals as the two that Hinata had vanished revealing they were nothing but clones. He put the real crystal's in his son's bag smiling he placed it back on his belt.

Hinata said, "Kohana will be coming in about five seconds through the window it seems."

Naruto stepped over his son as Hinata got up and quickly got dressed she walked over to him with a small bag of smelling salts and started to wake Hiroko as Kohana jumped though the window only for Naruto to catch her.

Hiroko asked, "What Happened?"

Hinata answered, "Your father played a dirty trick on you but it was funny."

Hiroko retorted, "I'm glad you liked it mother."

Kohana said, "I got Minato and Kushina's crystal which means I have sixty now."

Hiroko quickly looked to his bag and found that his father had placed the crystals in the bag for him. Naruto smiled at his family.

Naruto said, "I guess its time for the this part to finish time for the next part."

Naruto now fully dressed vanished, Hiroko asked, "Hinata those two crystals that you had weren't real were they?"

Hinata nodded Naruto had done a brutal job at this prank on his son. Hiroko said, "I am so going to get him back."  
Hinata smiled and directed her children out of the room, as she closed the doors and started to get dressed.

Hiroko and Kohana smiled at each other and quickly left to the Hokage mansion to see people putting their crystal's on the table a lot were being turned away. Hiroko walked up and pulled his bag out which was quickly counted by Hiashi and Kurenai Hiashi smiled and pointed him to the door Hiroko went in and shortly after Kohana walked in the two went to the top of the mansion to see six others. Hiroko smiled to see Kakashi, Kagami, Neji and Chibi. Hiroko looked at the edge of the roof to see Naruto he activated his Byakugan to see that all the villagers had been gathered at the base of the mansion.

Naruto said, "The six that have collected sixty crystals have been gathered they are Kakashi, Kohana, Kagami, Hiroko, Neji and Chibi all six of them will now face off against each other in a tournament in the Chunin exam stadium. The winner gets to introduce one law within reason."

The crowd cheered as they headed over to the stadium Hiroko smiled as he walked over thinking, "I am going to thrash sensei."

Hiroko smiled as he vanished in a cloud of smoke and leaves he arrived at the stadium he grinned as he placed his hand on the pillar he looked down in the stadium to see the crowed filling in. He smiled with a grin he was going to win.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto 

Naruto smiled as he watched Hiroko walk out of the corridor with a grin Naruto said, "Now were all here lets start the first match will be... Chibi Vs Hiroko followed by Neji Vs Kagami and Kohana VS Kakashi now everyone else please go up to the preliminary box.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi

Chibi smiled as everyone but Naruto, Himself and Hiroko left the arena they were watching him Naruto said, "Begin."

Naruto flashed out of the stadium as Chibi pulled out his sword Hiroko smiled as he activated his Byakugan. Chibi charged forward sliding the blade at Hiroko's arms only for the Uzumaki to jump and land on the blade he quickly pushed it down into the ground. Chibi quickly sent a stream of snakes down his arm forcing Hiroko to jump back but it was too late one had cut into Hiroko's arm. Chibi smiled he actually got one on him but he looked to see if there was blood to see nothing but the skin repairing its self.

Chibi thought, "The snake shouldn't of done that he has chakra armour like his sister what's going on."

Chibi quickly charged forward with his blade as he brought it to Hiroko's neck only for the Uzumaki to catch it with his hand stopping it dead in its tracks. Chibi sent another stream of snakes at Hiroko only for the snakes to go back Hiroko glowed red. Chibi looked at the blade to see that he was melting it with his hand he was destroying the sword Chibi quickly tried to pull it away but Hiroko held onto it as the blade kept burning. Chibi let go and quickly pulled out a Kunai steeping forwards he stabbed Hiroko in the gut causing the Uzumaki's attack to stop.

Chibi looked at the wound to see it no blood causing more confusion. Suddenly he was pushed back by a dozen trees that emerged from Hiroko's body the trees quickly went back into the ground leaving Hiroko standing with not a scratch on him.

Chibi thought, "It can't be a clone it would of vanished by now... unless it's... he is a wood style user he could be... Shit it's a wood clone I'm not even a challenge this clone probably has a small percentage of his charka... Fire jutsu should work."

Chibi quickly ran through a hand sign and sent a fire ball at Hiroko Chibi then made another hand sign as he created two water sharks next to him. The fire ball exploded on impact creating a small plume of smoke Chibi then sent forward the two water sharks hoping to catch Hiroko out. Creating even more smoke. The smoke cleared to show Hiroko smiling at Chibi.

Chibi thought, "Inferno release dam it I forgot about that... those two combined he has got a massive advantage along with skill here. All my attacks are useless... its not much point if I continue."

Chibi shouted, "Naruto I forfeit I can't win."

Hiroko smiled at Chibi and spoke, "you did well against me train hard get stronger and we will have a fun rematch."

Chibi could not help but grin at Hiroko's words. As he walked away with Hiroko following him they saw Neji and Kagami come down for their match the two smiled as Chibi and Hiroko walked past as they entered the arena.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled thinking, "Hiroko that was a bit hard on the boy I'll talk to him about that later."

He looked at the arena floor to see Neji and Kagami were ready to fight causing Naruto to smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagami

Kagami smiled as Hiroko walked past she thought, "He wants to have a full out fight with me thats why he used a clone to fight Chibi.

Kagami smiled as Naruto shouted begin she looked at Neji who stood in his Hyuga stance with the Byakugan ready she smiled and activated her Byakugan and Sharingan. The two looked at each other slowly circling looking for a weak point in the other's stance.

Kagami smiled lunging forward only for Neji to anticipate it striking where she was going to land as she closed in only for the Uchiha to spin around using Rotation sending Neji flying back. Kagami moved forwards this time about to strike. Neji only for her sensei to spin around himself sending her backwards with a grin as, Neji stopped spinning he noticed the bomb tag he jumped back as it went off pushing him into the wall.

She jumped back sending placing her hand on the ground as a massive torrent of water went towards Neji as she weaved another hand sign. Neji spun around with Rotation damaging the wall as he stopped the attack. He looked at Kagami to see her send a massive fire ball towards him Neji quickly substituted out of the way. The fire ball collided with the wall Neji sighed he dodged the attack at least he looked over to Kagami only to see her staring right at him he though, "SHIT!"

Kagami smiled and said, "What's the matter sensei it looks like your frozen in fear... oh right Tiskumori now let's see what can I do."

Neji collapsed out cold after Kagami finished her sentence Naruto announced, "Neji is knocked out winner is Kagami next match."

Kagami smiled as she bent down waking up Neji she smiled as Neji slowly got up she helped him over to the stairs, the two went up as Kakashi, and Kohana walked down the steps.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kakashi smiled as he looked at Kohana thinking, "This should be fun I guess I should be serious."

Kakashi smiled lifting up his head band showing his single Sharingan while Kohana just smiled as she moved a hand behind her.

Kohana asked, "Kakashi you still like those smut books right?"

Kakashi asked, "What are you getting at?"

Kohana smiled pulling out a copy of Kakashi's books with Jiraiya's signature on it. she smiled as she created a rasengon in the other hand.

She smiled wickedly and answered, "just wondering which would you rather the book or winning this tournament."

Kakashi paled under his mask suddenly he heard Rin's laugher followed by Kushina and a few other ninja. Kakashi thought, "Dam you Naruto you had to tell her."

Kohana smiled as she moved her foot

_Flashback_

Kohana smiled she stood in the arena she placed a small seal line around the ring of the arena making then she smiled as she hid the seal her plan was in place she knew Kakashi would advance.

_Flashback_

A black ring emerged around the arena creating a wall of smoke stopping most of the people watching from seeing. She smirked as Kakashi looked back at her as she created a hundred shadow clones.

She said, "Sorry Kakashi Sensei."

She transformed all one hundred clones using her sexy Jutsu. Causing Kakashi to fly back as blood shot out of his nose she quickly released the Jutsu along with the smoke cloud. She smiled as she looked at Kakashi out cold his mask was now holding a red patch right were his nose was.

Hinata roared, "WHO THE HELL TAUGHT HER THAT! NARUTO!"

Naruto retorted, "I swear it wasn't me Hinata I swear."

Kohana shouted, "Konohamaru did that Jutsu you showed me work like it was meant to?"

Hinata roared, "KONOHAMARU!"

The crowd laughed as Konohamaru stood up only for Hanabi to grab him and throw him towards Hinata who moved into her gentle fist right in the gut.

Konohamaru rolled away in pain as Naruto shouted, "Ok that aside next match."

Kohana smiled as Kakashi stood up looking at Kohana she said, "Sorry sensei I couldn't think of anything else."

Kakashi sighed and said, "its ok I'll just remember that next time we have a sparring match."

Kohana smiled as she and Kakashi walked out of the arena and up to the stand she said, "Good luck brother."

Hiroko smiled at his sister as he walked out into the arena with Kagami.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagami

Kagami smiled as she looked at Hiroko both of them went into the Hyuga traditional stance and looked at each other Kagami quickly activated all three Dojutsu. She looked at Hiroko with a grin she was going to enjoy this.

Hiroko dashed forward aiming to punch Kagami in the face only she ducked under and slammed her hand into his gut a large snapping noise echoed through the stadium as she smiled using almighty push she blew Hiroko to bits.

Kagami stood up and smiled looking at Naruto she wanted to see what he would do. Only for the real Hiroko to jump down from his hiding place smiling at Kagami.

Kagami asked, "After this were going on a date right Hiroko?"

Hiroko smiled blushing he answered, "Yes Kagami I should of guessed you would make quick work of the wood clone. So shell we get down to the real fight."

Kagami nodded trying to get eye contact with Hiroko who looked away still blushing red. Which caused Kagami to laugh and dash forward only for Hiroko to spin around as she does forcing the two backwards.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

****Ok im going to be honest but im stuck i need motivation for the chapter i am currently working on i need some more motivation

and we all know how to do that so help me out with a bit of motivation please and the views and hits aren't enough i need reviews more PMs as motivation


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Why not to spy on Hiroko

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as he jumped back from Kagami she had tried to attack with a fire ball once again. He evaded it quickly and closed in he was about to strike with gentle fist when Kagami used Almighty push only for Hiroko to substitute. He smiled as he stood back weaving hand signs creating a small forest encasing Kagami.

Kagami smiled pouting making her face look worried she asked, "you wouldn't... Hurt... me... would... you?"

Hiroko blushed lightly at Kagami's question he answered with a stutter, "No... no I wouldn't...but."

Kagami grinned knowing where this was going Hiroko was nervous fighting her she muttered loud enough so he could hear it but nobody else, "I'll cry... do you want... that."

Hiroko looked away again as Kagami pouted then looked back at her she could see the conflicted look on his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto looked at the fight Mira sat a few seats away with Itachi he looked at her and asked, "Really your daughter is fighting like that?"

Mira smirked laughing she boasted, "You should of seen when me and Itachi was in the Chunin exam finals."

Itachi growled, "You told her that... well actually I'm not surprised she was doing a bit of that a couple of hours ago when everyone was collecting the crystals."

Kushina joked, "Well if Hiroko is anything like Hinata and Naruto I don't see him winning."

Hinata taunted, "What was that you don't have faith in your Grandson."

Naruto smiled looking back at the fight. he noticed some of the crowed were getting restless he thought, "From what Neji told me both of them are as strong as each other and both of them have a tendency to go and use their strongest Jutsu if the need arrives... and I didn't say you couldn't surely they wouldn't."

0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko 

Hiroko answered with determination and confidence in his voice, "NO I won't give up you entered this fight knowing it would happen... I'm sorry if I might hurt you after we can still go on our date right?"

Kagami smiled and said, "Of course we can still go on our date... as for this I forfeit I have had my fun."

Hiroko released the jutsu freeing Kagami she quickly moved over to Hiroko her face was inches from hers smiling Kagami moved forwards and kissed him on the lips quickly then pulled him away.

0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi laughed and boasted, "She only entered... to mess with him... just... like her mother and grandfather."

Mira couldn't help laugh along with the other adults in the Kage box the crowed was dead silent.

Naruto walked over to the edge and said, "Ok Kohana and Hiroko's match will begin."

Naruto sat back down and asked, "Mira did you know what your daughter was up to?"

Mira nodded with a smile causing Naruto to laugh again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as his sister entered the arena while Kagami left he was still blushing slightly. He looked at his sister who wore a smirk that read, "I'm so going to win this."

Hiroko asked, "I hope you're not thinking this will be a walk in the park?"

Kohana answered, "I don't but if you want your date after this to un interrupted, Forfeit."

Hiroko laughed and retorted, "you alone don't scare me your team doesn't scare me you would need your entire year group to even have me remotely worried sis."

Both of them stood in their Byakugan stance activating the Dojutsu Kohana quickly moved her chakra arm at Hiroko only for him to flick his fist sending a wave of chakra at the fist pushing it away he dashed forwards with his other hand behind his back building up chakra. Kohana quickly spun around only for Hiroko to move his hand holding a ball of chakra that was red he slammed it into the sphere creating a red flash sending Kohana flying into the wall.

Hiroko asked, "My family uses Rotation and I thought it would be good to find a counter on it which is what I have just shown you sis come on you know that there is a way we just have to over power the attack, so what do you think?"

Kohana smiled and answered, "Its good it means when I kick your butt I won't feel as bad big brother."

Kohana thought, "Hyuga and Demon chakra styles will not work I guess I have to use the rasengon but he has his own version and has a much more control over the remnants of the nine tail fox chakra that goes through us."

Kohana charged forward creating two rasengon in her hands she closed in only for Hiroko to spin around using Rotation the dome turned red as whips of fire lashed out. Kohana dodged them closing in she slammed her attack into the dome hoping to send Hiroko flying back only to find herself being forced back she moved her chakra claws at the dome as she went backwards Hiroko was still spinning she tried to force her way into the dome only for nothing to happen.

0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata sighed thinking, "Hiroko and Kohana this fight its like me against Neji Hiroko has the advantage in tactics and counter tactics..."

Naruto moved his hand over to Hinata's and squeezed it gently he whispered, "Hiroko won't hurt her he is testing her pushing her to her limit by giving her very little to fight with."

Hinata nodded and retorted, "I just don't want them to hurt each other or be angry with each other."

Naruto nodded and moved over Kissing Hinata on the lips he moved back and whispered again, "it will be fine."

Hinata smiled and pulled Naruto's head towards her again and kissed him on the lips smiling she answered, "Thank you."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kohana thought, "He is only leaving me with Rassen fist as taijutsu and rasengon altered attacks as Ninjutsu he isn't even giving me a chance to make some seals... let's try this."

Kohana quickly made fifty shadow clones and sent them towards Hiroko while she started to make up a seal on her hand only for Hiroko slice right past the clones with a wave of chakra. He brought his fist down to Kohana's face forcing her to jump out of the way the clones rounded on Hiroko only for him to smile as they closed in suddenly Kohana was surrounded and restrained by a small forest imprisoning her.

Hiroko smirked and explained, "I can do clones sis I can also hide in where I have used wood style before remember the last fight."

Kohana said, "So it's like the fight with me against Kakashi big deal I'll get out and then I will beat you brother."

Hiroko smiled and asked, "how will you get out your hands are restrained your chakra claws I can easily see and I will stop them before they free you?"

Kohana sighed and shouted, "I forfeit I'll get you back brother oh it will be so sweet."

Hiroko smiled at Kohana's words as Naruto landed on the ground.

Naruto said, "Well done to the both of you... Hiroko what new law do you want to impose."

Hiroko smiled and said, "Burn all smut books... Just kidding the law I impose is for Kohana to be the next leader of the Hyuga clan and me to be Hokage."

Naruto smiled he said, "You can be Hokage tomorrow just for a day sorry but we can't do the way you want."

Hiroko nodded smiling as the crowd cheered. Naruto whispered, "Go get ready for date now son."

Kohana smiled and ran over to her team she quickly whispered, "Payback common guys help me and they might know stuff about the Chunin exams."

Sakumo asked, "We should defiantly watch out for Kagami she has a temper."

Kohana nodded as Chibi suggested, "Ill get the others from our year the more we have the better."

Kohana smiled and said, "Ok here is the plan..."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagami 

Kagami smiled she finished having a shower and placed a red shirt on with black pants the shirt clung to her body showing off all her curves the same with her pants on the back of the shirt she had two symbols on it one Uchiha and one Uzumaki. She heard knocking on the door and walked over opening it to see Hiroko he wore purple pants and an Orange shirt he smiled blushing as he looked at her.

Kagami asked, "So where shell we go."

Hiroko smiled and answered with a stutter, "We could... um... you look amazing... we can go to the Hokage monument I'm sure you will like it."

The two walked through the village next to each other smiling Kagami asked, "So what do you like about me?"

Hiroko blushed and answered, "I love you smile how your kindness and how you enjoy winding people up and having fun with a good prank."

Kagami smiled as she moved her hand and held Hiroko's hand and said, "I like you smile and how strong you are how kind you are and so much more about you when you blush I can't help but want to smile and kiss you."

Hiroko blushed red as Kagami laughed and joked, "see what I mean."

She moved her head and Kissed Hiroko on the cheek. She then asked, "So why were you trying to egg your sister on to pester us on our date."

Hiroko grinned and retorted, "Spoilers."

Kagami laughed as Hiroko moved his hand over her shoulders pulling her into a hug. Kagami teased, "Not so shy are we now... did your dad give you the talk or something."

Hiroko laughed at Kagami's joke he then moved picking her up bridal style and dashed forward carrying the laughing Kagami up the mountain to see a small picnic had been set out.

And a few scrolls on the area Hiroko placed Kagami down gently on the ground and opened up a scroll and summoned several bowls of Ramen along with Dango and Pokey Kagami smiled her eyes watched the Pokey and Ramen the two started to eat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Baku

Baku smiled turning on the communicator around his neck he said, "There eating at the Hokage monument team Taijutsu bug still hidden."

Kohana said, "Good let them eat then we will start. Team double dogs you in position."

Tenzo said, "Yep in position."

Chibi said, "Team bone art in position."

Baku looked up to see all them had finished their food and were laughing he looked around to see Jasmine standing a few meters behind him watching them closely. Suddenly Baku was grabbed by the neck while Jasmine was pinned into the ground with several earth chains.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as he held Baku by the neck he said, "one word of advice when following a target your dad didn't drill in your head enough don't take your eyes off the target, don't blink and tracking a Hyuga can be very risky business kid."

Kagami smiled dropping jasmine she stood back up looking perfectly normal as Hiroko moved his hand over Baku's mouth as Jasmine turned on the communicator and said, "They have moved into the forest nearing the forest of death."

Baku then found everything going dark the last thing he saw was Jasmine being knocked out with him.

Hiroko asked, "So how do you like our dates entertainment so far Kagami?"

Kagami smiled and answered with an evil grin, "I am loving it well it would be rude to keep them waiting."

Hiroko said, "It seems there on the move I can see them moving around we should go after the Inuzuka clan members other than my sister there the only trouble."

The two smiled and walked over looking in the sky they saw a white bird with ink lines they had hidden the two they had found from the bird.

0-0-0-0-0

Rise

Rise turned on the communicator and said, "Kohana I think if we go to the forest as they Jasmine said we might be falling into a trap... think about it a sudden change of course to what Hiroko was telling Naruto. Renji gathered with Shin."

Kohana retorted, "You don't think taijutsu bug were taken out by them... I have seen them together they don't pay much attention to anything around them in their own village together... Shin get your birds to have a look around the area the eye in the sky could be tricked."

Kohana thought, "I hope he hasn't figured it out and used Byakugan with his range he can find us all in minutes we only get one shot."

Rise asked, "So since you're in charge what do we do?"

Rise thought, "but if we pull out of the forest of death area that we were just told then they will know we know that they know. Troublesome."

Kohana said, "Send double dogs there everyone else but me back away for orders Shin keep a close eye on the two and let me know if anything happens to them."

Rise turned off the communicator and turned around only to come face to face with Mira who smiled with her Sharingan activated. Moments later the boy fell into a sleep Mira moved him around to make him look like a normal Naara sleeping, with Shikamaru's help.

Shikamaru said, "Sorry son but you will thank me later."

Mira smiled and said, "Shikamaru I think that's all we need to do we will leave the rest up to the kids."

Shikamaru said, "Good this is to troublesome."

0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as he held Kagami's hand her head resting on his shoulder for a moment as they walked.

Hiroko whispered, "Naara is out so we don't have to worry about him."

Kagami smiled and asked, "What do we do now?"

Hiroko said, "The two Inuzuka members have arrived and right into position."

Kagami activated her Byakugan as Hiroko made a short hand sign signalling the shadow clones as they all dropped a barrage of stink bombs at the spies following them the two were now howling in pain as their noses were set a light by the sheer force and strength of the stink bombs.

0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kohana watched as the double dog team arrived in position suddenly a voice called out her name behind her, she turned around to see Hanna. She deactivated her Byakugan smiling at her grandmother.

Hanna smiled and asked, "What are you doing?"

Kohana answered with a grin, "Nothing I went for a walk and I heard something so I activated my Byakugan."

Kohana activated her Byakugan again and looked at where Hiroko was to see two bodies that had no chakra she gasped both of the bodies had a Kunai through them. Kohana turned around to Hanna.

Kohana screamed, "Someone killed Brother and Kagami!"

Hanna retorted loudly, "WHAT!"

The two jumped closer to the area to investigate.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Ok this will be the last Monday update for now because I have nearly finished my holidays


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: discovery

Kohana

Hanna said with a worried look, "Let's go to your father right now."

Kohana nodded as tears streamed down her face Hanna was crying but not as much as Kohana the two rushed over to the Hokage mansion to see Naruto and Hinata at the gate the two looked at them. Standing outside the Uzumaki estate, the two looked puzzled as Kohana ran towards them tears running down her face Hanna right behind her with a small amount of tears hiding a small smile.

Kohana screamed, "Mum Dad Hiroko and Kagami were killed just a few moments ago."

Hinata asked, "How do you know this?"

Kohana answered, "I was spying on their date we have to stop the people that did this before they attack again."

Suddenly a voice boomed, "WHATS UP!"

Kohana turned around to see Hiroko with his arm around Kagami's neck smiling gleefully. Kohana screamed and ran towards Hiroko tackling him sobbing, "Brother... Brother."

Kagami said, "I think she learnt don't you?"

Hiroko smiled and agreed, "I think she did what do you think mum and dad."

Hinata sighed and retorted, "A little extreme but yes I guess the worry over your supposed death is enough of a punishment for interfering with Hiroko's date with Kagami."

Hiroko smiled as Kagami kissed him and stepped away she said, "See you it's late don't want you tired on your day of being Hokage tomorrow do we."

Hiroko smiled blushing he said, "Thank you good night Kagami."

Kagami left as Hiroko walked into the estate he said, "Its getting late I'm going to bed."

Kohana said, "I probably deserved that messing with him but I'm so going to get him back."

Hinata and Naruto both rolled their eyes smiling as Hanna left the three followed Hiroko into the estate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryusuke 

Ryusuke opened his eyes he is in a tube of green fluid in a lab he looks as two people walk in they look at him intently studding him and his body the two look at the machine as it spewed out several papers with reading on it the two men looked at smiling they looked at each other.

The man wearing a brown cloak that covered his face said, "Looks like he is one of the few that survived the experiment."

The other was a woman she had red hair and wore glasses she asked, "and what was the experiment lord Kabutomaru?"

Kabutomaru answered, "The first ever artificially created Jinjuriki salvaged from the ten tail demon dragon... but we still have a long way to go it would be years with the experiment here to create more and some of the members are getting a little impatient."

Ryusuke closed his eyes thinking suddenly there was a massive explosion he opened his eyes again now he was in his bed in the Uzumaki estate sweating all over. He slowly got up and left his room he walked down the hall to see a light on he walked towards it to see it was Hinata she lay in bed reading on the bed wearing her night Kimono.

Hinata asked, "Ryusuke I see you what's wrong?"

Ryusuke surprised that Hinata had seen him came into the room standing in front of her he said, "I had a nightmare I was in a tank in a lab all I heard was... Artificial Jinjuriki... and ten tail demon dragon... and last Kabutomaru before the I awoke."

Hinata put down the book she was reading and beckoned Ryusuke to come and sit on the bed she said, "Go back to sleep we will it probably was a nightmare I'll ask Ino to have a look at it in the morning."

Ryusuke smiled and said, "Thank you Lady Uzumaki."

Hinata smiled and retorted, "Just Hinata will be fine Ryusuke good night?"

Ryusuke nodded and left the room Hinata slowly got up and vanished from the room she quickly arrived at the Hokage office to see Naruto along with five clones of himself sorting out paper work.

Hinata said, "Naruto we have a problem it seems Kabutomaru has the ten tailed demon DNA and has been experimenting Ryusuke is the result of the experiment I think he is an artificial Jinjuriki."

Naruto nodded and said, "ok well run some tests and take him to the Jinjuriki meeting tomorrow... then we will see how we go from there."

Hinata nodded as Naruto stood up and walked around the desk smiling he placed his arms around her and embraced her the two moved closer kissing as Naruto and Hinata vanished out of the office arriving back in there bed room. The two landed on the bed giggling as they looked at each other the climbed into bed turning off the lights Naruto moved his hands now into Hinata's Kimono sliding them around causing Hinata to giggle as Naruto tickled her and pulled her closer the two drifted off to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Deep in the land of lightning

A girl age 14 smiled as she sat on a mountain she had yellow spiky hair she grinned and whispered, "Yes mother I will feed you."

Suddenly a massive lightning vortex surrounded her as she laughed she said, "Mother feed of the blood of the Humans."

The lightning vortex that surrounded her grew spreading out creating a massive lightning storm she rose into the cloud as it moved to a nearby village she smiled as she heard screams of people being blown to bits by lightning. Blood sprayed across the ground as houses were shattered she smiled as she had decimated the town. She then moved away from the town back to her mountain as the lightning storm vanished she smiled at the blood

She asked, "mother has that filled you enough for tonight?"

She started laughing as her blood boiled her mother was pleased by the bloodshed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Deep in the land of wind

A young ten year old by smiled he was finely alone he smiled holding his fan he swept it around creating a massive sand storm and allowed to spread around he stood in the eye of the storm as it spread. He smiled as the sand had been forced into the storm giving him even more cover he sat down on the sand he closed his eyes he had sandy brown hair he felt safe from the people that had experimented on him. He slowly drifted to sleep as the storm spread encasing the young boy in a shield of wind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gaara

Gaara opens his eyes he is in the Hokage office he looks out the window when his wife Matsuri asks, "What's the matter?"

Gaara answered, "I don't know... something powerful and demonic has entered the land of wind far west of here near nomads land."

Matsuri retorted, "Its probably just a real bad sandstorm."

Gaara sighed as he went back to sleep."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Deep in the land of Uzumaki

A little 10 year old boy walked through the forest he smile thinking the noises had stopped. He smiled he moved his foot forwards suddenly he heard the earth groan and scream causing him to panic he moved his hands creating thousands of earth spikes around him sending them everywhere the earth voices stopped causing the five year old to relax. He looked around the area to see a man sitting on one of the earth spikes. The boy stepped back as the earth groaned beneath his feet several spikes shot up. Only for the man to dodge it he moved over to the boy who started to tremble in fear.

The man said, "Its ok my Name is Roshi I don't want to hurt you."

The boy looked up at him he said, "The ground it talks to me make it stop please."

Roshi smiled and suggested, "how about I teach you how to control it. now what is your name?"

The boy gave a week smile he nodded as Roshi held out his hand the little boy took it Roshi thought, "If he is all alone out here he must be traumatized a lot by the voices I'll bring him to the meeting tomorrow."

Roshi smiled as he walked with the boy who held onto him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he Hinata, Itachi, Kushina and Ryusuke stood in the family training ground. When Tsunade arrived she looked grim.

Tsunade spoke, "he is a Jinjuriki he shows the body of a Jinjuriki Naruto."

Naruto nodded as Tsunade vanished again as Ryusuke asked, "What does that mean?"

Naruto sighed and said, "It means you're like me now lets see from the reports you had strong use of fire Jutsu lets see what you have got... Itachi if you please."

Itachi nodded and looked at Ryusuke he said, "I want you to use the simple fireball jutsu."

Ryusuke asked, "What's Jutsu? I don't have any Jutsu."

Itachi quickly explained what Jutsu was while Naruto thought, "From the reports he had strong use of fire Jutsu."

**Shinato said, "wait lets just ask him to create a fireball and see what happens I think he can use fire types of attacks with out hand signs all he has to do is think of it."**

Naruto nodded as Itachi finished the explanation Naruto said, "ok Ryusuke I want you send a fireball at Itachi."

Ryusuke nodded he inhaled and sent a fireball towards Itachi who used Suasanoo to crush it quickly. All the adults were amazed the boy had done it with no hand signs it worked perfectly. Naruto thought, "I see."

Itachi said, "Amazing who taught you."

Ryusuke said, "I trained with Scarlet I thought of it as a type of attack and it worked I don't know how but it did."

Itachi nodded and said, "Well we should probably train you so your stronger with your style of fighting."

Naruto said, "We will hold off on that till after the Jinjuriki meeting lets go Ryusuke."

Ryusuke asked, "How do we get there?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "Come here."

Ryusuke did this Naruto placed his hand on the pink haired boy's shoulder and the two vanished. They appeared in what now looked like a fortress. Naruto had stopped asking the group of leaf ninja to check each Jinjuriki over now they were all happy. Some were Chunin and some were even Jonin there were only two Genin the host of the one tail and the host of the eight tail.

Naruto smiled and said, "Now were all here let's get this started."

The host for the Eight tail asked, "Who is the kid?"

Roshi suddenly arrived with an even smaller kid and said, "Naruto how are you?"

Naruto smiled looking at the host of the eight tail he said, "Well Gyuki I would like to say but its top secret don't worry nothing bad will happen ok."

Gyuki nodded as Ryusuke asked, "Who are the others?"

Naruto smiled and pointed to the other Genin she was from the sand she wore similar clothing to Gaara.

Naruto said, "The genin over there is The host of the one tailed demon her name is Shukaku named after his demon second child of the Gaara the current sand village Kazakage.

The girl over there, she is the second tail demon host her name is Matatabi named after the two tail demon inside her, The boy over there is the holder of the third tail demon and his name is Isubo he holds the three tail demon inside him. The boy over their is his name is Yonbi named after the forth tailed demon. The girl next to him is Kokuo she holds the five tail demon, the other girl next to her is Chomei she holds the seven tail demon and the other boy next to them his name is Saiken he holds the six tailed demon.

Roshi said, "I brought a little guest as well."

Roshi moved to the side showing a small five year old boy who quickly dashed back behind Roshi causing a few of the adults to laugh lightly at the boy's shyness.

Ryusuke asked, "Daichi is that you?"

The boy looked at Ryusuke and nodded before hiding once again. Naruto asked, "Do you know each other?"

Ryusuke answered, "yes but I can't remember where all I remember is his name."

Naruto nodded and looked at everyone he said, "Ok since everyone is in high spirits I will end it with one warning I need you to pass onto your Kage. They will understand and most likely train you harder than they have done before. The warning is the Akauski has returned that's all they need to here and I look forward to seeing some of you enter the Chunin exam this year it shell be very fun."

All the Jinjuriki nodded as Naruto and Ryusuke vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Near the mist village

A woman age fifteen she had red hair she walked to the gate of the mist village only to be stopped by two ninja.

She demanded, "Let me pass I wish to speak to the Kage of this village."

One of the guards laughed and said, "little missy you can't just strut in here acting all high and mighty and demand to speak to the Mizukage."

She looked at the guard and moved her hand as water emerged from nowhere striking the man sending him flying back the other guard moved only for the whip of water to move flicking the other guard out of the way.

Suddenly the girl was pinned down by none other than the Mizukage who smiled and said, "you wanted to see me child."

The girl spat, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Mizukage growled releasing Killer intent, "You come into my village demand to see me attack my ninja give me a reason why are you here?"

The little girl answered, "I came looking for my brothers and my sister did five other children like me come by the village?"

Mei looked the Chunin both shock there head signalling no. Mei said, "No we haven't and from the meeting you need to learn some dam respect... now I will let you go and you can either leave quietly or stay the night at the village and look for them tomorrow."

The girl said, "No thanks if there not here I'll go."

Mei released the girl from the jutsu restraints as she walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru smiled as Grimjow entered the room the man said, "Lord Kabutomaru the water subject has left the mist village apparently the other four subjects are not there."

Kabutomaru smiled thinking, "Well where Karin is and will be after Kira puts his little plan into motion I'm sure we will be able to find them... They are Karin's children after all."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Slowly days passed and Now its time for the Chunin exams

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Chunin exam part 1

Kohana

Kohana smiled as she and her team walked up to the Academy door two days ago she along with the others of her year were entering the Chunin exams she walked through the Academy doors and up the stairs to a corridor she smiled as she walked towards it. Suddenly Lym arrived.

Lym smiled as she looked at her team she spoke, "Well done to all of you and good luck the path to Chunin will be hard and if you try your best you will accomplish your dream and this test."

Lym smiled and vanished as Kohana, Chibi and Sakumo walked into the room to see over a hundred people she smiled a sand Genin walked up to her he had red messy hair and carried a small gourd while wearing pants and a red shirt.

He smiled and said, "It seems there will be three entering this year."

Kohana smiled and asked, "Hello Shukaku... wait three who are the other two?"

Shukaku smiled answering, "You have the nine tails chakra pure controllable chakra with none of the Nine tails will from Naruto... The other one is the holder of the eight tail from the land of lightning I'll let you figure that out... and I hope you make it to the finals I want to see who is stronger."

Sakumo retorted, "We all will be Chunin Shukaku."

Shukaku grinned and said, "Good cause I feel something ominous is coming every ninja needs to be at the ready for something terrible will happen all across the nation Sakumo."

Suddenly a massive plume of smoke swallowed the class room and vanished just ass quickly to show a woman standing there with a grin. Kohana thought, "Her... Shit dads not making it easy what could she possible do."

She said, "Alright everyone sit down away from your teammates now! I am Kagami Uchiha your first exam proctor and by the end of this the number will be below half."

Kohana gulped as she moved over to a seat now she was in the front row everyone had now sat down. As fifty people walked into the room holding papers they quickly started placing them face down on the desk and surrounded the room. Kohana thought, "Ten are from the Hyuga clan what are they playing at."

Kagami said, "The rules are simple you must answer the nine questions within the fifty minutes after that is passed the tenth and final question will be given. Now for the questions in front of you, you will start with ten points each. If you are caught cheating you will lose two points cheat five times and basically your screwed come back another time the proctors will be looking out for cheaters and their word along with mine is law so don't argue. Also one more thing you can either win as a team or lose as a team if one gets caught cheating your all lose... Now begin!"

Kohana heard the steady wave of paper turnover she looked at the proctors the ten Hyuga had activated the Byakugan and were looking over the classroom she grinned realizing what they were actually doing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Naruto smiled as he sat in the lounge with Hiroko and Hinata the three looked at the crystal ball looking into the exam room.

Hinata looked at Hiroko and asked, "Why did she put Hyuga members in there everyone knows its dam near impossible to cheat with them watching everything Hiroko?"

Naruto smiled and said, "All ten of them have activated the Byakugan did you notice the wave of fear that swept over the room when that happened."

Hiroko laughed with a grin answered, "Such a simple trick Kagami is really screwing with them good."

Hinata summarised and spoke, "A Genin level genjutsu is being used to make them think they have no hope in hell."

Naruto nodded and said, "Such a tactic will push them even further they will either be even more careful when they cheat or break the genjutsu and be just as careful Kagami is really putting them through hell."

Hiroko laughed musing, "I hope all the rookie leaf ninja will pass this otherwise it won't be as much fun for what I have planned."

Hinata quickly asked with an air of dread, "What are you planning?"

Hiroko grinned his mother was right to feel the air of dread he answered, "Remember how hard it is to take down my wood clones just remember that also... I will make it slightly fair on them."

Hinata sighed and suddenly Itachi said, "Well looks like my little girl is doing a wonderful job at weeding them out."

Hinata, Hiroko jumped slightly Naruto grinned looking at the crystal ball they could see it had been forty minutes already and the numbers were already down to half."

Naruto smiled and said, "I'm guessing she got the genjutsu idea from you."

Itachi laughed and said, "You wouldn't be wrong I remember Shinato even though he was our sensei he was the proctor for the first exam he did the same to us."

Hinata asked, "Who were the other proctors?"

Itachi smiled answering, "Hizashi was the proctor for the second exam and the fourth exam proctor was Kushina."

Hiroko smiled and said, "You three have fun being nostalgic I need to talk to Anko I need some snakes... That's all I'm saying."

Hinata thought, "Kiba's boy will have trouble with that he somehow has picked up a big fear of snakes from his father."

Hiroko vanished out of the room and arrived at the Dango shop to see Anko sitting there with Zabuza. He walked over and sat on the other side of the table smiling as the two looked at him.

Anko asked, "What can I do for you Honourable son and grandson of the Hokages?"

Anko grinned as a tick mark went across Hiroko's forehead in irritation he answered, "I need a favour... trust me it will be entertaining for the both of you."

Anko smiled and said, "Sure Hyuga hair."

Hiroko was now pissed off his face read make one more comment like that and I will punish you. He sighed and said, "I need to borrow your biggest snake summons I think I need about 20 of them... for the second exam."

Anko grinned she was intrigued she asked, "Why so many?"

Hiroko answered, "Because that's how many I believe will pass twenty teams and I will cut it down to at least eight teams with what I have in mind."

Anko asked, "What is that?"

Hiroko quickly retorted, "Spoilers but I need you to command the snakes so you will have to come with me unless you would rather I ask Itachi to put them all in a genjutsu to follow my instructions."

Anko smirked and said, "The latter would be easier Hiroko sure I'll give you the snakes... you do know Chibi will most likely turn the snakes on you though."

Hiroko laughed as he stood up he said, "I'm counting on that to make it very entertaining."

He quickly vanished and arrived at another building he could now see into the exam room there were 30 teams. He watched as Kohana stood up only for Kagami to place a genjutsu on the entire room he grinned she had stopped her for now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kohana quickly shouted, "Release!"

Everyone looked at here finely hearing her outburst she said, "I don't quit and I never run away believe it so give me the tenth question!"

Kagami burst into a fit of laugher along with the other proctors releasing the genjutsu on the entire room The Uchiha woman said, "you all... 30 teams pass well done but it gets harder from here I wish I was kidding."

Suddenly Hiroko arrived smiling at the teams that passed he said, "Well done everyone for passing... I must say you all did amazing so come to battle ground forty four better known as the forest of death tomorrow at nine in the morning for the second test it will be hard...actually it will be beyond insanity for I am your proctor!"

Kohana thought, "WHAT! Oh crap what has he got in mind with that grin on his face."

Hiroko thought, "Now that's the face I wanted off you little sister just wait till tomorrow then you will scream at what I have in mind."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade

Tsunade smiled as she walked through the hospital halls she arrived at the nursery ward quickly stiffening she remembered back.

_Flashback_

Tsunade smiled as she held the baby as she lay in bed Dan was sitting next to her as Shinato entered smiling he ran over hugging Tsunade and looked at the baby as Kisara entered the room smiling at Shinato. As Tsunade allowed him to hold the baby she smiled at him as he looked at the baby.

Shinato said, "You know there is going to be a bit of trouble if the truth gets out about her."

Dan quickly asked, "What do you mean?"

Shinato sighed and said, "Kushina that's all I need to say."

Dan nodded realizing what Shinato had meant if he wasn't there and so him the council would of imposed the CRA (Clan Restoration act) on him Kushina and Minato but thanks to Shinato he helped them all avoid it. and then other villages would probably come.

Tsunade snapped, "I'll protect her."

Shinato raised his eye brow and suggested, "If you want her protected then let everyone know her parents are Dan's brother and wife also let people know that you can't give birth hide and burn a possible trail Tsunade and you have done such good work putting a Genjutsu on yourself to hide the fact you were pregnant. Later on life reconnect and rebuild those connections its the only way."

Tsunade retorted, "I Hate that plan!... But your right Shinato its the only way."

Tsunade thinking, "Shinato always thinking of plans like this he will be amazing when he is older kept on the right path... I hope you understand."

_Flashback_

Tsunade smiled as a tear rolled down her face she should really tell her the truth. She turned around and was about to keep walking when Shizune came around the corner she looked at Tsunade noticing the tear on her face.

Shizune asked, "Tsunade are you ok?"

Tsunade smiled and answered, "I'm fine just trying to find some Sake that's all."

Shizune sighed and said, "Come with me I got some Sake stashed away for you."

Tsunade smiled thinking, "I can't do it... Sorry Dan."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Karin

Karin smiled as she and Kira neared the leaf village they found a small cave and entered inside Karin pulled out a scroll and summoned a small pile of torches. Kira grabbed them and drove them into the wall smiling they had now a well lit cave. Kira smiled as he placed his hands on the ground pushing chakra around him he summoned a small castle surrounding the cave. Inside a small alter arose allowing Kira placed a small orb onto the alter causing it along with the alter to glow a strong blue colour then Kira smiled he pulled out an Akauski ring and placed it inside the orb causing it to suddenly glow red causing Kira to smile. He looked at Karin she was wearing a tight and revealing shirt and skirt her Akauski Jacket was open causing Kira to grin.

Kira thought, "My mission involves me dying after I give the message Kabutomaru didn't say I could have fun with Karin all she has to do is get to the village and if she looks worse for wear the more chance there going to let her in with less suspicion."

Kira moved around the cave Karin was at the entrance as he used earth Jutsu to create a new room he walked inside and pulled out a scroll he summoned a bed and a few sheets, grinning he went outside the room and looked at Karin. She sat at the edge of the cave stairing into the castle wall infused with chakra. he used his earth Jutsu to slip a small tag onto the back of Karin's leg gently he made it feel like a small breeze had gone past.

he grinned thinking pervert thoughts as allowed his more darker side to seep out he he spoke, "Karin my army along with the summoning towers will take a month and to spread out around the area closing in on the village we don't need to keep watch so come here into the warmth." He mused, "Come and be my plaything."

Karin thought, "Soon I'll escape and find them... That monster will pay."

_Flashback_

Karin looked at Kabutomaru as the man smiled as five strange people walked up behind the Snake Karin looked at them confused.

Kabutomaru said, "Karin your going to help making new test subjects for my experiment."

Karin catching onto what he said snapped, "What if I refuse." As she took a step back.

Kabutomaru grinned as he lifted his arm a snake shot out paralyzing her she watched as Kabutomaru motioned one man to her the man grabbed her and dragged her away she screamed for hours till she passed out she woke in the morning to find herself chained up in a prison cell she looked at the entrance. To see Kabutomaru standing there smiling at her she was still a bit confused from waking up.

Karin asked, "What happened?"

Kabutomaru answered, "Your are in the first stage of helping in my new experiments Karin you will be staying here so like you are so you don't hurt yourself and what is inside you."

_Flashback end_

Karin thought to herself, "I have to get out of here and warn Sasuke what Kabutomaru is up to."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Karin's pain

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled all thirty teams were here and looking at him and behind him stood the forest of death. He smiled as he looked at the rookie 12 from, the leaf they all glared at him with such fierce determination. He grinned he was going to either break them all or make them into fine ninja with his little test.

Hiroko said, "Welcome to the forest of death your goal is to collect two scrolls each team will be given either one haven or one earth scroll and to pass you have to take them both and get to the tower within five days. Make it with your team before the end of the fifth day and you pass. But if even one member is missing or killed your entire team fails."

Kohana whispered, "That doesn't sound so tough."

Hiroko grinned he had been listening to her he continued, "Also to make it fun you have to watch out for the enemy in the forest it will hunt you down if it senses your team and others fighting so you have to fight like a true ninja or they will find you and there will be no escape... I will give you a hint cause I'm nice there are at least 30 enemy ninja in there along with 20 snakes and there all looking for targets... basically a long fight will draw them closer. You will be drawn closer to your death. Now everyone sign the liability wavers and hand them to me and I will give you a scroll."

Hiroko grinned as a few of the teams face paled only for Kohana to shout, "You don't scare me brother I'll take whatever you dish and slam it to the ground."

Hiroko looked around he sighed Kohana had done it once again broken the fear he was trying to place on everyone as teams moved around handing papers to Hiroko as he handed out the scrolls everyone gathered around again.

Hiroko said, "ok last thing, you can't open the scroll till you get to the tower or you fail and Don't die now get to a gate and wait till I open them. Also I am the enemy."

Hiroko grinned as he watched the teams move around they all waited at a different gate he smiled he saw Kohana's face it had paled along with Chibi both of them knew how hard this was going to be with him as there enemy. He opened them all allowing the teams to enter. Hiroko smiled as he vanished arriving at the tower to see Anko.

Hiroko asked, "Are the snakes ready."

Anko nodded as Hiroko created 30 wood clones behind him the clones along with the snakes spread out into the forest as Hiroko sat down closing his eyes activating his dojutsu. He could see the entire forest all the genin and his army of clones loomed towards them they were now all spread out enough. Hiroko grinned he could see two teams of rain ninja fighting he moved a clone over and watched as it made short work of the two teams it removed there scrolls before vanishing.

Hiroko thought, "Lets see how you handle this Kohana and the rest of your rookies."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karin 

Karin smiled as she walked back into the cave and sat by the fire Kira had made. Kira smiled looking at her he could tell the jutsu had worked she had not even noticed. Kira stood up as Karin watched him he walked over to her, suddenly she felt the earth move as several restraints shot out of the ground causing her to scream. he grinned as he dragged her into deeper in the cave.

She struggled against his grip only for him to move his hand to her neck causing her to pass out after an hour she woke realizing she was on a bed and Kira was standing over her with a smirk on his face causing her to wonder what happened it dawned on her.

Kira said, "Relax I'll come back later I have work to do."

Karin started sob realising she was restrained as Kira moved out of the room into the cave smiling, he moved over to the alter and placed his hand on the ball feeling the strong chakra. Around the castle several small alters grew while ten big ones grew around the trees started to spread around the forest as stone swordsmen arose out of the ground for a few minutes then went back into the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karin

Karin sobbed feeling completely helpless against her superiors once again she thought, "I can't end it I want to see them all again… They all escaped... but they caught one of them and now she is hunting down the others... I have to survive to see all of them again there my children I need to see them."

_Flashback_

Karin slowly awoke in her cell she remembered that she had two Children her memory was fuzzy but she knew that Kabutomaru had injected cells into her inner sanctum causing her to become pregnant twice. She knew there were other woman who had been used like this and that there were five children each had been taken away and experimented on now she knew she had given birth to a boy and a girl. She was unsure of the age but there was a noticeable gap. There were five in total two young ones. The older ones were now six, the middle one was only four, the other two were two and one, and all of them had survived Kabutomaru's experiments she had not had the chance to see them at all as they were taken right from her when she gave birth to the experiment rooms they all survived.

Suddenly a massive explosion erupted shaking her lowly cell she noticed three guards run past one of them said, "The wind and earth demons there loose."

Another explosion went off as the speaker said, "All five have escaped the lab detain them don't kill."

Another guard said, "All five of them crap there heading this way."

The suddenly the corridor was lit up as several flashes of lightning killed the guards Karin watched as all five of them ran past they didn't even recognize her. Causing her to sob the two year old stopped causing the others to stop. As the older one moved forward and cut the bars clean off with water Karin jumped out and hugged the two year old

She sobbed, "I'm sorry... please forgive me."

The one that had cut the bars moved the two year old out of Karin's grip and held him as the five ran off she looked to the where they had came from she saw a ten year old Zabimaru run towards her she staggered up still weak. Only for the man to push past her she couldn't even protect them from him.

She heard several explosions and looked at where Zabimaru had ran to and saw him walking back dragging the out cold girl who had cut the bars he threw her at her as several bone spears pushed them both into the single cell. She held the girl as she started to stir.

Karin noticed her arm and legs were bleeding along with her a gash on her head she motioned the still dazed girl to bite down on her arm effectively healing her from her injuries.

_Flashback end_

Karin thought, "That was six years ago."

_Flashback_

Karin looked at Kabutomaru as he said, "I sent Necro to get the boy that was in land of fire she failed and escaped into the genjutsu forest he will most likely die."

Karin slumped to her knees sobbing all four of her children had run away and were lost all she could hope for was they were together."

Kabutomaru smiled and said, "Your going back into Akauski were moving as planed with or without those brats."

Necro walked into the room smiling she said, "There together and it seems the lightning girl has left them the boy is protecting the two year olds he decimated the town fighting me and the three are well hidden in the forest I can't find them and no fire seems to burn that forest. The town had one survivor. A young girl she seems to be traveling with them that's all I could gather before I lost contact."

Karin nodded she left the room she thought, "I have to escape with the one who freed me that day I have to get her out of here."

_Flashback end_

Karin sobbed she had failed to protect her daughter she was determined to escape and see the others at least. She looked around on her body she noticed the one of the stone restrains on her wrist had gone and one on her leg she moved around slightly to notice a small chakra suppression tag on her leg. She sighed she was to weak and tired right now she would deal with it when she wakes up. She slowly drifted to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira

Kira smiled and said, "There I removed two restraints You better be grateful when you wake I have something I want to test on you."

Kira smiled the valley had now over a hundred trees slowly summoning the stone statues underground ready for battle as it slowly spread. He was a day's walk away from the village he had to be careful as his summoning trees spread around some even grew in the castle he smiled he was going to give the leaf one hell of a fight and he would complete his dream the eradication of the Uzumaki clan.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Kisara said, "Poor Karin being treated like that constantly she needs help."

Shinato retorted, "It will come."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Chunin exam part 2

Kohana

Kohana sighed she watched as a two teams were taken down by a wood clone of her brother she realized the difference between him and a wood clone a few days ago as her punishment. She turned her dojutsu off and looked at her teammates.

Kohana said, "He wasn't kidding when he said we were up against him he is using wood clones."

Chibi said, "How can we defeat that I couldn't even scratch it in the tournament a few days ago you all saw."

Kohana retorted, "Were a lot stronger as a team Lym and Kakashi both taught us that we can beat him if we stick together."

Sakumo nodded as several traps were set off causing three mist genin to crash into the clearing.

Sakumo asked, "What scroll do you have?"

One of the mist genin snapped, "Earth now hand over your scroll."

Sakumo smiled they had heaven the genin tried to step forward only to realize they couldn't move as a seal emerged on the ground. Kohana smiled as Chibi pulled out his sword it was as big as his father's sword it looked exactly the same he smiled as he had it ready.

Chibi suggested, "Two options one you give us the scroll and leave awake or two you don't and I knock you out and take the scroll."

One of the mist snapped, "Were not giving it to you."

Chibi nodded he moved forwards with his blade and made a shallow cut on all three Genin arms causing them to cringe in pain.

The female genin screamed, "Take it take the scroll please I don't want to die."

Sakumo walked over and looked at all three of them he asked, "Where is it."

The same girl blushed and said, "I... have it... but its."

Kohana walked over and said, "Where is it."

The girl said, "in a pocket next to my breast."

Kohana sighed as she moved her charka arm and pulled the scroll out without moving her clothing. Kohana smiled as she placed the scroll in her bag as Sakumo placed them in a genjutsu all three fell to the ground asleep.

Suddenly a male voice taunted, "I didn't know you swing that way sis? Mum wont be happy at all when I tell her that."

All three genin turned around to see Hiroko looking at them the three jumped away trying to create some distance between Hiroko and themselves they managed to get a few miles away only for him to arrive in front of them. He smiled at them.

Hiroko said, "The only way you're going to pass now is if you can beat me. I would hurry otherwise more wood clones will find you and you wouldn't abandon your teammates would you Kohana."

Kohana thought, "Shit how to beat him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jasmine

Baku smiled his team had easily ambushed and taken a scroll off a Iwa team of Genin they walked through the forest suddenly they stopped.

Ketsu said, "Everyone stop... I smell something big coming at us."

Jasmine said, "We should move away with the power of youth."

Baku smiled suddenly a massive snake emerged lunging forward. Baku jumped away with Jasmine only for the two to see Ketsu was frozen in fear. Jasmine quickly moved towards the snake kicking it in the head sending it crashing into a tree as Baku moved getting Ketsu out of the way.

Jasmine quickly made a hand sign sending several ice spears into the snake killing it she looked at Ketsu who was still pale.

Ketsu apologised with a saddened face, "Sorry I froze its just I have a really bad fear of snakes for some reasons."

Baku suggested, "We should go before Hiroko finds us."

Suddenly a voice boomed, "TO LATE!"

All three Genin turned around to see Hiroko standing on the dead snakes head the three genin moved ready for a fight as Hiroko moved forwards. Jasmine sent several ice spears towards the Jonin only for him to dodge them while in the air Ketsu and his dog lunged forwards using fang over fang only for the Jonin to spin around sending him crashing to the side with his dog.

Jasmine quickly created a ice dome she walked forwards smiling she mouthed, "Get out of here both of you Baku you will find me later same with you Ketsu."

Baku snapped, "Were not leaving you... it would be un-youthful."

Jasmine sighed he was right she stepped into the ice mirrors then suddenly ice spears shot up all over the ground forcing the team back they were forced to back off into hiding. Baku grabbed a small ice shard that was on his jacket his bugs buzzed causing him to grin the two moved away.

Hiroko said, "I thought your team was better than that Hanabi will be disappointed."

Jasmine snapped, "Its the only way my flower of youth will stop you."

Jasmine lunged forward aiming to kick Hiroko in the head only for him to dodge. As she went into another mirror coming out of a different one spinning around trying to kick Hiroko again, this time Hiroko blocked it and grabbed her leg he pulled her down to the ground only for her to push away the last second into another mirror. She darted forward hoping to slug Hiroko from behind only for him to turn around sending a chakra pulse into her arm she skidded along the ground into another mirror. Hiroko looked at her he realized the arm had been blasted clean off and ice grew out of the wound area making a new arm.

Hiroko asked, "Your an Ice clone very clever kid but ice will melt to the inferno."

Jasmine charged forward her arm had reformed completely Hiroko noticed that in the dome there were three ice clones now he moved one hand to one clone as it closed in about to strike he slammed his fist into it sending it crashing away destroying the clone. The other two clones missed Hiroko and were back in the mirrors.

Hiroko said, "time to end it Inferno bomber."

Hiroko made a small inferno ball in his hand it slowly spread consuming him until it surrounded him it expanded suddenly consuming the entire dome. Creating a large plume of smoke the smoke cleared to show a small crater with Hiroko in the middle looking at Jasmine she had cracks all over her body. Suddenly she broke.

Jasmine smiled as she transformed back into her original self the team stopped as Jasmine collapsed on the ground she had used a lot of chakra to give them the chance of escape.

Baku said, "We should be safe now we will rest for now you need to get your strength back Jasmine in case we meet him again."

Jasmine smiled as Baku helped her up and the three walked over to a small tree cave all of them sat down inside.

Baku asked, "Ketsu can you get us some wood I'll make a fire we should be ok for now."

Ketsu nodded and left the small shelter, as Jasmine smiled at Baku.

Jasmine said, "He is strong but it does give me an idea we can beat him if we meet him again but... I'm tired so can we rest for now."

Baku nodded smiling as he looked at Jasmines face and her hair she had beautiful eyes that seemed to make him smile. He moved away and pulled out a bed roll from a scroll and helped Jasmine to it she lay on the bed roll as Baku brought over another blanket and placed it on top of her. He looked outside the sun was just starting to set. A few minutes later Ketsu returned with wood and several rabbits all skinned.

Baku said, "Shell we eat."

Jasmine smiled and said, 'That would be a good idea."

Baku and Ketsu quickly lit the fire and set out dinner for them. They slowly cooked the rabbits.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled he had been tricked by Jasmine her skills left him smirking he thought, "She will defiantly make Chunin how she acted during the fight though those two clones she used were pushing it a bit to far there Jonin level." Hiroko focused again he was now looking at the wood clone that had encounter Rise and her team.

While another clone meet with Mizune and his team apparently they also managed to give him the slip as well. He laughed as another clone had let them slip. Hiroko thought, "I'll give them tomorrow its been two days already now twenty teams left not much to go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana 

Kohana smiled as she jumped back after using a seal that sent Hiroko crashing through several trees. Along with a small plume of smoke.

Sakumo said, "Its getting dark we need to find shelter for the night... we should go now."

Kohana nodded along with Chibi the three darted off away from Hiroko. Kohana looked back with her dojutsu to see that Hiroko was gone. She smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mizune

Mizune slowly woke up the sun had risen he smiled as he woke up his teammates Sharron and Tenzo the three slowly packed up their gear the three had a scroll now all they needed was to get to the tower. They had gotten lucky yesterday escaping from Hiroko and they needed to move quickly. The three moved out towards the tower suddenly the tree exploded in front of them and there stood Hiroko who smiled at them.

Hiroko said, "You won't be escaping today."

Mizune ordered, "Everyone get ready to fight."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rise

Rise sighed as she awoke she slowly got up it was morning she moved over and kicked Shin and Renji up causing the two to glare daggers at her.

Rise snapped, "Hiroko let us get away yesterday we have to move now otherwise he could ambush us all."

Shin moved and got his gear ready along with Renji both of them knew that Rise was very really wrong and they could see her logic.

The three quickly moved out of the shelter only to stop in horror seeing Hiroko standing out there smiling at them.

Hiroko said, "I knew rise would wake you up so I decided to just wait."

Rise snapped, "Ri-shi-ji formation!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jasmine 

Jasmine smiled as she came out of the cave with her teammates the three walked through the forest suddenly stopping in a clearing Jasmine looked at Ketsu who quickly threw a kunai into the bush only to hear the clanging of metal. Hiroko smiled walking out of the bush he held a Kunai.

Jasmine asked, "Did you actually lose the trail Hiroko?"

Hiroko answered, "I am a Hyuga so what do you think."

Baku said, "So logically if we have to defeat you in battle if we want to pass."

Hiroko nodded and charged forwards as the team stood their ground ready to fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shukaku

Shukaku smiled she looked at her team as they walked through the forest suddenly several trees surrounded them a man stood on a branch smiling at them.

Hiroko said, "If you want to pass this then you have to defeat me."

Shukaku smiled as she sent several spears of sand at Hiroko only for him to jump down as the trees vanished the Jonin stood in front of all three of them smiling as Shukaku stood still as her teammates rushed forwards only to be stopped by sand.

Shukaku said, "We have to work as a team all together to defeat him even a Jinjuriki like myself will struggle against him."

Hiroko laughed and asked, "You give me to much credit by the way your sis still seeing the Hatake boy?"

Shukaku smiled and answered, "If he hurts her I will create a national incident."

Hiroko smiled and retorted, "Eh Naruto will understand so shell we get to the fight."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kohana slowly opened her eyes they were under a tree suddenly they were all shaken awake she looked up to see her brother smiling at her she quickly rolled away rolling right into Chibi waking him up with a start. Hiroko started to laugh as both Kohana and Chibi were blushing. Kohana had rolled head first right into Chibi privates and her privates were near his face. Sakumo woke up jumping away in shock.

Hiroko taunted, "you know Chibi after this Naruto is going to kill you for eyeing up her privates like that."

Both Kohana and Chibi screamed, "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

Hiroko taunted with a grin, "That's what they all say before they get killed by the father."

Kohana charged towards Hiroko who jumped back smiling he said, "So you're going to fight me well come at me like Lym taught you then cause you will not pass if you don't."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gyuki

Gyuki smiled he quickly moved over and awoke his teammates he said, "We have unwanted visitors."

Hiroko suddenly laughed and said, "unwanted I'm hurt Gyuki."

Gyuki looked at him it was clear Hiroko was just messing with him. Hiroko continued, "I should probably tell you that there are only six teams left now since you always amuse me and I'm not lying this time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled he opened his eyes he had cut down a lot of teams over the night now he just wanted to test the teams he knew would amuse him the other teams were lacking from the other village which disappointed him slightly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karin

Karin slowly awoke she felt much better today she moved her arm to her leg to try and pull of the tag when the door opened Kira smiled looking at her she had stopped trying to grab the tag just in time.

Kira asked, "Sleep well?"

Karin snapped, "NO you disgusting monster."

Kira smiled and said, "To bad I brought you a gift."

Kira smiled he pulled out a small pill and a bottle of liquid. With a grin as the restrains shot out of the holes from before and restrained Karin.

Kira said, "I think I will have fun again... did you know your an Uzumaki so after I have had my fun for a while I will kill you Uzumaki along with the rest in the village.

Kira walked over to Karin with a grin. As she thought, "what the hell are the pill and liquid for. So I was an Uzumaki why didn't anyone tell me…. There's more I have to find them."

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

Kisara said, "I hope someone saves her or she escapes."

Shinato said, "I hope so to."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Escape

Mizune

Mizune jumped back throwing several throwing needles at Hiroko as he charged forwards only for him to dodge the attack by moving to the left as Tenzo with his dog dived in using fang over fang only for Hiroko to spin around only to find it was a wood clone. He stopped spinning as several wooden chains shot up out of the ground and restrained him Sharron moved sending a lightning spear at Hiroko only for him to smile and vanish into the ground and remerge moments later behind all three Genin.

Tenzo sent several spears of wood at Hiroko only for him to moved his hand up sending five inferno bullets at them one cutting across Tenzo's arm Mizune quickly moved sending a poison cloud towards Hiroko as he dashed over to Tenzo and started to heal the small burn mark he had. Hiroko moved out of the toxic cloud as Tenzo was all healed up he dived forward using fang over fang this time he collided with the ground going under he found where Hiroko landed and shot up throwing him into the air. Sharron sent multiple lightning spears at Hiroko as he was in mid air causing him to crash into a tree.

Sharron moved forward sending several Kunai bombs at Hiroko surrounding the crater she set them off causing a massive explosion. The three smiled only for the smoke to be replaced with an inferno wall as Hiroko walked out smiling he charged forwards. Mizune thought, "Not even a scratch on him I guess mum wasn't kidding about how strong there team is." Sharron dodged as Hiroko went for her head she suddenly moved a kunai into Hiroko's throat and jumped away releasing the explosive. The smoke cleared to show a wooden statue of Hiroko.

Tenzo asked, "Where is the real one?"

Mizune answered, "I think it was more of a test on our teamwork more than anything else."

Sharron suggested, "We should hurry up to the tower I think I got lucky with that one."

The two other members nodded as the group shot off towards the tower as fast as possible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rise

Rise smiled as Shin sent forward several painted lions as Renji made a bone sword and expanded it with partial expansion jutsu. Hiroko moved a Kunai through the lions before making a wood sword out from his hand he parried Renji's strike only for the Akimichi to move his other fist sending Hiroko crashing backwards. Into a tree as Rise flicked her fan sending several blades of wind at Hiroko only for him to dodge the attack. Hiroko dashed forwards only to be forced away by Renji and his bone sword. Hiroko tried to move only to find himself trapped as several bones emerged from the ground ensnaring him along with the shadow possession Jutsu. Several painted giants moved over helping restrain Hiroko.

Hiroko said, "I must say you have done nicely but one small problem you shouldn't of removed the shadow possession."

Hiroko sank quickly into the ground and emerged behind the three he dashed forwards. Only for Renji to create a bone sword slashing it at the attacker only for Hiroko to jump over the sword and continue towards them. Rise quickly stopped him with Shadow possession Jutsu.

Rise said, "I won't make the mistake of dropping it again."

Renji nodded as he used partial expansion Jutsu His hands grabbed onto Hiroko and lifted him up off the ground several bone spikes at the ready to impale him as Shin's two pained giants moved forwards ready to impale him.

Rise orders, "Now!"

Renji moves the bones into Hiroko's body while Shin's painting decapitates him. Renji releases the body onto the ground to show it was a wooden clone.

Renji said, "He escaped he has to be somewhere around here."

Rise started to laugh and said, "Just relax its part of the test. He wants to test out our own strength and weaknesses on purpose he wants to psyche us out we should just keep moving and be ready to fight him if we meet again Renji."

Renji nodded as Shin said, "I have an idea."

Shin created three large birds and said, "We take to the sky avoid him and whatever he is up to that way."

Rise nodded, all three climbed onto the birds and took off into the air they could see the tower from here and flew towards it as fast as they could.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jasmine

Jasmine smiled as she sent several Ice spears at Hiroko who dodged them effortlessly as Ketsu charged forward with his dog. Hiroko smiled jumping in the air. Ketsu turned around and charged forward again only for Hiroko to spin around sending him crashing to the ground. Jasmine moved again creating an ice dome the three quickly went inside the dome to see Hiroko grinning looking at them.

Baku said, "Ketsu use fang over fang again this time it will work better."

Ketsu nodded as he charged out of the Mirror only for Hiroko to use rotation again to send him into another Mirror Ketsu quickly came out at a different Mirror and charged again forcing Hiroko to jump into the air as Jasmine dashed forward kicking Hiroko to the side before pushing off him and into a different Mirror. This time Ketsu came out and hit Hiroko dead on as he went past and came back out hit after hit Hiroko was still standing. Ketsu quickly stopped now he was inside the mirror.

Hiroko stood up to show his clothing was slightly torn he looked at the team with a grin as Baku sent his bugs over with Jasmine as she dashed forward hoping to punch Hiroko in the face only for the man to dodge it effortlessly only to find Baku's bugs had landed on him. Jasmine spun around hoping to kick Hiroko but he jumped out of the way avoiding it, he started to feel a drain on his chakra smiling as Jasmine jumped back into a mirror she quickly moved out again this time sending a barrage of throwing needles at him. Hiroko quickly pulled a Kunai out and deflected them all smiling he looked at the team before transforming into a wooden statue.

Baku said, "We were fighting a wooden clone all this time."

Jasmine said, "How youthful we won."

Jasmine quickly released the jutsu. All three Genin smiled as they dashed off towards the tower

0-0-0-0-0-0

Karin

Karin slowly came to she noticed Kira moving away from her, her mind was still hazy due to the two drugs that were forced into her system she noticed that the restrainsts were gone and Kira wasn't looking she moved grabbing the tag pulling it off. She felt her chakra return to her. Kira walked over to her again he bent down smiling as he moved his hand and placed it on her skin causing to realize her clothing were gone. She felt disgusted she wanted to strike out but thought, "I have an opening just wait.". As Kira pulled away pulling a white sheet over Karin covering her up. She noticed that he was shuffling around in the room before leaving the room. She felt exhausted and in pain all over. She slowly and quietly pulled herself out of the bed to find a white plain hospital dress that could be tied up she looked around the room to realize her clothing were gone she quickly put the hospital gown on she didn't like it it felt dirty to her. As she staggered forwards only for her legs to buckle she caught herself before she made a loud thud. She slowly staggered up again her body had many bruises all over her she moved her hand to her head and bit down on her hand healing herself she sighed the drug was in her system and making it hard for her to think strait.

_Flashback_

Kira said, "The drug will keep you in a more enjoyable state instead of the restraints."

Karin screamed, "MONSTER!" Kira grabbed her neck and used one hand to force her mouth open as the other hand placed a small pill in her mouth that was quickly washed down by a strange liquid causing her mind to go blank.

_Flashback end _

Karin staggered to the door she opened it carefully to see that Kira was sleeping she crept out moving towards the entrance of the cave and into the stone castle. She kept moving suddenly she heard Kira waking up she bolted out the entrance. Into the castle she staggered across the ground after a while she finely found the exit. She walked into the forest suddenly she felt an enormous amount of pain in her mid section causing her to scream as she collapsed on the ground in pain. Closing her eyes she moved her hand up to her mouth biting down healing herself once again as the pain went away. She slowly stood up catching her breath it felt like her body was on fire.

Karin walked further away from the castle she smiled she was now couldn't see it in the distance suddenly the pain came back causing her to wince in pain she felt her body collapse on her every part of her felt numb at the same time she thought, "NO it can't end like this." As she used her arms and pulled herself closer to the road she was now hidden half in the bush while her head and arms were visible from the road she felt darkness seep into her mind as she passed out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira

Kira woke up and noticed the door was open he thought, "Shit she escaped... I guess I forgot to restrain her afterwards..." Kira moved over to the orb he placed his hand on it as stone samurai arose and started looking around in the forest. It wasn't long Kira noticed a team of leaf ninja's had just spotted her he couldn't risk trying to capture her again he just going to hope that she doesn't blab." Kira removed his hand as the stone samurai went back into the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Karin

Karin slowly opened her eyes to see three ninja in front of her she was now out of the bush and on the dirt road one ninja she had pale white eyes and wore a white long sleeved shirt and gray pants over the shirt she wore a green Jonin jacket on her head she wore the leaf headband. She had long brown hair and was smiling nicely at the man next to her.

Next to her was a make who had his hair was all tied up and looked like a pineapple he wore a grey shirt and black pants over the shirt he wore a green Jonin jacket. He was looking at her while thinking over something. On his back he held a massive fan.

Then she felt someone was behind her she looked around to see another Jonin jacket wearing ninja this time he was wearing a blue mask over the bottom half of his face he wore blue pants and a blue long sleeve top under the Jonin jacket he smiled watching her try and figure out what is going on.

Karin opened her mouth as fear was still in her mind she asked, "Who... who are you?"

The woman answered, "My name is Holly Hyuga, half mask over there is Kasu Hatake and pineapple head is Arashi Naara were all leaf village Jonin. Might I ask what your doing out here like that wearing such..."

Karin answered, "I was attacked and ravaged by a man I just barely escaped him."

Holly sighed and asked, "Arashi what do you think we should do?"

Arashi answered, "Troublesome... we should take her back to the village and have Tsunade look at her... her hair it reminds me of Kushina and two of her three kids... Hey what's your name?"

Holly nodded as Kasu paled and said, "Im not carrying her like that."

Holly taunted, "Why not?"

Arashi joked, "He is scared that my cousin will here and gut him like a puppet and then Gaara will finish him off."

Kasu snapped, "Shut up Arashi."

Holly sighed and looked at Arashi and asked, "Can you please carry her I promise I wont be troublesome as you say."

Arashi sighed as he pulled his fan off his back he placed it on the ground. He moved over and picked up Karin carefully and placed her on the fan then lifted them both up he slung the two over his shoulder and started to walk towards the leaf.

Holly and Kasu quickly followed as they slowly walked to their home village. After an hour of walking Arashi laughed he turned around looking at the others.

Arashi said, "She has fallen asleep. Judging by what state she was in and what she was wearing who ever did this must of had her prisoner for a while I mean look at all the bite marks all over her arms it must of been horrible for her."

Holly activated her Byakugan and looked at her body it had bruises all around her private areas and her arms she looked closer to see her internal organs to gasp in horror at what she saw.

Kasu asked ,"What is it?" the group started to walk again towards the leaf.

Holly answered, "It seems she has been suffering for a long time her body has body has been violated time and time again judging from the bruising and bite marks. We don't know how long she has suffered like that we will find out at the hospital.

Kasu said, "I think we should get to the leaf even faster now."

Holly nodded as the group moved quickly now they could see the village gates as they ran through only to stop as Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as he looked at the six teams that had made it to the tower four from the leaf and one from sand and lightning.

Hiroko said, "Well done for passing the second stage of the exam now your all here we shell do the last part right now so those who want to quit put your hands up now or..."

Hiroko smiled two members from sand and lightning quit wanted to drop out leaving there Jinjuriki in on their own.

Hiroko smiled and said, "ok now that's done... ops I just noticed something its not now its in a month."

Kohana snapped, "That was a mean trick Hiroko."

Hiroko sighed and explained, "No it was the final part of the second exam. Being a Chunin means you may have to fight after days of no rest you have to understand that sometimes fighting and fight like a Chunin should is the only way you and your team will survive fail to do so and your not fit for it. I did this to see if you were all truly Chunin material."

Suddenly two plumes of smoke emerged next to Hiroko out of one stood Yahiko Uzumaki his eyes had several rings around it next to him was Naruto Uzumaki who smiled at them all.

Yahiko said, "The final part of the Chunin exam will be a tournament style fight I will explain the rules on the day. Now who will be fighting who has already been sorted between the Jonin for you here is the line up.

Ketsu VS Chibi

Tenzo VS Baku

Jasmine VS Renji

Rise Vs Sharron

Shukaku VS Gyuki

Shin VS Mizune.

Sakumo VS Kohana."

Rise asked, 'Hold on but the last one will upset the match up."

Yahiko smiled and said, "That's why the winner of match six will be fighting the winner of match seven before they fight the winner of match five there will be a break during that time for everyone to take a break."

Naruto smiled and said, "With that you all have a month to train so get ready to fight your opponents. So train, rest do what you have to do and be ready to fight."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Memories of the past

Sasuke

Sasuke looked at the leaf ninja and then to the red haired girl on Arashi's fan. Kasu stepped forward looking at Sasuke who was wearing his full Jonin outfit.

Kasu said, "Sasuke we found her on the road Holly looked over her and we could see she has severe wounds all over her body and she needs to get to a hospital."

Sasuke smiled he looked at the girl she was the same age as him he thought, "Who is she... why is my head sore when I look at her... wait... its Karin from Hebi.."

Sasuke nodded and said, "Ok just get to Tsunade I'll send ANBU over to keep guard. I'm going to see Itachi."

The three Ninja nodded as they walked through the village Sasuke quickly vanished and arrived at the Uchiha estate. He smiled as he saw Itachi sitting on the porch reading a familiar orange book.

Sasuke walked over to Itachi and Teased, "You know if she catches you reading it she will kill you."

Itachi laughed taunting, "Yea I wouldn't want to be whipped like you besides it makes doing it a lot more fun."

Sasuke released a small amount of Killing intent at his brother only for it to roll off Sasuke said, "do you remember the last time I acted out eliminating the old elders how my head hurts it started again as they brought in a member from my old team."

Itachi sat up putting away his book now he looked at Sasuke he spoke, "During that time you were Under Madara's control brother we had to seal that part off in order to protect the village... because then you wanted nothing else to kill me and burn the village to the ground."

Sasuke nodded and retorted, "What happens if the seal breaks?"

Itachi smiled and answered, "If it does Naruto will help you."

Suddenly an ANBU arrived and said, "Sasuke The lady the Jonin team brought in today is awake also your son has made it into the final round and is fighting Kohana."

Sasuke nodded and said, "Get me Theresa, Ino and Ibiki please meet me in her room were going to have a talk with her."

The ANBU nodded as Sasuke looked at his brother who was reading the book again smiling he vanished leaving his brother. The ANBU moved away completing there current task. Sasuke arrived at the hospital entrance to see Sakura talking to the Jonin he smiled looking at her. Her body had finely grew her properly her chest was no longer flat but near the size of a normal girl still no where close to his old teammate Hinata's he smiled as he walked towards her.

Sasuke asked, "Sakura where is the red head the Jonin brought in also can you show Ibiki and Theresa where she is were going to have a talk with her?"

Sakura smiled and answered, "Those two along with Ino are already there and are waiting for you room 394 two ANBU guards at the door."

Sasuke smiled moving forward he kissed Sakura on the head he moved away heading to Karin's room thinking, "Hope you talk strait away Karin it will only get worse." Sasuke arrived in the corridor to see the two ANBU he motioned them to go as he walked closer.

Sasuke said, "Ino and Theresa both of your kids passed to the third round. Ibiki would you go in first we will look on from the window ok."

Ibiki nodded and entered the room opening the window curtains Karin could only the corridor as Ibiki walked over to her standing at the bottom of her bed he looked at her.

Karin looked at him fear was clear on her face as Ibiki asked, "Please answer the questions what is your name? Why were you in that state when the Jonin found you? And what village are you from?"

Karin snapped, "NO im not telling you!"

Ibiki sighed and growled, "Tell me or things will get a lot worse for you."

Sasuke sighed he looked at Karin's medical notes to see what Holly had suspected of her. Sasuke tapped on the glass causing Ibiki to turn around and leave the room shutting the door.

Sasuke said, "Theresa since you're a girl why don't you go in she might be more comfortable talking to you from what her medical chart says."

Theresa nodded and walked into the room and now stood where Ibiki was before she asked, "Would you please answer our questions I promise nothing bad will happen if you answer all of them. Now would you like to tell me your name? or at least tell me what happened to you?"

Sasuke thought, "Talk now will save you a lot of trouble cause I really don't feel like going in there."

Karin answered, "My name is Karin and im not telling you anything."

Theresa sighed as she walked out of the room Sasuke nodded and walked in with both of them behind him now. Sasuke looked around the room he could feel his sister in law's presence. He looked at Karin.

Sasuke asked, "Hello Karin what happened to you?"

Karin looked at Sasuke who looked at her with his Sharingan active she spoke, "I was captured by Kabutomaru the others of the team joined him willingly you have to come back and save them please."

Sasuke sighed and snapped, "What happened to you while you were captured."

Karin said, "We need the old Sasuke back please we need him so we can defeat your old enemy. They have you under control with a mind control Jutsu."

Sasuke sighed and explained, "Actually it was the other way around Karin Madara had me under his control ready to use since that fateful day my clan was brought to near annihilation Itachi and the others freed me from that control. Now please tell me what happened?"

Karin felt tears run down her face she said, "They raped me over and over forcing me to give birth to children they placed all five of them in experimentation they all escaped except for one the oldest the children had DNA from the ten tail demon dragon in them."

Sasuke thought, "Great we have five lab created Jinjuriki running around along with a small army of whatever Kabutomaru has created."

Sasuke sighed and said, "Ok what does Kabutomaru have?"

Karin said, "He as gathered a new group and called the Akauski so far the members are Zabimaru, Jugo, Grimjow, Sugestsu, Kira, Necro, himself, Tobi AKA fake Madara, Tsukiko, Ritsuko, Reanimated Sasori, Kimimaru, Zetsu and the real Madara. Also he said something about fixing a statue called the Gedo Maza."

Sasuke thought, "This is not good… Konan has taken up the mantle from Master Jiriaya's spy network Nagato will be able to answer some of the questions I need to ask along with Naruto."He sighed and placed Karin into a deep sleep he looked at Ino, Ibiki and Theresa.

Sasuke asked, "Ino can you please tell Naruto we need an emergency meeting code S in his office. Theresa can you please get Nagato Itachi, Mira Anko, Hinata and bring them to the office. Ibiki can you please get me Hiashi and Shikamaru."

All three nodded and vanished as Sasuke looked at Karin thinking, "So we know who they are now the question is what can they all do we have files on nine of them but the other members what could they possible be capable of plus we have those weird beats to contend with…. Karin rest for a few days for now I will come back and ask some more questions."

Sasuke vanished and arrived in Naruto's office smiling all the other members were there. Naruto asked, "What's so important Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and explained, "We now know the new Akauski's numbers and the informative said something about fixing a Gedo Maza statue Nagato do you know anything about that."

Nagato sighed and said, "They plan on going after all the Jinjuriki again its pointless now since Naruto killed the ten tailed dragon."

Naruto smiled and said, "We need a Kage summit meeting now I will not let what happened last time to happen again…. Also the new seal on the Jinjuriki has a special piece that only the Jinjuriki knows of it sends the body back to their home village alive at a cost half of the demon's chakra. The demon's chakra will be restored after a month. So they will be a lot slower this time."

Itachi smiled and suggested, "This time we won't have the fence sitter but his daughter she is apparently just as strong as him before he retired. We should call him as well he may have information on Madara's abilities."

Mira said, "Sasuke if you could keep interrogating your old teammate for more information."

Sasuke nodded and said, "Also she said something about five artificial Jinjuriki's running around the nation that there her children."

Hinata quickly said, "lab created Jinjuriki…. Ryusuke I will bring him to her once we are sure she will not be a danger to the leaf village."

Shikamaru suggested, "We need to make two teams one to find the New Jinjuriki the other to find and destroy the Akasuki."

Naruto said, "I think Roshi might of found one of them he is currently training."

Sasuke retorted, "So that's one down we don't know the full extent of their power or how they act for all we know some of them could be as feral as the fire lords wife's cat."

Naruto laughed and joked, "That cat was a demon with no chakra alright."

Shikamaru said, "We can't send all our teams out because Kabutomaru will most likely try and weaken and cripple this village before he moves out since our village has the most opposing force against him."

Itachi asked, "What puzzles me is if there being closed up like they have been since the ten tail defeat then what was Karin doing out her in her condition it would have been nearly impossible to get that far also why would a member act out near the border it puzzles me."

Naruto sighed and ordered, "Get barrier team 1, 2, 3 in position under the orders first sign of trouble it goes up. Have the sensory teams close by the barrier teams so we know if anyone breaches our special barrier for now. Can you do that please Hinata."

Hinata nodded and left the room as Naruto looked at Sasuke he said, "Sasuke I want you to gather a team after you have taken as much information out of Karin to try and get into the sound village and see what you can find. Your team moves out after the Chunin exams, at least six members on the team.

Sasuke nodded and vanished

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled and looked at Mira he ordered, "I want you to make a team of at least six and go find Roshi from then on I want you to go and find the other artificial Jinjuriki and bring them here alive. They don't deserve this kind of life so they might be a bit hostal."

Mira nodded quickly and left as Naruto turned to Itachi and ordered, "I want you to gather the other members of Shinato's order and keep close tabs on who enter and leaves this village. Doubling the border patrol in the village while keeping everything normal."

Itachi nodded and vanished as the others left leaving Shikamaru and Naruto in the office The Naara asked, "Do you think what happened on our first Chunin exam might happen?"

Naruto nodded and answered, "Yes I think that is exactly what he might be up to Shikamaru can you get a message out to all the Kages I want to call all the Kage I want a full Kage summit here as soon as possible."

Shikamaru nodded and left as Hinata returned she suggested, "Naruto I think we have one of the artificial jinjuriki Ryusuke for now I would like to train him."

Naruto nodded and said, "I agree we can't press him of it for now we just need to make him feel at home for now."

Hinata nodded and asked, "Naruto are you ok?"

Naruto smiled at her and said, "I'm fine its just…. You know."

Hinata smiled she walked over and placed her hand on his cheek caressing it gently she said, "I'm worried to but all we can do is have faith in them and give them what they need to be strong enough."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira

Kira paced the inside of his cave he had let Karin escape though he still had to move on the plan he couldn't change the date because Kabutomaru ordered it on that day calling it a nostalgic attack.

Kira thought, "Dam it how could I of let her escape…. Now what am I going to do for a month….. Release!"

Kira looked out side at the castle as it vanished the alters on the ground moved underground waiting at the ready the entire valley had now been covered in his summoning alters he kept it away from the leaf knowing if they found one they would know what to look for and most likely find the others. Kira thought, "I could just pick one up off a random village I guess." Kira smiled thinking perversely as he summoned four stone samurai all four of them had swords he altered two of them to only have hands smiling he sent them off to a border village away from him he couldn't risk drawing more attention to himself than he already had.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke

Sasuke smiled as he arrived at the hospital he walked in to see Sakura who walked over to him she wore a red dress that clung to her body her hair reached down to her back. He smiled as she hugged him.

Sakura asked, "What's happening?"

Sasuke smiled and answered, "I have some top secret news that I'll tell you later for now I need you to come with me were going to get that patient healed and as much information as I can. After the Chunin exam I'm leaving it will be a top S rank mission."

Sakura nodded as she walked with Sasuke to Karin's room to see the red hair was asleep. Sakura looked at her chart and noticed something.

Sakrua said, "Look her blood its that of the Uzumaki clan."

Sasuke retorted, "Amazing Kushina will like to know that."

Sakura nodded and got to work she started to heal Karin after a while she pulled away as Karin started to stir.

Sakura spoke, "We found two nasty drugs in your system Karin…. We managed to remove one of them if we remove the other from what we found you may become pregnant whoever did that to you clearly wanted to Defile you and ensure no pregnancy followed what a nasty piece of work. That drug will go in a few days once it permanently stamps out that possibility unless you want me to change it."

Karin quickly interrupted loudly, "NO don't please don't change it."

Sakura nodded sighing she continued, "ok then now the other drug apparently reduces your body control to primal instincts for example the need to mate with any male judging by the state our shinobi found you in. Also making it hard to think strait for up to a month that drug is a nasty piece of work. Judging by the tests we have done it isn't the first time you have been forced that particular drug. Can you please tell me how many times you have been forced this drug and how many times you have become pregnant from it?"

Karin remained quiet only for Sasuke to speak, "Karin tell her or I will force it out of you."

Karin said, "this was the six time I was forced under and if Kira didn't use that other drug I would of become pregnant…. Wait now I remember Kabutomaru gave me something like this before I left the sound sorry but I can't remember where we stopped or were all I remember was being at a castle in the forest and the team that found me."

Sakura thought, "Well wherever it was this man Kira had planned to defile her over a long period of time judging by the dosage inside her. And it seems Kabutomaru knew this and protected his plans by giving a lesser dose just to keep her from remembering the location of his hideout and Kira's castle hideout. This is just sick."

Sasuke said, "Ok thank you Karin please stay here and rest up for the next few weeks the two you saw before that I sent in with me will be coming back asking questions please answer them truthfully."

Karin nodded then asked, "After that can we go on a date Sasuke please?"

Sakura accidently crushed her clipboard in annoyance as Sasuke answered, "No I'm married to Sakura… the one who just crushed her clipboard please don't ask again or do last time you were near me."

Karin said, "But Sasuke a date my jog my memory please."

Sasuke thought, "Just what I need."

Sasuke moved over to Sakura placing his hand on her shoulder before she could beat Karin up the two vanished now standing on the Hospital roof.

Sasuke said, "Sakura I need you to calm down at the moment she is the only one with information on Kabutomaru so I might have to go on what she calls a date ok and maybe some other things cause right now we need her to talk."

Sakura grew angry letting off Killing intent at Sasuke she snapped, "No!"

Sasuke retorted, "I know you don't like it same here but I will be careful of her and I promise to tell you every small detail of what happens remember what they taught us at the academy."

Sakura thought back, "The teacher said if your trying to get information out of an enemy who you know is infatuated for you then use that to your advantage just make sure you keep your cool and are in control of the situation and don't get them or yourself pregnant. "

Sakura snapped, "Fine! Go give her some whatever… I got to get back to work."

Sakura vanished leaving Sasuke to think, "Maybe that wasn't the best idea to bring that up…. I should ask brother or maybe Kakashi on what to do."

Sasuke vanished arriving back in Karin's room he said, "If you answer every single question Ibiki, Theresa, Ino and I ask then ok we can go on a date."

Karin smiled at this as Sasuke vanished. Karin thought, "Sasuke and me on a date…. I just have to watch out for that pink haired bitch of his."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review **

since i'm nice here you go a double chapter the next one will come soon."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Annoyance and family create super annoyance

Naruto

Naruto sighed it had been two days and nearly all the Kages pointed out they couldn't come till the Chunin exam and wished the meeting was the day after the exams. he rubbed his temple only Gaara, Mei and Kurotsuchi (Ok I'm going to change this character slightly she has dust release as well as Lava or one or the other I haven't decided.) Could come to the date he wished sighing he pulled out a scroll stating that they could come and there would be a new more official Kage summit after the Chunin exam like the others wanted and it would be a repeat. He stopped thinking, "Actually since those three are our more stronger allies backing us it would be good to bounce idea's with them first." He went back to writing that he would like them to come so they could share ideas before the full meeting. He thought, "yea that would be better since I have never been to a Kage meeting and with there help I should be fine with it."

Naruto thought, "So if the other Kage's are here and I think there might be an invasion then…. Ill have to change some things."

Naruto sighed summoning tow ANBU he said, "Please find Kakashi and Hiashi, Kagami and Yahiko."

The two ANBU nodded and vanished only for the door to burst open. To show Kohana in front of Hinata as her mother tried to stop her from getting in.

Kohana asked, "Dad can you train me please all the others have their parents training them?"

Naruto looked up smiling he created a shadow clone and said, "Sorry but im very busy we have a problem that were currently fixing nothing to worry about so can you train with the shadow clone."

Kohana sighed she looked at her father with the puppy dog face only for nothing to happen she answered, "Ok but when I beat the shadow clone you have to train me yourself."

Naruto smiled thinking, "I might regret this but." He spoke, "Deal."

Kohana smiled and left the room leaving Hinata at the door.

Naruto waited till Kohana was out of hearing range with the clone of him he said, "Can you ask Minato to put an anti disperse tag on the clone please."

Hinata smiled and said, "That's a mean trick ok I'll do it but you owe me."

Naruto taunted, "the usual payment I guess."

Hinata grinned with a sly look she said, "Can't wait to see it again."

Both Hinata and Naruto laughed as the ANBU arrived with the people he had called for. They all went in looking at Naruto, who smiled at them.

Naruto said, "Sorry Yahiko but I'm swapping you with Kakashi as proctor I need you on the front lines with your team."

Yahiko asked, "Is this about the Akauski attack Father told me about."

Naruto nodded signalling the ANBU again he looked at them and said, "I want you to get at least twenty Chunin to evacuate the entire village to the shelters once everyone is in the exam call it a drill. Make sure the Chunin don't have kids in the matches."

The ANBU nodded and vanished as Naruto looked at Kakashi he ordered, "As soon as the outer wall barrier goes up I want you, Hanna, Rin and Kushina to put up a double side barrier trapping everyone there and your not to drop it till the all clear. I will have a Kunai stationed so I can get out of the Barrier, with the Jonin and ANBU that I will have in the Stadium."

Hiroko asked, "What's going on."

Naruto answered, "An invasion were sure we know when…. Now your team along with others first will sweep any enemy that possibly gets in the village before the barrier. Unless orders become different when it goes off that will be your team's task little as damage as possible please. The next task will be given by me after that is done."

Hiroko sighed as Naruto continued, "The Genin are not to know about this we don't want them… well you know what there like."

Kakashi said, "So our job is to keep the casualties and dignitaries safe no matter the panic inside."

Naruto sighed realizing Kakashi had a point he summoned another ANBU and ordered, "Get me Kurenai please."

The ANBU nodded and vanished. Returning with Kurenai a few moments later. As Hiroko and his team left the office.

Naruto smiled looking at Kurenai he said, "This is top secret Kurenai but as soon as the Barrier around the stadium goes up your to put every single person in a genjutsu sleep. Kakashi will tell you why and all the details."

Kurenai nodded as Naruto continued, "if this goes to plan we should reduce civilian casualties to nothing."

Kakashi quickly spoke, "If they get into the village and we evacuate won't we run the risk of them knowing were ready for them."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Karin

Ibiki looked at Karin as she stared at him he asked, "When is the invasion?"

Karin answered, "Kabutomaru made it clear it would happen during the Chunin exam finals no matter what even an information leak it was to happen as to mark his return and to weaken the leaf."

Ibiki nodded and said, "Thank you."

Karin smiled as Ibiki vanished as Sasuke entered the room she said, "I told him now can we go on a date."

Sasuke sighed as Karin pulled herself out of bed as Sasuke threw her some normal baggy clothing and left the room a few minutes later he came back to see Karin was dressed wearing the clothing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto 

Naruto looked at Kakashi he had a point. Suddenly Ibiki arrived he said, " Its happening then it seems like Kabutomaru doesn't care if intelligence has been leaked as long as the attack hurts the leaf anyway possible."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you Ibiki you can go now."

Ibiki vanished as Naruto continued, "With that in mind we know there will be a strike, we have a group looking for a castle Karin spoke of in the general area she was found in. Only to find nothing no clue absolutely nothing about a castle being there and with her under a stable amount of truth serum and a Hyuga watching she can't lie. So we shell keep everything up like normal on the week of the impending attack we call back the other ninja and get them ready all the Kages know of our preparations so they have no need to worry."

Kakashi said, "I see you have it thought out… I'm proud to of been your sensei kiddo."

Naruto laughed and said, "not all me Kakashi me Shikamaru Hinata and Minato we all had a private meeting and came to the choice of how we confront this attack. Even if we find and eliminate him before the attack I think Kabutomaru will send another until he makes a clear attack on the village so we have no choice to watch the army emerge and be destroyed. Its clear that he wants his message to be heard loud but I have a message for him. We stand together and with the will of fire no force can put it out. After the attack we move making our own counter."

Kakashi nodded he couldn't help smile as he vanished leaving Kurunai in there with Kage as he continued, "once the Genjutsu is up I need you to stop Kohana because I know she will try and wake up her friends and then they will all try and escape to help us. Your mission is simple stop her and her friends if logic and reason doesn't work your to fight her and knock her out put her in hospital your teammate will be Shino and Mito in that problem."

Kurenai nodded she understood that Kohana would indeed be in harm's way and he was protecting her. She asked, "What does Your wife think of this."

Naruto laughed and joked, "Who thought of it."

Kurenai nodded smiling she vanished. As Naruto sat back in his chair thinking, "Mito Jiriaya Namazaki a seal master that has now surpassed that old pervert."

**Shinato said, "Its good you have thought this out so well."**

**Kurama commented, "The old man you used to look up to would be very proud Naruto."**

**Shinato smiled and said, "Soon events shell show the true nature of chakra."**

**Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"**

**Shinato smiled and answered, "Chakra isn't just needed to bring in the existence of Jutsu it brings life as well Naruto never forget that."**

**Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"**

**Shinato smiled answering, "You will see what I mean very soon its nearly ready."**

**Naruto asked frustrated at Shinato's games, "WHAT IS READY?"**

Naruto sighed Shinato was playing around and saying stuff as cryptic as he could. He looked up to see Hinata in the office looking at him it was dark outside she was wearing only her nightgown and was in here. Hinata walked over and sat on the desk still looking at Naruto who moved his chakra arm to the door placing a barrier tag on the door as Hinata bent towards Naruto giving him full view of her breasts causing Naruto to grin as she kissed him on the lips. She pulled herself forward now sitting on Naruto's lap she moved her legs around Naruto's. the arms of the chair had been broken the last time Hinata did this. Naruto smiled as he kissed her back he pushed his tong into her mouth and started to feel around moving his hands into her nightgown pulling her closer. As she moved her hands around Naruto undoing his jacket and trying to take it off with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke

Sasuke smiled as he walked Karin back to her hospital room. Karin was holding his arm trying to pull Sasuke into her room just so she could "Talk" while Sasuke knew full well what she meant he thought back to when he was under fake Madara's control.

_Flashback_

Karin smiled as Sasuke entered her room on her request he sat down asking, "What do you want Karin?"

Karin smiled as she started to undo her nightgown she said, "To show you what could be yours if you want Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as Karin moved forwards now with a loose nightgown showing Sasuke some of her breasts in an attempt to egg him on. Only for the Uchiha to stair at her head his face read what are you doing. She sat in front of Sasuke pulling herself closer now sitting on his lap she could see Sasuke was starting to get annoyed so she took off her nightgown and embraced Sasuke she moved her lips towards his only to see his Sharingan she felt it break through her mind putting her in a genjutsu. Sasuke pulled her off her and dropped her on the bed and left the room.

_Flashback_

Sasuke sighed as Karin was now in her room he was at the door she said, "Let me get changed first Sasuke please."

Sasuke nodded and moved away shutting the door he then vanished arriving at the Hokage tower he walked to the door only to find it shut he pushed it to realize there was a barrier he smiled thinking, "There at it again well time for payback…. For that little prank Naruto."

Sasuke quickly made the hand sign to release the seal he then transformed into Hiashi thinking he quickly thought up a ton of things to say opening the door he saw Hinata's making out with Naruto while sitting on his lap.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Sasuke shouted, "HINATA! Must you do that in public!"

Hinata quickly jumped off Naruto who's face had turned pale white

Sasuke snapped, "I'm going to neuter you boy!"

Hinata retorted, "But…. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke transformed back and said, "You should of seen your faces priceless oh well it was fun while it lasted."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the prank followed by Hinata who chuckled lightly at the two boys antics. Sasuke stepped back and shut the doors as Naruto and Hinata quickly got put their shirts on. After a few minutes he was called back into Naruto's office.

Naruto said, "Sasuke you know you ruined it we didn't even get that far.."

Hinata smiled as Sasuke face went pale she said, "actually its probably a good thing with Kabutomaru emerging we can't have one of the leafs finest and strongest on maternity leave now can we."

Naruto retorted, "That hurts."

Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto, "No I mean I want another child but now isn't a good time and the seal Hanna showed me worked for them."

Sasuke joked, "They actually tell you about their sex life now I'm kind of glad my parents are dead."

Hinata laughed and said, "Branch members were complaining about the screams of pleasure that they were hearing so I swapped the sound seal for their anti-pregnant seal. It's a clan secret so don't tell anyone."

Sasuke nodded smiling he asked, "Why do your clan have that type of seal… actually forget I asked."

Hinata said, "Wise."

Naruto grinned and taunted, "So how did your "Date" go."

Sasuke glared at Naruto his face was saying one word and I will hit you. Along with Killing intent both Naruto just shrugged off while his face read well how did it go.

Sasuke sighed and was about to speak when Hinata said, "Its rather concerning how she was treated over the last fifteen years and yet she doesn't mind you Sasuke."

Naruto grinned he joked, "Well if Sakura doesn't work out you can have Karin."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's joke as Sasuke sent more killing intent at his two teammates to no avail.

Hinata asked, "Hey Naruto isn't Sakura on in that ward tonight."

Sasuke's face paled as the killing intent dropped he quickly turned around and vanished leaving the two alone.

Naruto asked, "Now where were we?"

Hinata answered, "Actually I want to see how this turns out." She activated the Byakugan with a wicked grin. Which caused Naruto to grin as he moved over to Hinata who was standing he started to kiss and bite Hinata's neck gently causing her to moan softly as she watched.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura

Karin sighed as she looked around the corridor she was wearing the nightdress. She noticed Sakura coming around the corner smiling she thought of something.

Karin shouted, "Had enough for now Sasuke see you tomorrow night."

Sakura stomped over unleashing a mass of killing intent at Karin only for her to change it towards Sasuke as he arrived out the door, she charged forwards and punched him. Sending him through several walls. He smashed into the ground outside the hospital causing a few people to panic.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura land on top of him she was about to punch him when a yellow flash appeared behind her grabbing her arm stopping the hit to his face. Sasuke looked to see Naruto had stopped Sakura.

Sakura screamed. "LET ME GO let me kill him!" Tears streamed down her eyes.

Naruto released his own killing intent forcing everyone to calm down he asked, 'What is going on?"

Sakura answered, "He slept with her and its not the first time he promise it wouldn't happen and he did it. I hate him I want him dead!"

Suddenly Sakura slipped free and charged at Sasuke as Naruto moved his hands grabbing Sakura and restrained her on the ground in a matter of seconds. He now stood over her using his feet and chakra arms to hold her down. He moved his hands to his cloak covering it again as ANBU arrived.

Naruto asked ,"Sakura when did Sasuke as you say do this?"

Sakura screamed, "Just before he left as I was coming around the corner doing my hospital round."

Naruto thought, "Sasuke must have had a quick one then …. Na better not say that it might just put her over the top."

Several ANBU arrived at the scene with a fully dressed Hinata. Sakura kept trying to get out of Naruto's hold but couldn't.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato laughed he boomed, "What Shit has Sasuke gotten himself into."

Kisara said, "That was a cruel thing Karin did."

Shinato scoffed, "You know what fan girls are like and you didn't see this coming."

Fugaku said, "Why must you play with my son like this Author."

Author retorted, "I'll do worse if you keep me in here and the readers don't send me reviews by the hundreds."

Shinato laughed and taunted, "Like they listened to you last time ha come on reviewers prove me wrong and I might upload again on Monday."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Preperations.

Naruto

Naruto sighed he said, "He was just in my office before I got undressed."

Sakura spat with venom, "He must have had a quick one now let me rip his Member off!"

Sasuke asked, "I didn't do anything! Sakura why don't you believe me?"

Sakura spat, "DON'T LIE! You did do it like you did it in the past."

Sasuke snapped, "Maybe I should of if this is how you act just cause she poked her head out the door wearing a nightgown before you hit me."

Naruto hit his face with his hand as he spoke, "idiot."

Sakura was now even more furious she struggled against Naruto's chakra arm that pinned her to the ground to no avail.

Hinata said, "Sasuke you do know now you just pissing her off even more.."

Sakura snapped, "SHUT UP HYUGA BITCH!"

Naruto grew angry at this and was about to move when his momentary laps had allowed Sakura to get free she darted forwards flipping herself around kicked Sasuke in the gut creating a massive crater.

Naruto as he jumped into the air moved his chakra hands catching Sakura and pinned her to the house next to the crater that started to fall in his other hand caught Sasuke before he hit the ground.

Hinata walked over to Sakura and moved her hands in through Naruto's chakra hand and closed off her mobility completely. As Naruto dropped her wooden restrains surrounded Sakura's body just to make sure. Sakura continued to scream as more tears ran down her face.

Naruto said, "Sakura he was in my office when Hinata went to check the hospital to see what was happening and she noticed you were on I sent him over to try and make sure there was no situation."

Sasuke joked, "Well that worked didn't it Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but sigh as Sasuke said, "I'm going home to night see ya."

Sakura roared, "Don't you go I'm not done with you."

Sasuke felt something he hadn't felt since he was in the academy he growled, "Since you don't trust me stay out of my estate!"

Sasuke walked out of the small crater he was in and vanished heading to the Uchiha estate.

Naruto spoke and said, "As of now Sakura your medical licence is suspended for your actions to night till further notice I expect more out of a Jonin than this and the repairs will come out of your family bank."

Sakura screamed, "YOUR SIDING WITH HIM!"

Hinata snapped, "Not siding just looking at it like a Kage of this village and he is being nice he could have you locked up in ANBU headquarters if he wanted to."

Naruto said, "Actually Hinata I hadn't finished... for disrupting the peace tonight and endangering others in your rampage you accommodation is all ready for you."

Hinata looked at Naruto to see his face saying nobody calls my wife names. While he looked at her as she nodded. As two ANBU members picked Sakura up and vanished holding her. Hinata and Naruto both smiling now vanished as the crowed slowly went back to their normal lives.

The two arrived back at the office Hinata said, "I'm going to check on Sasuke and his son."

Naruto nodded as he sat back down behind the desk and went through more paper work as Hinata vanished.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as she arrived at the Uchiha estate to see the gate wide open Sasuke was sitting on the porch brooding she walked over causing him to lift his head to see his teammate.

Sasuke joked, "Careful Sakura might get the wrong idea."

Hinata laughed and suggested, "How about we go inside I'll make some tea and we can talk about what happened you can't hide Sasuke I can read you like a book."

Sasuke sighed Hinata was right as he stood up and walked over to the door and walked inside with Hinata behind him the two went to the dining room. While Sasuke called forward two maids who went and got Tea for them. The two sat down at the dining table.

Hinata said, "Let it out Sasuke please that way I can help."

Sasuke sighed he said, "Sakura doesn't trust me... my head hurts like it did before I killed the elders and Karin... I don't even know where to start... Brother tells me that Naruto and you will help me if I become lost making no sense as usual."

Hinata sighed Sasuke was in a bit of a mess she said, "Just remember where here for you to help you that's what your brother means as for Sakura I would say she doesn't like the situation at the moment Karin is forcing you all into... so what happened that time in the past."

Sasuke laughed and said, "Karin tried to convince me to have sex with her but I wasn't interested and just threw her in a genjutsu..."

Hinata nodded and teased, "Must of been a pretty good Genjutsu."

Sasuke grinned thinking back he realized that he had discarded all his teenage emotion and hormones into the genjutsu with it.

Sasuke said, "SHIT!... your right shit I know what I did that genjutsu... from what I read that nobody can kill their emotions or primitive desires I must of placed it in the Genjutsu at the time. And not even notice it."

Hinata laughed and asked, "Did the Pedo snake teach Sasuke dirty things?"

Sasuke retorted, "NO! He didn't I was to occupied with training then to even notice that kind of stuff."

Hinata sighed and said, "the good old days... everything was a lot less complicated."

Sasuke smiled his teammate had a point everyone else seemed to deal with problems little was left up to them then.

Hinata continued, "But now we have to pass the will of fire to the younger generation and make sure their ready to pass it on to the generation after that."

Sasuke smiled as he heard the footsteps he looked at the door to see Sakumo who asked, "Where is mum?"

Sasuke looked at Sakumo then at Hinata his face read crap what do I do. Sasuke looked back at Sakumo who smiled at him.

Hinata intervened she spoke, "Your mother is a bit angry at Sasuke after some miss information she just needs to calm down so she is staying with a friend."

Sasuke said, "If you see her and she says something please just ignore it."

Sakumo nodded quickly asking, "Can you train me please father?"

Sasuke smiled and answered, "In the morning."

Only for Sakumo to retort, "Its morning the sun's up."

All three looked out the window to see the sun was rising Hinata and Sasuke had been awake all night. Hinata smiled and stood up.

She said, "Hope you feel better soon Sasuke I'm going to go to sleep before I train Ryusuke."

Sasuke smiled and said, "Here take these."

Sasuke summoned a small bag of scrolls he said, "Fire jutsu scrolls they should help." Hinata smiled picking them up and vanished in a blue light. Sasuke looked at his son who looked at the two.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata arrived at the Hokage office to see Naruto asleep on a small pile of paper work she giggled as she moved over and pulled him out from the desk. She lifted him up and flashed away. Arriving at the Uzumaki estate in there bedroom Hinata placed him on the bed as she got undressed herself as Naruto began to awaken he noticed where he was smiling as he watched Hinata become naked he moved up carefully taking off his pants and shirt he moved behind Hinata and pulled her back. The two fell backwards on the bed and started to laugh. The two climbed into bed embracing each other feeling warmth coming from the other they drifted to sleep.

A few hours passed Hinata woke up she was on top of Naruto's arm while her blond husband head was down his lips pressing against her bare skin she felt pleasure fill her he was sucking on her breasts causing her to blush as she pulled away. Causing Naruto to moan she smiled and bent down kissing him on the cheek only for Naruto's arms to quickly move around her neck pulling her back. Hinata giggled looking at Naruto she started to laugh which caused Naruto to smirk.

Hinata asked, "Naruto are you awake?"

Naruto answered, "Nope."

Hinata teased, "To bad cause I was feeling like some fun with you oh well."

Naruto quickly awoke saying, "I'm awake, I'm awake." Hinata laughed as she went closer to Naruto kissing him on the lips smiling he returned it. The two held it there for a few minutes as Hinata felt Naruto's chakra arms pulling her back into bed. Causing Hinata to giggle as Naruto moved his lips down to her neck gently biting it causing Hinata to moan softly as she now lay on top of him. Hinata moved her head allowing Naruto more room to place several hickeys on her neck she smiled as she kissed him back.

Naruto moved his hand around Hinata's now midsection smiling he pulled her down as she activated her Byakugan. Smiling she kissed Naruto on the lips then pulling away.

Hinata asked, "Now we have had our fun mind letting me go?"

Naruto smiled and answered, "Nope."

He moved his head back under her chin kissing her gently trying to distract Hinata he felt it was working he felt her body react with each kiss knowing he was going to win. He pulled himself down causing Hinata to giggle at Naruto now he was under the blankets face to face with her breasts he started to kiss one of them as he moved his other hand fondling with the other. He new she couldn't take much move so he moved his other hand to her entrance knowing this would push her over the edge. The second he touched it she substituted with a pair of her panties on the ground. She looked up to see Naruto's face causing her to laugh.

Hinata said, "you have paper work I have training to do and we can bet back to it later ok."

Naruto in a last ditch effort tried the puppy dog face only for Hinata to laugh he said, "Ok Hinata."

Naruto climbed out of bed as Hinata started to get dressed she watched Naruto as he moved over to her she grinned picking up her clothing she walked over to the bathroom she could her Naruto say dam it. She laughed at Naruto's antics as she got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom to see Naruto was all dressed when an ANBU arrived.

Naruto snapped, "Didn't you learn last time not to come into my room like that!"

The ANBU said, "Sorry but three Kage's are here to see you."

The ANBU quickly vanished as Naruto sighed he flashed away leaving Hinata in the room smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled arriving in his office to see the Kazakage, Mizukage and Tsuchikage.

Mizukage teased, "Sorry did we interrupt you having fun with your wife lord Hokage."

Tsuchikage joined in saying, "Sure looks that way Mei."

Naruto laughed and said, "Ha-ha now shell we get back to business."

Naruto moved behind the desk the three Kage's sat down in his office. Looking at each other.

Gaara joked, "I heard last night he went wild and fee when he was using his wife's panties."

Tsuchikage said, "Maybe he did learn that kind of stuff from the toad sage Master Jiriaya."

Naruto laughed and said, "actually Kushina said that if he taught me any of it she would skin him alive."

The Mizukage grinned and said, "Not refusing the clams of last night then eh Naruto…. Now lets get to business."

Naruto smiled and said, "I suspect that Kabutomaru's forces will make an attack on my village at the Chunin exam finals…. I don't want you all to rush in you and help we have this under control but if you want to you could help us keep one restless Gennin in the stadium.

Gaara asked, "Kohan?"

Naruto nodded smiling he continued, "After that I will me moving several forces around the land nation to find any artificial Jinjuriki ninja that can control an element without hand sign. As far as I know Roshi has found one who can control earth and we have found one that can control fire."

Gaara said, "There is a strange sand storm in our region its stayed in the same place for a long time more than even an unusual sand storm."

Naruto smiled pulling out a map and a small marker on it he placed it near the sand village. Smiling he looked back at the Kages.

Naruto said, "this meeting is mainly to let you know where we all stand with the Akauski and the steps. We also know that they plan on retaking the Jinjuriki and I swear on my name I won't let what happened last time happen again so everyone be on your guard with the Jinjuriki train them as hard as you can cause we will need as many as we can I don't know there plan of attack but we are working on gathering information."

The Mizukage said, "There was a girl that came to the mist village we sent her on her way she was quite rude demanding to see her siblings we had no idea what she was talking about and sent her away."

Gaara said, "The sand storm is now currently at the border of our land and the land of rivers."

Naruto nodded and said, "Ok I'll send a special division to that location after the Chunin exams and the attack."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fast forward to the Chunin exam finals.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kira

KIra smiled as he looked around his bedchamber he had five woman tethered to the walls all of them had the same face expression they were broken and had been crushed completely they were at Kira's mercy and they knew it very well. Today was the day… the day of the invasion he started summoning up his stone creations and moved them to there locations. Near the edge of the leaf village's site he created five big alters. He had a few soilders inside the village ready to give the signal of the attack.

Kira walked to the entrance of the cave summoning his castle smiling as it stood high at the ready he left the cave and entered the big room in the castle creating another alter with an now pure black orb on the top he placed his hand on it now getting a view from the air of the leaf village his soldiers were ready to march.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryusuke

Ryusuke and Scarlet walked around in the forest outside the village smiling as they walked suddenly they noticed a castle appear in the distant. The two looked at each other and started to walk over to find out what it was.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review.**

Shinato said, "If those two make it in time they could stop the invasion completely."

Kisara retorted, "I doubt the Author would make it that easy."

Author smiled and said, "Thank you Kisara your right I don't plan on making it easy."

Shinato spoke aloud, "one will awaken while the other sleeps."

Kisara asked, "What do you mean?"

Shinato smiled and answered, "The sleep the other endures is eternal. And I'm not telling you what I'm talking about spoilers Kisara."

Holly said, "We know that Ryusuke is an Artificial Jinjuriki maybe Shinato means he will awaken his latent powers."

Hizashi retorted, "Could be but what does he mean by one sleeps eternal."

Saratobi smiled puffing on his pipe he said, "they say death is the eternal sleep."

Kisara, Holly, Hizashi and Saratobi asked, "Who is going to DIE?"

Shinato sighed and said, "I might give you a hint in the next chapter till next time… and please review."

Saratobi quickly asked, "Who is Shizune's mum?... Hello…. Shinato…. There gone oh well I'll find out later."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Chunin exam part 3 Ketsu's Victory.

Chibi

Kakashi smiled looking at the full stadium he then looked at all the contest they all stood ready to fight Chibi had a replica of Zabuza's sword causing Kakashi to smile.

Kakashi said, "Ok can Chibi and Ketsu stay down her the rest of you go up the stairs and wait for your turn after the fight. Chibi Ketsu the match is over when I call it no exceptions or one or the other is knocked out now give them a good show.

Kakashi smiled as everyone cleared off leaving Chibi and Ketsu ready to fight, "Kakashi said, "Begin."

Kakashi jumped back as the two looked at each other Ketsu dashed forwards using fang over fang. Chibi grinning he moved his blade towards the duo. Only for the two to swerve out of the way. Chibi grinned as he threw a Kunai at the two as they jumped away.

Chibi said, "even though spinning you want to avoid my blade as it will hurt one of you since the blade is laced with Chakra it could cut at the wrong place and kill you."

Ketsu dashed forward with a Kunai leaving his dog behind him he tried to bring the Kunai down only for Chibi to parry the attack he smiled sending four snakes out of his sleeves forcing Ketsu to jump back he felt the same fear he felt in the forest. He was terrified of snakes. Chibi moved over as Ketsu was frozen kicking him to the ground.

Chibi asked, "Does my little pets scare you dog boy there nothing."

Ketsu staggered up the fear he felt was stopping him from moving as Chibi created a water dragon hitting Ketsu slamming him hard into the wall as he fell down again.

0-0-0-0-0

Kiba

Kiba watched his son he was starting to get torn to shreads by the fear he looked at Anko who sat next to him with Zabuza.

Anko said, "Poor kid afraid of snakes this match might not last unless he pulls himself together."

Kiba mentally sighed thinking, "I should of tried to help him get over that fear instead of train him…. Sorry son."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi

Chibi smiled as Ketsu staggered up once more he had several cuts over his body. Chibi pulled several more snakes out of his sleeve and sent them towards Ketsu only for his dog to jump in the way and attack them. moments later the dog started to yelp in pain as the snakes tossed him into the wall next to Ketsu. Chibi smiled as he sent out ten snakes out of his arm sleeve towards Ketsu they quickly bound the boy and pulled him forwards.

Chibi said, "Your weakness is snakes your dog is useless and I feel like some fun." Chibi finished with a wicked smile gloating at the fact that whatever was going to happen was going to hurt like hell. As one snake head moved over to Chibi for him to pat.

The man grinned as he patted it showing the snakes head to Ketsu allowing him to see two yellow fang marks on its head. The snake moved over now glaring at Ketsu's arms.

Chibi explained, "The yellow marked snakes are not poisons there venom was one I created it isn't strong enough to kill you but after a few minutes s with this in your system you will be wishing for death. Of course I have the antidote and your welcome to have it if you do one thing….. say you give up and tell us why your father is so hated. Loud enough so everyone can hear."

Ketsu thought, "I can't betray father even though im pissed off with him I can't to toss a member out like that is to besmirch my clan name. its honour no I can't I refuse to."

Chibi watched as Ketsu thought about the ultimatum he said, "Your clan loyalties or you begging for death your choice dog boy."

Ketsu snapped, "I would rather die than spit on my clan like you want me to!"

Chibi smiled as Ketsu felt two sharp fangs bite into his arm causing him to wince in pain he wouldn't scream if he did it would only give Chibi satisfaction. Chibi tossed him to the ground as Ketsu felt the searing pain in his arm it felt like his arm was on fire. He looked at it to see where the two bite marks were his skin was slowly turning yellow as the pain spread he stood up holding his arm his dog rushed over to him as Chibi pulled his snakes away.

Ketsu felt the pain spread quickly followed by the monstrous pain he felt causing him to collapse on the ground. He started to squirm around in pain. Suddenly he let out a scream showing how much pain he was in. after a few minutes it stopped the yellow veins on his arms stopped. Ketsu staggered up he felt a large amount of chakra had been lost in the simple attack.

Ketsu asked, "What did you do to me?"

Chibi smiled suddenly bursting into a mountain of snakes the entire floor of the stadium started to fill up with snakes with the same markings Ketsu fell backwards and rolled back to the wall looking at the mass pit of snakes with his dog next to him he felt fear for his life and his dog.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anko

Anko smiled and said, "The yellow poison or I like to call it the drug of fear."

Zabuza asked, "What does it do?"

Anko explained, "Its first job is to intense pain on that spot then across the entire body. then it pulls back to that spot just showing yellow veins. Then it works on the victim's worst fear and it makes it a million times worse. Each passing second it slips into more of the senses till it reaches touch. It's a special type of Genjutsu the only way out is to concur that you fear itself. Though I would say he has about twenty minutes before the poison wears off by that time most become brain dead."

Kiba snapped, "and you let him use that!"

Anko smiled and said, "he has the antidote and I'm sure he will use it before the time is up."

The three adults looked down to see Ketsu still rolling around in pain on the ground stuck in the torment Chibi had created for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ketsu

Ketsu smiled as he stopped spinning to see several lines of where he had killed snakes. The look on his face quickly changed into horror as the snakes started to duplicate at a rapid pace pushing him back against the wall the snakes moved around creating several large ones that charged towards him his dog quickly pushed him out of the way only to be hit into the wall as the snakes dispersed.

Ketsu looked at his dog to see it against the wall out cold he moved forwards to see the dog was now gagging suddenly snakes came out of his mouth Ketsu stepped back as he watched his dog transform into snakes. He screamed his dogs name as the pile of snakes moved away showing nothing left. Ketsu looked around noticing snakes were starting to form from the wall filling the grounds up even more.

Ketsu said, "What the hell is going on? This must be a genjutsu…. RELEASE!"

Nothing happened causing Ketsu to worry even more he was stuck he felt the snakes grab onto his leg and slither up causing him even more fear. He tried to struggle out of them but he couldn't he pulled a Kunai out of his weapons pouch and s tarted to slash at them. Suddenly he felt the sneering pain again he closed his eyes and opened them to find himself on the ground holding his arm the yellow veins had vanished.

Ketsu stood up he felt completely drained he asked, "What did you do?"

Chibi asked, "Now your over your little fear do you want to fight or sleep in that kennel of a home of yours."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anko

Anko laughed as she said, "He did it just so he could fight properly boy he makes me proud."

Kiba said, "All that just to help him."

Zabuza retorted, "Well he is Anko's son I'm amazed you expected any less."

Kiba sighed as he looked back down to the fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled and said, "Ketsu won."

The Mizukage asked, "How?"

Hinata explained, "Look at him his eyes before he was scared of Chibi knowing about the snakes now he isn't afraid of the snakes he can fight properly. Unfortunately though his charka reserves are now low along with his stamina I would say he has about ten minutes left before he can't take it anymore and collapses and that if Chibi doesn't use anymore poison."

Naruto nodded and said, "Those two don't look it but there actually close friends if they were enemies im sure Chibi wouldn't waste his time with yellow poison and go to either red, Purple black is the worse one."

Gaara asked, "How is black the worse one?"

Naruto explained, "Yellow effect the brain causing you to do all sorts of things working on fear. While red is a nasty piece of work in its own it speeds up the blood circulation to a point where it feels like its drilling into your very bone and organs over a period of an hour. Purple is a weaker version of Sasori's legendary poison it takes about two weeks and then it kills you. The black is the nicest it just kills you in five seconds and there is an antidote but by the time you get it your already dead. He has some others but I won't bore you with the entire list."

Mizukage said, "Amazing such skill in poison making and at such a young age."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi

Chibi smiled as Ketsu staggered to his feet as he and his dog moved using fang over fang Chibi grinned using his blade he cut the attack in half sending Ketsu crashing to the ground with a cut in both arms. Blood was oozing out.

Ketsu felt a strange numbing feeling on his arms he closed his eyes trying to focus only to feel a tired and sleepy he looked at Chibi who smiled at him his vision started to blur as his knees collapsed on him he fell to the ground as his eyes grew heavier and heavier.

Chibi said, "The blue poison puts who ever it has infected with a sleeping agent most commonly used at Hospitals before patiants go into surgery. Its not poison but basely you lose."

Ketsu felt his world close around him as he drifted into complete sleep. Kakashi arrived on the ground looking at them both.

Kakashi shouted, "Chibi from the leaf village is the winner of the first match."

The crowed cheered for the Gennin as Chibi thought, "As much fun as tearing you apart i pass better luck next time Dog boy."

Chibi smiled walking away as two medical ninja walked over to Ketsu and took him away.

Kakashi called out, "Tenzo and Baku please come down for your match."

Kakashi thought, "Chibi was ruthless to Ketsu he did it with so little effort and work he would make a fine Chunin."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Baku

Baku smiled as he looked at Tenzo Kakashi stood between then the Jonin said, "Remember the rules ok... begin."

Kakashi jumped out of the way as Tenzo threw three Kunai at Baku for the Aburame to dodge with ease. Tenzo jumped back placing his hands on the ground several earth spears went forwards trying to impale his opponent only for him to dodge the attack. Tenzo felt his dog jump on his back the two dashed forward using fang over fang. Again missing the mark completely Tenzo stopped staring at his opponent he tried to figure out what was going on.

Baku asked tauntingly, "Having trouble?"

Tenzo snapped, "Why don't you fight me instead of hiding? Are you scared your bugs may get hurt?"

Baku sighed and said, "Fear is illogical tactics is logical you have none so I don't need to bring the fight to you."

Tenzo thought, "Shit that's what I forgot... I got to keep my cool here he wants to psych me out knowing my temper."

Baku asked, "Are you scared feeling that illogical wave sweeping over your mind causing you to rush restlessly? Flees being your main problem."

Tenzo growled and dashed forwards using fang over fang with his dog the two charged forwards they were seconds from impact. When the Baku in front of them burst into a massive swarm of bugs latching onto him causing him to crash on the ground both he and his dog were caught in the trap the bugs started to rip away at Tenzo's chakra along with his dog. Only for Tenzo to substitute wit ha wooden clone unfortunately his dog wasn't so lucky.

Tenzo sighed Baku had just eliminated a lot of his jutsu by knocking out his dog he thought, "Now I just have wood style Ninjutsu."

Tenzo dashed forwards creating two wooden spears he sent them at Baku who dodged it only for Tenzo to get in close range he sent a left hook at Baku's head only for his head to change into a swarm of bugs that attacked his arm.

Tenzo asked, "Where are you?"

Baku answered, "So you finely noticed I have been in the trees since the start of the match when you threw those Kunai... I made a clone as you sent the spears while the real me substituted with one of the Kunai in the tree I went up into the three and watched you fight my clone. You see one ace in the hole is good while two is better."

Tenzo asked while trying to hide worry in his voice, "What do you mean?"

Baku said, "Look around you."

Tenzo looked on the ground he was surrounded by bugs as the Real Baku pulled out a Kunai and said, "Pick one you dodge the Kunai and the bugs get you or you let the Kunai hit you then the bugs get you both are bad I assure you."

Tenzo realized if the bugs got him he could be out for a week he shouted, "I forfeit."

Baku muttered, "I see you do have logic in you."

Kakashi smiled as he jumped down as the crowed cheered Kakashi shouted, "Will Jasmine and Renji please come down here."

Baku and Tenzo smiled as the medical ninja came in and escorted them away to see Jasmine and Renji ready to fight.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Assault on the leaf

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he bent over to Hinata he whispered, "the last two matches have certainly been different to what we did back in the day what do you think?"

Hinata answered, "I think Chibi and Baku might be good candidates for Chunin but as for Ketsu I don't know he let his fear control him and that ultimately cost him the fight."

The Mizukage smiled and agreed, "Yes the boy would of done good if he hadn't let his fear get to him as for Tenzo he got carried away and distracted."

Gaara said, "I think Chibi and Baku would make good Chunin and from the reports from the last tests they work well with there teammates taking charge and thinking of the best ideas."

Hinata smiled and suggested, "Maybe we could shuffle the matches around have it if Rise makes it to the second she fights Baku while Chibi can fight the winner of this round."

Naruto smiled nodding as two ANBU arrived next to him one whispered, "All the preparations are made the civilians have been evacuated and every Jonin is at the ready."

Naruto grinned and said, "ANBU please tell Kakashi to refuse Rise's attempt to forfeit her match unless absolute."

Hinata laughed and said, "Stopping her before she gets the chance Naruto eh you really want to see that fight."

Naruto grinned as the two looked back to the fight. another ANBU arrived and whispered, "Ryusuke and Scarlet can't be found inside the village we don't know where they are."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryusuke

Ryusuke and Scarlet both arrived at the castle suddenly they heard a woman scream in main inside the two entered to see an alter with a black orb on top of it they walked forwards now they could only hear multiple voices of whimpering from deep inside the castle.

Scarlet suggested with fear eminent in her voice, "We should get out of here Ryusuke."

The two turned around to see two rows of Stone samurai in front of them they stepped back as they heard the door open behind them they turned around to now see they were surrounded. A man stood with a black cloak with several red clouds his hair was black and greasy he stood tall above them. He looked at the two his eyes gazed on Ryusuke.

He smiled and said, "I see so this is one of your mothers children's."

Ryusuke asked, "What do you mean? Who are you and what was that noise before."

The man said, "My name is Kira and what I mean is I was the last one who felt your mothers soft skin. She was a screamer as I did it the woman I found after she left aren't as entertaining... maybe your friend will be good."

Ryusuke roared, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER! LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE."

Kira laughed and ordered, "Samurai detain them."

Ryusuke felt hot rage burn through him as the samurai closed in him he created two balls of fire around his fist and dashed over to two samurai punching their heads off only to reveal they were stone statues. Ryusuke moved over attacking more statues as they closed in on him.

Scarlet summoned a blade out of a scroll and parried with one Samurai only to be knocked to the ground. Ryusuke moved over protecting her allowing her the chance to get up the two clashed with the hoard again. Suddenly Scarlet let out a scream Ryusuke turned around to see Scarlet restrained by four Samurai one in particular held a blade to her throat.

Kira suggested, "I would stop fighting if I were Ryusuke."

Ryusuke stopped his rage vanished as worry and concern for his friend swept over, Kira taunted, "That's a good fire demon... now what was I saying that's right your mother had red hair she was very entertaining... now about your friend Scarlet or as Necro has told me your real name Akari... Ryusuke hasn't told you the truth has he."

Akari asked, "What do you mean?"

Kira said, "six years ago Akira... Ryusuke and his younger brother arrived at the village his sister went berserk allowing Necro to find where you lived. Ryusuke and his two siblings pulled you into the forest as his sister and Necro duke it out wiping out your home. You hurt your head and forgot as Ryusuke's siblings were lost in the forest and escaped a two year old and a three month old baby all alone they were found and after a few years they left on their own while you stayed with Ryusuke the bringer of your old life's destruction."

Akira looked at Ryusuke who looked at the ground she said, "Ryusuke I forgive you just get out of here and tell Naruto where we are please... ill be ok."

Kira said, "I don't think so Samurai restrain and beat the boy if he resist cut the girl."

Akira was forced to watch as several samurai pounded Ryusuke until he was on the ground he didn't fight back. he was lost in himself.

Akira screamed with tears in her eyes, "FIGHT back all those times you helped me remember all of them please! Fight back!"

Ryusuke moved his fist as it was engulfed in fire as he punched a samurai he slowly got back up."

Kira said, "I know what you are Ryusuke!"

Ryusuke froze staring at Kira. The Samurai quickly grabbed him and restrained him. Kira walked over and placed his hand on the black orb as black chakra spun around him smiling Kira ordered, "Start the INVASION!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto watched the fight suddenly a black flair went high into the sky Naruto stood up as the outer wall was protected with a barrier Kurenai quickly activated her genjutsu as Kakashi moved into position activating the stadium barrier.

The Raikage asked, "What is going on?"

Nagato quickly answered, "Were under attack please stay here in the stadium you will be safe Naruto has a plan."

Nagato along with the other Jonin moved over to Naruto placing their hand on the Hokage's shoulder as he took them all outside the barrier.

Hinata said, "Team Hiroko has already found the small force inside the village along with team Hiashi."

Nagato said, "What the hell!"

Naruto turned around to see five giant statues with arms and a demonic face (Think of Deloria of fairy tail) suddenly one Giant statue was summoned inside the village. Naruto turned around to see it inside the village. only for a tremendous black bolt to slice down it causing it to crumble into dust. Before it could do anymore damage.

The three teams that were scattered in the village quickly gathered at Naruto's location when a demonic voice was heard, "My Name is Kira all I want is the complete annihilation of the Uzumaki clan and all there woman to be my play things. until they die for their toxic clan."

Naruto watched as the giant statues glowed with black light coming to life Naruto looked at his ninja.

Naruto said, "Hiroko, Kagami and Yahiko I know your all strong so I want you to take out as many of those giant statues together from the air Sai you will be assisting... I have a very bad feeling that something really bad is going to happen so I want the Jinjuriki sealing team, Minato, Kushina, Yamoto, Mira, Tsunade, Hinata and Itachi. Holly and your team will be guarding them to when it happens. Nagato, Hiashi, Sasuke with me. We're going to stop this right now. The other Jonin move into the forest and help where you can."

Everyone nodded as the outer wall barrier opened up allowing the hoard of leaf ninja out of the village into the attacking Samurai. Naruto jumped high into the air creating a small inferno ball in his hand he sent several massive waves of flames at the hoard burning then to peices allowing the teams of ninja to move out into the battle. Sasuke moved forward quickly pulling out his Katakana consuming it in black flames as he cut through several Samurai.

Inochi using mind telepathy, "Minato has informed me that to reduce their numbers you have to find summoning alters in the forest and destroy them and keep moving."

Naruto nodded as Hiashi spoke using the same link, "There is one several miles from here."

Naruto smiled flashing away before returning creating a massive crater in the ground as golden flames spread around the crater shooting out towards the enemy. He smiled as he stood In front of another hoard of samurai creating several small inferno balls in his hands.

Naruto roared, "INFERNO Grenade nightmare!"

Naruto launched the attack creating a massive trench as it tore through the ground and Samurai alike hitting one of the giant stone statues causing it to explode in even more fire spreading around.

Sasuke smirked as he placed his hands on the ground he said, "Blaze Hell zone eruption!"

The ground in front of Sasuke erupted in Ameratsu flames that quickly spread as the ground collapsed on itself with the Samurai. Hiashi thought, "Such power Shinato would be proud to see what force they can do." Hiashi moved striking down two more Samurai. As Nagato created several blades out of his fingers slicing through several samurai as he moved using almighty push flicking more away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Gaara

Gaara smiled as he could see the golden flames and black flames from his seat it was clear that Naruto and Sasuke were decimating the attacking force he looked down to the barrier wall to see Kohana staring at Kurenai and Mito. He himself had released the Genjutsu just to keep an eye on everyone in the stadium. Gaara moved down to them.

Gaara said, "Kohana you need to relax your father put you in here with a special mission to protect everyone in here."

Kohana retorted, "Everyone here is fine asleep but fine."

Gaara sighed and said, "I can't let you escape and go out there personally I want to go out there and fight by your father's side but he asked me not to these are his enemies and he will deal with them we can't interfere."

Kohana asked, "If I beat you I can go through?"

Gaara sighed as Mito moved away causing Kohana to fall asleep a tag was on the back of her head.

Mito smiled and said, "Thanks Kazakage."

Gaara smiled as he moved back to the Kage box where the other Kages were watching the fighting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as he watched his father take down a mass of solders he moved with his team dodging one of the giant samurai's feet they moved up as Yahiko blew it back allowing Hiroko to trap it in a giant tree and crush it. The three moved to another area as they sent a combination of wind fire and lightning around them giving them a clear passage they moved over to another statue as Yahiko moved this time using almighty push to tear its head off causing both the head and body to crumble into dust. The three moved onto the second to last big one only for it to be crushed by a paper tornado in the sky they saw Konan smiling at them they moved fourth to the last one, only for it to explode in a combination of black and gold flames.

The three smiled looking around they had caused a lot of destruction taking out a lot of the army. They quickly moved pulling out swords as inferno flames surrounded the blades on Hiroko's while Kagami let her blades be swallowed up by black flames. Hiroko smirked as twenty wooden clones emerged from the ground as. Yahiko moved allowed his blades to spark with lightning and wind as the three moved forwards there blades ripping through the hoards like they were flies.

Hiroko said through Inochi telepathy network, "The enemy are falling were doing great over here everyone else ok?"

Hiashi retorted, "Were fine don't get to confidant."

Hiroko laughed and said, "I found Ryusuke there in trouble Hinata I think we should send the sealing team over there."

Naruto quickly boomed orders, "Hiroko take your team over to where Ryusuke is and weaken the enemy we will be there shortly."

Hiroko nodded as he and his team moved.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review.**

A/N Sorry for the delay last minute check on my assignments and it slipped my mind thats why this week two chapters will go up yay


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Ryusuke's past and fiery pain

Ok just a heads up this chapter it has some gory parts in it ok.

Ryusuke

Kira taunted, "Your mother and you are a lot different... she was weak and broken after she had you... she stopped struggling when Kabutomaru sent men to rape her so he could have new children to experiment with you were along with five others of different age were the only survivors its rather funny how all of Karin's children survived.."

Ryusuke snapped, "What am I then if you know so much?"

Kira smiled and explained, "An experiment you see Kabutomaru had managed to collect a lot of DNA off the ten tail demon dragon. At first he made brainless beasts they were strong, so he decided to move and use human children. I guess your mother being a disgusting Uzumaki allowed you and the others to survive as the ten tailed demon was injected into you though it was the youngest child only a few months old six years ago who set off the chain of events... that allowed you to escape and live like the pitiful Uzumaki's you are. And since your mother was broken and I though she wouldn't mind letting me fill her while I waited for this day but it seems after they all escaped she had become strong again still weak and pitiful a pleasure to feel."

Ryusuke thought, "He hurt my family he treats woman like that that monster... that's why Naruto took me to that Jinjuriki summit he thinks I am one of his kind... I have to get out of here and return Naruto and Hinata's kindness."

Akira said, "Ryusuke please get out of here tell Naruto where we are I'll be ok."

Kira taunted, "Yes run demon spawn! And while your gone I can show Akira what your mother experienced."

Ryusuke snarled, "You won't touch her!"

Ryusuke quickly moved his arms as they were consumed in fire. He spun around and charged at Kira, who merely jumped back before kicking him into a door. Sending him through into the small cave, he stood up looking around he saw another room the door was wide open he saw four women chained to the wall two of them had blood coming out of their mouth and between there legs while the other two looked like they hadn't been touched at all they were looking at Ryusuke their eyes screamed help us. Showing that the two had seen what happened to the others he looked on the bed to notice the sheet was covered in blood from the body. Wounds were all over her arms and bruises all over her legs her mouth had been bound shut by a rag.

Ryusuke Roared, "YOU MONSTER! YOU WILL DIE!"

Ryusuke sent out a massive stream of flames out from the cave only for the Samurai to block it as he charged out smashing his fist into one kicking off from the ground he moved over to another one closing in on it as slugged it with his right hand sending a stream of fire out.

Kira said, "The blood is because I got bored using the drug I used on your mother."

Ryusuke roared, "YOU KILLED MOTHER!"

Ryusuke closed in on Kira and tried to punch him only to find another Stone Samurai suddenly he heard the sound of a blade cutting through soft skin. He turned around to see Kira behind Akira with a blade poking out of her stomach she was speechless. Kira smiled as moved his head and pressed his lips on her neck before moving away as she fell to the ground dying quickly.

Ryusuke roared, "NO!"

He felt the flames explode from his body spinning around as they shot through the ceiling of the castle creating a beacon of blinding light that soon vanished to show Ryusuke's skin was scaly and his face had partially transformed into that of a dragon he slowly stood up showing he had two red wings. He moved his hands to show they were now claws looked at Kira roaring he let a massive ring of fire surround him that shot around the entire castle destroying the statues missing Akira's dying body. Akira watched as the man she knew was enraged. She felt Kira jump back as Ryusuke dashed forward hoping to punch him it missed but sent a massive stream of fire in a strait line breaking through the castle. Kira thought, "Shit so this is the power of the artificial Jinjuriki."

Ryusuke moved forward slamming his foot down creating a crater of flames as it shot around shaking the castle.

Akira shouted, "HIT THE ALTER!" she felt life ebbing away her hand holding as much of the blood as she could in hoping that at least Ryusuke survived she closed her eyes the darkness was closing in on her.

Ryusuke looked at the alter and dashed forwards creating another Pillar of flames as he destroyed it the stone statues were still there. Ryusuke created a dome of flames around himself and sent it across the room missing Akira. He looked at Kira who smiled at the door he roared at him sending a massive stream of fire at him. Only for the man to evade it the attack took the door clean off and now had created a monstrous forest fire.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko sighed as he landed next to Zabuza who finished killing a stone statue he said, "Go kill the man who is evading the flames he won't see it coming. Kagami with me were going to try and hold Ryusuke off till the sealing team arrive. Yahiko get to Scarlet and use the gates of hell to save here quickly."

Inochi using telepathy, "heard you sealing team will be there shortly. A messege from your mother you three don't die."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Border of wind and river country.

The sand storm froze in mid action a little boy slowly sat up looking in the direction where the land of fire is he thought, "Brother what is wrong. They must be attacking him I shell protect myself even harder." The sand storm started again this time intensifying to a point where the water in the rivers were being sent crashing out and the earth showed signs of resisting the attempt of being ripped out of where it was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryusuke

Ryusuke roared letting several streams of fire issue out of his mouth into the air he looked around the ruined castle looking for his pray the man that had killed his mother and his best friend. He found him only to see a man with a massive sword move at him decapitating him where he stood.

Ryusuke roared, "YOU TOOK MY PRAY! PRAY!"

Ryusuke dashed towards Zabuza hoping to swiftly kill him only to be blasted away by two waves of chakra he landed in the weakened tower causing it to collapse on him he slowly emerged to see Hiroko, Kagami and Zabuza. Zabuza had fled on orders he dashed forwards snarling at the two that had ruined his attack only for trees to surround him and pin him into the ground he snarled in anger and annoyance struggling to escape as Hiroko using the trees tossed him out of the ruined castle. The two followed the enraged Ryusuke outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yahiko

Yahiko sighed as he arrived next to Scarlet he noticed a lot of blood had been lost he quickly summoned the hell gates and placed her carefully inside. He channelled chakra into the gate healing her after a few moments the gate opened to show the wound had gone he checked her pulse to find nothing the girl had died from blood loss. Yahiko moved to his bag pulling out a few plasma pills and placed them inside in her mouth breaking them as he dropped them. He put her back inside the hell gates after a few moments she came back out still no pulse.

Yahiko thought, "What can I do."

Suddenly Tsunade, Mira, Itachi, Yamoto, Hinata, Minato and Kushina all arrived. Yahiko said, "I tried to save her with the Jutsu but nothing Tsunade."

Hinata ordered ,"Yahiko with us well take care of Ryusuke Tsunade try and bring back Scarlet."

Tsunade nodded as she started to work on Scarlet Yahiko said, "I'll stay with Tsunade and check out the cave ok."

Hinata nodded as the rest of her team left Tsunade stood back up and said, "Sorry but she is dead."

Yahiko nodded solemnly as the two walked into the small cave to see another alter Yahiko quickly destroyed it as the two arrived at a room Tsunade gasped as she felt like puking at what she saw. The two walked in to see the women on the wall were barely alive two were bleeding Yahiko and Tsunade got to work healing the two that were bleeding while the other two where babbling a barrage of thank you at them. Tsunade broke the woman free from there restraints the women tried to stand up but couldn't Yahiko sighed as he summoned four dogs he placed the women on top of the dogs and with chakra rope made sure they wouldn't fall off. He left with Tsunade and four rescued women. The group left the cave to see they were trapped only for a paper dome to surround them as Konan emerged.

Konan said, "Oh dear those poor souls."

Konan quickly created four paper blankets around the women as the dogs vanished while she made a body bag around Akira she created two mats out of paper and allowed Tsunade and Yahiko to climb on all three of them were crying at the shock of what they saw. The three arose into the air to see most of the fighting was over the sealing team was now suppressing Ryusuke's inner demons. While Yahiko and his new group moved over back to the leaf heading to the hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled her team was ready as they all used wood style demon suppression on Ryusuke ensnaring him in the trap as it forced back his rage anger the blaze around the boy vanished to show Ryusuke with tears down his face. Hinata moved over and hugged him.

Ryusuke sobbed, "He killed her and mother."

Hinata whispered, "Your mother is safe we found her a while ago and she is ready to see you at the hospital we didn't want to show you her until we were sure she was who she said she was... and I'm sorry but Scarlet is dead."

Ryusuke sobbed even louder, "Her real name was Araki... and she is dead."

Hinata smiled as Naruto appeared next to her and placed his hand on Ryusuke's shoulder and said, "Everything will be ok Ryusuke I promise we will find your family."

Hinata pulled away smiling she stood up and with the other wood users shouted, "Wood style forest regeneration."

All across the land the ruined trees crumbled as new trees sprouted everywhere they consumed the castle after a few minutes the forest stopped growing leaving a slightly tired Hinata who smiled as Naruto held her up while his hand was on Ryusuke. Everyone closed in around each other as they flashed away arriving at the leaf village.

Naruto said, "The invasion would of been a lot worse if it wasn't for you Ryusuke and..."

Ryusuke finished, "And Araki Scarlet."

Naruto smiled as the barrier on the stadium vanished along with the one around the village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunade

Tsunade sighed she and Shizune had finished looking at Scarlet she had died from blood loss while the body they had found on the bed had the organs around her entrance ruptured causing blood loss. The man who had done this had obviously forced her body above the normal limits it could withstand causing her internal walls to break down and bleed and it looked like he had snapped her neck and Jaw doing something else to her causing her to drown in blood. While the two woman that were bleeding had similar wounds to there privates and jaw but not as severe as the dead girl. The other women that had been treated differently. One had over dosed on the same drug they found in Karin while the other one had old traces of it then started to reject the drug only for another drug that was forced on her. Causing her to be pregnant with not only one but three children in her and they had been in there for about three weeks. So she would have to abort them all. Which would do psychological damage to her the other one that had been over dosed had clearly don permanent damage to her ruining her chance to ever have children.

Tsunade said, "That monster... all four of them I doubt will ever recover. And they all look about the age of twenty... I need a drink."

Shizune sighed disgusted at the sight of even the notes she said, "I'll join you Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled as the two left the hospital. Outside the village was turning back to normal the two moved quickly to an old bar that the Naara usually hang out by the two went inside and ordered a drink.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter Don't forget to review.**

Shinato smiled and said, "That monster's rain is over now... and I think its time Operation Chakra went into motion."

Kisara asked, "What's operation chakra?"

Shinato smiled and answered, "I owe Mira a birthday present and a big one for all the years I missed so I plan on giving her one."

Saratobi asked, "How your dead?"

Shinato answered, "the legendary professor who knows little about chakra."

Saratobi laughed and snapped, "I know a lot about chakra."

Shinato retorted, "If you did you would of stayed alive."

Hizashi said, "What do you mean?"

Shinato laughed and said, "Chakra is more than just energy fools... that's all I'm saying."

Fugaku suggested, "Think back to Shinato he used pure chakra based attacks that were unstoppable."

Shinato grinned laughing even louder as Holly pondered aloud, "I wonder if it has anything to do with that map that had the five great Nations and a seal in each border?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: why Hurino's don't piss an Uzumaki off

Sakura

Sakura sat in her ANBU cell she growled, "Stupid Naruto letting that Lying cheating asshole do what ever he wants."

She stormed around her cell even more still fuming she had been in here for a month after the second incident where she had tried to send a full chakra punch into Karin only to miss and hit Hinata off guard Hinata wasn't hurt that bad cause of her special armour but it still hurt her. She had done it in public. She felt like she deserved that one for Hitting Hinata.

Suddenly she heard a soft voice of her friend Ino she said, "Actually you should consider yourself lucky."

Ino opened the food slot and slid in a scroll Ino ordered, "Read it compared to what your mum did I must say you came off better."

Sakura opened the scroll to see her sensei Tsunade's writing with Saratobi's signature she read, "from here on any outburst from a Harano that is severe and brought among the council will face complete liquidation of all assets and stop being a Shinobi permanently effective on Sakira Harano for her crimes against the Uzumaki family and Namazaki family. To see place chakra on the genjutsu circle below.

Ino taunted, "See what I mean."

Sakura nodded as she placed her finger on the seal and pressed chakra to it causing her surroundings to change complete she now stood high in the air able to see what was going on she could see her mother heading towards the Uzumaki estate before she got to the main gate she transformed into Kushina and enter the estate. Sakura felt herself move into the estate. She saw Shinato in his study with a woman with red eyes along with another woman who looked like a young 12 year old version of Hinata. Sakura realised it was her mother. Shinato had his Byakugan active. Sakira looked in that room softly smiling she found something that would stop Shinato if she was caught.

Sakura turned back to her mother who was still disguised as Kushina. As she entered another room with Sakura behind her. In the room was Minato. Sakira moved over and wrapped her arms around Minato causing him to smile she moved in and kissed him. Sakura wanted to look away but couldn't for some reason. Sakira kissed Minato on the check even more till Minato turned around and was inches away from kissing her on the lips when a massive chakra claw shot into the room grabbing Sakira by surprise forcing her to release the transformation. Shinato stood in the door way with Kisara.

Shinato ripped Sakira out of the room slamming her through the wall. He dragged her away. A few hours later Sakira now was hanging by her arms and legs in mid air below stood Shinato. Half of the village had come for what looked like a public clan exaction.

Minato said, "Don't kill her."

Shinato snapped, "Your too kind hearted Namezaki I plan on not killing her something far worse and more fitting for a ninja."

Shinato smiled as his hand glowed he used his chakra to push him into the air he now stood above the crowed at least 20 meters away he dashed forwards with his glowing hands causing Sakira to scream in fear. Suddenly a pink blur moved in the way and was hit with the seal she fell to the ground and started squirming in pain.

Sakira shouted, "MOTHER!"

Sakira watched her mother struggle against the seal Shinato had used Shinato said," Don't worry Sakira she will live as a civilian with you for the seal it rips and destroys the chakra network it won't be as painful with you but it will still hurt like hell."

Sakira screamed, "IM SORRY! Please you can't do this."

Suddenly the third Hokage boomed, "Enough…. Shinato is with in his right to do that Sakira you broke several Uzumaki laws and your mother broke even more by interfering as clan head he has every right to do as he pleases. In this matter. Though to compensate you when you reach age will be placed on the civilian council."

Shinato smiled with a cruel grin and said, "Side effects of the seal may be big head flat chest and chakra less off spring."

Sakira screamed, "NOOO!" as Shinato dashed forwards hitting her in the gut the last thing Sakira saw was her mother being carried away by medical ninja. Sakura couldn't help feeling sorry for her mother as the genjutsu ended.

Ino watched Sakura gasp as tears fell down her face the blond said, "The third and some of Shinato's more logical friends convinced him not to kill her she was dam lucky. The third put her on the council because of how Shinato had dealt with it."

Sakira asked, "But I have chakra?"

Ino sighed and answered, "Shinato has a tendency to tell lies within the truth from what Hanna and some of the others say."

Sakura thought, "The flat chest went away after Tsunade helped me."

Sakira said, "Ino are you there?,,,, INO."

Sakura sighed Ino had gone she was left with the scroll thinking over several things in her head. As the door opened to show Hanna smiling at Sakura.

Hanna said, "Shortly after the sealing Shinato left the village with me and Kisara training for three years till the shit from the fan died down…. Naruto does know this and you should be grateful that he didn't carry out that law on the scroll."

Sakura said, "But all those times I hit Naruto."

Hinata retorted, "Kushina warned you once and you didn't do it again so they waved it off it's a stupid but can't be removed law."

Sakura asked, "But didn't you miss Hiashi at the time."

Hanna answered, "Greatly but I knew it was the only choice the other one was when Sakira wakes my being alive would get out and I would be subjugated into a concubine for the Hyuga clan and I would be dam if that happened…. Though when I got back things got worse."

Sakura asked, "What happened?"

Hinata sighed and explained, "The clan had me married off to Shinato and Hiashi off to Kisara while Holly was to be married off Fugaku. Shinato told everyone to stuff there morels and get your true love laid in short terms. Then the elders of both clans moved and killed the baby when we were four weeks pregnant Shinato went nuts and in the cross fire killed your grandmother. Who funny enough had a hand in this master plot."

Sakura froze in fear and horror at what her grandmother and mother did to try and get power. She asked, "Hanna then why is everyone nice to me then?"

Hanna smiled answering, "Everyone is different and deserves a proper chance and with that I'm going so see ya."

Hanna smiled leaving the room locking Sakura back in the cell to think over some things she had learnt her family secrets still in her mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled sitting at his office it had been cleared so all nine Kage's could fit inside the room

Naruto said, "Its clear from what we witnessed yesterday Kabutomaru is finely out of hiding and he plans from what we have gathered are to recapture all Jinjuriki in order to repair some Gedo Maza Statue."

Gaara continued, "So we are just here to be warned for now and keep our guard up and at the first sign of trouble every nation will be out in force going after them but we have to be careful as shown clearly by the full scale of the attack was created by one man and his Jutsu."

The Mizukage sighed speaking, "We aren't too sure if he will send people out like he did last time or do something else so just be on your toes everyone."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata smiled as she arrived at the hospital behind her was Ryusuke who wore a black vest and black pants he smiled as he followed Hinata.

Ryusuke said, "So your saying that you found my mother alive and well unharmed."

Hinata nodded and explained, "Yes and we have now confirmed it you two are related I am sure both of you will be very happy."

Ryusuke smiled as Hinata walked him through the hospital passing several rooms till they found Karin's room opening it up to see the red haired woman with bandages over her arms stairing at the door. Hinata smiled as she pushed the pink haired boy forwards the two just looked at each other.

Ryusuke asked, "Mum?"

Karin couldn't help but smile and nod as both shed tears of joy Ryusuke ran up to the bed hugging his mother holding onto her tightly as tears ran from his eyes.

Ryusuke sobbed, "please don't go."

Karin smiled kissing him on the head and Promising, "Don't worry I will stay with you and help you find your brothers and sister." Hinata smiled carefully and quietly stepping out of the room only to see Sasuke.

Sasuke said, "I thought I would find you here Hinata…. I guess we should release Sakura now."

Hinata smirked and said, "Sure."

The two vanished and arrived at the ANBU prison to see Naruto smiling he said, "The damage wasn't that bad but I have to send Kohana and Ryusuke out on a mission tomorrow Konan has found another one of the kids siblings I will be sending Holly and her squad as back up. As they go pass and head over to Suna passing a scroll to Gaara."

Hinata said, "lets hope this mission is safer for them."

Sasuke smirked and Joked, "You make it sound like high risk missions are a bad thing look back at our first mission…. Now look at all of us."

Naruto groaned as he opened the door to Sakura's cell to see the pink haired girl watching them. Sakura said, "Sorry for causing this."

Naruto taunted, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sakura?"

Sakura said, "My family before me all of them hurt your family Naruto…. So much…. And yet your so nice to me."

Naruto moved his face and said, "I see Ino and Hanna have been in here talking to you personally its water under the bridge just don't push it Sakura."

Sasuke asked, "what about me Sakura?"

Sakura ran up hugging Sasuke tears running down her face she sobbed, "Can you forgive me please…."

Sasuke retorted, "I already have."

The two looked around to see Hinata and Naruto had both vanished leaving them to each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru sighed as Zetsu spoke, "It would seem Kira mucked things up by letting his darker side get the best of him….. they already have information on most of our members."

Kabutomaru smiled and said, "No Zetsu they have only found one a few cards I am playing with misinformation is a great tool…. For example those five children of Karins that are running around are only one group of about ten others nearly all nine other groups have survived only to be fed to the Gedo Maza her group I have plans for involving Tobi….. I think its time we call Yokaito here."

Suddenly a man from the shadow steeped forward he looked like he was fifteen wearing a massive coat that nearly hid a bulge on his back at the base of his spine where the tail bone was he had black hair and red eyes he grinned.

Kabutomaru smiled and ordered, "Yokaito please send your sister to collect the other experiments I believe one is in the land of lightning. And three are about to meet. She is to hunt them down Zetsu will bring them here and she isn't allowed to to kill them…. also fetch Zabimaru and send him out to the land of Rivers I'm sure he would love to see more leaf ninja."

Zetsu said, "Such force is that wise all the nations might attack you."

The snake man laughed and said, "Zetsu send Tobi with Zabimaru the reason why they will not do that completely sweep of sound is because many innocent lives could be lost and they will avoid that. The two are only to watch and if the man's sister is there he can fight her as a distraction….. also Zetsu tell all of our members if we run into Karin she is to be brought back here alive…. You will be sending at least five of your clones with each member in order to make capture and transport a lot easer."

Yokaito smiled and said, "I will send Levyana aka the Leviathan to lightning."

Zetsu looked at Kabutomaru before vanishing as Yokaito left the room Kabutomaru looked down on the table showing a massive chess board with a lot of pieces the top of each pieces that where black resembled his side and each piece had a miniature head of each member of the group. He moved two pieces towards the lightning while moving the water demon holder to the land of rivers. The board was a map of the entire shinobi nation smiling his plans were now in motion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kohana smiled as she walked up to the Hokage mansion with her team she said, "Finely we get another mission. I hope this one is nearly as fun." The three could see Baku and his team was standing outside the mansion waiting. After a few moments Hinata came out smiling as the two Jonin instructors arrived. Hinata quickly called the two in. groups in they all followed Hinata up the stairs and to the Hokage's office to see Naruto smiling at them all.

Naruto said, "Good your all here Kohana and your team will be escorting Ryusuke to the land of rivers to follow up on a lead of ours Holly and her team will be back up as they pass on through to complete there mission."

Lym said, "Back up for a simple escort mission…. I see." Lym stopped talked as she saw Hinata look at her telling her she would be told more later. She looked at her team who all smiled at her.

Naruto smiled and said, "You three are to leave in an hour get your stuff ready don't forget anything and meet Lym and the others at the gate."

Kohana, Sakumo and Chibi all nodded as they walked out as Lym stayed behind waiting for more information.

Naruto smiled and said, "Baku, Ketsu and Jasmine you three will be going to a border village of the land of fire near the sound it seems something is attacking the village you will go with Hanabi and stop or kill it….. Kiba will be your back up for this mission. For now until we get more information."

Hanabi quickly hid her annoyance at who the backup was as Naruto continued, "you shell leave in an hour. Scout reports will tell you of what we need to know of the creature and we can send more ninja after that."

Jasmine and her team nodded as they left the room shutting the door Hanabi asked showing her annoyance, "WHY KIBA!"

Naruto said, "It could be an animal and Kiba has a lot of experionces dealing with animals that love causing mayhem in the village…. Tora the cat mainly…. So he will be fit for this…. Personal grudge aside your to work with him."

Hanabi sighed knowing Naruto wasn't going to budge. As she left the room Naruto looked at Lym and spoke, "The reason for the extra protection is Kabutomaru he made a move and will most likely find that we kind of ruined his supposed surprise attack on us no ninja died on our side so he could be up to something and we want to be safe."

Lym nodded before vanishing.

Naruto said, "Hinata can you please get me the remaining two Genin teams I have more missions for them along with Hiroko's team…. Also I want all available Jonin and teams here in twenty minutes."

Hinata nodded only for Naruto to make fifty Shadow clones smirking he said, "actually don't worry Hinata these guys can do it."

The clones quickly left as Hinata asked, "What are you up to?"

Naruto said, "A counter attack were going to make several teams to be mobilised….i want you to go to the Hospital and bring Karin here… after Tsunade has done a full check up on her she should be fine now to be in a squad."

Hinata nodded and left the room thinking, "It seems Naruto has a strategy for them… for there sake I hope it works."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato loudly mused, "Its coming the truth of chakra is nearing realization."

Kisara asked, "Are you high today Shinato?"

Shinato smiled answering, "On life, chakra, death and you yes I am."

Kisara said, "You need to expel it then."

Saratobi quickly snapped, "Please not in here!"

Hizashi said, "there could be children here."

Jiriaya said, "No do it here I need more research for my latest book."

A/N i guess fixing it was quicker than i thought i am a lot happier with the content of the chapters now

i will updating as normal now


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: to the border of leaf and sound

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he looked at all the Jonin Kushina asked, "So why are we all here son."

Naruto said, "yesterday we were all here and saw Akauski's fighting force that was defeated as the village received very little damage than what would of happened if we didn't prepare ourselves from now on all ninja are to be on high alert around the village border and the same security plan will be in place till Kabutomaru himself is dead…."

Suddenly a loud noise went off from the roof Hiashi quickly activated his Byakugan and said, "The scroll you had on the Roof Naruto its opening."

Naruto nodded and said, "Ok Hiashi and a few others put the screens around the area to stop civilians from seeing what might happen he still won't tell us."

Hiashi nodded as Naruto continued, "Will Anko, Yamoto, Shino and Ko please stay here I have a mission for all three of you…. Also if you see a massive light show coming from the roof try to keep the civilians calm and close the area off."

Everyone nodded as they left leaving the team Naruto called for.

Ko asked, "So what's our mission?"

Naruto smiled and said, "You six will be infiltrating the sound village and retrieving as much information as you can about the enemy….. this mission is S rank and your not to engage the enemy if you find there base. You will be going around the sound border and entering from the land of lightning….. you leave In three hours get ready for anything."

The group nodded and left the office. leaving Minato, Kushina, Hiashi and Hanna in the room."

Naruto smiled and said, "you four will be tasked with keeping an eye on what ever Shinato is up to on that scroll."

The four nodded as Hanna spoke, "I doubt it would be anything bad."

Kushina retorted, "But with him you can never tell which is the annoying thing."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanabi

Hanabi sighed as Kiba and her team arrived along with the other teams. She said, "Come on lets get this mission over with quickly." She smiled as her and her team was up ready allowing them to move through the forest towards the boarder.

The group dashed through the forest heading towards the town in silence Hanabi mused, "I guess Ketsu is still not talking to his father…. Most kids always want to go on missions with their parents." The group arrived at a town to see half of it in ruins. A wall stood around the other half. Hanabi sighed looking up to see it was midday the group headed towards the small wooden wall. Only for several villages to appear with poorly crafted spears and other poor conditioned weapons.

One village a tall weak build man said, "back off we won't take anymore villages were full as we are?"

Hanabi stepped forwards only for the man along with his friends to immodestly jump on guard Hanabi spoke, "We are here to help who attacked you?"

The villager said, "Not who What attacked us it was a monster ."

Suddenly one of the villagers stuttered, "Be…. Be… BEHIND YOU!"

The group turned around as the villagers ran back into what was left of the village The team of leaf ninja's turned around to see a single monster that towered over the rubble it was clearly the size of a two story building it moved slightly showing its black wings. The little light in the area showed this monsters scales were dripping with poison It stood on all four legs waving ten tails behind itself as it snarled at the ninja as they stood in position. It opened its mouth letting out a plume of poison surround itself only for the plume to vanish as a massive stream of fire shot out heading towards the team who dodged it.

Hanabi ordered, "Everyone watch out for the poison."

Jasmine quickly weaved several hand signs creating two ice dragons before she stood in a taijutsu pose she dashed forward as the poison cloud cleared. She kicked the beast in the face nocking it back slightly. Using her foot she pushed away before it could slash at her as the two ice dragons collided forcing it backwards even more. The monster sent a stream of fire at Jasmine who used her hands to push her out of the way.

Hanabi quickly created a small spear of lightning and sent it forwards hitting the beast in one of its eyes causing it to howl in pain stumbling into an already ruined building, creating a small dust cloud it stood up again and dashed forwards only to be stopped by a massive earth wall.

Baku said, "Shit its fast."

Kiba asked, "You're an earth style user Baku?"

Baku answered, "Logically since our family it is very common thing for us."

Ketsu and his dog dashed forwards using fang over fang. Kiba nodded as he and Akamaru did the same creating a four point attack hitting the beast on the side causing it to howl in pain the four moved away as Jasmine sent a barrage of ice needles. Hanabi watched each attack was doing nothing she thought, "We have to use it… but the most I could do was two shots a day it has to work…. But I don't have as much chakra as Sasuke sensei." Hanabi pulled out a scroll summoning a sword. Thinking, "Lightning blade fist if worst comes to worst I will use it…. The sky fits the requirements…. Ketsu is a fire jutsu user so I can get him to give it more juice."

Hanabi ordered, "Ketsu use fire ball jutsu on the clouds now!"

Ketsu was about to argue when Baku created another earth wall as the monster lunged for him and his dad. Jasmine sent two massive ice dragons at the beast causing it to howl this time letting off a plume of poison smoke. The Inuzuka's moved quickly away from the poison as Ketsu sent several large fire balls into the clouds. Hanabi smiled as she heard the calming sound of thunder she moved her blade as she shouted, "Lightning slice." The blade let of a thin line of lightning chakra hitting the monster cutting its wing slightly causing it to howl in pain while charging at her. Hanabi moved the blade pointing directly at the monster only for it to shot a stream of flames she quickly jumped out of the way moving her sword blocking one of the monsters tails she spoke, "Chidori current."

The monster howled in pain once again spinning around it tried to bite her only for her to slam the blade into the top part of its mouth she shouted, "Chidori flash current." A white light surrounded the two of them suddenly Hanabi was blasted backwards onto the ground as she knew would happen with that type of attack the plume of smoke. The monster lunged forwards as its mouth prepared to send another stream of fire. Hanabi quickly substituted out of the way of the attack she noticed the blade was still stuck in the monsters mouth she smiled thinking, "DAM IT! If those two don't do it I'll have to use it, Kirin!"

Jasmine asked, "Sensei are you alright?"

Hanabi couldn't help but smile she ordered, "Jasmine I want you to trap it in your Ice dome for as long as possible…. If it unleashes its poison get the hell out of there. Baku Ketsu Kiba back her up."

Jasmine nodded as Baku moved his hands to his glasses. Jasmine dashed forwards. Closing in on the creature that seemed to still be in a lot of pain from the sword, she jumped into the air spinning around throwing down a barrage of ice needles stopping she quickly made the hand signs as the needles did nothing to the monster as if they were flies she created the ice dome.

Jasmine said, "I am going to try something Haku taught me."

The monster thrashed around in the dome trying to escape. Its power was amazing every hit on the mirrors left a massive crack that vanished quickly. Jasmine finished weaving the hand signs for the jutsu as she spoke, "Ice Style Temporal imprisonment Jutsu." From each mirrors ice shot out but it was not normal it washed over the monster like water it didn't leak outside of the dome quickly filling it trapping and restraining the struggling monster. The dome was quickly filled as a blue light surrounded it leaving Jasmine standing next to it one hand on the dome the other hand holding the ram sign.

Jasmine said, "We need something to kill it fast…. I can only hold it for five minutes I think."

Baku said, "Let me help…. Earth cocoon imprisonment jutsu."

Several small walls of earth wrapped around the ice dome leaving a small gap for Jasmine's hand to touch the ice. Ketsu stood at the ready with his dog and his father and Akamaru next to him at the ready. Suddenly the Ice started to crack Jasmine looked at it confused only to be blasted away sliding across the ground as the monster got free. Jasmine slammed into several bits of rubble letting out a small whimper of pain she passed out holding her right shoulder.

Baku quickly moved standing between the monster and Jasmine as he let his bugs swarm outside of him. The monster charged forwards only to be met with two fang over fangs one in the neck and the other one cutting through a wing and slamming into the back of the beats head the four pulled away as the monster slumped to the ground slowly getting up to show only a small wound.

Baku moved over to Jasmine he made a few hand signs and the ground swallowed him and Jasmine up the two emerged inside what was left of the village. Baku ordered, "Please look after her." Baku went back into the ground emerging back at the battle field.

The monster finely came out of its daze lunging at where Jasmine was crashing into the rubble as it pulled itself out its eye rested on Hanabi who smiled it lunged forward only for several earth pillars to emerge and send it crashing into the ground.

Hanabi shouted, "Kirin!" sending a massive lightning dragon coming down from the sky it slammed into the monsters head using the sword as a conductor it exploded violently creating a massive plume of smoke around. Hanabi slumped to the ground catching her breath suddenly the monster moved forward about to slam its jaw into her only for Kiba to move kicking her to the side as the monster's mouth closed snapping on Kiba's arm causing him to groan in pain. The lightning attack Hanabi had unleashed managed to blow half of the monster's face off along with its tails and wings freeing the sword.

Ketsu screamed, "DAD!"

The monster moved its head throwing Kiba into the air as blood rained below Kiba slammed into the ground out cold blood poring out of his arm Akamaru lunged forwards trying to fight the monster on its own only for it to be catapulted into several ruined buildings. Ketsu moved with his dog creating fire fang over fang and dove towards the monster only for its tails to bat Ketsu away as his dog fell to the ground below him. The monster moved its paw onto Ketsu's dog causing it to yelp in pain. The monster moved its paw and was about to eat it. Baku quickly sent several earth spears at the monsters' wings causing it to wince in pain now looking at Baku.

Hanabi watched in horror as it dawned on her, "Had the monster just simply been playing with them… no it hasn't otherwise they wouldn't of been able to do so much damage….. that was slowly going away as it was healing re-growing limbs and healing wounds…. They were in trouble they needed something more powerful than the Kirin jutsu."

Ketsu crashed next to his dad in pain landing on his arm he let out a groan of pain. Baku moved his bugs over to the dog and brought it over to Ketsu. Suddenly the monsters face was engulfed by black flames causing it to howl in pain stumbling back Hanabi's eyes rested on a duck butt hair cut man with red eyes who looked at everyone next to him was the third best Medical Ninja in the leaf village.

Hanabi snapped, "About time you got here Sensei Sasuke and Sakura."

Sakura dashed over to Kiba and started to look at his wounds as the monster's gaze rested on Sasuke who thought, "Those monsters again…. Some of these kids need treatment I'll kill it quickly." The monster lunged forwards at its new pray ignoring the pink haired woman who was got to work on Kiba.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

A/n: Refresh on the monsters healing and other abilities with Chapter 65 in Naruto a new twist

Shinato spoke, "look what I have."

Shinato moved his hands to show Hidan bound and gaged suddenly the man was set alight with black flames that soon went away showing he was still alive the flames had decapitated him.

Shinato moved over with his chakra putting Hidan's head back on. As he spoke, "I will find out how to kill him so many possibilities."

Kisara couldn't help but smile at Shinato's antics.

Asuma smirked and said, "Sweet Revenge bawhahahaha!"

A/N ok I have fixed the parts I didn't like the plot and story line is the same ok I just changed the wording around and I am happy with what I have done to

Chapter 13,14, 15, 16, 18,19 and 22

Also I will update as I always have but for irritating the readers over small details I double post.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Last words battle among Lightning

Sasuke

Sasuke watched as the monster jumped forwards hoping to lung on the Uchiha who jumped back pulling it further away from the Gennin team. He set the monster crashing into several trees with a barrage of black flames. Causing it to stop in pain, Sasuke looked up to see the sky still full of lightning he thought, "If Hanabi can do another Kirin like before then I use Ameratsu Sphere on it while Hanabi uses Chidori flash cannon…. I just hope she has enough chakra to do it."

The monster slowly arose. Only for Sasuke to create an Ameratsu arrow and send it right through its mouth causing it to howl in pain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba

Kiba smiled as Sakura kneeled down her hands glowed green starting to heal him only for him to speak, "Sakura….. I want to tell you something." Sakura snapped, "Shut up let me heal you."

Ketsu said, "Come on dad let her heal you."

Kiba retorted, "No you two need to hear this I have ruined the inuzuka Name even though…" Kiba coughed up blood then continued, "I have done thousands of D rank missions I took them all without complaining knowing I should have been killed for what I nearly did to Hinata and Naruto and what it nearly cost them…. Son I know your angry with me…. I understand but please return to the clan and restore the name that I dragged through the mud…" Kiba started to groan in pain as he moved his arm to his side.

Sakura pushed it out of the way focusing her medical Ninjutsu on Kiba's heart. As the man spoke, "I promised…. To protect Hinata and never again hurt her…. In anyway…. The monster was recorded in the files… Sasuke will kill it with ease being the Show off…. Please son return to the clan and continue to fix what I have done to it."

Hanabi spoke, "Kiba…."

Ketsu said, "Please don't die I forgive you please don't die… I need you…. Please."

Kiba closed his eyes and spoke, "The village treats me how they used to treat Naruto…. With Malice…. I put the king at risk for my own idiotic wishes…. No concept of anything only understanding nothing….. please son don't make the same mistakes look after your mother and have a good life."

Sakura snapped, "Why isn't it working!"

Kiba answered, "its blood or drool any wound it inflicts is filled with the monsters chakra…. Its tainted and attacking my heart…. I won't make it but I can now die….. knowing that my punishment for what I did can finely end and…. Ketsu can finely live without the shame….. he….is… free at last."

Ketsu screamed, "NO!"

Sakura let her tears fall as she embraced Ketsu trying to comfort him her teammate had died she had failed at saving him.

Hanabi let tears flow down her face she spoke, "Kiba I always hated you till now from now on through the Hyuga clan you will be a forgiven Hero."

Ketsu looked at his father tears in his eyes as Sakura's hands glowed green and started to heal the grieving boy's arm. Hanabi moved over to Sasuke's fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Deep in the land of lightning

A girl aged 16 stood on a small clearing she had blue hair blood red eyes wearing a sound head band she wore a black tank top and long black pants over her top she wore a grey sound Jonin jacket. She looked onwards to a small cluster of mountains above roared a monstrous thunder storm she smiled.

Zetsu clone grew out of the ground it spoke, "Your to capture her alive Levyana or should I call you leviathan."

Levyana snapped, "Only brother is allowed to call me that Zetsu say it again and I will rip your face off your neck where you stand."

Zetsu chuckled as he slowly went back into the ground as the girl walked forwards smiling she thought, "I have my own idea of fun Zetsu I want to make this family squirm before there consumed by the Maza." She slowly climbed up the hill as she walked the thunder roaring even louder than before she smiled as several bolts of lightning shot down to her she side stepped both of them grinning with the intent to close in on her pray.

Levyana shouted, "Come on out unless your scared!... come on Koyoki lightning holder of the ten tails as they would say come out and fight me unless your afraid."

Suddenly the sky roared sending a barrage of lightning spears at Levyana only for her to dodge each and every one of the attacks. As she carried on walking to the top of the mountain suddenly Levyana was struck from behind she was sent forwards crashing into the ground staggering up she noticed blood trickling out of her ear. Looking behind her she saw Koyoki she smiled standing up as she focused on her target smiling she moved her hand sending a blade of wind at the girl who jumped to the left dodging the attack sending a blade of lightning back only for it to stop a few inches away from the other girl.

Koyoki spoke, "So you can use wind."

Levyana snapped, "Wrong!" she moved her hand and sent several bolts of lightning at the other girl who jumped to the side only for Levyana to move her other hand sending a jet of water at her. Throwing her backwards down the mountain the girl staggered up only to feel intence flames hit her arm she screamed in pain rolling down a bit more as the flames left showing several burn marks over her arm. She staggered up looking puzzled.

Levyana said, "Scared now bitch aren't you I can see it in your eyes…. After I take you down a peg I am going to go after the wind boy and the other two." Grinning she thought, "This girl has always liked that boy in particular I want to see what her enraged form looks like."

Koyoki growled lunging forwards as she allowed lightning to surround her fist. Only for an earth wall to emerge in front of her she slammed her fist into the wall blowing it backwards and into pieces while sending Levyana flying back.

Koyoki snapped, "Leave Gutso wind alone!"

Koyoki created a massive ball of lightning and sent it forwards hoping to hit Levyana with it only for an earth wall to emerge taking the blow as the other girl stood up smiling at her attacker she dashed forwards as a small sphere of wind surrounded her hand she closed in on Koyoki punching her in the gut. With the wind sphere sending into the air as Levyana used her other hand and sent five bolts of lightning at the girl electrocuting her causing her a mass of pain as she crashed into the ground the girl staggered up coughing up blood the two attacks hurt her like hell.

Koyoki Commanded, "Leave my family alone!" She moved her arms out as lightning started to swallow up her body hiding it after a few seconds the lightning vanished. Showing the girls pale soft skin was now hard and scaly she had now a tail and two light blue wings her entire body had small streams of lightning running around all over it as she glared at Levyana. She dashed forwards leaving several scorch marks on the ground as she moved her fist that now was surrounded by lightning into the other girls face. She moved her left knee into her gut sending of the same lightning charge causing blood to emerge on Levyana's back as several sparks of lightning escaped her body. Koyoki spun around slamming her tail into the girl causing her to slam hard into the ground. Koyoki moved high into the air diving down she slammed her feet onto the other girls back creating an even bigger crater than before. Koyoki jumped away looking at Levyana's body lying there she thought, "got to get to the others." She turned around and started to walk off only to fall to the ground screaming in pain she looked at her left arm to see a massive gash was now in it she looked staggered up holding her arm to see Levyana smiling at her with an amused look.

Levyana asked, "Is that the best you can do? I guess its my turn right!" she dashed forwards kicking the girl in the gut and pulling back as the girl went down slightly she moved the Knee up into the girls face breaking her noise. She then moved her hand and grabbed her hair pulling her up slightly and continually slammed her knee into the girls gut moving her hand to pull the girl back up after each and every blow smiling she tossed her to the ground walking over she kicked her in the ribs causing her to scream in pain. Levyana bent down smiling she picked her up by the hair bringing her face to the other girls face smiling the girl was in a lot of pain. Suddenly Koyoki swallowed herself in lightning sending Levyana flying backwards in surprise.

Koyoki emerged this time her skin was completely blue with several blood red stains her head now had two horns while the wings were a lot larger along with the tail her hands had turned into claws along with the her feet. She breathed heavily showing she was pushing herself she looked at her arm only to see a small scratch. Now no blood was coming out her body had streams of lightning running over each body part while two more streams continually ran around her entire body. She noticed something she was now as tall as a one story house while Levyana was still as small.

Levyana staggered up smiling she grinned as her skin turned into scales as five tails shot out each tail had streams of the individual element running through. Levyana asked , "Lets see how long you last now."

Koyoki spat, "I'll Kill you Bitch!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke

Sasuke smiled as Hanabi spoke, "Its ready Sasuke are you all ready."

The Uchiha nodded as Hanaibi sent down Kirin Hitting the monster that Killed Kiba in the back of the neck while Sasuke quickly moved sending several Ameratsu arrows into the wound the lightning had caused. The smoke moved away as Sasuke placed his hands on the ground as the area underneath the monster burst into even more black flames. A few seconds later the flames cleared to show a dead decapitated monster.

Sasuke smiled and said, "Hanabi good job but I think you need to learn some more Jutsu."

Hanabi snapped, "Really I hadn't thought of that."

Sasuke smiled as the two headed back to the others to see Baku had made a small stone coffin for Kiba and was sitting down as Ketsu just kept on looking at the coffin tears coming out of his eyes one arm stil in a sling. Sakura soon arrived with a battered Jasmine smiling.

Sakura spoke, "Shell we head back now."

Sasuke nodded as he made four clones that moved around to carry the coffin the group slowly headed back to the leaf as the sun arose.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Koyoki

Koyoki dashed forwards leaving scorched earth below she moved one claw down hoping to crush Levyana only for the girl to jump out of the way only to be blasted back as the ground erupted in lightning creating another crater.

Levyana mused, "She didn't even show the signs of powering up this must be the second stage… this should be fun." Levyana jumped into the air creating a small wind sphere behind her she slammed into Koyoki's head causing the girl to be sent crashing into the ground. Her year was now bleeding. Koyoki roared looking at the attacker opening her mouth as she sent a massive drill of lightning at the girl who was hit in the chest and sent clean off the mountain as she crashed into the forest below.

Levyana smiled as she staggered up it was clear her stage one wasn't enough to take the hits as she looked over her body showing various cuts even tearing off some of her clothing she smiled as she changed into the same monster Koyoki had turned into dashing forwards with Levyana slammed her fist into Koyoki's face sending her soring into the air. Levyana smiled and arose into the sky and slammed her foot down onto Koyoki causing her to instantly plummet to the ground with a thunderous impact. Levyana smiled as she moved her hands as the ground quickly restrained Koyoki as the other girl dove down slamming her hands and feet onto the girls back causing the crater to grow as she pushed the girl deeper inside the mountain.

Levyana pulled away and closed the top of the mountain sealing Koyuki inside with a grin she moved her hands causing the area where the girl was to be swallowed by flames and wind bladesshe could hear and feel the girl screaming in pain as Levyana thought, "I see that her clothing has special seals to cover up the private parts same with me but now she should be out cold…. No still thrashing trying to get out maybe some more attacks." Levyana sent several more attacks into the area smiling as she felt that there was no movement she moved the ground again lifting her up to see she was still in stage two form.

Levyana though, "Shit." Koyoki shot up away from Levyana high into the raging clouds. As Levyana froze looking at the clouds suddenly a barrage of lightning shot down each bolt was the size of a house as they struck down taking Levyana and the mountains with the attack. Koyoki was sent flying outwards from the clouds in her normal form heading towards a massive lake. She thought, "Ryusuke protect the little ones…. Please."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato smiled asking, "I wonder if Koyoki will escape…. Or that Levyana girl survived the lightning attack."

Kisara smiled and spoke, "I guess we will find out in the next chapter."

Shinato smiled, "Kiba can rest easy now knowing he will be forgiven now."

Kiba appeared asking, "Where am I."

Shinato smiled answering, "Your dead you are in the leaf village of the dead where the dead go that I have seen, heard or met come…. And since the living forgive you your punishment will be nothing good for you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Sibling troubles

Lym smiled as her team and Holly's team arrived in the land of rivers with Ryusuke the group ran in deeper closing in on the location they started to go down the hill to see two massive rivers and an island that seemed to be swallowed up by a massive wall of wind the rivers were being pulled into the air by the shear force of the wind.

Ryusuke spoke, "He's in there."

Holly smiled and said, "Lym this is were we part see you back in the village after we drop the scroll off and pulled mask boy away from his girlfriend before Gaara makes some threats we will pass through here to shouldn't take to long we might bet our current record."

Lym nodded as she said, "Bye Holly, Kasu and Arashi."

Kohana, Ryusuke, Sakumo and Chibi waved good bye to the three as they vanished in a small cloud of smoke and leaves. The remaining ninja slowly started to waid through the river closing in on what dwelled inside the wind storm.

Suddenly a female voice shouted, "BROTHER." The group turned around to see a woman who looked like they were a few years younger than Lym she had blue hair with several red tips in her hair her eyes were blue she wore a blue tank top and blue shorts she as the group just looked at her.

Ryusuke spoke, "I see you were captured….. Cana."

Cana snapped, " No the term would be I didn't turn traitor little Ryusuke and everyone else have."

Ryusuke spoke, "I found mother." Cana froze as Ryusuke continued, "It was that red headed woman that we let out of the cell six years ago before you stayed behind and stalled Zabumaru while the others ran into the forest… the others grew older and left while Koyoki just went ape shit and left."

Cana snapped, "I don't care I am bringing you back now be a good little brother and do as I say."

Cana thought, "fighting brother alone would be interesting but the dam leaf ninja…. He does look happy…. AHHH it hurts." She mentally saw a picture of Zabimaru standing over herself who was barely conscious laughing at her as he walked away fiddling with his belt. She was crying as she traced around the seal Zabimaru had placed on her. She then was beaten and played with my the man afterwards it was only a few hours after her siblings escaped and here was a boy three years older than her kicking her ass and playing with her. She continued to think, "Dam seal….."

Ryusuke spoke, "Sis why don't you come back to the leaf with us you will be safe there from Kabutomaru."

Cana spat, "No where is safe from him or his pet Zabimaru… he'll find me he always does… now do as I say or are we going to fight."

Ryusuke paused thinking, "Cana what did they do to you… was it like what Kira did to those women and mother." He looked at Cana and said, "Yes we fight."

Cana smiled flipping backwards as she sent a water bullet towards Ryusuke who dodged it and sent forwards a massive blade of fire. Cana smiled as she created a small water wall in front of her stopping the attack dead in its tracks. Kohana moved forwards only to jump back as the water in front of her exploded into a chakra sphere.

Behind the group a voice spoke, "Leave to two siblings to fight each other or I will kill you."

Lym turned around to see Zabimaru standing still smiling as he looked onwards she noticed a lustful gaze rest on Cana only for it to change looking at her and her squad who already stood ready to fight. Lym spoke, "Fine but not here a little bit away from here to give the others room."

Zabimaru smiled and said, "I'm glad you agree with it sister."

Lym snapped, "Make no mistake I am not your sister Zabimaru to me your dead the second you turned to Kabutomaru."

Zabimaru smiled as the team along with him moved away the river as Zabimaru spoke, "That hurts Sister I might cry after I kill you!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Guyuki 

Guyuki smiled he had finished training on the turtle island he now walked along the edge of the island noticing something on the sand while five pale white men were emerging out of the ground closing in on what ever it was he dashed over quickly pulling his sword out he decapitated two of them. now standing between the remaining three and what he realized was a girl who had torn clothing.

Gyuki spoke, "Leave her alone."

The Zetsu clones that were standing immediately retreated back into the ground with the dead Zetsu Gyuki moved over to the girl and checked her pulse to see she was alive. The girl slowly opened her eyes to see the total stranger looking at her with a soft blush face.

Koyoki moved her hands pushing the boy away as she shouted, "Pervert!"

Guyuki retorted, "Gee thanks for saving my life from white men."

The girl slowly sat up and spoke, "I have to save my siblings there in danger."

Guyuki asked, "how did you get here?"

koyuki snapped, "Help me and I will tell you…. Dam it its an island I need a boat… my name is Koyuki we need to go now!"

Gyuki retorted, "Give me some answers first like how the hell did you get here."

Koyuki snarled, "How do you think Dumbass I was out cold and I washed up we need to go!"

Suddenly several Jonin arrived surrounding the two looking puzzled while a few of them couldn't help but blush looking at the girl.

One Jonin asked, "How did you get here? This place doesn't welcome those who don't come un announced."

Koyoki snarled, "God are all of you thick skulled I don't like people I need to get a boat and I need to save my siblings before there captured by Kabutomaru."

Guyuki sighed thinking, "Finely something that makes sence." He spoke, "We will take her to the leaf her siblings are there."

Koyuki said, "Thank you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zetsu

Zetsu smiled as he looked at Levyana who was slowly standing up with several gashes over her body he shirt fell off as Zetsu asked, "What now Levyana?"

Leveyana snapped, "We find that bitch and make her scream along with her siblings Zetsu fucking heal me and get me some clothing the wounds Fucking hurts."

Zetsu sighed as one of his clones swallowed Levyana up leaving her head as it started to heal he a few moments passed as another clone arrived with a bag full of clothing. Levyana snatched the bag and quickly got dressed.

Levyana snapped, "have you found her location."

Zetsu spoke, "No but I found one of them a little one in the ruined Uzumaki lands we should go there."

Levyana nodded as Zetsu went back into the ground she slowly walked away from the battle field smiling thinking, "I am going to enjoy getting that Bitch Koyoki back one hundred fold."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ryusuke 

Ryusuke Looked at His sister as she smiled his friends from the leaf had gone. He dashed forwards moving his arm hoping to hit her only for Cana to step back and grab his arm smiling she tossed him backwards to the ground.

Cana asked, "Besides fist fighting do you even know how to use your abilities?"

Ryusuke stood up he sent a massive fireball at Cana only for the attack to swerve off course and meet with a pillar of water. Ryusuke thought, "Shit the wind is pulling the flames off course and She can easily stop them…. Fire fist style that's it." Ryusuke dashed forwards moving his left arm to Cana's head only for the girl to use her other arm to catch his arm as she slammed her fist into his gut causing him to keel over in pain.

Cana spoke, "Come on brother stay here with them and remain eternally weak come with me and be powerful."

Ryusuke stood up and snapped, "NO!" he smiled retorting, "If I did I would break the Promise to Akira I promised her I would stay with the leaf with my mother Karin."

Cana snapped, "Foolish ideas brother…. Your weak I have the advantage here so fighting is pointless just come with me."

Ryusuke shouted, "NO!" he moved his hands unleashing two streams of fire at Cana who laughed as the water surrounded her blocking his attack. To her horror the fire started to get through it hit her sending her crashing into the river with several burn marks on her arms. She stood up looking at her arms to notice only first degree burns.

Cana laughed and said, "I see so I will have to beat you senseless brother before you come…. I wonder are you aware of our abilities to transform now I know Koyoki can go into her final stage form…. You who only have experienced first stage transformation under extreme rage so you most likely don't remember the feeling of power….. so Let me show you brother."

Cana smiled as a sphere of water surrounded her covering her completely for a few moments as it moved away to show her body covered in scales two blue wings and a tail her hands had turned into claws she smiled at Ryusuke who took a step back. Cana dashed forwards slamming her fist into Ryusuke's gut causing him to keel over in pain spitting a bit of blood. Cana moved her tail into Ryusuke's face sending him backwards only for the tail to wrap around his neck she smiled as she pulled him towards her as she rammed her claws into his gut causing him to groan in pain showing five flesh wounds and a tiny amount of blood leaking out of his body.

Cana grinned hitting the boy in the arm with the same claws he still wouldn't give her the satisfaction of the attacks hurting she tossed him to the ground standing over Ryusuke.

Cana grinned as she pointed two fingers at Ryusuke sending out a thing stream of water into his arm causing blood to leak out he moved his hand over his arm and stood up looking at his sister.

Cana spoke, "Why fear this power embrace it and become strong."

Suddenly the two turned to the storm as it started to move over swallowing Ryusuke leaving Cana standing there confused for a moment realizing what was happening she sent several house size water dragons into the storm only for them to be flicked away.

Cana shouted, "Gastsu you should really let the bigger siblings deal with this Koyoki wouldn't want you to get hurt now would SHE!"

The wind storm vanished to show Ryusuke standing on the island with Gatsu his wounds were gone. Causing Cana more annoyance Gatsu looked at Cana he was wearing a brown shirt and brown pants with a white cloak over it. Gatsu lifted his hand sending a wind pullet at Cana sending her flying backwards.

Gatsu spoke, "Brother and sister shouldn't fight…. Mother won't see us otherwise…. Fighting will make her cry Cana…. I don't like it when mother cries so I shell stop the fighting."

Cana snarled, "Peace loving brat!" she raised her hand sending a high pressure stream of water at Gatsu's stomach hoping to knock him out quickly only for the attack to swivel off into a different direction completely. Cana lunged forwards only to be flipped into the air crashing down into the water.

Ryusuke spoke, "Gatsu you know six years ago when you were three I promised to find mother I found her…. She is happy and wants to see all of us."

Cana snapped, "Stupid drivel to fool the young ones I really wish I could just kill you all but Kabutomaru wants you alive for now."

Gatsu asked, "Evil scientist? No mother wouldn't want that, it will make her cry."

Ryusuke said, "Come on Cana join us be a big happy family."

Cana snarled, "useless drivel and trash." She darted forwards hoping to attack only to be sent crashing away by another gust of wind. She thought, "Dam it those two together first stage will have trouble I guess I have to go to second stage." She smiled as she started to change growing to the size this time her arms and legs grew fins as several streams of water danced around her body.

Gatsu suggested, "I think we should team up brother…. Mother would be mad for us fighting each other but she would be even sadder….."

Ryusuke nodded as Cana lunged forward the two brothers lifted their hands up Gatsu sent a torrent of wind while Ryusuke sent the flames causing both attacks to grow in strength as it hit Cana in the gut pushing her back. Gatsu smiled as wind swallowed him and his brother Ryusuke changed into stage one with red wings while Gatsu changed into stage one with green wings. The two dashed forwards as Cana slowly stood up she dashed forwards hitting her in the face sending her backwards the two moved there hands creating a small fire storm around Cana quickly closing in on her before vanishing. In front of her stood Zabimaru and a orange masked man who smiled quickly sucking them up into a vortex disappearing. Lym and her team suddenly arrived looking in bad shape Lym looking the worst.

Suddenly Holly arrived asking, "What did we miss?" causing everyone to twitch in irritation.

Arashi suggested, "how about we just go back to the leaf the Gennin look like they need a good rest."

Smiling lym looked up at the sky to see a mass of chakra floating in the air she spoke, "What the hell." Causing everyone to look seeing about ten concentrated rivers of blue chakra that could only be seen with clouds behind it. The group realized it was moving to the leaf.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

A/N the reason why I didn't include the fight scene between Lym and her brother was because it was the same as the previous one till Tobi shows up and pulls Zabimaru away.

Shinato smiled looking at his friends, "Goodbye and good luck."

Holly asked, "Who to?"

Followed by Hizasshi, "Who are you wishing farewell."

Mikoto asked, "Is it me?"

Holly asked, "Or me?"

Hizashi spoke, "or me?"

Saratobi asked, "What on earth are you talking about."

Kisara smiled and answering, "Simple Shinato has finely lost his mind the story cant end not yet there is so much that will happen."

Shinato spoke, "I will miss you and tell her…. You'll know what to tell her."

Everyone Shouting, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!"

Shinato smiles as he lets a tear roll down his eyes, "I'll never be able to hug the grand children so hug them harder for me please."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Power of Chakra

Naruto

Naruto smiled he had just finished some paper work suddenly Hinata ran into the room she shouted, "Naruto come out side quickly to the roof you won't believe it…. All available ninja are on stand by the village is in panic."

Naruto quickly got up and dashed forwards knocking over the pile of paper work he just finished. He ran with his wife up the stairs to see a massive spiral of blue chakra in the cloudy sky he looked around to see streams of chakra hitting the massive spiral looking around the village he noticed small orbs of chakra slowly fly up reaching the spiral in the sky. He looked along the roof to look at the scroll. Suddenly it burst into red flames the flames danced around for a few seconds before vanishing leaving a summoning circle which glowed red.

Naruto asked, "What the hell is going on?" His question was answered as Mira, Tsunade, Shizune, Kushina, Hanna, Hiashi, Minato and Itachi arrived all of them looking at the summoning circle all of them were confused. Naruto looked up to see the spiral started to spin now looking like a flat circle causing even more people to panic.

Minato spoke, "I have no idea what it is…. Hanna any thoughts."

Hanna answered, "No…. unless it could be that….. no it can't it would be impossible."

Kushina asked, "You know Shinato he has a habit of changing the Impossible to Possible….. what do you think it could be.?"

Hanna spoke, "it was made so he can spy on the villages and so he could destroy them if he ever felt the need to…. It should of died when he did the jutsu should of disappeared from history… but I think it was when he got a proper team of his own Itachi, Mira and Ibiki he moved around all five of the villages… I think he changed all the seals what they were meant for."

**Naruto shouted, "Shinato what the hell are you causing out here."**

**Shinato grinned smiling he answered, "Watch and find out."**

**Kurama spoke, "Shinato why don't you tell him."**

**Shinato snapped, "Not going to tell you or you Kurama."**

**Kurama sighed and said, "Naruto be on your guard I have never experienced such power before its un heard of…. Kami like in a way."**

**Shinato shouts, "I match Kami ha-ha-ha-ha that's rich nobody can match him."**

**Kurama retorted, "The man who sealed away the ten tailed demon did Shinato."**

**Naruto boomed, "HOW about you tell me what the Hell is going on Shinato!"**

**Shinato smiled and said, "Nope."**

Naruto sighed and spoke, "Shinato isn't being helpful one bit about what this is…. As usual."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gaara

Gaara looked around his village as they were split between two emotions utter fear at what was going on or utter amazement. Gaara looked in the sky to see a spiral of chakra streamed off into the distance towards the leaf village.

Matsuri arrived speaking, "Gaara the Jonin Chunin and ANBU of the village has calmed down most of the crowed that are in chaos."

Gaara nodded and asked, "Good job Matsuri….. do you know what this is."

Matsuri answered, "No idea not even the elders don't know what's going on."

Gaara nodded and returned his gaze at the spiral of chakra in the sky.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mizukage

Mei sighed looking at the chakra in the sky musing, "The village is just amazed at what is going on lets hope its nothing bad…. This has Shinato's name written all over it for sure."

Ao arrived and spoke, "Mizukage the Jonin are at the ready to take action just as you instructed."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuchikage 

Tsuchikage shouted, "Evacuate the Village!... Prepare all ninja for a counter strike on whatever this is we will not let it kill anyone!'

Onoki sighed looking at his granddaughter he mused, "Shinato did warn me once when he was a Genin that the Uzumaki will take there revenge on Iwa could this be it for our village."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raikage

The Raikage looked at it and then back to his village thinking, "In the archives I recall Shinato making a very bold threat against the third Raikage that he would make us pay for wiping his village…. But yet again why is there a stream going over to the leaf…. Maybe its to wipe out the leaf village."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru looked into the sky thinking, "What is that power its amazing…. Orochimaru did you have something to do with this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Koyoki

Koyoki and her guard of lightning ninja as they moved towards the leaf village stopped looking at the streams of chakra that was converging above the village itself she could feel the presence of every single element inside the stream that was high in the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto watched in amazement as the spiral spun parts of it now started to glow different colours suddenly a white stream with a very thin line of black in the middle shot down from the middle of the spiral hitting the Hokage mansion. it overflowed onto the seal like water rushing out of a tap but the light would dance around like flames . slowly from the black light a human skeleton emerged while the white light that danced like flames grew bolder wit black at the tips.

Mira asked, "Who's skeleton is that's?"

Kushina answered, "We don't know." Suddenly the skeleton was swallowed by a golden transparent sphere. The cloak took shape quickly into a Human outline confusing the ninja on the roof even more slowly the Skeleton started to grown muscles all over. Revealing whatever was coming was a woman which was proved further as organs started to grow.

Naruto stuttered, "If…. If it starts growing flesh….. you're…. not allowed to beat us for looking…. Hokage's orders."

Everyone nodded as slowly skin grew out of the Body from the finger tips slowly up the arms and legs. Kushina quickly ordered, "all males get out of here now!"

Naruto and the other men did exactly that as the women looked as the skin emerged covering the entire body. It started to take shape as hair sprouted out of the head and in other areas of the body. Along with fingernails the woman opened her eyelids to show blue eyes only for them to quickly change to red then to a bunch of rings before they changed back to blue.

Kushina asked, "K…. Kisa…Kisara…. Is that you?"

The woman smiled and spoke, "So this is what Shinato meant…. Yes I am Kisara." She smiled looking into the sky to see the chakra had vanished completely.

Everyone besides Hinata had tears in their eyes as they dashed over hugging Kisara as Hinata spoke, "Lady Kisara…. Your naked… on the Hokage tower."

Kisara grinned as everyone blushed as Naruto asked, "Can we come back now?"

Kushina answered, "No Minato can you get me some of my cloths and bring them here."

Mira looked at Kisara she spoke, "Mum."

Kisara smiled nodding she said, "My Mira you have grown into a beautiful woman….. I'm so proud and so Sorry for not being there for you…. Shinato can be a handful."

Mira laughed retorting, "Na you get used to it….. just keep him away from Sex education class at the academy."

Kisara gulped and said, "I knew I shouldn't of suggested that."

Kushina giggled as Mira asked, "What do you mean?"

Kisara answered, "He missed out on it so I showed him with a genjutsu a few years later he made his own version and dam it makes you scared of doing the stuff for a very long time."

Mira couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else as Hanna spoke, "I remember Mira was running away from Shinato and I ended up doing the whole talk thing for Mira instead…. Itachi not so lucky."

Mira couldn't help blush at the comment while everyone else laughed Hanna joked, "What better way to keep teenage boys away from his daughter I say."

Kisara laughed and retorted, "Your one to talk the day we find you start making out with Hiashi and kept getting him to sneak over to the Uzumaki estates."

Hanna went bright red causing everyone else to laugh as Minato arrived with a blind fold and some clothing. The other women gave Kisara room to get dressed she was wearing brown shorts and a red shirt that was a bit tight.

Kisara shouted, "Naruto other boys you can come up now."

Kushina joked, "Please don't mentally scar Naruto by going into his mind just to 'great' as you call it your husband."

Kisara pouted retorting, "Since when do I scar kids like that…. Besides I'm sure he has seen it before with Hinata right…."

Hiashi sighed as both Naruto and Hinata blushed at the words instead causing everyone else to snicker he spoke, "How about instead of joking around you tell us what happened."

Tsunade continued, "Yes I would like to run a full examination over you Kisara to see if everything is working."

Hanna said, "To Naruto's office."

Naruto walked over to the edge of the mansion and shouted, "Attention everyone…. The Chakra in the sky was one of Shinato's jutsu's there is no need to panic everything is fine and safe…. All Jonin Chunin Gennin go around the village and pass this on as well."

Naruto watched as he saw ninja move around. The village as he turned around. And went down the stairs after his friends and family he entered the office to see Kisara sitting in his chair…. Naruto sighed and sat down next to Hinata on the couch.

Hinata asked, "So what exactly was all the chakra in the air for."

Kisara smiled putting her feet up on the desk much to the Kage and past Kage's annoyance and explained, "When we were training Shinato went off on his own for a while coming back with a bunch of scrolls one of them was Lady Chiyo's resurrection jutsu by exchanging a life for a life the same Jutsu that brought back Gaara the current Kazekage…. He worked on that scroll even after he returned with his special shadow clones that would disperse over and over and wouldn't leave unless Shinato released the Jutsu himself…. he made progress and with that he darted around putting chakra absorption seals around the village where every day it would take one percent of a person's chakra unless it would kill them or put them in life threatening situations.

He lied telling us it was his way of revenge on two of the villages for ruining his home….. when I was dying he looked into my eyes with sadness as he put this information into my head and sealed it away till I returned to the world of the living…. So even if people studied my mind they would find nothing. He told me that this would count as a birthday present for Mira. And all it took was time a long time.

Because Chakra is the essence of life itself it needed to accumulate a lot of Chakra to do this with chakra you can create life the best example of that would be…. The first Hokage creating the forest… well since I wasn't a tree it took a lot more chakra more than all nine jinjuriki's together and that's what Shinato did today."

Hanna spoke, "Amazing even when sealed he can still pull the most unpredictable things out of his mind and make them a reality."

Kisara smiled and said, "So where are my grandkids and everyone else's grandkids and kids aw I can't wait to see them where are they."

Tsunade spoke, "Wait you need a full medical check-up since you did something Medically impossible."

Kisara spoke, "ok grandma sensei."

Tsunade twitched at this it was a name she had tagged to her first Shinato and his team then Naruto when he got back to the village and now its back… now its more accurate though. Hanna activated her eyes and did a look over on Kisara smiling.

Hanna spoke, "Your body is in top condition nothing wrong no organs missing nothing a perfectly normal and healthy body."

Kisara smiled and said, "Good…. Hanna did you get a good look?" winking as Hanna blushed snapping, "Kisara!"

Kisara laughed and looked at Naruto asking, "So what is happening… where are Lym…. And what are those three…. No four Jinjuriki chakra's coming to the leaf… are we at war or something?"

Naruto paused before answering, "we are with the Akauski they came back and have created five artificial Jinjuriki's….. Lym should be coming back with one group as for the other group I see there coming in with another team."

Kisara grinned and said, "Ok I want to fight the Artificial Jinjuriki all the ones that are here."

Tsunade quickly interrupted, "You just came back from the dead you should wait."

Kisara smiled and said, "I feel fine I need a good workout since I haven't…. well nine months before I died."

Mira smiled thinking, "Shinato always said mom was strong this I don't want to miss."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Koyoki

Koyoki looked at the leaf ninja that had surrounded her and the lightning ninja Guyuki spoke, "Look this lady here wanted to get to the leaf were just dropping her off…. We will leave now ok."

Sasuke looked at them and spoke, "Ok you lightning ninja's can go." He mused, "She has the same chakra as the pink haired boy we better take her to the leaf."

Sasuke said, "Hay kid what's your name." he pointed at the girl."

She answered, "Koyuki now lets get to the leaf we have to hurry."

Sasuke smiled and spoke, "Were not that far from the leaf and your arrogance is annoying."

You could hear a pin drop in the forest it was silent the group watched as the lightning ninja vanished the team quickly moved over to the gate to see Lym and the others.

Koyoki spoke, "Brothers."

The two looked over and both said, "Sister."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato smiled and said, "Kisara good luck."

Holly spoke, "So that's who you were talking about in the last chapter."

Shinato smiled as he moved his hand over grabbing Hidan's head he tossed the man out of the building as he landed into a giant shark tank that people could see through. As the sharks ripped him to pieces.

Shinato pulled them man out to see he was still alive Shinato summoned Kazaku who quickly made the man a new body.

Shinato thought, "How to kill you dam it."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Kisara VS The artificial Jinjuriki a mothers happiness

Ruyusuke

Ryusuke smiled as Gatsu ran up to Koyuki and hugged her. Koyuki spoke, "Brother your ok thank goodness…."

Ryusuke joked in a mock hurt voice, "What am I chop liver."

Koyuki looked at Ryusuke and said, "Nope your burnt chop liver." Causing a few of the ninja to snicker.

Sakura said, "lets get all the injured to the Hospital along with the body."

Lym asked, "Who died?"

Sakura looked at Katsu and spoke, "His father Kiba."

Holly spoke, "I'm sorry to hear that…. Did any of you see chakra in the sky it was around here a while ago."

Suddenly an ANBU arrived and spoke, "Sakura your to take the injured to the hospital Tsunade will meet with you there everyone else is to come to the Hokage office right now its important."

Everyone nodded as the ANBU vanished Sakura asked, "Lym do you and your teams have any injuries?"

Holly answered, "All healed by me Sakura."

Sasuke spoke, "Ketsu go home tell your mother to go to the Inuzuka compound… Jasmine, Baku come on lets carry it over."

The two nodded as they went off. Hanabi said, "I'm going to the hospital chakra is very low I need to rest…. Naruto won't mind."

Lym spoke, "Lets go now."

The group nodded as they went over to the Hokage mansion. as they walked around they could here people say, "What the hell was the strange light." Other people were saying, "It can't be Shinato he has been dead since the fox attacked." Lym sighed thinking, "What is going on the entire village is talking about it." Kym watched noticing a lot of people wince showing a lot of fear very quickly every time Shinato's name was mentioned she mused, "Kushina did tell me that she had a more normal life than Naruto with Shinato around…. It's creating this air of fear around the village." Lym and the team entered the mansion and up the stairs. They knocked on the door only for Kushina to allow them to enter.

Kisara spoke, "So this girl here is one of those that Danzo managed to take from me….. don't worry child I won't kill you….."

Lym was frozen in shock at who this lady was she interrupted, "Shinato's legacy is only ment for Mira and her line…. Not mine."

Kisara smirked at this and continued, "I won't kill you child….. but I must say that if you feel that strongly I can kill you here."

The air around the office froze at Kisara's suggestion only to be broken by the very woman's laughter she asked, "I am Kidding….. so what do you plan on doing after you have dealt to your brother?"

Kisara watched noticing everyone breath again as Lym answered, "I plan on sealing away my abilities to a point were they will not even be passed onto my children….. Mira and her family should be the ones who keep that gene."

Kisara nodded and said, "I suppose its for the best…. Now I really want to fight a group of people here called the artificial Jinjuiki I need to test my abilities."

Ryusuke stepped forwards holding his little brothers hand as Koyoki was next to him. Kisara continued, "So your three of them…. Lym why don't you team up with them you might learn a few things."

Lym nodded as Kisara stood up and said, "Meet me at the memorial stone training ground in an ten minutes…. I need some better clothing…. No offence Kushina."

Kushina smirked and said, "None taken." Mira spoke, "I'll come with you."

Naruto looked at Minato and asked, "How strong is Kisara?"

Minato smiled answering, "Very strong….. she was nearly as famous as Shinato, Kiushina and myself in the third great ninja war she was called the black haired dragon though she stopped fighting in the war shortly after that name was made people wondered if she was killed giving the enemy ninja more moral. Until Shinato simply just devastated a few fortresses with me it was a short moral thing for them. "

Hanna spoke, "Minato could of easily have turned the tides of war himself even with his flee on sight order but add Shinato to it…. The enemy were terrified at some parts of the war whenever he did make an appearance."

Itachi spoke, "I remember Mikoto telling me once that she activated all three stages of the Sharingan how she did it was never told…. But now I know how she did it…. Mikoto told me that when those three returned and after a certain Shinato going nuts incident She gained a new power but kept it secret."

Naruto spoke, "I will give her rank of Jonin."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kisara

Kisara smiled as she arrived at the training ground she was now wearing a long pair of blue pants and ninja shoes along with a white top over the top she wore red cladded armour and somehow had managed to get a Jonin jacket her hair ran down to the base of her back smiling as she looked at Lym Ryusuke, Koyoki and Gatsu. She moved her hand pulling out a piece of paper with a seal out placing it under the Jonin jacket on the red armour.

Kisara spoke, "Mira let me show you how your mummy fights no doubt you have seen Shinato's fighting style."

Mira nodded jumping away as Kisara looked at the four people grinning she activated her three tome Sharingon as Lym did the same. Koyoki dashed forwards as a spear of lightning emerged out of the girls hand Kisara smiled as Koyoki closed in Kisara stepped towards the girl and moved her fist into the girls gut causing her attack to vanish as she winced in pain. Kisara moved over to the other three smiling as she watched a wind bomb attack close in on her only for the woman to jump over it only to be met by a stream of flames. Kisara quickly substituted with a log now standing on a tree.

Lym dashed towards Kisara who smiled on the tree as Lym moved the chakra claw over to Kisara hoping to get the girl by surprise only for her target to jump down from the tree and moved forwards. Dodging every attempt by the chakra armour to grab her as Kisara now stood in striking distance bring her left fist across slugging Lym causing her to step back as she tried to kick Kisara only to grab the leg and throw Lym of the ground into the bushes.

Kisara spoke, "I see those three don't need to weave jutsu but judging by what I see I know what element to expect now the element of surprise is gone…. Lets see how they handle this."

Kisara dashed forwards as Koyoki charged again with lightning around her fist only for Kisara to grab the wrist before the lightning hit causing the girl to stop the attack as Kisara stepped forward bending down slightly allowing the girl to gaze into the Sharingan. Kisara stepped aside as Lym stayed standing frozen in her own little world.

Gatsu screamed, "What did you do to sister!"

Kisara smiled, "She is in a genjutsu world all you have to do is place chakra into the trapped person and there free."

Ryusuke dashed forwards unleashing a roar of flames only for Kisara to make her own hand signs sending a fireball to meat the attack causing both to be cancelled. Kisara smirked as she dashed forwards as Ryusuke let his fists be engulfed by flames as he sent several blades of fire into the air at Kisara only for the woman to dodge the attacks she closed in on Ryusuke only for Lym to kick Kisara sending the woman to the ground.

Kisara taunted, "And here I was starting to think the leaf had lost it sense of teamwork."

Gatsu was now holding her sister's hand shouting, "Wake up please wake up!"

Kisara mused loudly, "So you three besides Lym have no chakra but can control a specific element…. Interesting."

Lym closed in on Kisara again only to be cut off by an earth wall Lym thought, "As she was speaking the hand signs were made…. Wait why couldn't I copy it or see it."

Kisara jumped on top of the wall and spoke, "Lym me and Shinato developed a special seal that stops the Sharingan from copying my jutsu its actually one of the few Seals I know…. That paper I put on my armour was the seal."

Gatsu looked at Kisara on top of the wall and moved his hand sending a massive blade of wind at the woman. Only for her to side step it as it crashed into the wall. Kisara vanished only appearing behind Gatsu smiling she placed her hand on the kids head.

Kisara said, "You love your sister and family a lot kid keep them close and they will always help you." Kisara moved her hand placing it on Koyoki's head releasing the girl from the genjutsu. The Uchiha continued, "You three want to fight Kabutomaru I take it but you need a lot more training to hone your skills."

Koyoki snapped, "Shut up Bi…" she didn't get to finish that sentence as she was suddenly flicked away into the forest Gatsu froze looking at the woman she had several rings in her eyes only for it to vanish back to the three tomes.

Kisara spoke, "Ryusuke your calm and judging from your actions you try not to use your abilities as much as possible avoiding fights…. Gatsu you only use your abilities to protect your siblings and yourself very rarely going out and attacking the enemy but funny enough you're the strongest."

Koyoki staggered out of the forest only for the woman to continue, "Koyoki your short temper not thinking things through even though lightning has explosive power it leaves a lot of weaknesses but you can usually win fights if the person is in experienced….. you three need a lot of training before you can go up against Kabutomaru and his allies."

Lym asked, "How do you know about all this stuff."

Kisara laughed answering, "Don't you know mothers know all the things there precious children do." Pausing she continued, "So shell we continue training."

Ryusuke asked, "I thought we were fighting?"

Kisara laughed retorting, "Did you learn anything during the fight?" Ryusuke nodded as she continued, "That is training you learn in a fight sure you can practice jutsu focus on chakra control but the best wway to learn is while fighting that's the entire meaning for the training grounds so ninja can have a place to train by testing their abilities in combat. And some times everyone just stands around learning at their own pace."

Lym smiled making a few hand signs as several earth spears shot out of the ground and went towards Kisara only for the Uchiha woman to spin around dodging each of the spears. Ryusuke sent a small stream of flames as Gatsu created a small tornado around Kisara. Lym's eyes changed to Byakugan only to see that Kisara had vanished again. Lym looked around trying to find Kisara only to suddenly be pulled into the ground as Kisara stood above her smiling.

Kisara spoke, "Sit tight and enjoy the show." Kisara walked over to the others smiling as she watched them get into fighting stances only for Hinata to shout, "everyone Stop… I think these three would like to meet there mother."

Everyone turned around to see Karin standing next to Hinata and Sasuke Ryusuke smiled and said, "Koyoki…. Gatsu that's our mother… lets go say hello."

Kisara smiled and spoke, "Hinata those three need a lot of training…. I think it would be best for Naruto to focus on that before sending them out to find the others…. Mira what do you think."

Mira smiled nodding as she arrived at the training ground only for Lym to free herself and charge at Kisara with a grin only for the Uchiha to move her fist right into the girls face sending her crashing back She spoke, "Tsunade told me how to fight like her I can use insane strength."

Ryusuke shouted, "Kisara sensei were going to hand out with mum we will train later."

Kisara nodded as Lym spoke, "I wish to continue Lady Kisara."

Mira smiled looking at her mum who said, "Sorry but I wish to catch up with my daughter and granddaughter come by tomorrow while I am training those three kids."

Hinata spoke, "So in a way you will be there Jonin."

Kisara retorted, "Yes and no."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato smiled, "Good luck my black haired blue eyed dragon…. Burn through the enemy."

Fugaku asked, "Why was she called the black dragon."

Saratobi smiled blowing a small puff of smoke from his pipe he answered, "Because she can use Ameratsu to such a degree that is only befitting of a dragon when she really gets into a fight she can nearly match the destructive power of Shinato and when she uses genjutsu her victims they swear that they were tortured by a dragon."

A/N Sorry for the late chapter assignments but i am nearly finished so more will come this is the first chapter of today


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Siblings reunite a fierce battle

Border of the land of Uzumaki

Roshi smiled he had been training little Daichi for well over a month he had finely warmed up to him. And now this he had several broken ribs and arms and just summoned a monkey. Daichi was busy fighting a girl called Levyana.

Roshi looked at his summoned monkey and spoke, "Tell the leaf where we are and Kabutomaru's attacked…. I'm sorry I can't fight anymore I feel life slipping…. Hurry."

The monkey nodded jumping off into the distance as Roshi watched Daichi create another earth wall blocking a lightning spear. Only to be sent flying back.

Levyana snapped, "Your weak but Kabutomaru wants you alive you should consider yourself lucky kid."

Daichi snapped, "You hurt sensei your making the voices come back…. GO AWAY!" the little boy made hundreds of earth spears emerge from the ground and shoot at Levyana who simply jumped out of the way. Only to be hit by a earth Golem. She looked over to see Roshi was standing up breathing heavily.

Roshi ordered, "Daichi Run I'll hold her off go to the leaf village… remember where that is."

Dachi screamed, "Sensei your hurt I won't leave you."

Roshi snapped, "DO IT! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Roshi made a few hand signs and spewed out a massive stream of lava at Levyana Dachi jumped away taking one last look at his sensei as a tear rolled down. He dashed through the forest as quickly as he could. Levyana growled as a massive earth dome that surrounded her was blasted away pushing the lava with it. Levyana moved her hand creating a spear of wind and sent it through the Iwa ninja's leg causing him to kneel in pain as he sent several stone dragons at the now blurry image of Levyana. Only for the girl to send several spears through one and jump away from the others as she used wind to decapitate two more she realized that the attack was mainly to push her away from the kids direction.

Levyana roared unleashing a massive dome of lightning and wind around her destroying the remaining stone dragons. She dashed forward placing her palm on Roshi's chest she spoke, "Enjoy hell old man." She sent several streams of lightning through his weakened body causing him to collapse as the currents ran through his body he felt like he was on death door he was starting to see the white light. He thought, "Kid sorry for yelling at you…. But she is to strong… at least I brought you time you would be noticed by any leaf who come here so you… should be safe….. kid have a good rest of your life."

Levyana smiled she could clearly tell the old man was dead she looked in the direction the kid had run off in and walked into it moving her hands sending several blades of wind down the path destroying several trees.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dachi

Dachi jumped behind a tree he moved his hand to his heart he muttered, "Sensei…. I forgive you." He stepped forwards only for a pasty white figure emerge from the ground and grab his arm Dachi pulled back sending a massive earth pike through the pasty white figure as he felt a massive gust of wind. He stepped back quickly and then dashed forwards trying to get further away from his hunter. Suddenly he tripped on a broken branch as a blade of water was sent cutting the tree in half in front of him. He quickly stood up and ran around the tree continuing though the forest. Only for the ground around him to burst into a dome of water.

He heard, "Hello little brother."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Koyuki

Koyuki smiled she was in a small apartment with Gatsu, Ryusuke and Karin smiling suddenly a monkey arrived it looked at them and spoke, "Roshi is in trouble on the road to the land of Uzumaki Dachi is fighting a lady called Levyana." The Monkey vanished as Koyuki swore she sent a small pulse of lightning around the room Ryusuke and Gatsu dodged it buy Karin passed out on the bed. Koyuki jumped out of the window and dashed towards village gate. Ryusuke growled, "Koyuki." He moved over to the table writing the note down it was still dark the sun would rise in a few hours as he and Gatsu left after Koyuki

Ryusuke snapped, "Did you have to do that to Mother!" the group were new a few meters out of the village in the forest.

Koyuki retorted, "Yes she would of gotten away."

Gatsu sighed speaking, "Still a bit harsh." Koyuki ignored Gatsu and the three dashed through the forest as fast as they could.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dachi

Dachi moved his arms creating a earth tunnel out of the water dome he rushed out to see a woman wearing blue clothing.

The woman spoke, "Cana is my name and you will be coming with me little brother."

Dachi snapped, "No."

Cana stepped forwards and spoke, "You should listen to your big sister Dachi…." Only to be interrupted by a slap from a stone golem sending her into the trees as Dachi took off heading towards the village. Only to be sent crashing into a tree by a whip of water. He turned around to see a very annoyed Cana. Dachi made another earth golem to stand between him and his sister as he sent several earth spears out of the ground at her only for the girl to dodge the attack and send a massive blade of water into the Golem's head killing it as she moved forwards with a grin.

She spoke sweetly but there was no mistaking the air of danger traveling around her, "Now, now siblings shouldn't fight just come with me and everything will be ok and safe."

Suddenly a fireball hit the ground between the two as Ryusuke arrived Dachi smiled and shouted, "Brother thank kami you're here."

Cana jeered, "little pink fire all on his own again."

Gatsu snapped, "Wrong he has us." Cana looked up to see Koyuki and Gatsu in a tree standing next to each other.

Cana smiled and said, "Well at least you made my job easier pink fireball."

Ryusuke spoke, "Kabutomaru will turn his back on you and experiment on you after your job is complete."

Cana snapped, "No he told me that I will be speared the punishment that you four will suffer."

Koyuki dashed down with sending a pulse of lightning the attack resulted in Cana being sent crashing backwards Koyuki snarled, "We don't want to go back to that Monster!" suddenly the group all looked at the sound of clapping to see Levyana. Koyuki snarled again, "YOU!" Ryusuke placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and spoke, "She is baiting you."

Levyana smiled and said, "I guess you all deserve the truth before your all dragged back and experimented on… even you Cana."

Cana asked, "Why I have been loyal I have done everything Kabutomaru and every other member has ordered me to do no matter how much I hated it?"

Levyana spoke, "Simple really you were never going to be spared you and your family share the same fate to be Tobi's special group… eye transplant might be painful but eh you will be doing what you were born to do from the start…. You slowed his plans down a bit Gatsu with your little episode Necro will have a lot of fun with you first ha-ha-ha."

Ryusuke looked over to Cana she was slightly frozen in realization Ryusuke spoke, "Cana truth we settle our own sibling match later…. We need to get out of here."

Cana nodded slowly as Koyuki dashed forwards moving her hand setting off a massive blast of lightning. Levyana smirked dodging the attack musing, "She has gotten better." Slowly the smoke cleared to show scorched earth and several burning trees. Ryusuke nodded moving the flames transforming them into a dragon as it dove at Levyana only for the girl to make a ring of water around her blocking the attack only for Cana to turn the water into several massive water spears Levy jumped out of the ring as the water spears move after her. Levyana moved again making an earth wall stopping the water in its tracks. The earth wall suddenly shot out a golem hand grabbing onto her arm as Koyuki dived down with a ball of lightning creating an explosion as she hit the ground as it turned into a small circle of flames. Koyuki just missing Levyana who was sent crashing into several trees before coming to a stop she had several scorch marks on her arm and burn marks on her legs.

Levyana spoke, "So monsters know how to work together amazing."

Koyuki snapped, "Your one of us!"

Levyana sighed retorting, "That's where your wrong I am a valid member of Kabutomaru's group your all just lab rats who got lucky and need to be brought back in."

Cana snarled, "SHUT UP!" She moved a massive torrent of water out of the ground and flooded the area causing everyone to jump up onto the tress and jump back down there was a lot of water on the ground now.

Levyana said, "Thanks for the distraction." The group looked to see she had gone stage one. The girl moved quickly towards Gatsu only for Koyuki to punch her away with a fist of lightning sending her crashing away it was clear Koyuki had gone into stage one now as well.

Koyuki ordered, "Get back I want to finish her myself I have a score to settle."

Gatsu spoke, "But sis…." Only to be interrupted by Koyuki, "Do it please I can deal with her just fine."

Ryusuke said, "Ok but first sign of trouble were coming in." Koyuki nodded as Ryusuke, Cana, Gatsu and Dachi jumped away.

Levyana smirked as she moved forwards creating a small stream of lightning behind her as Koyuki jumped into the air with her own stream of lightning the two swung their fists hitting the other's fist creating an explosion sending the two flying backwards. Levyana stopped herself first and dashed in again this time about to slug Koyuki in the gut only for the girl to move her fist up hitting her in the chin sending a pulse of lightning off. Levyana flipped back to the ground she stood up blood was dribbling out of her mouth.

Levyana dashed forwards this time she moved her fist creating a pulse of wind sending Koyuki crashing back into a tree she tried to move out only to realize she was slightly stuck as Levyana smiled sending a massive wave of fire and wind at her only to be temporarily blocked by Koyuki's small lightning wall but it allowed her time to dodge the attack as it tore the tree to pieces. Koyuki sent several lightning blades towards Levyana who smiled using wind to block each and every single one. Levyana moved in she sent a blast of lightning at Levyana who nearly dodged the attack hit her leg causing the girl a little bit of pain as she quickly got up looking at Koyuki she grinned as she quickly went into stage two and dove forwards this time she grabbed Koyuki's head and slammed it into the ground letting several pulses of lightning off causing Koyuki to scream after the third one she was in a bit of pain. Ryusuke moved quickly behind Levyana he unleashed a massive pulse of flames sending the girl crashing forwards letting go of Koyuki.

Ryusuke asked, "Koyuki are you ok?"

Koyuki answered, "bit dizzy thanks Ryusuke."

Koyuki slowly got up only to stagger in pain she looked around the forest was swimming around in her eyes slowly it settled down. As Levyana stood back up she was the size of a house and had caused a lot of trees to collapse.

Levyana said, "You little brat you will pay for that."

Levyana dashed forwards opening her hand creating a sphere of water that spun around transforming into a drill she slammed it forwards only for it to be blocked by an earth wall giving Ryusuke the time to get out of the way. Koyuki moved forwards slamming her knee into Levyana's head letting multiple pulses of lightning off sending Levyana crashing to the side.

Cana said, "I got a plan listen quickly…." Everyone nodded as Ryusuke, Gatsu, Koyuki and Cana went into stage one.

Dachi spoke, "I can't do it yet but I won't let you down."

Cana couldn't help but show a smile. As the five of them moved out. Levyana entered the clearing showing clear annoyance. Suddenly she was surrounded by the five artificial Jinjuriki.

Cana shouted, "Water encampment explosion." Followed by Ryusuke, "Fire Pyre explosion." Koyuki nodded joining in, "Lighning fang dance explosion." Gatsu spoke, "suffocating wind explosion" finished lastly by Dachi who snapped, "Earth eruption expolsion."

Levyana was surrounded by water as several lines of fire danced across the ground the wind restrained her causing her to suffocate as several lightning bolts danced around in the water the earth glowed red. Finely reacting to each other it erupted in a massive explosion traping Levyana in the middle of it while sending the others crashing away.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review.**

Shinato smiled and said, "I see now…. When Koyuki did that massive thunder storm Levyana relied on using her wind element to stop some of the attack and just needed Zetsu to heal her…. If it wasn't for her holding each of the five main elements I would say she and most ninja would surly die."

Saratobi spoke, "These are the monsters' Kabutomaru has created that's terrifying." he continued asking, "What could Kabutomaru want with them if he wants them alive?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: A complete family at last. A puzzling mystery

Koyuki

Koyuki along with her siblings staggered slowly surrounding the crater in the middle was Levyana's body her eyes were wide open with a misty expression. Koyuki smiled sending a current of lightning down only for it to disperse before even getting close. Gatsu moved his hand over Levyana smiling.

Gatsu spoke, "There is no wind around her body she is dead."

Suddenly a voice spoke, "I must say you did remarkable well but now you will be going to Kabutomaru… after I have some fun beating you all to the brink of death."

Cana snarled, "YOU!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kisara

Kisara smiled it was eight a clock she was meant to meet the three artificial Jinjuriki at the trasining ground an hour ago she jumped over and arrived at the apartment to see the window open. She went inside to see Karin still asleep. Kisara moved over and woke Karin up.

Karin instantly said, "Koyuki don't go!"

Kisara asked, "Don't go where?"

Karin looked at Kisara and answered, "A talking monkey arrived saying a girl named Levyana was attacking one of there siblings on the boarder of the land of fire and Uzumaki."

Kisara nodded and said, "Stay here tell Naruto I'll go get them."

Karin pleaded, "No please I want to go with you please I want to protect my children."

Kisara sighed summoning a crow and spoke, "Tell the Hokage that me and Karin have gone to find the artificial Jinjuriki on the border of Uzumaki and land of fire… if were not back within three hours send a team of High Jonin."

The crow nodded and left out of the room. Karin and Kisara left the room dashing past the main gate they started to dash through the forest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anko

Anko smiled looking at her team she smiled speaking, "Were in the land of sound now everyone be very careful."

Ko spoke, "No enemy ninja are in site."

Shino continued, "My bugs can't spot any either."

Yamoto smiled speaking, "Good we should keep our guard up and be ready for anything." The team nodded as it moved carefully deeper into the land of sound.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zabimaru

Koyuki spoke, "Zabimaru." She groaned mentally thinking, "Dam it…. I don't think I can fight anymore."

Cana looked at Zabimaru she was showing fear as the man spoke, "You killed Levyana here…. Let me reward you with your lives…" Cana gulped loudly as Zabimaru used his chakra claw sending it forwards grabbing Cana's neck he pulled her forwards slamming his own knee into her gut causing the girl to wince in pain.

Zabimaru spoke, "by now you all can't move you used up all of your energy and are helpless…. This is going to be fun."

Zabimaru slammed his knee into Cana's gut again. Ryusuke tried to move forwards only to collapse on the ground. Zabimaru smiled moving the chakra arm holding Cana into several trees before pulling her back. Her dropped her on the ground below him smiling. Zabimaru moved his foot over Cana's leg stomping on it causing the girl to scream in pain as she felt her bones crack under the strain. Gatsu tried to move only to feel the same fatigue as Ryusuke.

Zabimaru kicked Cana in the ribs causing the poor girl to wince in pain. Zabimaru continued till he heard something break. Smiling the man moved his foot over to her shoulder grinning he slammed it down causing Cana to scream even louder in pain. Blood was now dribbling out of her mouth. Zabimaru smiled using his chakra claw holding her by her arms and legs he lifted her up slightly before he moved his own knee into Cana's dangling body hitting the gut causing her to spit out blood as Zabimaru continued smiling her siblings were powerless to stop him. After a few seconds Zabimaru stopped lifting her up higher he slammed her onto the ground hard enough to hear several more bones crack smiling he tossed her into the crater were Levyana was. Cana slid down to the bottom out cold.

Zabimaru smiled he spoke, "Now who is next…. I know Gatsu can go…" Zabimaru moved his claw towards the small boy who was now frozen in fear only for it to be stopped as Koyuki and Ryusuke as they used what little of their strength to step in. the claw grabbed Koyuki and pulled her forwards. He grinned as he pushed one finger into her left eye socket causing her to scream in pain and agony causing Zabimaru to grin. He slammed his knee into her gut. He could here the two little children sobbing it was clear that there was nothing they could do.

Zabimaru tossed Koyuki in the air as she fell back down Zabimaruo moved his knee up hitting her in the gut he quickly moved it bringing his fist down slamming her to the ground he grinned picking her up by her hair he tossed her into the crater listening to the sound of her rolling down to the bottom of the crater.

Zabimaru suggested with a broad smile, "Pinky I think it your turn next."

Zabimaru moved his chakra claw grabbing Ryusuke by the neck grinning he pulled the boy towards him smiling as his chakra cloak enveloped his entire body. Smiling as the chakra started to crush both Ryusuke's arms and legs causing the boy to scream in pain as he felt his arms and leg bones snap. Smirking as Ryusuke passed out due to the pain he tossed him into the crater. Only for Ryusuke's body to be caught in midair by Karin as Kisara stood in front of the two boys using her eternal Sharingon.

Karin couldn't help but burst into tears as she looked at three of her children's injured bodies inside the crater. Kisara spoke, "Karin heal them and get them out of here now! I'll fight him alone." Karin nodded as Gatsu and Dachi moved over to Karin who was holding Ryusuke's broken body.

Zabimaru taunted, "More leafs to burn for fun I guess."

Zabimaru used his chakra claw and sent it forwards at Kisara who smiled using Sasanoo to block the attack causing the man to snarl as Kisara moved forwards kicking him back before using Ameratsu on while he was in the air creating a small trail of black flames. She released the jutsu to see Zabimaru had not a single scratch. Kisara moved forwards smiling. Only for Zabimaru to send a wind bullet Kisara quickly countered using wind style wind shield smirking.

Zabimaru taunted, "Thank you for teaching me a new jutsu I'll remember that as I kill you!"

Kisara jeered, "Try doing it."

Zabimaru did the jutsu only to realize he didn't know it he thought back realizing the hand signs were all blurry stopping him from reading it. Kisara smiled making another hand sign before raising her hand sending several spears of wind at Zabimaru who blocked with his chakra armor only to notice the explosive tags sending him crashing back even further as Kisara walked forwards.

She taunted, "Having trouble copying my jutsu Zabimaru don't think I didn't notice you activate your Sharingan… my guess is you have all three and have been trained in each area by Kabutomaru and his allies."

Zabimaru quickly made a few handsigns creating a water dragon sending it towards Kisara only for her to smile weaving another set of hand signs she created an earth wall in front of her stopping the attack. She continued channeling chakra sending a barrage of earth spears out of the earth wall at Zabimaru who jumped out of the way of the attack. Only to be surrounded by a tower of black flames. He quickly substituted with a log as the pillar closed in on itself.

Zabimaru weaved several hand signs he spat out a massive fire dragon as it headed towards Kisara only for another earth wall to block the attack.

Kisara smiled and spoke, "No offence but you're not even half the match that Shinato was."

Zabimaru couldn't help but feel anger at what Kisara was saying now he wanted her to take her to Shinato. Or if he was dead he could ask Kabutomaru to bring him back. He smiled looking back at Kisara he charged forwards.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Karin

Karin looked down at the pit to see the others she suddenly noticed something white emerge out of the ground. She quickly put Ryusuke's head down carefully on the ground and jumped down only to see a Zetsu clone. As more started to emerge one started to swallow up Levyana while the other Zetsu clones started doing the same to Koyuki and Cana only for Karin to move forwards punching one of them only to hear, "Mum help!" Karin paused and went up to see the white things were starting to swallow and consume the two boys. Karin moved over only to be kicked back by another a Zetsu but this time it was black.

Zetsu spoke, "You will be coming with us your entire family."

Karin snapped, "NO!" She tried to move only to notice another white Zetsu slowly swallow up her legs she struggled trying to hit the Zetsu only for it to ignore her attacks as it swallowed her up stopping at her neck. She watched as six Zetsu walked in front of her it was clear they were each holding each child.

Zetsu said, "Karin you have ruined Kabutomaru's plans and now your going to be brought back to him for your punishment."

Karin watched as the other Zetsu clones went into the ground holding her children and the dead Levyana she noticed the Zetsu slowly swallowing up her head covering her mouth as she soon found herself swallowed by darkness.

Black Zetsu smiled speaking, "Tobi all seven targets are captured get Zabimaru."

Tobi, "Yes mister Zetsu." Black Zetsu went back into the ground smiling as Tobi swirled away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kisara

Kisara smiled as she sent Zabimaru crashing backwards he quickly staggered up only for a swirling vortex to appear behind him as a orange masked man stepped out.

Kisara said, "Hold on your dead!"

Tobi ignored Kisara and spoke, "Its time to go Zabimaru we have captured what we needed all seven of them."

Kisara thought, "SHIT They got Karin and the others."

Tobi vanished taking Zabimaru away as Kisara turned around dashing back to the crater to find Karin and the others were gone she mentally swore only for Itachi, Zabuzua and Hinata to arrive.

Kisara said, "They ambushed Karin while I was fighting Zabimaru they took them all."

Hinata snapped, "Dam It."

Itachi spoke, "I guess we will have to go back to the leaf for orders."

Kisara retorted, "No we need to check something out we need to go to where Naruto killed the fake Madara."

Hinata nodded and said, "Follow me."

The group rushed off deeper into the land of Uzumaki heading towards the ruins of the main village. After a few hours they arrived as Hinata smiled and lead them over to a human skeleton. Kisara moved forwards making a small hand sign she waved her hands over the body as chakra moved around as it regained itself to show a young body but his eyes both were missing.

Itachi spoke, "That can't be…. Its Setsuna Uchiha he disappeared when the first Hokage was around he followed Madara his body was never found."

KIsara asked, "When this jutsu is used a chakra imprint is visible to sensor ninja Hinata anything?"

Hinata answered, "Nothing not even a faint amount of chakra."

Kisara nodded and spoke, "We should head back to the village and let Naruto and the others know."

Everyone nodded and headed back to the village confused over the body and mask

**Hope you enjoy the chapter please don't forget to review**

Shinato spoke, "I wonder if he is going to use the true identity of Tobi as the new masked man?"

Holly said, "Who knows what the author is up to."

Saratobi smiled and mused loudly, "Reviews we need more reviews."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Rise's mission The paper flower wilts

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru smiled as he walked into a room to see six artificial jinjuriki lying on the medical beds heavily sedated except for Levyana he looked over to the person behind him Yokaito smiling as he watched the look on his face as his eyes rested on his sister's lifeless body.

Kabutomaru spoke, "She still has her uses even the others will have their use."

Yokaito smiled and asked, "And what of their mother?"

Kabutomaru grinned Sadistically as he answered, "I will tell her the whole truth about the artificial Jinjuriki before placing her in a prison near the border of lightning."

Yokaito nodded as the two walked out of the room and down the hall entering a single cell to see Karin awake on the floor as soon as she saw Kabutomaru she made her disgust and hatred clear.

Kabutomaru smiled and spoke, "Cheer up Karin…. Your children along with Levyana will be used for the greater scheme…. You will be able to see them but I doubt they will recognize you." He chuckled as he continued, "to Tell you the truth… you weren't the only one who had children that survived the experiments lots of them thirty children to be exact… its true all of them died but not because the experiment failed or the Ten tailed Demon chakra in them took over…. More like the extraction of it killed them."

Karin snapped, "Monster!" she lunged forwards as chakra swirled around her fingers only for Yokaito to step in the way to be hit in the chest. Yokaito slapped her aside only to notice her grin as a seal emerged. Yokaito started to scream in pain as the seal glowed.

Kabutomaru looked curiously at Yokaito moving his own snake like tail to restrain Karin as the man in front of him collapsed on the ground dead Kabutomaru sniffed their air to smell burning flesh he used his foot to roll the man over to see his entire chest was burning quickly.

Kabutomaru mused loudly, "I see you learnt a little seal from the Uzumaki clan Karin Uzumaki." He grinned as the snake bit the girls neck paralyzing her completely he dropped her on the ground and left the room as Karin's eyes watched him as the smell of burning flesh filled the room causing the girl to pass out.

Kabutomaru smiled outside the room he looked at two sound ninja he ordered, "Take her to the northern border near lightning border." The two sound ninja nodded as Kabutomaru walked down the room and entered a massive chambers to see all the members of his new Akauski at the ready.

Kabutomaruo smiled as everyone looked at him he spoke, "The time we move out is now." He paused looking at Tobi he continued, "Before I give you the final mask, another eye and your final experimental improvements I have one final mission for you." Pausing again he looked at Zabimaru and spoke, "You are to accompany Zabimaru to the rain village their you will no doubtable meet their pesky Kage Konan you two are to kill her."

Zabimaru snapped, "How will this weaken the leaf." Kabutomaru sighed answering, "She is the centerfold of the spy network her sensei Jiriaya created take her out and the leaf will be very shaken."

Tobi put up his hand and whined, "I heard she is strong and scary."

A few of the other members couldn't help but laugh at Tobi's antics as Kabutomaru sighed and spoke, "Yes she is….. anyway…. Grimjow I want you two to attack the train line linking between the leaf and sand." Pausing he tossed a scroll at Grimjow and continued

Tobi was about to speak when Zabimaru wacked him over the head snapping, "Shut up."

Tobi quickly whimpered, "yes Mr Zabimaru Uzumaki….. ops."

Zabimaru moved only to be restrained by a Sasanoo hand from Madara Uchiha. As Kabutomaru spoke, "Madara you and Zetsu will go to lightning and retrieve all of the legendary artifacts…. Do to the village what you wish but leave there Kage alive."

Madara spoke, "will do."

Kabutomaru smiled ordered, "Tsukiko I want you to guard a certain individual near the border of lightning." Pausing he grinned and spoke, "if you meet a bunch of leaf ninja kill them…. But if one uses snakes and another uses wood don't kill them just capture her and the wood user and escape." He paused looking at Madara speaking, "Capture the eight tails alive. Try to make it look like you killed him…. That's all for now."

The two nodded as everyone left the room Kabutomaru smiled musing, "I wonder if my little theory works it would be very nice to bring him back…. I could learn more from… him."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rise

Rise sighed as her team arrived at a new train station on the border of the the land of Uzumaki and Fire the station was also on the border of the star village she spoke, "Why do we have to do such a troublesome mission." Asuma sighed and spoke, "all we have to do is ride on a train to the sand and make sure its all clear for people. It's a C rank mission so it won't be troublesome Rise."

Shin spoke, "It will be fun.. I might even draw the train." Renji said, "As long as they have some food." Rise decided to change the subject by asking, "Asuma why hasn't Naruto released the details about the Chunin exam?" Asuma spoke, "Its due to the Akauski's bold action on the day yes we knew about it and we made preparations its very concerning since there being that bold about it… this train isn't transporting people but more accurately supplies from the star and leaf village to the sand in preparations for war." He paused before speaking again, " in war rank is just that a rank you get given. You get given position like commander by demonstrating your skills on the field and your ability to out think your opponent like in a game of Shogi… Years ago there was a man called Shinato he left the village to train with his friends and returned at the start of the third ninja war only at the rank of Gennin he took out an entire fortress of Iwa ninja with one jutsu."

Rise said, "So rank isn't important right now just training and how people act on missions."

Asuma nodded the squad climbed onto the train and sat down. After a few moments the train set off going through the country heading towards the sand village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Konan

Konan smiled as she looked across her village that sat next to a giant lake at the edge of the lake there was a small tomb for her sensei Jiriaya. She smiled standing on top of the Kage building suddenly two rain ninja arrived. One spoke, "Akauski on the other side of the lake there coming towards us." Konan smiled thinking, "At least those fools chose a good area to fight… I better go." She looked at the ninja on the left she ordered, "One of you go to my office gather all data on the group and send it to the leaf along with the info of their appearance here today." She looked at the ninja on the right she spoke, "Get all available sensor ninja to watch the battle and record as much information as you can do not come out onto the lake and help me just watch and record send that information to the leaf as well." Both ninja nodded as Konan moved her hand creating a small tornado of paper as she sent it out towards the intruders. Konan spoke, "Tell Nagato and Yahiko I love them if I don't make it." She smiled as paper wings emerged from her back as she flew off towards the threat.

She looked at them as the clone stalled them she smiled releasing the jutsu as a paper bomb explosion on top of her special lake. She hovered above the two members asking, "Why are you here?" Zabimaru answered, "To kill you." Konan sighed as she made two paper blades dart forwards causing Zabimaru and Tobi to jump back. Only for two massive paper swords to dart towards them catching them by surprise Tobi using his Sharingan let the attack faze through him while Zabimaru using his one chakra arm to block the attack while he used the other one sending it forwards to Konan who flew out of the way avoiding it. She darted forward sending a barrage of paper shiriken at Zabimarru and Tobi she closed in she made a paper drill and rammed it into Zabimaru only for the man to stop the attack with his chakra armor. Zabimaru grinned Sadistically as he activated the Riningan he used almighty push only for Konan to fly back before diving forward with another paper drill. This time she managed to hit flesh as blood erupted out Zabimaru using other arm grabbed a hold of Konan's neck and brought her head down to his knee causing her a moment of pain as the man smiled as he slammed his other fist into her gut. Konan quickly broke free and realized the wound she had made on him was healed completely.

She mused, "So he hasn't got the same control over all his abilities like lord Shinato had." Zabimaru using his chakra claw tried to grab her neck only for her to block it with a paper wall she smiled as the wall spun around creating a vicious tornado she sent it towards Zabimaru the attack hit sending him crashing back. Tobi dived forwards with a Kunai only for Konan to move out of the way. She sent four paper spears diving towards him only for the attack to phase through him. As he landed on the water. She watched both ninja's as they walked towards her she smiled as she opened up the lake causing them to fall in she spoke, "Paper bomb coffin." The two ninja noticed the walls of the lake they were inside was nothing but millions of paper bombs the paper closed in on them and exploded as Konan flew high into the air as the lake literally exploded with tremendous force matching a Tailed beast bomb.

Konan closed her eyes as she descended the attack had taken nearly all of her chakra. The lake was still exploding viciously for five whole minutes. She landed on the edge of the lake smiling she started to try and sense their presence to find they weren't their she thought, "Did it disintegrate them?" she smiled and took a step forward only to be grabbed from behind by a chakra arm she was pulled back slammed into a tree. In front of her stood Tobi he was missing one arm half his mask was broken to show one eye socket darkened completely. While Zabimaru had burn marks all over his body his several wounds were bleeding as all the wounds slowly healed. She thought, "Dam it I'm nearly out of chakra." She created a paper wing and slashed it forwards causing Zabimaru to jump out of the way letting go of Konan as she made another paper wing and took to the skies. She moved the wings surrounding herself as she sent a barrage of paper spears towards the two ninja. Going even higher she created another barrage of Paper spears sending them forwards She darted across the lake realizing the two were following her quickly. Suddenly a chakra arm grabbed her and brought her crashing down into the water before being quickly pulled out and slammed into several trees in the forest. She opened her eyes again to see the two ninja in front of her as Zabimaru slammed his claw into her gut this time cutting her flash causing her to wince in pain.

Zabimaru's eyes changed to the Byakugan as he darted forwards striking several times cutting her chakra off completely as he grinned grabbing her neck with his open hand he slammed her into the ground pinning her down he smiled as he rammed a Kunai into her spine. Causing her extreme pain as blood started to cloud her vision. Several Rain ninja arrived dashing towards Konan trying to save their Kage only for Zabimaru to quickly kill them with several chakra spears. Zabimaru smiled as he slammed four Kunai with several paper bombs attacked into Konan's arms and legs he tossed her high into the air as the bombs exploded she crashed into the lake thinking, "Nagato Yahiko I love you never forget that." She desended deeper into the lake thinking, "I will see Jiriaya now." She closed her eyes as she finally died from the blood loss and loss of limbs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nagato 

Nagato smiled as he walked through the leaf village with his son to the Hokage office suddenly he felt extreme pain tear through his heart he gasped, "Konan."

Yahiko asked, "Father are you ok?"

Nagato smiled slightly at his son and spoke, "I need to go back to the rain village son I need to check on your mother."

Yahiko started to panic he asked, "What happened to mum?"

Nagato stood up and composed himself he looked at the ground answering, "I don't know son just stay with your team listen to Naruto I will see you soon." Yahiko nodded as Nagato turned around and headed out of the village as Yahiko ran to the Hokage office. He had a very bad feeling about this he didn't Know what it was but it was very bad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Madara

Madara smiled as he held the out cold eight tailed JInjuriki in his hand he looked at the lightning village dropping the boy he made a small hand sign he looked into the sky to see four massive meteors desending on the village he mused, "That should keep them busy."

Madara turned around and walked back to the sound village with Zetsu holding the boy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rise

Rise frowned as the train came to a sudden stop he looked along the train roof to see in front of thee train was a pillar of bone spikes standing on top was the Akauski member Grimjow who grinned as he spoke, "Well if it isn't some leaf ninja… this will be fun."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Konan slowly opened her eyes to see she was in a room with different faces her eyes rested on Shinato and Jiriaya she asked, "Where am I?"

Shinato answered, "The leaf Shimigami village."

Konan looked at Jiriaya her gaze dropped to the ground only for her sensei to speak, "Konan I forgive you and Nagato for what you did I understand you had to do what you had to do its ok."

Konan smiled and said, "Thank you Sensei."

Shinato Spoke, "Were all equal here and I wonder what will happen in the next chapter."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Grimjow's terror

Rise 

Rise scowled as she looked at the ninja on top of the piller she complained, "why does this have to be troublesome." Asuma sighed at the rhetorical question as he looked at The Akauski ninja Grimjaw. Renji and Shin arrived from the bottom end of the train next to Rise who sighed again as she pulled out a scroll summoning her mother's war fan while Shin pulled out a scroll and pain brush as Renji stood in a fighting stance.

Asuma asked, "Grimjow what do you want?"

The man smiled answering, "Simple really I was board and I felt like fighting some weaklings from the leaf and I saw the girl napping on the roof of the train so I thought I would fight her and her team."

Asuma pulled out his trench knives that used to be his fathers and stood in a fighting position as Grimjow charged forwards only for Rise to move her fan as a massive gust of wind hit the man sending him off the roof of the train. The team jumped down onto the forest floor Grimjow stood up only to be swallowed up in a cloud of exploding ash sending him crashing into the forest. Renji used his expansion jutsu on the bone pillar removing it from the tracks he went back joining his team.

Asuma looked at the train driver and spoke, "Get the train out of here we will catch up." The driver nodded as the train started to move forward. Asuma looked back at Grimjow as Shin sent four large lions towards him. The man retaliated by making a bone sword he slashed through all four lions with ease. Rise sent another vicious torrent of wind at the man only for him to side step it. He lunged forward. Only for Renji to use Expansion jutsu he transformed into a large bolder as several bone spears emerged he rolled at speed towards Renji who was surprised that the kid attacking him was from his clan. Grimjow moved his hand creating a massive bone wall as Renji collided with the attack causing Grimjow to skid back at the force of the attack he moved his hand changing it into another bone sword and slashed it forwards at Renji only for it to be stopped by Rise using her Shadow possession jutsu.

Renji jumped back he looked at Grimjow and asked, "How can you use Bone's I can?"

Grimjow answered, "Were from the same clan kid."

Asuma spoke, "Renji your mother was one of few survivors of the clan another is clearly that man over there and another one who is now dead I think are the last three survivors of the clan."

Renji nodded only for Grimjow to free himself from the shadow possession he sent three bone spears towards Rise only for the girl to dodge them as Shin sent several birds at the man pushing him backwards. Rise smiled flicking her fan sending several blades of wind at the man the blades cut across his arms only for the skin to heal quickly. The man dashed forwards again grinning. Rise moved her fan creating a wall of wind in front of her only for Grimjow to vanish.

Asuma spoke, "Everyone be on your guard." The group looked around tensing up slightly looking for the man who attacked suddenly he appeared behind Asuma grinning as he said, "I always wanted to try this." He placed his hand on Asuma as he grinned Sadistically the Jonin for some reason couldn't move he winced in pain collapsing to the ground the three Gennin ran over as Grimjow vanished appearing on the train tracks. He spoke, "See you kiddies have fun." He laughed as he vanished from the area.

Rise ordered, "Renji start healing him."

Renji nodded as he placed his hand on Asuma's arm as the man winced in pain Renji's hand glowed as he spoke, "Every bone in his body is broken but the weird thing is there only slightly out of place for now if we move him it could cause him even more pain." Rise looked at Shin and said, "Send a bird to the leaf saying we need a Jonin team back up with a high class medical ninja to come here immediately."

Shin nodded as he pulled out a scroll and wrote down the orders along with the location he placed the scroll on the ground as he pulled out another scroll summoning a bird he placed the scroll inside the painted bird. The bird quickly took off.

Shin asked, "What do we do now?"

Rise spoke, "We make a camp Renji stay with Asuma Shin go find food I'm going to get some wood."

The three ninja nodded leaving Renji with Asuma.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto looked at Yahiko as tears were streaming down his face at the death of his mother. Naruto spoke, "Yahiko take some time off no missions for you today ok." Yahikko nodded and walked out of the room. Hiroko asked, "Naruto what will happen now?"

Naruto sighed answering, "Just be there for him right now he needs it." He paused for a second before continuing, "Hiroko Kagami you two just relax with him for a few days I will call you if I need you."

The two nodded and walked out of the office as Kakashi walked in he spoke, "We can't find any leads on Ryusuke confirming they have all been captured along with Karin." Naruto sat back in his chair he asked, "Kakashi were losing ninja on all sides at the moment first Scarlet I mean Akira then Kiba and Roshi now Konan and the eight tailed Jinjuriki, along with the hidden lightning village being in chaos. Kakashi what are your thoughts?"

Kakashi asked, "Shikamaru thinking of any strategies on what Kabutomaru is up to?"

Naruto sighed answering, "At first we thought it was simply destroy the leaf then when Karin came and told us of the statue we thought he was after the Jinjuriki again. But when Cana Ryusuke's sister and Levyana both try and capture the artificial jinjuriki we thought they were after them only for it to be too late and now were back to thinking that their out to destroy the leaf again by attacking our spy network, right to them going after the Jinjuriki."

Kakashi spoke, "So every time we set a counter for one plan it changes completely." He paused before asking, "Why on the defensive the whole time?"

Naruto answered, "I am trying to protect as many ninja as I can Kakashi I know going on the offensive is more risky but I don't want to see anymore of my friends die."

Kakashi spoke, "That's the Kage life for you your going to send them out on risky missions you just have to think what teams work best."

Naruto snapped, "Hanabi and her team were best for the mission till we found out we needed several high powered Jutsu to kill those monsters that Kabutomaru created. It was the right team just chakra and jutsu wise it wasn't enough he is disrupting the entire ninja rank missions formations." He paused before speaking, "I think its time we started teaching the Gennin higher rank jutsu like we learnt we need to prepare ourselves better dam it I thought we were ready." Naruto sat back again and said, "Kakashi I want you to get the old Jonin from our generation and start teaching the Gennin at least A rank or above jutsu I am going to shuffle things around."

Kakashi nodded as two ANBU arrived Naruto smiled and spoke, "Get me all Gennin teams call back any on missions right away please we have work to do." The ANBU on the left vanished as Naruto spoke again, "send a letter to all five Kage's for a meeting here in three days were going to put a stop to them properly."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanna

Kisara smiled as she watched Kohana and her team training with Lym Hanna stood next to her and asked, "So what do you think will happen now?"

Kisara smiled answering, "I think Naruto is planning on calling back the teams and training them the threat there facing even Jonin would struggle at the moment. And the fact that Kabutomaru keeps changing tactics every few days is stopping the Naara's from thinking there legendary two hundred moves ahead of the opponent."

Hanna asked, "Do you think Shinato has any more big up his sleeve." Kisara smiled answering, "Most likely knowing him." Kisara looked up in the sky to see a painted bird flying towards the Hokage mansion she tossed a Kunai destroying it as a Scroll fell she grabbed it and started to read she spoke, "Hanna can you take this scroll to Naruto and ask him to send Tsunade to the location I am going now." Hanna nodded seeing the fierce look in her friends eye as she dashed off towards the village gate Hanna quickly vanished arriving at the Hokage mansion Hanna arrived in the mansion smiling at Naruto she tossed the scroll at him and spoke, "Kisara has gone as backup she said to send Tsunade as the medical ninja."

Naruto read the scroll and said, "Ok Hanna you can go as well."

Hanna nodded vanishing arriving at the Hospital she activated her Byuakugan and quickly found Tsunade she walked quickly over to where she was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rise

Rise smiled it was dawn there team had been stuck here for a whole day and Asuma's condition hadn't gotten worse. He heard a noise in the bushes looking over he saw Grimjow again smiling as he stepped forward smiling as he spoke, "I guess help isn't coming." He paused on purpose letting fear seep in before he continued, "I guess I will have to contend with killing you three." Renji snarled, "Sensei isn't dead!" Grimjow grinned retorting, "Sorry I mean I will put you three in the same state your sensei is all four of you will die of starvation."

Grimjow dashed forwards only to stop half way as a woman with black hair and four red strands arrived holding the Kunai parrying Grimjow's attack he jumped back looking at the new arrival he asked, "Who are you?"

She spoke, "Kisara Uchiha Uzumaki known as the black dragon of the leaves."

Rise fell to her knees relieved they might have been saved by this leaf ninja his eyes widened as he realized that she was the woman who had come out of the chakra a few days ago and she apparently went toe to toe with Zabimaru, wife of Shinato Uzumaki and mother to Mira Uzumaki. Grimjow asked, "Who?"

Kisara laughed activating her Sharingan causing him to jump back in anticipation she grinned as he created a bone sword and dived forward only for the very tip of the sword to burst into black flames and near the man's hand he quickly released it as the bone was turned into ash before the flame vanished. He looked up to see no blood coming out of her eyes suddenly it changed to several rings as he was sent crashing backwards the eyes changed back to normal. Tsunade and Hanna arrived looking at the team Tsunade walked over and started to heal Asuma. Hanna spoke, "You three have done good not abandoning your sensei like this hopefully we can fix him completely."

Tsunade ordered, "Renji I want you to place your hands on Asuma's shoulders and focus on the Human skeleton while using your clan ability to help heal him I will be doing similar." Renji nodded bending down he got to work with Tsunade Rise looked back over to where Kisara was to see a black pillar of flames surround her as Grimjow sent a barrage of bone spikes.

Hanna spoke, "Kisara is special like Itachi is with his Genjutsu and his total mastery over Tsukimori while she has achieved total Mastery of Ameratsu making her just as dangerous… Danzo was said to have near Mastery over Izangi. She will be fine as long as we all stay out of her way."

Rise asked, "What rank is Kisara."

Tsunade spoke, "She along with Shinato, Kushina and Minato alone could hold or kill a tailed beast… they didn't when the fox attacked because it would upset the balance among the world at that current time now the if all nine died it will not upset it I think."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kisara

Kisara smiled as Grimjow staggered up after her attack he looked at her to see she wasn't even fazed by the amount of chakra she had just put into her attacks. Grimjow moved his hand over to the him. Kisara taunted ,"aw I must be too hard to kill today."

Grimjow moved his hand sending four massive bone spears out of his fingers as they all darted towards Kisara who laughed as she surrounded herself with the black flames grinning she commanded the flames outwards creating a massive ring of fire around herself. Grimjow dashed forwards moving his hands sending two large bone swords towards Kisara only for her to set the entire bone blade alight the black flames quickly swallowed up the man's hands causing him to scream in pain he moved back deeper into the forest to find a lake he jumped into the lake using chakra to give himself some air. He looked at the surface of the lake.

Kisara spoke, "A small body of water will not save you from my flames." Grimjow watched as the top of the lake was covered in black flames causing the water to boil and evaporate he swam down deeper into the lake hoping to by himself time. As his hands slowly started to heal it was clear that Kisara had released it on his hands after he went under the water. The fire was closing in on him he realized something he wasn't going to escape in time the black flames on his hands had damaged his chakra he couldn't make the hand signs to use even a substitution jutsu. He gasped for air now he was in even more trouble he sent a bone spear to the surface hoping for it to get through only for the edge to burst into flames.

_Flashback_

A ten year old Grimjow stood hidden in his family house walls his parents had shoved him in here as he watched his entire clan being brutally killed by the Mist village ANBU he watched as his mother was dragged out of the house and slowly beaten by two other ninja who didn't wear ANBU masks. His father ran out enraged at this only for him to be beaten to death the two ninja turned towards his mother grabbing her they pinned her to the wall with two Kunai in each arm she was screaming and sobbing in pain. Grimjow was frozen watching his mother who had healed herself enough so she wouldn't die of blood loss. The ninja left after placing chakra seals on her so she could only heal herself then they left after making sure she couldn't escape.

Grimjow couldn't escape where he was trapped and bound he watched his mother stay where she was restrained for two days. She was near death Grimjow was in anguish. Hope arrived in the form of thirty rugged bandits all of them looked at her with dirty thoughts they fed her and kept her restrained Grimjow thought there might be hope. Where he was trapped he had plenty of water and food. But on the third night where he noticed a few of the more drunken bandits unrestrained her and to his own horror he watched as they raped her violently throughout the night as they knew he was there and was mocking him by the actions. He closed his eyes trying to make it go away he still had a lot of supplies left enough for a few weeks.

A few weeks passed he was now very close to breaking through his restraints he had seen the same nightmare of what they did to his mother over and over in that time he wanted to scream out but knew if he did he would be found and killed In front of his mother he wanted to bang around in the walls of the house but it would have the same effect every day and night he saw his mother being treated like the first night the bandits arrived. He overheard one bandit speaking, "She is pregnant." The bandits cheered in amusement even then it still didn't stop them. it had been three weeks Grimjow finely broke free of his restrains and felt ready he watched as his mother was dragged to a house. He rushed out and started to kill the bandits quickly he came to the house and looked in the window there was a lot of blood his eyes quickly darted around the room only to rest in horror as he saw his mother's motionless body. the bandit that dragged her in suddenly grabbed Grimjow by the shoulders he spun around only to be punched to the ground. He quickly made a bone dagger and slammed into the man's gut before staggering back. The man whispered, "She isn't dead." But he couldn't hear him despair and hatred were blocking the sounds he ran away from the village.

_Flashback end_

He thought, "Mother I guess I will see you in the after life." His vision started to blur as his body craved air the water was starting to get extremely hot around him again. He felt his life ebbing away as the flames closed on him as well. Burning him to a crisp.

Kisara smiled the entire small body of water was gone just leaving a small ash pile at the bottom she spoke, "Foolish man not much can escape the black flames of Ameratsu." She turned around and vanished arriving where Rise and her team was Asuma had now been moved to a movable bed the team were ready to carry him to the leaf.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review**

Shinato spoke, "The flash back was the start of when his life went down the drain as they say."

Holly asked, "What else happened?"

Hizashi answered, "He found friends with missing ninja's only to watch them all die around him pushing him even further towards hatred."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: A very strange meeting

Hiroko, Kagami and Yahiko stood in front of Naruto as the man spoke, "You three will be going to a to the sound village territory there it is suspected the ninja Necro your to find and kill her as quickly as possible and get out of there. This will help distract there attention from the other group in their land that are about to engage at an enemy base we believe are holding Karin, Ryusuke and the others captive." He paused before smiling and continuing, "This will be your first S rank Mission good luck and don't die."

Kagami asked, "When do we leave?"

Naruto quickly answered, "your to leave in ten minutes so get what you need I will see you there."

The three nodded and walked out as Hanna arrived through the open window she said, "All Gennin teams are now back in the village the Jonin have started to train them."

Naruto smiled and spoke, "Good when those three get back I will have a surprise for them they will be receiving a title that the land of fire Feudal lord has agreed with."

Hinata asked, "And what title is that?"

Naruto stood up walking over he kissed her on the lips and whispered, "They will be the new Sannin there title will be the Doju Sannin."

Hinata smiled at the idea and kissed Naruto only for him to flash out she muttered, "I hate it when he does that."

Naruto arrived at the gate to see the team he had made ready they all wore black pants and a green with black and grey stripped shirt underneath their green Jonin jacket. Naruto spoke, "Hurry back and good luck."

The three nodded dashing off through the forest as they headed towards the sound village after a few hours they arrived at the border they quickly stepped in. and rushed forwards coming to a small town Kagami spoke, "We should rest here tonight and start looking in the morning." The two boys nodded as they walked around coming to a small inn the three walked to the counter as Yahiko asked, "A room for three please." The woman at the counter nodded handing them a key before coming around the counter she led them to a room inside was a small bathroom and three spate single bedrooms."

Yahiko spoke, "I'm going to bed I'm tired." Kagami smiled and said, "Same here." The two went on separate sides leaving the middle one for Hiroko he activated his Byakugan and over looked the entire hotel he was slightly puzzled as why the lady that showed them the rooms had a small chakra string attached to her foot. He sighed and went to bed closing his eyes.

He suddenly opened his eyes to see the same lady over him with an evil grin as she pressed his hand to his mouth he activated his Byakugan and spun around sending the lady crashing to the other side of the room using his eyes he quickly checked on his friends they had awoken. Hiroko quickly used substitution jutsu with a pillow as the two both used almighty push destroying the room. Hiroko returned to look at the damage his friends were standing up in the door way to the rest of the building stood the three women who changed into bandits each holding swords. Only for Hiroko to use wood style jutsu to restrain and crush them to pieces. The three jumped ut of the building as it suddenly exploded in a massive pillar of flames in the fire the three saw over thirty of these puppet bandits along with five monstrous dogs with jet black wings. Hiroko looked at Yahiko who nodded understanding what his best friend was about to do. Hiroko lifted his hands creating five small inferno mini granades sending them towards the mass of opponents as Yahiko and Kagami used almighty push speeding the attack up increasing its power tremendously the three jumped back as the attack hit creating a giant explosion sending rouble across the entire town.

Hiroko said, "This entire town is just puppet people and those dog like monsters that Sasuke fought a couple of weeks ago."

Yahiko and Kagami spread out leaving Hiroko in the middle as one of the monstrous dogs charged forwards Hiroko made a swift hand sign creating small forest of trees around the monster only for it to break through with ease Yahiko and Kagami both pointed to the dog and used Almighty pull the dog froze for a second only for be torn apart by the combined jutsu.

Hiroko spoke, "That's odd in the reports it said that it took much greater force to kill just one." Pausing he spoke again, "those creatures seam to be weak against some of the Rinningan Jutsu Kagami and Yahiko."

The hoard of puppets and Monsters dashed forwards only for Hiroko to smirk he quickly weaved a jutsu and shot out a giant tree he and his team stood on it as the tree moved from the branches mini inferno grenades emerged firing at the town causing wide spread destruction in one move flattening the town. Yahiko smiled as he used almighty push on the monsters throwing them back with the help of Kagami they managed to kill one more Hiroko activated his Byakugan he spoke, "There are more coming lots more." He paused, "Distract them for a second so I can focus and find who is sending the puppets out." The two nodded as Hiroko closed his eyes activating his Byakugan. Yahiko made a few hand signs holding the wind in his cheeks he blew out letting a four large violent tornado's that kept multiplying with every second ripping the puppets and monsters he called it, "Tornado barrage." While Kagami did the same actions she spewed out a giant torrent of Lava sending it across the rubble once she stopped she made another hand sign. As the ground where the lava was resting on erupted as lava dragons emerged. The towering Lava dragons spread out crashing through the hoards of puppets.

The two stopped the attacks to see that all the puppets where dead along with three of the monster dogs. The lava vanished as Kagami smiled Hiroko spoke, "About twenty miles inwards of the land in a mountain range just she is sending more puppets out after us."

Kagami asked, "So what do you have in mind."

Hiroko answered, "Same as what we did to Neji Sensei."

The three nodded as they weaved several hand signs around them a massive forest towered above the town the trees made a thick wall only leaving two holes the puppets looked at the holes in confusion only to be blasted back by a monsoon of Lava along with a barrage of exploding tags Hiroko smiled as the three were replaced by wooden clones that charged forwards behind the monsoon of Lava while the real ones were hidden inside the lava using chakra to make a small shield around themselves they slipped past the puppets transforming back to normal and dropping their chakra seals Hiroko activated the Byakugan he spoke, "Found her."

The three dashed forwards as more explosions erupted from behind them. they dashed through the forest climbing up a mountain only to be stopped by a lone figure. She wore a slandered Akauski robe her hair was white for the most part only for the tips to be black her eyes were blood red that shone brightly near her pale deathly white skin. She smiled and spoke, "well done you got through my teammates first line but now unfortunately I might have to kill you I was expecting someone else."

Hiroko joked, "What are the chances of getting out of are way just so we can get past?"

She laughed softly pausing for a second she answered, "None but you have amused me so far so I will tell you my name its Tsukiko." She tilted her head slightly to the left as she stretched out one hand a black dark sphere appeared above her palm four rings spun around it moving crossing past each other quickly. She moved her hand across her body as two massive black blades appeared out of thin air and shot forwards. The three jumped out of the way as the attack hit the trees behind them creating an explosion she laughed as the three quickly hid their surprise.

Tsukiko spoke, "Life and death are an eternal circle of this world it can never be broken like hatred even though Humans try to for example Shinato's attempt at bring back his wife." She paused looking at the confusion on Kagami's face that was quickly removed as she looked at her. Tsukiko continued, "I must say Shinato Kagami your grandfather by far was the most impressive attempt to do so by far much better than the Second Hokage's reanimation jutsu and then Shinato's pesky bypass version that ticked lord death off very much…. Its silly talking in third person…. Another annoying Human trait that I have found"

Hiroko snapped, "That's leaf secrets how did you get it Tsukiko."

Tsukiko ignored Hiroko and said, "Every action a ninja does will always have a reaction its rather funny how you think it goes un noticed like when you switch a sacrifice for a forbidden jutsu…. Or when you accidentally bypass a result of chakra exhaustion… but yet again Destiny has a way of sorting itself out even though it upsets death itself… dam third person talking habit…. In a way I am here to take back what should have been."

Suddenly four Hiroko clones emerged surrounding Tsukiko and dived forwards using Hyuga style 360 palm striking the woman over and over the attacks stopped only for the woman to be standing still she flicked the sphere around her destroying the four wooden clones.

Hiroko activated his Byakugan and looked at Tsukiko to be suppressed he was expecting a chakra network he was expecting at least a human body but it was neither all he saw was a black void shaped as Tsukiko.

Tsukiko asked, "Why are you attacking me?"

Yahiko answered, "You're a member of the Akauski who are trying to destroy the ninja world."

Tsukiko retorted, "So if I ditch the cloak you will stop attacking me?"

Hiroko said, "And you let us past."

Tsukiko nodded as she moved her hand ripping off her cloak to show her pale body her cleavage was showing completely as a red and black shirt was tightly warn along with a small pair of shorts her skin was still deathly pale.

Tsukiko asked, "I will let you past if you tell me where Shinato and Kisara are currently?"

Kagami answered, "Shinato is dead he died a few decades ago as for Kisara why do you want to know?"

Tsukiko answered, "I want to see her and ask her something… top secret so I won't be telling you."

Suddenly a Necro puppet emerged and shouted, "Tsukiko you Traitor."

Tsukiko retorted, "I am not a traitor I was never one of you to begin with…. By now Ritsuko should be dying from the poison I gave him before his mission…. Put it this way Necro I needed something to entertain me while I waited and watched the world…. His little member was all but a toy in my eyes." She paused looking at Hiroko and said, "I would hurry and kill her… I am leaving."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zetsu 

Zetsu watched as Ritsuko stopped the two were on the border of the land of earth. Ritsuko collapsed he clutched his chest in pain black lines slowly crept up his veins Puzzling Zetsu as Ritsuko spat blood onto the ground he tried to get up but realized his body wouldn't move his vision started to blur the last thing he saw was the Zetsu leaving he tried to scream out only for no sound as Zetsu vanished.

Zetsu emerged next to Kabutomaru who was looking at the mass of demon dog monsters as one by one they fell to a similar fate.

Zetsu said, "Its seems Tsukiko turned against us. Killing the dogs along with her supposed boyfriend as it seems."

Kabutomaru snarled, "Dam it." He paused before smiling as Tobi walked in the room with one Sharingon and one Rinningon eye behind him were all of the artificial Jinjuriki he mused, "Gyuki when we captured him his beast simply died along with the body we failed to extract. It seems they have made special features to the seal ensure the beast dies unless the extraction seal is met with the correct transfer seal…. I guess we will just have to move to the final phase."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko, Kagami and Yahiko dashed forwards as Tsukiko killed the Necro puppet the three were now very close they arrived at a massive cave entrance to see Necro standing in front Hiroko nodded to Yahiko who used almighty push destroying the puppet as the three went inside.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter Remember to Review**

Shinato said, "Whoever can guess who Tsukiko really is will win a cookie yes a chewy delicious chocolate cookie."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Return to the leaf

Hiroko

Hiroko looked around the cave that was filled with sun light from above all over the walls were black threads and in the middle twenty feet up the black threads had formed a human body you could only see her face as the black threads beat with her heart the threads moved making the body grow in size as it lowered it to the ground.

Necro spoke, "I shell enjoy adding your flesh to my collection turning you three into Human puppets."

The three ninja activated their dojutsu as they noticed the entrance being sealed up by a wall of threads leaving only the floor they were standing on alone. Several threads shot out towards Kagami who retaliated using almighty push to flick them away. Hiroko moved his hands creating a small inferno sphere as he sen it towards Necro only for the girl to simply dodge as more threads dived forwards Necro laughed as the trio evaded each hand that was formed from the threads.

Yahiko quickly sent out a plume of Lava burning the threads only for it to regrow as Necro hid herself protecting her heart. Hiroko using his Byakugan could just see where she was. He sent a barrage of explosive Kunai at the spot as Necro laughed manically it did nothing. Kagami moved around sending a large bolt of lightning again it didn't seem to work as the threads would block the attack.

Kagami used Amighty pull trying to pull Necro out only for it to fail as more hands lunged forwards she dodged the attack. Hiroko said, "I have an idea but it's risky Kagami you will have to use Deva path ability Yahiko use Preta Path ability… the risk is you both have to it at the same time right down to the second if not we could all hurt ourselves."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Team Anko

Anko smiled as her, Ko, Shibi and Yamamoto arrived at the sound village prison Ko spoke, "We found Karin."

Anko spoke, "Good lets move and get her." The group quickly moved through the dank prison and found the cell where Karin was to see the girl was out cold. Yamamoto walked over and scooped her up the group turned around to see twenty sound Ninja looking at them Anko sighed she muttered, "Get out of the way boys."

The sound ninja didn't move only for Anko to send two large streams of snakes out of her sleeves. Quickly killing the ninja the group quickly left the prison and headed back through the land of lightning. ANko smiled thinking, "Good mission complete."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana 

Kohana sighed it had been a whole week since her along with the other teams of here year were trained by some of the older Jonin they had been all trained into the ground day after day none of them qanted to quit and they had learnt a lot of new jutsu. She smiled as she looked up to see Kakashi ordering the ninja around while Itachi and Minato were walking around. She knew her father cared about them all and wanted them all to be ready for anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he watched the training grounds from the top of the tree he sat in with his arm around Hinata he whispered, "There all learning at an amazing rate just like there parents hopefully this will help them for the future battles."

Hinata smiled she spoke, "It will help a lot all of their chakra's signatures have improved a lot along with their skill."

Naruto smiled Kissing Hinata on the neck. She smiled returning the kiss this time on the lips Naruto said, "The Kages will be arriving in a few days so we can take the fight to Kabutomaru."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsukiko 

Tsukiko smiled as she stood on top of the first Hokage's head she was standing at the valley of the end she smiled looking at the sky.

_Flashback_

Tsukiko was standing on a small clearing next to her was Ritsuko on one side and Necro on the other side the three stood in front of Grimjow who asked, "So what are we all going to do?"

Ritsuko answered, "We are going to put an end to this false peace we are by destroying the the all five hidden villagers but we need more members for now."

Tsukiko said, "I guess that's a plan."

Ritsuko moved his hand to the back of her head and ran his fingers down her hair he whispered, "How can I convince you?"

Tsukiko answered, "You can try your hardest if you want." She mused, "I doubt what ever you do will work human."

_Flashback_

Tsukiko moved her eyes to the side of her to see a white robed figure the figure had red curly hair and a stone cold face that showed compassion that would comfuse most people but not Tsukiko

She spoke, "Tsukiko I remember when I sent you here you said that the humans will get to you…. Well look at yourself now. The two vanished arriving to the water's edge Tsukiko looked at the water to see a single tear on her face.

Tsukiko snarled, "Stupid Human emotions…. I don't know how you come with them."

The other woman spoke, "By looking past the raw emotions I can see into everyone's lines and what path they take its all stacked up against each other…. Shinato's actions saved a boy a lot of pain and hurt and he paid for it."

Tsukiko snapped, "I KNOW I was meant to get his soul that day."

The woman smiled and spoke, "I know you want his soul and his wife to add to your collection but you must wait for now the world is entering a new era one will be chaos one will be pure peace that Jiriaya had envisioned but he and his friends along with the nine tails and jinjuriki are in the middle of it we have to wait otherwise it will tip the balance."

Tsukiko said, "Balance destiny yourself let me just deal with what I need to deal with."

The woman spoke, "I can just turn you into a civilian till the time is ready but that would mean I would have to store the Shimigami god powers somewhere else like a doll."

Tsukiko snapped, "Fine." She looked at the woman and asked, "How long?" she looked back at the river

The woman spoke, "In the ruined land of Uzumaki the sksy will be ablaze of chakra of all colours that will threatan to spill out into the other countries… a reanimation cancelation will fall as the orphaned boy will slither away while a man will turn the skies gray leaving three to fight him and the snake. The result is a broken sky."

Tsukiko turned around to see the woman was gone she muttered, "Dam cryptic woman…. Fine I will wait for the next time you appear."

She jumped up the rock edge and stood again on the first Hokage's head she looked into the land of fire and walked in smiling, "I suppose I can just sit and watch for now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled as he and his entire team was surrounded by a dome of trees Hiroko clasped his hands together and said, "Now… Inferno release great forest eruption."

Hiroko's two teammates nodded moving into action as the forest transformed into a fire dome as it erupted everywhere swallowing the group in a plume of smoke it slowly cleared to show that the attack had apparently cleaved the entire mountain.

Yahiko said, "I am never going to spar with you again that was just freaky." Hiroko collapsed with chakra exhaustion he retorted, "I was saving it for my dad for next time we have a sparring match."

Kagami, "Naruto apparently can do worse damage when he uses the fox along with all of his chakra so you have nothing to worry about." She paused be for suggesting, "We should get home now since Hiroko has Chakra exhaustion and we complexly killed Necro."

Kagami and Yokaito picked Hiroko up and the three headed toward the village.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kabutomaru

Kabutomaru spoke, "Madara I want you to go the border of the leaf and Uzumaki lands and wait for a scouting party to see you and run to the leaf they will send some of the strongest towards you." He looked at Tobi who had all six of the artificial Jinjuriki standing behind him Kabutomaru ordered, "I want you seven to take the Gedo Maza and attack from the border of the land of fire and waterfall Village." He looked at Zabimaru and spoke, "You will be going closet to the village to attack…. We all move out in a few days."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled now looking at Hiroko and his team he smiled it had been two days since they left after beating Necro he said, "Well done in your mission you all will receive S rank pay but unfortunately you can't rest just yet…. In a day or two the five Kages will be arriving and we will start our full scale attack on the sound village. You three have done very well and I have one more reward to give you."

Hiroko asked, "What is it father?"

Naruto smiled and said, "You three will now be the new Sannin the Doju Sannin to be exact it will give you a lot of respect among the five great Nations and allow you to see critical village information well more than what you haven't seen already. Also you will have a bigger say in the council meetings."

Kagami and Yokaito smiled as Hiroko asked, "Naruto do you know someone called Tsukiko apparently she has obtained some critical information towards Shinato?"

Naruto answered, "Never heard of her and she isn't in the village files I have been looking for anything else Shinato might have alliances with."

Kagami said, "She was talking about life and death and a death god it made no sense."

Naruto nodded and said, "Even Shinato hasn't heard of her its very puzzling."

Yokaito asked, "Do you think someone leaked information?"

Naruto laughed answering, "He was very careful with even the smallest detail and who he trusted it to. It would have been impossible for someone to betray him or someone to get the notes without his knowledge and the only one who has ever been trying was Danzo."

**Shinato said, "No Tsukiko doesn't ring a bell at all even among the list of people who have died in vain and stupid attempts to get at my research."**

**Naruto retorted, "Well who ever it is must think your alive and is after you and your wife."**

**Kurama spoke, "Her name Tsukiko why does it sound familiar."**

**Naruto asked, "Kurama do you know something?"**

**Kurama answered, "No kit I just have a suspicion is there more info about her if you get me that it will confirm my suspicions."**

Naruto said, "just go rest we will try and figure it out."

The three nodded and left the office.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto sat in his seat in the chamber he looked at all five Kages smiling behind him sat Tsunade and Minato he was about to speak when a ninja ran into the room shouting, "Madara Uchiha has been located near the Uzumaki lands while near the waterfall border a guy with a swirly mask and a massive statue has been spotted with six other people. Also Zabimaru is fast approaching." He paused catching his breath before he spoke, "The Doju Sannin have gone after Madara while Lym and her squad of Gennin are about to engage with Zabimaru."

Naruto stood up and Shouted, "WHAT!" he paused only for Tsunade to speak, "Me along with the other Kages will go deal with Madara."

Naruto looked around as the Kage's agreed with Tsunade they all got up and left heading towards Madara's position. Naruto sighed as Kisara, Rin and Kakashi arrived in the room Kisara spoke, "Minato come with us were going to stop Tobi." Minato raised his eyebrow at the order before nodding the team flashed away. Naruto looked at the ninja who had told him the news

Naruto ordered, "Get me Itachi, Sasuke, Anko and Mira."

The ninja nodded and darted out. A few minutes passed and all four ninja arrived Itachi spoke, "We heard and I would like to volintair going after Kabutomaru and cancel the Jutsu."

Naruto nodded at Itachi's suggestion he spoke, "Ok you four will go move quickly Madara Uchiha needs to be stopped as soon as possible."

The group nodded and left as Naruto sighed the messenger ninja asked, "What are you going to do now lord Hokage?"

Naruto spoke, "My wife is in charge of the village till I get back get all medical Ninja ready I am going to deal with Zabimaru."

The messenger nodded and left the room as Naruto darted out

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter Don't forget to review **

Shinato shouted, "Everyone get the popcorn."

Hizashi spoke, "We need more reviews to pay for the popcorn."

Shinato snapped, "Dam it."

A/N Sorry to say but this story will be put on hold for a while we need more information on Madara Uchiha along with the other main villains of my story

I am not abandoning it but the lack of reviews makes me lose motivation so I need more motivation along with information on Madara Uchiha

fell free to read Naruto path to a new world while we wait as i will post the first chapter the beginning of that story


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Brother VS Sister final showdown

Zabimaru

Zabimaru smiled he was in the middle of a valley as he sensed a very familiar chakra he grinned all he had to do now was beat his sister and what backup she brought along then he just had to go over the mountain in front of him and he would be able to see the village. He grinned as Lym and her team of Gennin landed in front of him.

Lym ordered, "Kohana, Chibi, Sakumo all three of you fall back I'll fight him on my own."

Kohana complained, "Please sensei I want to help."

Lym snapped, "No he is to strong and I swore I would protect you three." She paused before ordering, "I want you three to leave here go get back up."

Kohana retorted, "No! I won't leave my comrades behind." Causing Lym to muse, "Kakashi and Naruto's workings no doubt I guess."

Lym sighed knowing she wasn't going to win she spoke, "Fine just get back and be on your guard."

Lym looked at Zabimaru and dashed forward moving one chakra claw to the side only for him to jump out of the way as she closed in activating her Byakugon she slammed her hand into his chest sending him crashing backwards. Zabimaru moved his own chakra arm towards Lym who blocked it with her own chakra claw Zabimaru smiled making a small set of hand signs he sent out two massive stone dragons towards Lym who dissolved her own chakra claw and dodged his arms by jumping in the air. She quickly activated her Rinningon and used almighty push to destroy the stone dragons she. Made her own hand signs and sent out four large wind blades only for Zabimaru to dodge them with ease as he used Ameratsu towards Lym forcing her to substitute out of the way.

Lym arrived behind Zabimaru as she made the hand sign and sent three spinning wind blades towards Zabimaru only for the man to laugh as he moved his chakra destroying the three blades of wind. While Zabimaru finished the hand sign sending a massive blast of lightning at Lym who used the Riningan dojutsu and simply absorb the attack. Only to see Zabimaru close the distance between them as he slammed a chakra claw into her shoulder. She switched to Byakugan while she grabbed Zabimaru's left arm and struck him in the right side of his body with gentle fist as she used her other arm to close the chakra points in the hand closest to her shoulder. Zabimaru grinned as he used almighty push as his hand grabbed onto her wrist causing her a lot of pain he then tossed her into a tree as he made the hand sign sending a lightning spear towards her only for it to be blocked by Kohana.

Kohana sent her charka arms forwards only for Zabimaru to dodge to the left only to realize Chibi was slicing his sword at him Zabimaru grabbed the blade and was about to pull the kid towards him when a mass of snakes slipped out of his sleeves several of them bit into Zabimaru releasing there black poison before dying Zabimaru tried to pull the kid forward so he could kill him with his own hand when he was forced to jump back as Sakumo tried to impale him with a Chidori. Kohana closed in with a smile as she tossed her Rassen Shiriken at him Zabimaru quickly used Almighty push to stop the attack.

Sakumo asked, "Chibi did the poison go in?"

Chibi answered, "It is possible from what Anko said that Kabutomaru would of trained some of his allies body to ignore poison."

Zabimaru said, "Your right brat poison doesn't work on me now DIE!" he sent his two chakra arms forwards at Chibi only for a clone of Kohana to use her chakra arms to block as Kohana closed in with Odama rasengon as she slammed it into Zabimarimaru only for the man to substitute out of the way appearing behind Kohana with a Kunai about to impale the girl in the neck only for her to spin around using Rotation to save herself from the fatal attack. Lym moved forward kicking Zabimaru away from Kohana. Lym asked, "You ok?"Kohana nodded as Zabimaru stood up he shot forward his two chakra claws only to be blocked by Lym's cchakra claws as Kohana made two shadow clones that proceeded to create a Rassen Shiriken the two clones tossed the attack only for Zabimaru to use almighty push to stop it.

Zabimaru grinned as he spoke, "I'm growing tired of three against one lets make it interesting." Out of the ground three wooden clones emerged all three of them created a wind bullet and shot it forward separating the team as the real Zabimaru looked coldly at Lym.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi

Chibi dodged the attack and stood in front of Zabimaru. He pulled out a scroll and summoned a replica of his father's sword he gripped it tight as he watched Zabimaru charge forwards. Chibi jumped back as he swung his blade only for the man to grab it with his hand as he moved his fist into Chibi's face only to find it was a water clone as the boy slashed the sword this time Zabimaru jumped out of the way as he made several handsigns sending a massive ball of fire towards Chibi who landed on the ground he jumped out of the way only to be kicked to the ground by Zabimaru.

Chibi stood up holding his blade he dashed forward as the clone Zabimaru sent a barrage of fire balls at him Chibi weaved through all the fire balls he jumped in the air and slammed his sword down only to miss as the man side stepping and slammed his knee into Chibi's neck sending him crashing away as his blade was left on the ground at Zabimaru's feet.

Chibi staggered up his neck was in pain the clone was just toying with him it was infuriating beyond comparison he thought, "Fine I'll use it." He moved his hand over to his left shoulder whispering, "Release." He grinned as he used his hands to unleash a mist that surrounded him and Zabimaru. He dashed forwards kicking the man forcing him to stumble back as he grabbed his sword spinning around he slashed it at the clones legs only for him to jump away black marks started to spread out from the seal.

_Flashback_

Chibi slowly woke up he was lying on the couch in the Hokage's office with Anko, Naruto, Minato, Tsunade, Zabuza, Hinata and Sasuke he had only a few hours ago experienced a strange chakra in his system and saved himself from the wild tiger he was five years old and blacked out when he awoke his mum arrived and hid the scene from him but he could tell she was terrified for a strange reason. He looked at her and she was still upset.

Minato spoke, "I see it's the birthmark that was round causing you stress when he was first born its gone and taken shape."

Tsunde muttered, "Cursed mark causing Anko to burst into tears which very really happened Zabuza comforted her. Tsunade spoke in a louder, "Hinata if you can please."

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan and said, "I see… it's the same dark traces that Sasuke had when he got it but the chakra is more lighter than dark like its been altered."

Anko froze asking, "Altered how?"

Naruto spoke, "Shinato is puzzled as well but the fox says that due to the good environment he has been surrounded by his body naturally altered it…. That's what he said didn't make sense to me either."

Sasuke spoke, "Altered so like he has the chakra and ability boost and won't go bat shit crazy like I did."

Naruto joked, "Relax unlike you he isn't Emo to start with."

Sasuke glared at Naruto only for Hinata asked, "You know he has been listening the entire time right?"

Minato smiled walking over and said, "Chibi I am going to put a seal on this new ability it must only be used as a last resort to protect your friends if you use it, it will poison you and could do irreversible damage to you."

Chibi nodded as Tsunade gave him a small drink he drunk it and passed out again

_Flashback_

Chibi dashed forwards holding the sword he watched as Zabimaru was about to slam his fist into Chibi's face only for the Gennin to side step and slam in him the gut with the sword sending him crashing backwards. Zabimaru staggered up to show a massive gash that was slowly healing. Chibi ran forward again bring his sword forward only to dodge the man's move as he side stepped the blade and tried to kick him in the head. He sent out a stream of snakes out of his sleeves to try and restrain Zabimaru succeeding he readied the blade taking his eyes of Zabimaru for a second. He screamed out in pain grabbing the seal collapsing to the ground as he dropped his sword and the jutsu that bound the clone.

He screamed as the mark was burning it was new to him but the pain he had never felt anything even close to it before Zabimaru smirked and said, "didn't think I knew that seal did you brat hahaha."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Suigestsu 

Suigestsu arrived with Jugo at the leaf training ground Jugo said, "Infiltration success… whats Next?"

Sugestsu said, "We save Karin from the village before Kabutomaru gets to her."

_Flashback_

Suigestsu stood in front of Tsukiko it was several days before the finals of the Chunin exam she spoke, "Tell me water boy do you miss Karin and wonder why you have been forbidden from seeing her for so long."

Jugo asked, "What are you getting at?"

Tsukiko smiled softly answering, "What would you do if Kabutomaru had been experimenting and hurting her beyond morals."

Suigestsu snapped, "I would save her! Why what do you know? Tell me!"

Tsukiko spoke, "Well I know she escaped Kira and is currently resting in the leaf village why don't you go ask her when… the shit hits the fan…. It will be your only chance that is if she doesn't get captured again."

_Flashback end_

Sugestsu sighed thinking to a few days ago

_Flashback_

He read the reports apparently Karin was brought back and locked away near the land of lightning Kabutomaru ordered him and Jugo to stay away and she was 'captured again' by the leaf and taken back to the leaf village he sighed putting the papers down and turned around to see Tsukiko again

Tsukiko spoke, "They raped her and took her children and experimented on them while leaving her like a used hanky this will be the last time I'll see you good bye."

Suigestsu was furious now he knew what they had done to her and what Tsukiko meant in their previous meeting. She vanished as Jugo came into the room. Suigestsu said, "Were leaving that Bastered Kabutomaru can die for all I care."

Jugo asked, "Where are we going?"

Suigestsu said, "To find out the truth…. In a few days we move out."

Jugo nodded looking at the serious look on his face.

_Flashback end_

Suigestsu spoke, "We find Karin and ask her for the truth."

Suddenly a voice spoke, "What are you doing here?"

The two ninja turned around to see nine ninja as Rise asked, "Truth about what?"

Jugo snapped, "Were not telling you."

Suigestsu said, "Were here to take Karin."

Rise sighed and said, "Troublesome but we can't let you do that she is under our sensei's protection."

Suigestsu sighed as he placed his hands on the ground as a coffin emerged opening he quickly placed a Kunai into the body activating it.

Jugo said, "Kimimaru."

Suigestsu nodded and spoke, "Sorry to bring him back Jugo but we need his help in order to find Karin."

Rise looked at the singe reanimated ninja along with the other two ninja he spoke, "My team take the reanimated ninja Mizune you and your team take water boy. Jasmine your team fight Jugo. He thought "With our new training we should be able to hold them off long enough for the Jonin to come."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakumo

Sakumo stood in front of the Zabimaru clone with his Sharingan active. Zabimaru lunged forward running at Sakumo with a Kunai only for the boy to pull out his short sword and parry the attack the two jumped back as Sakumo made the hand signs and sent a fire ball towards Zabimaru only for the man to create a water bullet that tore through the Jutsu and slammed into Sakumo sending him crashing to the ground.

He stood up and looking at Zabimaru as he landed on the ground he moved his hand quickly grabbing two explosive tags and wrapped them around Kunai and threw them at Zabimaru only for him to make them explode in front of the clone when the smoke cleared he Sakumo charged forwards holding a Chidori he slammed it into the clone's chest it broke through the wood only for Zabimaruto to smile as he grabbed hold of Sakumo's arm with hand and moved his other hand into a fist and slammed it into the boy's face before slamming his knee into Sakumo's gut repetitively over and over Zabimaru tossed him to the ground as the hole in his chest repaired itself as he walked over to Sakumo.

Sakumo stood up with his Sharingan still active he looked at Zabimaru as he walked over with a cocky smirk Sakumo grabbed a Kunai out of his weapons pouch and threw it at the man only for him to dodge it with ease Sakumo thought, "I'll use it then."

_Flashback_

Sakumo stood with his father in the small training ground at the Uchiha estate Itachi leaned on a tree watching the two he had a month to train before he became a Gennin and he wanted to have another trick up his sleeve Sakumo asked, "So dad are you going to train me?"

Sasuke answered, "No unfortunately I promised not to teach you this special upgrade for the Sharingan. That and he wiped the memory of me learning out of my head so I have the new upgrade so I can't teach it to anyone."

Sakumo pouted as Itachi walked over and spoke, "Now what I am about to teach you is called the Mangekyō Sharingan it's the fourth step in a Uchiha's training its also the most risky as if you use it too much you will go blind and could possibly die." He paused thinking, "Die bit harsh but its best." He continued with this new upgrade you will gain three eye techniques Amaterasu, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi now once you have these jutsu you're not to use it unless you feel there is no other choice and you and your friends life are at stake… understood."

Sakumo nodded as Itachi smiled and ordered, "Good now activate your Sharingan and sit on the grounds somewhere and stare at a tree nonstop no closing your eyes or de activating this training will push you to the very limits and I understand if you're not ready." He finished with a smirk as Sakumo retorted, "I'm ready and I'm not going to fail."

_Flashback end_

Sakumo sighed as he activated the second level he thought, "Last time I used it I was growled at and told that Itachi would do something bad if I miss used it again I'll be completely screwed even if I do survive this battle…. Itachi's pissed off face it's oddly worse than Sakura's…. I'll do it."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kohana charged towards Zabimaru with her Dojutsu active she slammed her palm into his gut sending him crashing away she sighed realizing something that her brother had told her shutting off chakra points is pointless on a wooden clone the only way to destroy it was with a raw power attack. The Zabimaru clone stood up and created several wind blades sending it crashing into Kohana sending her sliding across the ground her chakra armor protected her from most of it she stood up and created a rassengon she charged forwards only for Zabimaru to dash forwards and slip out of the way as he brought his hand to her neck he pinned her to the ground and punched her in the face. Kohana quickly moved her chakra hand to throw him off she jumped up and away getting some distance.

Kohana watched her opponent charge forwards as she created two shadow clones and made a Rassen Shuriken and tossed it towards the clone only for it to create an earth wall in front of the attack while he jumped over the wall as it collided. Zabimaru dived forwards closing in on Kohana as he tried to impale her with a Kunai only to be stopped by Kohana spinning around using Rotation to throw him backwards.

Kohana thought, "Long range he will just dodge it or use something to take the hit…. It will have to be close range but a normal rassengon attack will not work as he will slip past…. I need power.

**A big deep voice spoke, "I can give you power Kohana since I also live inside you."**

**Kohana asked, "What who are you?" **

**A male voice spoke, "Relax Kohana the big voice is Kurama aka the Nine tail fox…. When you were born his chakra imprint was placed on you unknowingly you and your brother are the same as your father all three of you are very lucky. Because this means each of you have a copy of the Fox's near limitless Chakra along with a small mind link to me so I can explain it…. Well Naruto has access to me as much as the fox but beside the point."**

**Kohana asked, "And who are you?"**

**The man spoke, "Shinato Uzumaki of course…. Now you have to be very carful with the Kurama's chakra since you will not be used to it. So use it quickly I don't know how long it will last… the control of the chakra will be a lot better once you have gotten more information about it…. I would go to Kushina since she isn't on a mission at the moment."**

**Kohana asked, "It won't hurt my friends?"**

**Shinato smiled answering, "only if you lose yourself to the power chances of going nuts 1 in a billion million you will be fine…. Short answer no you will not go nuts."**

**Kohana asked, "So can you explain to me how your inside me?"**

**Shinato sighed snapping, "Now is not the time brat take the chakra and blow it."**

Kohana smiled looking at Zabimaru she knew what to do it was clear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chibi 

Chibi staggered up he grabbed his sword and swung it forwards causing Zabimaru to jump back he felt a new power in him he closed his eyes and opened them only to see he was in a genjutsu world he could see Itachi.

Itachi smiled and spoke, "Kid don't push yourself to hard…. Me Anko and Sasuke managed to create a new way for you to get to the second state that state will stop people who may paralyze you when you use the seal this ability would activate if someone did just that it will leave you very drained and tired so be careful…. Also the sword will react with the ability as well…. Just look at yourself when you're in the state."

Chibi nodded as he closed his eyes again and opened them he felt pain streaming through his body he watched as his skin go gray his arm around his sword grew while the skin turned into scales two purple spears grew out of his arm that sat right behind the blade he smile as he looked at his other hand four grey scaled snakes emerged they weren't normal snakes he could tell he felt they were made out of the strongest metal he knew of the snake heads moved out around his arms he felt two new limbs behind him they were like wings yet he could tell each part of the wing was oozing poison like double sided blade and four snakes. He charged forwards at speeds he never felt he brought the sword through Zabimaru he stood now behind the clone turning around he watched as the clone exploded violently. He felt the transformation leave him he clothing were torn he was out of chakra he collapsed to the ground losing consciousness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kohana

Kohana nodded as she felt a new chakra swirl around in her she could feel her chakra cloak shift around into a more feral fox look using her Byakugan she could see what was happening she felt tremendous amount of power stream through her.

Kohana growled dashing forwards her vision was blurry as she closed creating a rassengon but this one was different it was bigger she deactivated the Byakugan due to the rassengon blinding her slightly as she slammed the Rassengon into Zabimaru causing it to explode along with the clone destroying Zabimaru she staggered on the ground as she felt the chakra leaving her she collapsed she was very tired… she slowly got up and turned around to see a crater smiling she had destroyed the clone she looked up smiling.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakumo

Sakumo activated the Mangekyō Sharingan he looked at Zabimaru to notice he was charging forwards Sakumo used Susanoo creating a chakra skeleton around him he moved the chakra fist hitting Zabimaru who flew backwards while making a hand sign as he sent a stone dragon at Sakumo who used the Susanoo hand to block the attack resulting in him skidding back a little. Sakumo charged forward swing the skeleton hand at Zabimaru only for him to dodge again he noticed something thinking, "Crap my chakra… let's see I used Chidori twice… dam it… Then this I'm still not strong enough… I have to make this quick."

Sakumo stopped Susanoo and looked at Zabimaru he activated Ameratsu he watched as the attack hit the clone destroying it. He smiled as he realized it worked he stopped the jutsu and fell to the ground he was out of chakra in the middle of a battle field he thought, "Kohana, Chibi and Lym I guess its up to you now." His eyes shut he was out of chakra.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Lym

Lym charged forwards with her Byakugan activated she knew it was the only way to win. She closed in on Zabimaru only for him to flick her away using almighty push she sighed activating all three Dojutsu at once. He reacted by sending three violent wind blades towards her she quickly spun around using rotation combined with almighty push destroy all the wind blades she dashed towards him only for him to place his hands on the ground as four giant stone dragons emerged out of the ground and dived towards her she jumped onto the first dragon and ran up it while the stone dragons turned around and dived at her again she jumped away onto another stone dragon only to notice they all started to glow black she jumped away as they all exploded with Ameratsu flames.

Lym looked at Zabimaru and unleashed her own ameratsu flames only for the man to toss them aside with almighty push as she looked into his eyes to only see hate she realized something she tried to move only to realize it was to late. Using the Byuakugan she looked behind her Zabimaru grabbed her neck and grinned she felt every drop of chakra leave her body as he moved his hand away.

Zabimaru spoke, "I don't want to kill you yet sister I want you to watch…. Looks like the other girl on your team was the only one to remain conscious… I removed all your chakra using Human path I'll kill you after they die slowly… its amazing how a path can be altered when trained by a true master.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko, Kagami and Yahiko landed in the clearing to see A man wearing red armor the man spoke, "So they sent these ninja… all three of them have an interesting power… you better not fail to entertain me Madara Uchiha."

Hiroko snapped, "We won't since we're not going to entertain you in the first place were going to stop you!"

Madara spoke, "Foolish last words."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled looking at Hinata's worried face as he kissed her he pulled away and dashed out of the village he just hoped he was in time.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Shinato smiled and spoke, "Looks like things are heating up alright."

Kisara asked, "Is anyone going to die?"

Shinato spoke calmly, "I have no idea." Causing everyone in the room to twitch in i irritation.

Neji, "Why am i here?"

Shinato shouted, "Behold the chosen one he will be the next Tobi."

Neji asked, "i died in the manga to save Hinata and Naruto. so why the hell am i here?"

Hizashi asked, "yes why are you here?"

Neji froze looking at his dad. Shinato spoke, "I HAVE an idea." everyone looked at him waiting for an answer Shinato spoke again, "actually no i don't. Hay Neji in that manga world did you ever peek at Tenten?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N

I will be posting again i just can't be bothered waiting to find out how god like Madara is i am happy with how powerful i am going to make him. and two other reasons

1. the longer i wait for infomation on Madara the less motivated i get because of reason 2

2. i have very little reviews i think it was one review last month i think people just don't want to review these days as thanks for sharing the story or something so i am just going to finish it with correct information or incorrect information about Madara who knows well just have wait for that part but i will make it epic. so review as thanks

also compared to how many people Who have reviewed for new twist the drop is also an amazing motivation killer.

on another note i have decided to remove all lemons in all my stories due to the fact that i never liked them to start and i don't know why i wrote them in the first place. probably cause i thought you were meant to with M rated writing.

to troy

Thank you for reviewing and above will answer your question. i promise the fighting will be epic it will have everyone teetering at the end of there seats at who will live or die.

Hint: some characters will die who could it be i wonder


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Doju Sannin VS Madara Uchiha

Hiroko sighed as Madara unfolded his arms he activated his Byakugan while Yahiko activated the Rinningan and Kagami activated all three eye abilities. Madara activated his Sharingan the three threw several Kunai at him he easily dodged the attack as he made the hand signs. Hiroko looked up to see several giant meteorites heading towards them he said, "What the Hell!"

Madara explained, "This is one of the abilities of the Rinningan this should be enough to deal with you."

Hiroko weaved his own set of hand signs causing Madara to pause thinking, "I can't read his hand sings… I see she has eyes like the Second Uzukage of the land of Uzumaki so she must be a descendant… I thought the first puppet mask dealt with that through land of lightning and earth with a few of the tailed beasts… I guess it failed even Hanzo failed at doing the job completely clearly... as for the boy I guess a mutation of chakra to a point is possible through seals…. As for the kid using Rinningan I guess the first puppet also failed to kill Nagato properly…. As for what Kabutomaru said about chakra armor opponents being the worst match ups reanimated ninja I'll have to kill him first."

Hiroko raised his hand to the sky sending his chakra claw forward at the tip of each finger he held a small ball the ball impacted on the falling rocks. Hiroko shouted, "Inferno pulse!" the rock was obliterated on impact Madara twitched in surprise at the magnitude of the counter attack. Madara watched as the other chakra fingers went further hitting the second rock. Madara quickly made the seals and unleashed a massive wall of Ameratsu flames towards the leaf ninja only for Kagami to move in front of the attack with Yahiko the two used almighty push along with Kagami's own Ameratsu flames to cancel the attack.

Madara mused, "There sticking close together it seems they know how dangerous I am still it will do no good." He quickly made more hand signs and sent a barrage of giant Ameratsu style fireballs towards the three all of them jumped out of the way taking there eyes of Madara for a second. Madara proceeded to force thousands of trees out of the ground trying to ensnare then only for Hiroko to surround himself in a massive firry tower that transformed into two inferno release dragons that charged towards Madara who battered away with ease using almighty push. Kagami dived in using Hyuga style attacks she made for slamming her open hand into him only to be blocked by a Sasanoo skeleton She jumped away before the skeleton hand had the chance to hit her

Madara spoke, "So you have eternal Sharingan as well…. How did you get it?"

Kagami snapped, "Not following the way you made at the Uchiha estate…. I followed the Uzumaki."

Madara laughed taunting, "So in short you yours is weaker while mine is strong that and the three of you have no have no chance fighting against me."

Kagami Proclaimed, "the first Hokage defeated you and I will do just that with my team!"

Hiroko moved in creating several trees surrounding Madara who started to laugh as he said, "So you have the same ability as the first Hokage you still won't stand a chance." Madara used Sasanoo again destroying the trees as he made a hand sign as he was sent into the air. Underneath him a tree shot up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsukiko 

Tsukiko sat on top of Naruto's stone head watching the village she closed her eyes using her ability she could see Madara fighting the new Doju Sannin. And Zabimaru fighting his sister along with the gennin team she thought, "Its starting soon everyone will be fighting…. He will be forced out of his hiding place." She turned her head to see the same white cloaked woman that she spoke to before

Tsukiko spoke, "I will not show myself just yet…. But apparently Shinato has been spying even while sealed on the world…. I spotted four clones of him in each village its going to be a real pain taking him down unless you help."

The woman in white spoke, "I am sure he will come without a fight its happening just as its being foretold."

Tsukiko laughed taunting, "You know fate is a bitch right and I doubt anyone will be that bitch's bitch."

The woman laughed and retorted, "Fate yes it's a bitch but destiny is so much more child fate that the humans believe is where they get the whole fate's a bitch thing."

Tsukiko asked, "It was you wasn't it you meet him before the chunin exam finals when he was little at first when I watched I thought he was going to go nuts at the land of lightning and land of earth?"

The woman looked away and said, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Tsukiko growled, "You meet him a few times didn't you…. Shit I was right you have been hiding here way to long."

The woman snapped, "Its not my fault I like this world…. besides I know the others a pissed off after what I did to the sky mother daughter as a revenge prank."

Tsukiko laughed rolling on the ground she said, "I don't care if your stronger than me the others are going to laugh at this as well along with the victim of that prank."

The woman sighed shaking her head as she spoke, "All I did was seal her in a star completely naked threw her in a black hole along with a tag that would stop her from leaving that world reducing her to civilian level strength. She ended up in a world full of super perverts which she hated I also removed the invention of clothing in that world and it really helps that all the woman of said world are bisexual and couldn't care less about the perverts for a thousand years. All that time she would forget about the previous day so every day was like the first day she got there. Only to remember once the tags wear off."

Tsukiko swore, "Fuck and I thought you were actually sane dam I am not going to piss you off for a while since you managed to escape long enough for the sky mother to calm down."

The woman spoke, "That's why I wiped your mind of my name as soon as you say it she will know where I am and I don't what that to happen just yet. Also you might of noticed but I have temporarily reversed that scroll full of seals and what they think is beasts those seven are gone and Kurama has known what those kids have now are just shadows of the demons that will fade in a few more years into there normal chakra creating new bloodlines. The fox is alone among Humans."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled his team was around him he looked at Madara proclaiming, "I'm going to kick your ass back into the ground!" Hiroko made several hand signs as several trees shot up around him and his team the trees moved now surrounding Madara as the trees surrounding the new Sannin protected them as Hiroko pumped out more chakra he grinned as broke the seal giving him a lot more chakra he roared, "Forest of eruption!" the trees surrounding Madara suddenly were surrounded by red spores confusing the Uchiha for a second before he realized what was going to happen the spores expanded swallowing him up in a massive firestorm.

Kagami said, "Now." The trees that were protecting them moved away they could see a disfigured Madara Kagami closed in pulling out a sealing tag from her pocket and landed next to Uchiha and placed the tag on only for it to crumble revealing it was a wood clone. Hiroko shouted, "KAGAMI!" as the real Madara appeared behind her with Susanoo sword as he slammed the chakra blade forward but the girl quickly substituted with a log as Yahiko arrived behind Madara using his Human path he tried to grab the man while his Asura path allowed him to slip through the Susanoo skeleton but the Uchiha quickly used almighty push sending him flying back. Hiroko moved in just after the attack with Kagami on the other side both using Byuakugan and started to attack but once again Madara slipped past them.

Madara spoke, "I think I'll play with you three a little longer." He created nine clones and sent them forwards as each clone had just the chakra cloak of Susanoo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagami

Kagami smiled as three copies of Madara appeared in front of her she moved forwards as the wooden clones jumped back she moved her hands sending several blades of wind into the first one sending it crash back. She noticed the other two clones close in on her one on the right the other on the left she dashed forwards as she made another hand sign she spun around and spewed out a massive fire dragon at the two clones which moved out of the way her Byuakugan was being very helpful in watching all three of them and her Sharingan was active in the eye at its final stage she mused, "This guy is like fighting Mira and the others he's on a different level… I can't and I won't fail!." She closed her eyes as the three clones dived forward she smirked now her eyes were showing the Rinningan combined with the Byuakugan she flicked them all away with Almighty push. Moving to the one she attacked first she creates two shadow clones and sends them to stall the others closing in on her actual target she weaves the hand signs. Only to be suddenly knocked away as another wooden Madara emerges. She staggers up to see four wooden Madara clones. She looked at all four of them to notice each of them had the Rinningan as two more emerged from the ground. They all had one Rinningan and one Sharingan. Kagami mused, "Each path has a special ability since there all divided that ability is there weakness."

Kagami quickly made a hand sign activating her full Dojutsu all three eyes in one. She dashed forwards weaving hand signs watching as the paths jumped back she placed her hands on the ground as several stone spears shot forwards at all six paths. She watched as one flicked it away another absorbed as the rest dodged. One of the clones placed their hands on the ground summoning a large Rhino. Kagami moved back and set it alight with Ameratsu she quickly stopped the attack and moved closing on one puppet she set it alight with the same black flames. Another puppet lunged forwards at her. She spun around using 360 rotation as well as Almighty push sending the one flying she moved after it creating Susanoo armor she slammed its hand down on the clone destroying it. She mused to herself, "Two down four to go."

She was forced to jump back as another clone sent its arm that now looked like a long blade at her. She watched all four clones of Madara.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yahiko

Yahiko sighed as he made two large paper blades and sent them through the air he watched as it crashed into one of the clones sending it away only for three more wooden clones of Madara to emerge. Each had one Sharingan and one Rinningan. Yahiko couldn't help but laugh at tine irony of the situation. He made several hand sings creating two massive walls of paper bombs he added wind Jutsu sending them forwards the paper exploded Yahiko watched three of the puppets jumped back one had gone underground and one on each side of him. The three closed in on Yahiko only for him to repel them with almighty push.

Yahiko jumped away placing his hands on the ground he sommened a massive bird and sored into the air. He sat in the air watching the situation thinking, "I see so The real Madara is watching over there he is watching all three battles." His thoughts were interrupted as a Madara Clone was jettisoned up into the air towards him. Yahiko moved out of the way as he made a small tornado of paper bombs which quickly encased the clone as it fell to the ground exploding as it hit the earth.

Yahiko on top of his bird moved swerved away as another crow came forwards. He jumped of the crow as he commanded it to deal with the other bird summon two paper wings form on his back he moves the wings to give him speed. Diving down towards another clone he uses almighty push on the clone crushing it into the ground and before the other clones can attack he pulls back into the air as he released his summoned bird.

Yahiko quickly fell from the air without the wings as the paper tips burst into flames he landed on the ground as another clone charged forwards it stopped in front of him as it sent a barrage of throwing needles at him. Yahiko moved his hand using almighty push to send the needles back. Suddenly he was sent crashing away as another clone struck him on the side.

He grunted staggering up to see three clones being joined by another three clones.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko watched all four clones dash towards him he swiftly jumped back making the hand signs as several wooden pillars shot up around him sending a barrage of wooden spears at The clones as they sailed through the air were swallowed by flames and exploded on impact Hiroko watched as it destroyed two clones he dashed forwards to the other one. The clone quickly shrouded its self with Susanoo trying to protect itself Hiroko roared, "Inferno palm bomb." The clone of Madara used almighty push to try and stop the attack only to create a massive explosion. Sending Hiroko crashing back while destroying the third clone he looked up only to groan now he could see six clones he quickly stole a glance at his teammates they were facing the same problem masses of wooden clones.

Hiroko asked, "Is the so called great Madara scared to fight us himself." Getting no answer Hiroko weaved another hand sign and placed his hands on the ground causing the area in front of him to be blown skywards in a massive tower of flames creating a gigantic plume of smoke covering the area.

Hiroko suddenly spun around using rotation to see Madara who looked at him and spoke, "I just don't wish to waste my time with." He looked behind Hiroko and said, "Not mere children at least." Hiroko moved his chakra arms towards Madara only for Susanoo to shield him. The Uchiha spoke, "I know about those pesky chakra arms of yours boy and what effects have on the reanimation jutsu. Now let me show you what true power is." Hiroko instinctively jumped back as the surroundings burst into black flames.

Hiroko landed on the ground only for something sharp cut through his stomach missing the vitals. Madara spoke, "Your experience is lacking foolish child." Hiroko winced in pain he knew the his special chakra would heal him. The sword vanished but before Hiroko could move Kagami and Yahiko arrived at his side. Kagami whispered softly, "Hiroko your hurt." Yahiko nodded and grabbed Hiroko the two jumped away. Kagami weaved several hand signs and sent a fireball towards Madara. Madara dodged with little effort. He moved backwards. Causing confusion until she looked up to see two massive meteorites coming down towards her she thought, "Shit!" suddenly several flashes of red light erupted on the side of the Meteors causing one to explode sending rubble that was easy enough to dodge down.

Madara moved behind Hiroko and brought his sword towards him only for the attack to be blocked by Yahiko who winced in pain, as the blade slammed into his right shoulder. Madara quickly moved using Amaterasu on the Uzumaki's leg causing him to scream in pain. Kagami quickly moved using her own flames to stop Madara's flames she jumped over blood was pouring out of both wounds. The flames had completely cut of Yahiko's leg along with severally burning his left hand. Hiroko stood up he spoke, "Kagami take Yahiko away and heal him stay back I'm going to use that jutsu." Kagami nodded as she moved over Yahiko quickly covering the bleeding with several bandage wraps she carried him away as Hiroko looked at Madara who pulled another meteorite out of the atmosphere.

Hiroko roared, "Forest inferno devastation." Hiroko weaved several hand signs and put his hands on the ground as hundreds of threes sprouted up surrounding the two. Each and every single tree started to glow red before exploding in a massive vortex that seemed to shoot up into the air hitting the meteorite and exploding on impact the shockwave swallowed the area. Sending flames everywhere Madara used Susanoo to shield himself he looked around the entire area was in flames. Two chakra arms shot out towards Madara who jumped away from both attacks.

Madara weaved several hand signs as out of the ground a massive wooden dragon arose. It charged at Hiroko only for the boy to spin around holding it at bay for a second before stopping his hand was surrounded in a red circle as it exploded Hiroko roared, "Inferno pulse." Destroying the dragon's head completely, Hiroko sighed thinking, "I used that much power and I haven't still been able to land a hit on him." He groaned musing to himself, "Dam chakra I need to rest but the others."

He closed his eyes for a split second and opened them in surprise in front of him was Tsunade, Gaara, Mei, Durai and Kurotsuchi it was all five Kages of the great hidden villages. Tsunade spoke, "Take the others and get out of here Hiroko we will deal with him." Madara spoke, "all of you Kages better not disappoint me."

Hiroko vanished arriving at Kagami's location she asked, "Hiroko what's happening?" Hiroko spoke, "Before I could use the fox's chakra the current Kage of earth, wind, water and lightning and an old Kage of the leaf arrived they will stop Madara how is he?" Kagami spoke, "He will live but… his chakra network in his hand is completely destroyed I was able to use Rinningan's ability to heal his leg I haven't gotten it completely.

The three heard a massive explosion. Hiroko said, "Lets head back and help anyone else who needs us." Kagami nodded as the two picked up Yahiko who was still out and carried him back towards the leaf.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rise 

Rise smiled and ordered, "My team will take the reanimated ninja Jasmine your team take the guy with the orange hair. Tenzo you take care of the watery guy." Everyone nodded as Suigestsu spoke, "Kids get out of our way."

Rise growled, "You come into our village attempt to capture a ninja we are trying to protect and you expect us to let you ha it's such a drag but what kind of ninja would we be if we didn't stop you."

Suigestsu pulled out the Samahanda blade as Jugo and Kimimaro stepped forward all nine Gennin tensed up ready to fight.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato smiled and said, "Good the kage's arrived."

Konan screamed, "You let my son get hurt like that."

Shinato spoke, "Now calm Konan calm down please."

Konan glared daggers at Shinato and sent several paper spears towards him only for the man to dodge it. He moved behind her and asked, "What I want to know is what Tsukiko and her other friend have done and why they want me?"

Holly spoke with a ghostly voice, "They have come for you." Shinato retorted by weeping anime tears asking, "Why me?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Naruto VS Zabimaru

Kohana

Kohana grunted as she staggered up she felt the fox's chakra flow through her. She quickly dodged another earth spear Zabimaru sent forwards. Zabimaru lunged forwards causing her to jump back she landed on the ground standing in her Hyuga stance she jumped forwards aiming for the man's shoulder only for him to move he slashed his arm down to her neck the chakra armor protected her from most of the attack but it still sent her crashing to the ground. Zabimaru grinned and slammed his foot on her back causing her to scream in pain. followed by a sharp kick into her rib cage causing to roll over she felt a rib had been bruised she felt the fox's chakra leaving her listening she could hear Zabimaru walk towards her. She looked at him noticing he had drawn a sword he brought it down. Causing blood to be splattered everywhere. She had closed her eyes in anticipation and fear. She slowly opened them to see Lym standing above her.

Tears rolled down Kohana's face the blade had gone through Lym's lung her sensei was dying. Lym spoke, "I will…. Never… let…. my comrades, family and Students, Die. Kohana…. Get the others and… run please. You all have to….. SURVIVE!" Zabimaru pulled out the blade as she fell sideways dead. Kohana felt rage explode inside her. She desperately tried to grab more of the chakra. Kohana could see tears down Lym's face but what puzzled her even more was a smile she screamed, "LYM!"

Zabimaru spoke, "Don't worry you will be joining her in the afterlife." Suddenly someone shouted, "NO she will NOT!" Chibi slammed his blade into Zabimaru's neck only sending the man crashing back. Lym looked at Chibi it was clear he could only just stand on his feet. He was using the blade to hold himself up.

A familiar voice ordered, "Both of you that's enough!" the two gennin looked in the direction to see Naruto Uzumaki wearing his Hokage robes and hat. Naruto continued, "Take Sakumo and Lym you two and get out of here."

Zabimaru spoke, "More flies from the leaf its pointless to run you will all DIE!" Zabimaru made the hand signs and sent several earth spears towards Kohana and Chibi only for Naruto to use the flying thunder god jutsu to appear in front of the two. Naruto made four Shadow clones each grabbing them one clone vanished and grabbed Sakumo the clones vanished in a flash. After a few seconds Naruto mused, "Good there at the hospital."

Naruto snapped, "you stop here Zabimaru I will crush you for hurting the ninja of the leaf."

Zabimaru taunted, "Big words heard them before…. From Konan as I crushed the life out of her."

Naruto growled flaring his chakra as he went into nine tails mode he smirked as he moved his chakra armour around to fit properly before flashing in front of Zabimaru appearing holding a five point rasengon he slammed it into the man's gut sending him crashing back. Naruto stood up to his full height making a set of hand signs he opened his hand as five small golden balls appeared at each finger tip Naruto snarled, "Inferno mini grenade." The five small balls went at Zabimaru who staggered out of the crater he had made on impact the attack hit sending the man flying away again. He quickly staggered up only for Naruto to smirk.

Zabimaru dashed forwards creating a chakra sword he brought it across to Naruto hoping to decapitate him only for the sword to meet with a wind blade of Naruto's. Zabimaru moved and kicked Naruto causing him to stagger back as, Zabimaru unleashed Ameratsu only for Naruto to flash behind Zabimaru kicking him in the back grinning he had placed the flying thunder god seal on him. The man responded by flicking his wrist sending Naruto crashing away the blond boy mused, "I see so he somehow has copied the abilities of Nagato…. More likely of Madara since he has the Riningan as well from the reports." Naruto dashed forwards again only for Zabimaru to open his hand to send out a barrage of poison senbon Naruto quickly flashed behind Zabimaru and tried to kick him only for the attack to be blocked by Sasanoo armour. Naruto jumped away he created Five mini inferno Rassen Shirikens and sent them towards Zabimaru only for the attack to be ansorbed Naruto mused, "So he has all six paths abilities like Nagato has…..plus the Sharingan if I'm right about the real Madara training him."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiroko

Hiroko smiled arriving at the leaf village hospital with his teammates he spoke, "I'm going to the front gate to where Hinata is."

Kagami nodded as Kohana slowly came out of the main hospital doors Hiroko asked, "are you ok?"

Kohana nodded and said, "A few bruises but ok now… Zabimaru he killed Lym." Hiroko nodded as a tear fell down his face Kagami sighed and carried Yahiko inside the hospital Hiroko spoke, "Lets go meet mum."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zabimaru smirked as the smoke cleared he charged forwards using his chakra hands he created a barrage of wind blades sending them crashing through the forest at Naruto only for the Blond Hokage to dodge all the attacks by using the Flying thunder god jutsu. He appeared behind his enemy he jumped away before Zabimaru set the area around himself alite with Ameratsu hoping to catch Naruto off guard. Naruto mused, "He is making sure I stay in either mid or long rang combat…I see he thinks I have the Byakugan and has realized that dojutsu close range can cut right through the armour."

**Shinato spoke, "Behold the weakness of the armour…. To bad only a Hyuga can have that ability not even the Riningan can copy it."**

**Naruto Sarcastically jeered, "Great that's absolutely no help at all."**

**Shinato mocked, "Your welcome."**

**Naruto sighed asking, "Any ideas on breaking the armour."**

**Shinato spoke, "Full power…. If that doesn't do it your in trouble."**

**Naruto grinned retorting, "So you noticed."**

**Kurama offered, "Take my chakra and deal with him."**

**Shinato warned, "End it quickly if your going to use that you know how long it lasts."**

**Naruto nodded thinking, "About ten minutes…. Before bad things happen."**

Naruto grinned opening his eyes his entire body erupted in golden flames the chakra cloak changed bearing several symbols over he now looked like the six sage of legend at the end of the chakra cloak sprouted nine tails made out of chakra. His eyes were a cross between the nine tails and and toad sage mode he grinned as he dashed forwards bring his fist into a left hook. Zabimaru blocked it only to be sent crashing away. Naruto looked at his hand to realize whenever he made a strike it was like being hit with a full sized nine tail fox. He turned around to see he had made a small crater when he dashed forwards at the man.

Zabimaru staggered up he activated all three dojutsu at once he weaved a hand sign sending several large beams of wood at Naruto hoping to restrain him only for the beams of wood when they came close turned into full trees. Naruto flashed behind Zabimaru creating another crater as he arrived he moved his fist forwards only for the attack to be stopped as he used his almighty push only to slow down the attack enough for Zabimaru to duck out of the way.

Zabimaru made another set of hand signs causing the ground beneath Naruto to explode in Ameratsu flames sending the Kage into the air Zabimaru moved his chakra claw towards Naruto hoping to impale him the attack was stopped by the nine chakra tails. Naruto moved his hand sending twenty inferno rassen Shiriken's at the man whole he held the chakra arm he dashed down as he watched Zabimaru absorb the attack Naruto closed in bringing both hands down while holding five inferno buju granades in both palms as he slammed them down creating an enormous explosion along with a massive plume of smoke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata stood atop the leaf village gate she watched as Kohana and her team brought back Lym and took her to hospital she looked back at the valley where Naruto was fighting Zabimaru gasping as she felt the nine tail fox chakra thinking, "He must be using that mode." She held her breath again as she saw a massive plume of smoke followed by a large gust of wind from the very direction musing "Naruto is fighting Zabimaru Minato, Kakashi, Rin and Kisara are fighting Tobi aka fake Madara Tsunade along with the other five kages are fighting the real Madara while Itachi, Sasuke and Mira fight Kabutomaru… please come back safely everyone." She smiled as she felt Naruto's chakra signature again only to vanish noticing Zabimaru's chakra.

Kohana and Hiroko arrived next to here Hiroko spoke, "Mother shell we go."

Hinata nodded and spoke, "He will need our help if his current state fails."

Kohana spoke, "Lets move." The three dashed towards Naruto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Zabimaru staggered up at the bottom of the giant crater he looked at his arms to notice several massive slashes had been made allowing blood to escape at a steady pace. The top part of his body was covered in smaller wounds his cloak along with shirt had been destroyed in the attack his legs had several massive burn marks all over. Zabimaru made a few hand signs as his body started to glow green starting to heal. Naruto looked on he created five tailed beats bombs he dashed down the side of the crater and towards Zabimaru. He noticed the crater was nearly the size of the entire leaf village. He arrived at the bottom using his chakra armour he flicked one tailed beats bomb at the ground causing Zabimaru to be sent into the crater walls as Naruto sent the other four at him creating another massive explosion. Zabimaru slowly staggered up he noticed his left arm had nearly been completely blown off. He quickly used the chakra armour to summon the hell gate as he staggered in coughing up blood the attacks had ruptured several organs in his body he stepped inside the hell gate and soon stepped out now he had all his clothing and not a scratch on him.

Naruto looked at this as the dust cleared mentally swearing, "SHIT he is now completely healed and I have five minutes left…. The two attacks I used probably just sped it up."

Naruto groaned noticing the hand signs as Zabimaru sent a small black sphere into the air that quickly started to suck up everything pulling massive chunks out of the earth as it created a dome Naruto felt the ground around him being pulled towards him he jumped away only for Zabimaru to arrive near him left hock him. Naruto dodged and slugged his fist forwards into the man's gut only to be dodged as he kicked Naruto in the side. The slab of earth the two fought on was suddenly pulled up into the air heading to the dome. Naruto moved swing his leg at Zabimaru's feet only for the man to jump up and bring his chakra claws down to be blocked by Naruto's own chakra tails. Naruto quickly created a tailed beast bomb and sent it at Zabimaru who jumped away avoiding it as it hit another slab of earth exploding sending rubble to the growing sphere in the sky. Naruto ducked under Zabimaru's left hook again he moved his own fist forwards hoping to hit Zabimaru but the man dodged it this time he landed a hit in Naruto's face sending him staggering back.

Zabimaru jumped down as the piece of earth Naruto was on slammed into the sphere that continued to rip out parts of the earth. Zabimaru stopped the jutsu from ripping more out of the earth the sphere was big suddenly exploding Showing Naruto grinning as he jumped from falling rock to falling rock. Zabimaru snarled as he made a hand sign unleashing a barrage of earth spears towards Naruto as it broke through each rock, going after Naruto only for him to dodge the attack completely Naruto looked at Zabimaru as the rocks had finished falling. Zabimaru made another hand sign as the fallen rocks took shapes into golems that charged at Naruto only for the blond boy to move his chakra claw slashing them away as he dashed towards Zabimaru. Only for the man to grin as he created Sasanoo and brought its sword down hoping to hit the boy the attack was evaded as Naruto closed in slamming his fist into the Sasanoo armour causing him to be sent flying backwards. Naruto continued by creating a barrage of inferno tailed beast bombs sending them at Zabimaru creating another massive explosion. The dust swallowed up the crater as Naruto felt the fox's chakra run out and the chakra armour vanish completely Naruto thought, "Please work."

Zabimaru staggered up nearly half of his body was broken he sent a chakra claw towards Naruto as he opened the hell Gate. Grinning he felt the claw go through flesh just stopping at the other side. The dust was slowly starting to clear.

Hiroko and Kohana both Screamed, "NO!" the chakra claw had gone through hitting its mark. The two children fell to the ground as tears streamed down their face looking at the body. Rage started to build up in both of them as they felt the Nine tails chakra ablaze within them.

Kohana sobbed, "We were to late."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rise

Rise smiled as she landed on her feet on the ground on her left was Renji and on her right was Shin she thought, "Ok the three teams have spread out so now we won't run the risk of crashing into each other on the off chance. Now we can put the counter attack into place.. Renji Time to show Kimimaru our abilities."

Renji nodded

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura

Sakura stood in the Hokage office looking at Shizune who spoke, "Sakura I want you to go to where Naruto and his family have gone they might need another medical ninja."

Sakura nodded and left the room she dashed out of the village and headed towards the crater noticing another plume of smoke emerging in the sky.

She thought, "Naruto, Hinata, Kohana, Hiroko please all of you be alright."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review.**

Shinato spoke, "No this can't be… their dead." Tears streaming down his eyes as he looked at his friends who were crying as well."

Holly grabbed the cage that the author was held in screaming, "HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM!"

The author spoke, "I told you I would make you pay…. Now free me and give me a hundred reviews or the rest of the family dies."

Shinato snapped, "Shut up." Tears still streaming down his face.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Dispair!

Minato, Kakashi, Rin and Kisara arrived at a clearing to see a massive statue in front of it was the masked man. Along with six artificial Jinjuriki's. Kisara spoke, "Looks like we meet again." She looked to the side thinking, "Something still puzzles me Karin's story. From the notes we only tested one of the children. Its possible Kabutomaru planted a fake memory." She was snapped out of her thoughts as Minato spoke, "Everyone be on your guard T formation the group nodded as Rin stayed put. Directly in front of her stood Kakashi on his left was Kisara and on his right was Minato. The masked man spoke, "Its pointless to fight but since you leaf ninja want to die. Here!" All six artificial jinjuriki charged forwards as The masked man jumped back.

Kisara spoke, "Koyuki lightning, Cana water, Ryusuke fire, Gatsu wind, Dachi earth and Levyana a mix of all five basic elements." Minato continued, "All of them have one Sharingan and one Rinningan. Rin keep an eye on That masked man and statue. I'll take two Kakashi you take another two and Kisara you do the same." Kisara retorted, "I will take Levyana and Koyuki Minato deal with Ryusuke and Gatsu Kakashi we will leave the other two to you."

They nodded as Ryusuke stepped forwards with Gatsu both of them breathed in and sent a massive plume of fire that was twice its size due to the wind. Kakashi created an earth wall in front of them as he went left while Minato went right Kisara jumped on top of the wall after the attack vanished activating her Sharingan while Kakashi did the same.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kisara

Kisara stood in front of Levyana and Koyuki she looked at the two thinking, "I have to try and reverse this." Koyuki sent several lightning spears towards Kisara who dodged them effortlessly. Levyana sent a torrent of water towards her. She jumped into the air only to notice Koyuki had gone air born as well. Kisara used Tsukuyomi.

Kisara stood on the ground with Koyuki restrained Koyuki asked, "Where am I? Kisara help me there in danger." Kisara sighed releasing the jutsu she moved her leg kicking Koyuki away before the girl could strike her with lightning.

Koyuki fell to the ground as Kisara landed on her feet thinking, "Those two together my guess is there going to cover the area in water and try and shock me." Kisara activated Amaterasu engulfing the area forcing the two jinjuriki back the heat of the flames evaporated the water Kisara moved forwards closing in on Koyuki she slammed her fist into the girls gut the flames shrouding her stopping the Sharingan from reading properly Kisara moved pinning the girl to the ground and activated her Rinningan she found a chakra rod she made to pull it out, only to sense Levyana about to kick her head. Kisara jumped quickly used almighty push causing Koyuki more pain as she was still pinned to the ground Levyana was sent flying backwards.

Kisara suddenly jumped back as Koyuki's body shrouded itself with lightning. Koyuki dashed forwards only for Kisara to surround herself with Amaterasu flames she moved hitting the girl in the head sending her crashing away. Levyana closed in sending a massive earth dragon towards Kisara who was suddenly distracted by a scream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakashi

Kakashi jumped away as Cana sent a water bullet towards him. He dashed forwards only to have Dachi get in his way creating a stone wall Kakashi quickly moved around the wall his hand full with lightning chakra he closed in with Chidori Dachi moved in the way creating a stone wolf as it charged Kakashi jumped back using the Chidori to destroy the wolf.

Kakashi looked at Dachi and used Kamui only for the boy to summon an earth wall the wall was tossed into a different dimension. Kakashi. Jumped away as a massive water dragon dived towards him Kakashi made several hand signs. He created a shadow clone he and the clone dashed towards the two. Suddenly he heard a scream. Kakashi quickly used Kamui on Dachi causing him to vanish.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Minato using the flying thunder god jutsu jumped back to where Rin was hearing her scream only to find she was gone. He looked around confused he spotted the masked man sitting on the wall. Smirking Minato threw a special Kuani only for it to phase through he moved behind hoping to strike again only to be flicked away by almighty push he used Flying thunder god jutsu to avoid the attack. He landed in front of the two children Ryusuke and Gatsu who attacked by send a ball of fire and wind at him. He jumped out of the way using his signature jutsu. He looked around to see the masked man standing in front of the Gedo Maza next to him was a dimensional portal. He couldn't see clearly inside he felt a gust of wind and looked back to Gatsu the se him sending several wind blades as Ryusuke sent a massive stream of fire out of his hands Minato using the FTG flashed out of the way.

The puppets jumped back landing next to the masked man as Kakashi and Kisara landed next to him. Kakashi spoke, "We have to save Rin." Minato whispered, "Kakashi I want to use Kamui on my Kunai. Kisara attack him." The two nodded. As the masked man shouted, "Your too late she is already dead." Minato threw the Kunai as Kakashi used Kamui on it causing it to vanish. Kisara sent black flames at the masked man causing him to vanish into the other dimention only for Minato to meet him there Minato using Rassengon hit the masked man in the face breaking his mask.. as he went back to the real world his mask fell off he stood atop of the Gedo Maza and roared, "Artificial Jinjuriki show them your full power! Gedo Maza its time to awaken." A barrier shot around the statue as the Gedo Maza sent chakra out consuming Rin.

Kakashi ran forwards in rage his wife had been killed under his nose. He was instantly sent crashing back as a massive stone dragon plowed into the left side of him. Kisara spoke, "Look at the masked man!"

Minato looked and spoke, "Obito."

Obito smirked and spoke, 'Hello sensei , Kakashi." Kakashi staggered up and roared, "Why?" Only for Obito to smirk retorting, "My eyes were opened to the truth the true calling of Madara Uchiha and the stench of this world. I shell make it better by achieving my plan this world will be put under a genjutsu where there will be no hate, no wars, no loss of life."

Kisara stepped forwards and spoke, "I see the mask it slowly fuses a ruminant of Madera's soul into the boy where it takes over there soul…. At first one would think breaking the mask breaks the hold but it's not that simple." Minato solemnly spoke, "Obito we are going to kill you." Obito smirked, "I am aware of that sensei but tell me how do you fare against six artificial jinjuriki in there full forms."  
Obito made the hand signs as the seven children screamed as chakra swirled around them.

Ryusuke smiled as his skin hardened as he grew two dragon wings and a tail growing in hight matching a boss summon his skin was back as night and scaly he opened his mouth letting a pillar of flames out of his mouth. Cana grew to the same size with the same kind of skin and wings but instead of sharp wings were two large fins out of her back on her neck grew two large gills she opened her mouth as water poured out. Her skin looked the same as Ryusuke but it was light blue.

Koyuki looked like Ryusuke but her skin had lightning dancing around her limbs. She was also the same as Ryusuke and the others looked like the others. The only one that looked normal was Levyana which caused Minato to think, "Why isn't she transforming."

Obito ordered, "Kill them!" Koyuki took to the sky with Gatsu behind she opened her mouth as several large streams of lightning streamed down the three jumped out of the way. Gatsu sent several large bullets of wind down only for the balls to be wrapped up in fire with lightning encircling the fire and wind.

The earth moved as massive claws shot out trying to grab onto the leaf ninja who managed to evade the attack the impact was massive creating a crater. Minato spoke, "Each one of them holds as much power as a tailed beast…. And then there is Obito and that barrier around him and that statue."

Kisara spoke, "Well the children were easy to beat when they were normal like this I guess we will have to go full out."

Kakashi muttered, "Rin… Obito"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Madara

Madara smiled looking at all five Kages he spoke, "Finally a challenge…. Try not to disappoint me." Madara smiled as he moved his hands two meteorites fell from the sky. Ōnoki moved creating a small sphere he sent it flying forwards destroying one of the meteorites the Tsuchikage moved creating another one destroying the other Meteorite Durui sent several black lightning spears towards Madara only for him to flick it away with Almighty push. Mei moved sending a large amount of Lava towards Madara who sighed making several hand signs he sent an enormous fireball stopping the attack while his attack continued down towards them.

Tsunade spoke, "Ōnoki I thought you retired for good." Ōnoki smiled and said, "Nagato told me who you were fighting he went with the Tsuchikage to help Minato and his team." Tsunade nodded as Gaara spoke, "Try not to paralyze yourself with your back then." Ōnoki grinned and said, "Very funny Kid."

Gaara moved his sand around the five Kages blocking the fire. As Madara Taunted, "So we have an old man… the Last Senju." Tsunade looked away slightly as he continued, "another Female Kage what a joke and a boy that is out of his depth here."

Madara spoke, "I think I will kill the pitiful excuse of a Senju first she can't even hold a candle to him."

Tsunade growled, "Don't take us lightly Madara we will stop you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi smiled as Mira spoke, "Found him." Itachi nodded asking, "Me and Sasuke will take care of him Mira what are you going to do?"

Mira spoke, "I'm going to destroy his base and ensure there are no other surprises that man has for us." Itachi nodded as Mira went off in another direction heading towards the base in the sound village while Itachi and Sasuke entered the cave to see Kabutomaru smiling he spoke, "Hello Sasuke and Itachi."

Itachi quickly whispered, "Sasuke don't kill him we need him to undo the jutsu in order to stop Madara Uchiha."

Kabutomaru spoke, "I don't think that will be easy you see I am very shy so I don't like eye contact."

Both Uchiha activated there Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan as Kabutomaru stood up moving his cloak to show he had two small horns on his head and was very scaly."

Kabutomaru sent two snakes forwards only for Sasuke to set them alight with Ameratsu flames. Sasuke moved behind Kabutomaru with his sword and slammed it into his back only to find it a clone. the man jumped down from the ceiling unleashing a water torrent at Sasuke who jumped out of the way. Itachi moved forwards swinging his Katakana forwards only for Kabutomaru to defend with a bone hand. Sasuke spoke in surprise, "Kimimaro?" Kabutomaru landed on the ground and spoke, "Yes Sasuke I infused Kimimaro's DNA into me along with the other sound four in order to make myself stronger." Itachi sent a fireball towards Kabutomaru only for the man to use a water bullet jutsu to stop the attack. Sasuke moved forwards slicing his blade into the mans arm only for him to dissolve into water. Sasuke quickly used lightning chakra causing Kabutomaru to crash away. Sasuke spoke, "I see you have some of Suigestsu's DNA in you as well… I was wondering can you tell me what you actually did to Karin I mean seriously your not sick enough to put a woman through that kind of struggle over and over its not you." Kabutomaru grinned and said, "Very clever Sasuke… your right I have only done it to her once the second time was actually a surprise but we used that child as well."

Itachi spoke, "So I'm guessing you sealed that memory up and placed a horrible fake one. Along with wiping the man's mind and completely changing it keeping a constant control."

Kabutomaru spoke, "Looks like you have seen through it." Sasuke muttered, "I am going to Kill you after we force you to release the reanimation jutsu." The younger brother mused, "So he replaced it with one that would keep Karin going after me in order to create confusion in the village and a risky shot that I might realize something that might get me to turn to their."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Minato

Kisara smiled using her black flames to shield all three from a large ball of fire and wind. Kisara spoke, "My flames are stronger…. Minato do you think there is any way for you to bring back the children… Something has been bothering me about them and Karin." Minato nodded and answered, "Itachi had the same ideas along with Sasuke Kisara there is something not right but I think we need to look past that and just focus on stopping them all if I have to I will use the six sages power to help them." Minato joked, "Shinato won't like that he just pulled off something that will be talked about for years just to bring you back."

Kisara nodded moving her hands she shouted, "Amaterasu dragon!" The dome of black flames erupted at the five children ensnaring them only for them all to flick it away with Almighty push. Kakashi spoke, "we need to take the rods out that's how Hinata and Naruto immobilized the puppets last time."

Nagato spoke, your right Kakashi but its easier said than done we have to find them first and make sure they don't catch on to what we are doing."

Minato looked over to see Nagato standing with Kurotsuchi. Ryusuke and Gatsu moved sending another blast of wind and fire only for Kisara to glance blocking it with her flames. Kisara nodded to the others as they spread out.

Cana sent a torrent of water towards Nagato only for him to absorb it using one of his paths. Minato moved over on Cana and placed a FTG seal on her back. Dachi moved forwards trying to slash at Minato with a stone dragon only for him to flash away. Kakashi closed in on Dachi slamming his Chidori into him Kakashi noticed where one chakra receiver was and made to grab it he sensed a massive blade of wind coming at him only for it to be stopped by Amaterasu flames. Cana moved trying to get into the flames but her attack was stopped as she was in snared by the flames. Ryusuke moved in only to dodge a massive amount of lava shot from Kurotsuchi. Kakashi grabbed the rod only to jump back before pulling it out the flames moved so he wouldn't get burnt as Koyuki emerged from the ground her hand holding a lightning spear.

Cana flew high into the sky in pain trying to shake of the flames only for them to suddenly stop as Levyana moved her own flames to counter them. Nagato emerged from the ground grabbing the chakra rod of Dachi with one hand while his other hand send a massive chainsaw like blade at Koyuki causing her to be distracted from Kakashi as she jumped back Kakashi moved stabbing her in the back with Chidori as Nagato pulled out the rod for Dachi Koyuki surrounded herself in a lightning shroud swallowing up her and Dachi as Kakashi and Nagato both substituted out of the way of the attack. Kisara spoke, "Good work…. Five more to go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kushina

Kushina smiled as she walked with Holly and her team to a remote shrine in the land of fire. Arashi asked, "This is so troublesome but why are we doing this?" Kushina spoke, "I never thought I would need to do this but we need Kurama at his full power Minato sealed half of it in the death got besides we need the Hokages to stop Madara I know my son is strong but after fighting Zabimaru he won't be at his fullest if Zabimaru is anything like Shinato." The four stopped looking at an old run down shrine. Kushina walked forwards into the shrine to see a wall of masks she grabbed one particular mask and walked back out she spoke, "With this mask I will be able to summon the death god and free the three Kages along with Kurama's other half."

A woman spoke, "no need to summon the death god besides I can't allow you to do that." The four looked at the woman she held her scythe in one hand her long black hair reached down to her cleavage the end of her hair was white she wore a white cote the edges that hugged the front of her body was fluffy blood red but under the robe she wore a black shirt and a black skirt. Kushina asked, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled her eyes rested on Kushina as she answered, "I am the one who gave a certain water loving sword fanatic his memories back… I killed those beasts that everyone was struggling with. Don't you find it odd that the Kabutomaru hasn't used them? Oh I am the death god herself Tsukiko."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Sorry it has been a while since I last updated I kind of lost motivation so please help me stay motivated I would like to finish but its hard when I loose motivation reviews help a lot

Shinato spoke, "Looks like one reviewer was right."

Hizashi asked, "Who did Zabimaru kill?"

Shinato smiled and spoke, "In time."

Holly sighed and answered, "Hizashi we will find out in a chapter or two. Right Shinato?"

Shinato nodded and said, "Yes Holly you are right."

A/N ok I am thinking of writing another story after this one and after I have done some more to a new world this new story will be mainly centered around my OC as he grew up and became strong so tell me what you think. I would like to know so vote for it Voting will end when this story has come to a close and like. The last story I will post the final chapter with the first chapter of the new story to make the change over nice and easy.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Rising panic

Rise

Rise smiled softly next to her were Shin and Renji in front of her was the reanimated Kimimaro. Shin moved his hand using a scroll he quickly summoned two lions. As Renji grew two bone blades out of his hands. Causing Kimimaro a moment of surprise at the action he spoke, "boy are you a member of my clan?" Renji answered, "No I am a member of the Akamichi clan." Kimimaro snorted moving forwards. Renji using his own blades slashed them at the man using expansion jutsu he caused the blades to expand while it several other blades out at the man. Kimimaro evaded them closing in on Shin as his two painted lions dived forwards only for the man using his own bone sword out of his hand he diced them and closed in and made for sending the bone blade at Shin's neck only to be thrown away by Rise sending a wind blade with her fan.

Rise quickly mutters, "Troublesome reanimated ninja."

Kimimaro dives towards them only for Renji to move first with his bone blades only for Kimmimro to slip past the attack he moves his own blade at Renji's neck only to be frozen in his place Renji jumps back showing Rise shadow possession jutsu had worked. Renji quickly moved his hands as they expanded grabbing a hold of Kimimaro Shin asked, "What now?" Rise answered, "The troublesome part we seal him but I don't think any of us know any sealing jutsu."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tenzo

Tenzo stands with Sharron and Mizune looking at Suigetsu with his blade at the ready. Sharron makes a quick hand sign and sends a spear of lightning at Suigetsu who dodges the attack with little effort he runs forwards reading Samehada he brings it down as he closes in on Mizune who immediately jumps back realizing it was too late Tenzo moves creating a wooden wall between the two blocking the attack.

Suigetsu shouts, "If you three kids let us past we won't kill you." Tenzo snapped, "we can't let you past we are ninja of this village and we won't fail in defending it."

Suigetsu sighed and speaks, "Fine I'll rip you to shreds then." He lunges forwards only for Tenzo to jump back before using fang over fang with his dog he dives at Suigetsu only to go right through him. Mizune said, "Did that attack just go right through that guy."

Suigetsu moves towards Mizune who jumps back this time smirking as she dives forwards focusing chakra into his fist he swings it forward only for Suigetsu to turn into water once again. Mizune opens up his hand to show an explosive ball as he jumps back the ball explodes sending Suigetsu splattering everywhere.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kushina

Kushina spoke, "So you're the one my grandson fought a few days ago?" Tsukiko nodded and said, "interesting kid his chakra abilities remind me of Shinato. Hope he doesn't go nuts like him from what I have heard." Arashi asked, "Shinato went nuts what do you mean?" Kushina looked at the Naara and answered, "he had a small problem with his emotions at times especially if someone close to him dies the only time I have seen him calm was when Mira was born." Tsukiko snapped, "Pity that guy has a habit of pissing me of and when he dies oh he is going to pay." Holly asked, "What did he do to you?" Tsukiko spoke softly, "First he revives the first and second Hokage trains with them for three years him and two girls then he sets up a reanimation jutsu to be triggered by a specific event and lets not forget just using chakra he brought someone back from the dead with no sacrifice good as new along with saving his and the nine tail fox from my grasp with some help." Kasu spoke, "You talk like you're the god of death." Tsukiko snapped, "And what if I am don't interrupt me boy…. Then a four eyed boy goes on a spamming spree with the reanimation along with playing god… I'm so looking forward to those souls to torture."

Kushina spoke, "Ok so your annoyed we can fix that first we just need to bring back the previous Hokage's in order to help."

Tsukiko mocked, "Just, just, just but, but, but all excuses when someone dies that's FUCKING it end of story….. though I must say Shinato did have a great respect for the dead unlike the rest of you ninja no matter who or where they belonged to."

Arashi spoke, "Shadow possession jutsu complete." Tsukiko tried to move only to realize she couldn't Kushina spoke, "I am sorry but we need to in order to save our friends and family." Tsukiko laughed stepping out of the jutsu. Suddenly catching everyone off guard a female voice spoke, "That mask is not needed….. not yet anyway….. You will understand very soon." Tsukiko snapped, "So nice of you to show up and what are you talking about?" A woman stepped forwards wearing a white robe she spoke, "Very soon everything will be understood and to mark it their Hiding will end."

Kushina asked, "Who are you?" The woman smiled answering, "I am nobody and everybody that is all you need to know." Kushina spoke, "If you're the god of death." Pointing at Tsukiko continuing looking at the new comer, "you're the angle of." The woman interrupted, "I know who I am." Kushina spoke, "Why have I heard about you before…. Both of you are interested about Shinato." The woman quickly hid her smile asking skeptically, "What do you mean I have never been around any ninja except for Tsukiko." Kushina spoke, "Its just Shinato told me about a woman who appeared to him giving him help an epiphany sort of." Holly quickly asked, "Why did you twitch while Lady Kushina was talking?"

The woman spoke, "I think that is enough for now I'll just take the mask and I guess might just meet again in the near future good luck." The woman moved faster than light grabbing the mask along with freeing Tsukiko who started to stretch the two vanished. Kushina quickly shouted, "We have to get to Naruto something bad is going to happen!" the three nodded and raced off in the forest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jasmine

Jasmine jumped back after kicking Jugo away from Baku who tried to hit him. Ketsu moved forward with his dog nailing Jugo in the side sending him crashing back further the three looked at the ninja at the moment one arm had transformed into a massive blade like hand while the sides of his arms were like a massive plate shield Jugo roared, "Kill!" he dashed forwards bringing his mutated arm down to Jasmine who moved inwards slamming her fist upwards into Jugo's jaw only for him to move his head back as he closed his other hand around the side of her neck he swung her quickly before smashing her into the ground he moved his other hand ready to impale her when Ketsu dived forwards with his dog causing Jugo to jump back.

Jasmine got up she made a quick hand sign surrounding Jugo in a dome of ice. She along with her teammates moved into the dome reflecting on each ice mirror. Causing Jugo to scream, "I'm Going to kill all of you." He started to change above his normal hand grew a large bump while a small hole on the bump pointed in the direction his hand was in. suddenly he let off a pulse of chakra causing it to crash into the mirror. Destroying it. Jasmine moved quickly recreating the mirror. Baku moved his bugs onto Jugo and started to steel chakra only to realize the bugs were turning into stone. Ketsu moved with his dog using fang over fang he pumped fire chakra into it making the attack stronger only for Jugo to move the arm with the plate into him causing him to crash his other hand moved grabbing his neck Jugo started to hold on tightly as he slammed him into the ground building chakra up in his wrist. Jasmine moved forwards she kicked Jugo in the neck only the man wasn't fazed another arm shot out grabbing her slamming her into a mirror. Jugo let off a pulse of chakra creating a massive plume of smoke as Baku freed Jasmine. She released her ice Jutsu as Jugo charged at them they jumped away.

Jasmine moved forwards kicking Jugo in the arm moving away quickly before she was caught in the trap she ordered, "Baku go check on Ketsu!" Baku nodded he landed next to Ketsu bending down. He checked his pulse he spoke, "Ketsu is alive but completely out of it we need to get him to a hospital." Jugo lunged at Jasmine who side stepped him weaving a hand sign she quickly created an ice pillar and slamming it into Jugo pushing him back. Jasmine spoke, "Take him away Baku I'll hold him off. First gate. Gate of Opening open!" she felt stronger as she closed in on Jugo she kicked him sending him skidding back slightly. Before she moved under the man with her foot she kicked him into the air. She snapped, "Baku Go!" Baku watched as Jasmine immediately followed opening the second gate this time moving above Jugo slamming him into the ground she jumped away weaving hand signs she shouted, "Ice prison of youth!" slamming her hands together as Jugo was completely frozen in ice Baku picked up Ketsu and moved him away from them after a few moments he came back and spoke, "I can't leave a comrade behind." Jasmine nodded. She started to feel the effects of opening the gates. She winced she could feel Jugo moving in the ice. Suddenly she along with Baku were sent crashing away as Jugo unleashed a massive wave of chakra blowing his ice prison to bits.

Jasmine was suddenly grabbed and placed on the ground she looked at the ninja that saved her it was Anko she looked over to see Zabuza catching Baku before he ran off to help the others.

Anko spoke, "You kids caused a lot of noise the others should be here soon." Jugo moved forwards and was about to impale Anko with his hand when Anko moved her sleeve sending hundreds of snakes out throwing Jugo back Anko snapped, "lets have some fun." Baku quickly spoke, "Jugo his chakra caused my bugs to turn to stone." Anko nodded growing angry she spoke, "So you're the asshole Orochimaru used to create the cursed seal…. Turned to stone I'm guessing he is absorbing sage chakra… at an uncontrollable rate causing him to go insane. So we need to stop him from absorbing the chakra." Smiling she thought, "Paybacks a bitch eh Naruto."

_Flashback_

Anko smiled moving her snake over to Naruto biting him while he didn't notice she then spoke, "Naruto I bet you ten bowls of ramen you can't go into sage mode. If I'm right I get free Dango's for a year." Naruto grinned and instantly tried to go into sage mode for a few seconds he couldn't then Naruto smirked entering sage mode he spoke, "Nice try Anko. You poisoned me a bit to try and upset the chakra balance you need a lot more and it probably helps that I let you with my chakra armor not getting in the way now about that Ramen." Anko sighed she had forgotten about that and his status which ment poison wouldn't work on him as much."

_Flashback end_

Anko quickly summoned a mass of snakes out of her arms moving them over Jugo ensnaring him several bit into him releasing the poison Jugo moved breaking free he charged towards Anko who moved out of the way as Jasmine moved in again this time using dynamic entry to kick Jugo away they watched as Jugo stood up looking at them. Anko muttered, "He is slowly changing I'll put more poison into him just focus on staying awake till then kiddo."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Suigetsu

Suigetsu stood up looking at the three ninja he charged forwards and was inches away from cleaving Sharron's head when Zabuza arrived moving between him the two parried blades jumping back. Zabuza spoke, "Why are you here Suigetsu? I see you have the Samehada blade." Suigetsu Retorted, "I need to see Karin but these brats won't let me past." Zabuza asked, "Why do you want to see her?" Suigetsu snapped, "Its none of your or the brats business!" Zabuza clenched his blade and spoke, "Fine I'll drag you to Ibiki and find out then….. you know it would be easier if you just told me why."

Suigetsu paused suddenly he noticed a crash and Jugo staggered up near him as Anko walked over. He looked over to see Kimimaro being sealed by two other leaf ninja. He spoke, "Fine I want to see if its true what Kabuto did to her…. I think its all her mind he made the genjutsu damage and did other things I don't know but I want to find out from her."

Shizune suddenly arrived and spoke, "I think we should let him but lets place seals on him first." Suigetsu nodded as Zabuza sighed in annoyance as Anko placed a tag on Suigetsu closing off his chakra she did the same to Jugo. Anko looked around at the Gennin and spoke, "You all did a good job today go home and rest we will deal with these guys for now." Anko led Suigetsu and his friends to the hospital with Zabuza and Shizune.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kushina

Kushina along with Holly and her team ran through the forest suddenly they felt an enormous amount of chakra. Kushina muttered, "What the hell is that… Holly." Holly activated her Byuakugan only to wince in pain she spoke, "It's to much chakra everywhere I can't see it properly. Its like the entire area is swallowed up by it." Kushina suddenly moved faster she mused, "Naruto please be ok."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

Shinato smiled and asking, "What now?"

Saratobi spoke, "Shinato i knew you were strong but this is a new level even for you."

Shinato retorted, "Its about time i got to see my wife in the living.


End file.
